As if the world wasn't ending
by Pro Memoria
Summary: Je déteste la magie en plus de la craindre. Commettre de terribles actions, est-ce la seule utilité à la magie? D'après moi, oui. Je m'appelle Séléna Jedusor, je possède la marque des ténèbres et Lord Voldemort est mon père.
1. 1

Mon père me torture toujours lorsque je commets une action qu'il considère comme étant mauvaise. Il le fait aussi quand j'utilise ma magie sans m'en rendre compte. Pourtant, je ne la contrôle pas puisque je suis trop jeune pour cela.

J'ai subi tant de fois le sortilège Doloris que je ne peux plus les compter. J'ai vu aussi beaucoup de gens recevoir ce sort de la main de mon père parce qu'ils le méritent comme il dit toujours. Il a tué plusieurs personnes devant moi. La mort ne me dérange plus tant je l'ai vu.

Mon père a fait de moi une personne obéissante mais aussi en colère. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Ses «amis» approuvent ce qu'il fait. Eux comme mon père sont des monstres qui torturent et tuent selon leurs humeurs. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je connais. À cause de cela, je déteste la magie en plus de la craindre. Commettre de terribles actions, est-ce la seule utilité à la magie? D'après moi, oui.

Je m'appelle Séléna Jedusor, je possède la marque des ténèbres et Lord Voldemort est mon père.

C'est le jour de l'Halloween. Dans environ trois semaines, j'aurai 4 ans. Toute la journée, il y a eu beaucoup de va et vient à la maison. Mon père prépare certainement une attaque.

L'après-midi s'achève lorsqu'il vient me voir dans ma chambre. Sa longue robe vert foncé vole derrière lui alors qu'il s'approche de mon lit. Je me lève respectueusement et replace rapidement ma cape. Je suis habillée uniquement en noir. Je possède une robe à manches longues par-dessus laquelle une grande cape me couvre.

-«Père, dis-je en inclinant doucement la tête.

-Assieds-toi, ma fille, répondit-il.»

Je m'exécute et il s'assoit à mes côtés. Ses yeux rouges m'observent.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il a l'apparence d'un serpent alors que moi, j'ai les cheveux noirs de jais et ondulés et les yeux de cette même couleur. J'ai, toutefois, la forme de son visage.

-«Je dois m'absenter ce soir, m'informe t-il. Quelques Mangemorts seront à la maison pour veiller sur toi.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous allez, père?, demandé-je.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je dois tuer un bébé. L'un de mes serviteurs m'a informé d'une prophétie. Le garçon sera apparemment capable de m'éliminer. Je vais donc régler ce problème dès maintenant.

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Harry Potter.

-D'accord. Je comprends pourquoi il doit mourir.

-C'est bien, ma fille, c'est bien, dit-il en souriant.»

Il se lève.

-«Je dois me préparer. J'espère que, lorsque je reviendrai, on ne me dira pas que tu as fait des bêtises.

-Je vais être sage, père.»

Il met l'une de ses mains sur ma tête avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le bord de la fenêtre afin de le voir partir. Peu après, je vais dormir.

Le lendemain, tout le monde parle à propos d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Mon père a été vaincu. Je me retrouve maintenant seule. Je déteste la vie.

Je passe plusieurs années dans un orphelinat. La plupart du temps, je suis seule, dans ma chambre. De toute façon, la plupart des gens me craignent puisque j'ai déjà fait éclater des verres lorsque j'étais dans une grande colère. Parfois, je tus des insectes ou des petits animaux qui m'énervent. Je fais tout de même mon possible pour ne pas utiliser ma magie comme mon père me l'a tant de fois ordonné. Toutefois, je la sens s'accumuler de plus en plus. On aurait dit un étau qui se ressert un peu plus chaque jour.

Je suis obligée d'aller dans une école élémentaire publique remplie de Moldus. C'est là que j'apprends à lire, à écrire et à compter. J'aime cela. J'ai toujours aimé apprendre. D'ailleurs, dans tous mes cours, j'ai les meilleures notes. Personne ne réussit à me dépasser. La direction décide même de me faire sauter quelques années. Cela fait des jaloux. Ils me détestent et je les déteste en retour.

En fait, je déteste être en contact avec des Moldus. Aucun d'eux ne comprennent qui je suis et ils me rejettent pour cette raison. En plus, ils sont tous faibles et stupides. Ils méritent de mourir.

J'ai 8 ans. Un groupe de trois enfants d'environ 11 ans qui se croit supérieur aux autres commence à m'insulter, à me bousculer et à me lancer des objets au visage. Ma rage ne cesse d'augmenter. À tous les jours, j'essaye de me contrôler. Cela dure depuis presque quatre mois.

Un après-midi, l'un des pensionnaires se blesse et la surveillante va à la salle de bain avec lui. Aucun adulte garde le groupe. Je suis assise à une table en train de lire un roman. Les jeunes qui m'intimident s'approchent de moi. L'un d'eux m'arrache le livre des mains avant de le lancer plus loin. Le plus costaud m'agrippe par les épaules et me force à me mettre debout. Un autre passe derrière moi et me tient. Celui qui avait lancé mon livre me crache au visage avant de m'insulter. Le costaud me frappe au ventre. Mon souffle est coupé, mais je me débats. Toutefois, on me maintient solidement. L'un après l'autre, ils me frappent. Ma colère augmente. Mes poings serrés tremblent. Le costaud me frappe au visage. Ma lèvre fend, le sang coule. Soudain, des objets en vitre éclatent autour de moi. Celui qui me maintient en place prend peur et sa prise est moins bonne. Je me libère et lève un bras vers lui. Mon autre bras est levé vers celui qui m'a craché au visage. De chaque main, un éclair vert s'échappe et les frappe de plein fouet. Ils tombent, morts. Le dernier, le plus costaud recule avec peur. Je lève une fois de plus ma main. Le jeune s'effondre sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Je m'approche de lui en continuant mon sort. Je veux le voir souffrir de près. Je veux pouvoir mieux me réjouir. La torture dure plusieurs minutes.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et la surveillante crie. Cela me déconcentre et le sort s'arrête. Je me rends alors compte de ce que j'ai fait. Les autres pensionnaires se sont enfuis dans leur chambre pendant le combat. Je regarde les cadavres l'un après l'autre puis le jeune que j'ai torturé; il a encore des spasmes qui le parcours. Je recule, le visage blême. J'ai peur de moi-même, peur de mes facultés. C'est mon père qui m'a appris tout ce que je viens de faire. Je le déteste ainsi que la magie.

Je m'enfuis de l'orphelinat. Je cours le plus rapidement possible. Je veux me cacher, disparaître du monde. Je me déteste. J'ai honte.

Je parcours les rues de Londres depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne sais pas où aller et j'ai froid. Je tremble; j'ai peur.

Je passe dans une ruelle. Soudain, des gens apparaissent autour de moi. Des sorts sont lancés avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je tombe, incapable de bouger. L'une des personnes me prend dans ses bras. Puis, tout tourne autour de moi. Je me sens aspirée. Lorsque tout redevient à la normale, je me rends compte que je ne suis plus dans la ruelle. Je suis étourdie. Je distingue tout de même un long couloir sombre. Une porte s'ouvre et on m'y transporte. On nettoie et soigne rapidement ma blessure à la lèvre. On me fouille avant de me jeter un sort qui me redonne la capacité de bouger. Les magiciens sortent de la pièce et referme la porte derrière eux. Je me rends compte que je suis dans une cellule.

Quelques jours plus tard, des hommes viennent me chercher. Ils placent des chaînes à mes poignets et à mes pieds. On m'emmène dans une pièce sombre. Au milieu, il y a une cage en fer dont la porte est ouverte. On me met à l'intérieur. Les hommes ferment la porte et s'éloignent de moi. Puis, le sol sous mes pieds se soulève. J'arrive dans une salle d'audience. Je remarque que je suis toujours enfermée dans une cage en fer, mais, cette fois-ci, des bouts de métal pointus sont tout autour de moi. Un juge est devant moi. Un public m'entoure. Je panique.


	2. 2

Tout le monde me regarde l'air étonné. Le public s'attendait certainement à une personne plus âgée. J'entends des murmures venant de tous côtés. Soudain, une rage m'envahit. Une rage envers moi-même, envers ce que j'ai fais, envers le monstre que je suis. Je mérite d'être jugée, d'être insultée, d'être battue. Et je pense à mon père. C'est à cause de lui si j'ai autant de problèmes. Je le hais et je lui souhaite tous les malheurs du monde. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert et même plus.

Des coups de marteau provenant du juge me sortent de mes idées noires même si la colère est toujours présente.

-«Nous sommes ici réunis à ce procès afin de juger coupable ou non cette jeune fille, dit le juge. Moi, Bartemius Croupton Sr., membre du Magenmagot et directeur du département de la justice magique, dirigera cette cour. Comme vous le savez tous, cette enfant a été arrêtée pour de graves crimes tels que la torture et le meurtre sur des Moldus de bas âges.»

Pendant qu'il parle, je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Je prends de grandes inspirations pour essayer de chasser ma peur et diminuer ma colère. Je dois avoir les idées claires pour cette audience. J'ai de la difficulté à me calmer, mais l'image de mon père apparaît dans ma tête. Il m'aurait certainement jeté le sortilège Doloris pour avoir craint les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Je ne dois pas me soumettre à eux; c'est moi qui dois dominer. Je suis la fille du maître des ténèbres. Je dois être forte et ne jamais me laisser faire.

-«Nous n'avons trouvé que très peu d'information sur vous. Que votre nom, votre âge et le nombre d'années passées à l'orphelinat.»

Je lève lentement les yeux vers le juge et le fixe avec un air de défi. Je n'ai plus peur à présent, mais je reste tout de même en colère.

-«J'aimerais tout de même que vous me dites votre nom complet afin de savoir si nos informations concordent avec les vôtres.

-Séléna Jedusor, réponds-je, sèchement.»

Des murmures s'élèvent de la foule. Je garde les yeux fixés sur M. Croupton. Il lève une main et la foule se tait.

-«Jedusor vous dites... Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Tom Jedusor par hasard?, demande t-il.»

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et réfléchis quelques secondes.

-«Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, dis-je.

-Qui est votre père?

-Un sorcier d'aucune importance.

-En êtes-vous sûr?, insiste t-il.

-Oui.»

Moins il y a de gens savent qui est mon père, moins j'ai de problèmes.

-«D'accord. J'espérais savoir si votre père avait un lien avec Tom Jedusor…

-Aucune idée s'il a une quelconque information sur lui, mais, moi, je ne connais absolument rien de cet homme. Il est peut-être de ma famille. Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Jedusor.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à lui lorsque j'ai entendu votre nom de famille.

-Et je suppose que c'est une personne assez connue puisque vous m'en parlez comme si je devais savoir qui il est.

-Il est très connu, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.

-Dites m'en plus.

-Eh bien, il a commis plusieurs crimes...

-Ah! Un criminel.

-C'est Lord Voldemort, dit une voix d'homme dans la foule.»

Tous tournent les yeux vers lui dans un silence complet. L'homme qui a parlé est vieux et porte une robe bleue. Ses cheveux et sa barbe sont très longs et argentés. Sur son nez aquilin repose des lunettes en demi cercle. Ses yeux bleu électrique me fixent. Ma bouche est entrouverte, mais aucun son n'y sort. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-«Bon sang! Dumbledore!, rugit soudainement M. Croupton. Comment osez-vous prononcer son nom?

-Vous voyez bien que cette jeune fille n'a aucune idée de qui est Tom Jedusor, se défend le vieillard. Je ne lui ai que donné l'information qui lui manquait.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas si j'ai un lien de parenté avec lui, dis-je pour retourner au sujet principal.»

Toutefois, j'ai l'impression que ce Dumbledore peut voir que je mens, mais il ne dit rien. Peut-être sait-il qu'il est mieux pour moi que personne soit au courant du lien qui m'unit à Voldemort. Une petite voix en moi m'informe que je peux lui faire confiance, mais je la chasse rapidement. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

Je reporte mon attention sur le juge.

-«De toute façon, mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, tout ça, ça n'a aucune importance en ce moment. Le sujet pour lequel nous sommes ici sont les crimes pour lesquels j'ai été arrêtés.

-Ces informations peuvent être précieuses pour...

-Non!, le coupé-je en le regardant froidement.

-Vous portez la marque des ténèbres...

-Oui.»

Soudain, je sens que ce procès doit finir au plus vite sinon je vais avoir plus de problèmes que j'en ai déjà. C'est comme si une menace me guette. Il faut que je me presse.

-«Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous voulez savoir sur moi?

-Quel est votre âge?, demande le juge les yeux froncés.»

Il est suspicieux et je le sens.

-«J'ai 8 ans.

-Et vous avez bien passé quatre années à l'orphelinat?

-Oui et j'y ai torturé et tué des Moldus, avoué-je avec colère. Je suis coupable.»

La foule murmure. Je sens le regard de Dumbledore qui pèse sur moi. Je sais qu'il connaît la vérité sur moi. Cet homme est très intelligent, j'en suis sûr.

M. Croupton se penche vers moi.

-«Vous savez que vous venez de vous condamner vous-même?

-Oui, j'en suis consciente. Maintenant, punissez-moi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressée?

-Puisque je m'ennuis ici et que j'ai envie d'être ailleurs. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que j'étais la seule sorcière de l'orphelinat. Je suis la seule et unique suspecte. Je ne mens pas en disant que c'est moi qui ait commis les crimes. Alors, rendez votre sentence pour que tous ici présents puissent faire autre chose de leur journée.»

Il y a un court silence.

-«Séléna Jedusor, vous êtes reconnue coupable de crimes graves contre des Moldus et vous serez emprisonné à Azkaban pour un temps indéterminé.»

Un coup de marteau se fait entendre.

-«Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant!, cri Dumbledore.

-Une enfant qui est capable de torturer et de tuer, Albus.»

Je n'entends pas le reste de la conversation. La chaise descend dans la pièce du dessous. Des sorciers ouvrent la porte de la cage et me poussent devant eux. Ils m'emmènent dans une petite pièce vide. Puis, tout tourne autour de moi et j'étouffe.

J'atterris sur une plateforme en pierre. J'entends la mer. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis au milieu d'un océan. D'autres sorciers s'approchent et tirent sur mes chaines pour que je les suive. Je traverse plusieurs couloirs sombres et inquiétants. Des cris plus effrayants les uns que les autres se font entendre et me glacent le sang. Une porte s'ouvre et j'entre.

Dans la pièce, plusieurs comptoirs longent les murs où plusieurs instruments métalliques sont déposés. Je n'ose pas savoir à quoi ils servent. Au milieu de la salle, il y a une chaise sur laquelle je m'assois. J'y suis attachée et un homme me fait pencher la tête vers la droite. Je serre très fort les poings et la mâchoire pendant qu'on me tatou quelque chose sur le cou. Une fois terminé, on me fait mettre de vieux vêtements usés et on m'emmène dans ma cellule où mes poignets sont menottés à des chaînes aux murs. On me met un carton dans les mains où il est écrit: PRISON D'AZKABAN. En dessous, un code composé de deux runes et trois chiffres. Des photos de moi sont prises. Puis, on ferme la porte de la cellule.

Les événements et les émotions de la journée prennent le dessus et je m'effondre au sol. J'ai très froid et je tremble. Ma cellule est sale et humide. J'entends toujours des cris. J'ai extrêmement peur. Peu de temps après, j'ai l'impression que toute ma joie s'évapore. De la boucane sort de ma bouche. Par la petite fenêtre de la porte, je vois une créature sombre et encapuchonnée passer devant ma cellule. Je retiens mon souffle. Mon cœur bat très rapidement. Peu à peu, l'air se réchauffe et je me sens moins dépressive. Je me couche dans le lit et espère trouver le sommeil.


	3. 3

Les années passent. J'ai maintenant 11 ans. C'est l'été. Il fait chaud et humide dans ma cellule. Jour comme nuit, je reste dans le noir. Cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas vu le soleil ni la lune. Je suis malheureuse. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids et il ne me reste plus que la peau sur les os. La nourriture qui est donnée aux prisonniers n'a pas un bon goût et les portions sont petites: juste assez pour survivre. Mais, depuis peu, j'ai arrêté de manger. Mourir est certainement le moyen le plus rapide de sortir de cet endroit horrible. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte; un monstre de moins sur cette planète.

Pendant un après-midi particulièrement chaud, je remarque qu'un papillon monarque virevolte dans ma cellule. Je l'observe en me demandant ce qu'il fait dans un endroit pareil. Il finit par trouver un moyen de sortir et, ainsi, retrouver la liberté. Je soupire.

Le lendemain, des bruits de pas se font entendre et s'arrêtent devant ma porte. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs personnes de l'autre côté. J'entends des clés et la serrure qui se débarre. La porte grince alors que je lève lentement les yeux vers mes visiteurs. Deux gardes entrent suivi d'un vieillard que je reconnais immédiatement. Dumbledore me fait un petit sourire en s'approchant de moi. Il pose doucement une main sur mon épaule et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il garde alors ses distances.

-«Bonjour, miss Jedusor. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis ici pour te libérer de cet endroit. Je t'emmènerai chez une amie qui prendra bien soin de toi.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance?, demandé-je sèchement.

-Je crois que tu veux partir d'ici, n'est-ce pas?, dit-il sans répondre à ma question. Eh puis, n'importe quel endroit est mieux que cette cellule.»

Je ne réponds pas, mais il comprend par mon regard que j'accepte. Il sourit avant de faire signe aux gardes. Ceux-ci s'approchent et enlèvent les fers que j'ai aux poignets. Dumbledore me fait signe de le suivre. Je marche à ses côtés jusqu'à la plateforme sur laquelle je suis arrivée à la prison il y a des années. J'espère ne plus jamais la revoir. C'est avec un léger sourire au visage que je transplane avec le directeur.

Je tombe au sol complètement étourdie. Plus que d'habitude; la malnutrition n'aide en rien, ni le manque d'eau. Je ferme les yeux, mais je sens que Dumbledore lève un bras vers moi pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds. Je fais un mouvement de recule et il fait un pas de côté pour s'éloigner de moi. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du soleil me fait très mal. Je mets mes mains sur mon visage pour être de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Je me sens déjà mieux. Quelques minutes passent avant que je puisse me mettre debout et ouvrir les yeux, puis nous commençons à marcher vers une jolie maison. L'allée de celle-ci est entourée par une myriade de fleurs multicolores et odorantes. La demeure est simple, en briques rougeâtres, mais elle est invitante. Soudain, une douce brise se lève et caresse ma peau. Cachés dans les arbres, divers oiseaux chantent. Toutes ses sensations m'ont manqué. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison.

Dumbledore cogne à la porte. Après quelques secondes, elle s'ouvre. Une dame qui semble sévère est dans l'encadrement. Elle porte une longue robe vert émeraude et ses cheveux noirs sont ramenés en chignon. Elle m'observe avec attention au travers de ses lunettes carrés avant de sourire au directeur.

-«Entrez, dit-elle.»

Nous nous dirigeons vers un salon de style champêtre. De grandes fenêtres laissent la lumière naturelle pénétrer la pièce. Un divan et un fauteuil blancs sont près d'un foyer en brique. Sur l'un des murs est posé une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres de diverses grandeurs. Une table basse en bois trône au milieu du salon et elle est posée sur une carpette.

La femme nous fait signe de nous asseoir. Elle et Dumbledore vont vers le divan; je prends place sur le fauteuil. Je plisse les yeux puisque la lumière est trop forte. Le directeur sort sa baguette et fait un petit mouvement de poignet. Les rideaux aux fenêtres se ferment. La clarté ainsi diminuée, je peux mieux distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Après quelques secondes de silence, le directeur murmure à l'oreille de la dame qui se lève et quitte la pièce. Elle revient peu de temps après avec un grand verre d'eau qu'elle me tend. Sans même réfléchir, je le saisis et bois son contenu en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je termine, je dépose le verre sur la table basse.

-«Tu vas mieux miss Jedusor?, demande Dumbledore.

-Séléna, réponds-je sèchement.

-Pardon?

-Je veux que l'on m'appelle Séléna et non par mon nom de famille. Et pour répondre à votre question, je vais bien.

-D'accord.»

Quelques secondes passent en silence.

-«Séléna, je veux te présenter le professeur McGonagall qui prendra soin de toi pour le restant de l'été.

-Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seule.»

Un autre silence. Dumbledore soupire.

-«Écoute moi Séléna, je comprends ta colère et je comprends aussi le fait que tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Mais tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant que tu es sortie de prison.

-Ah oui? Ça va aller mieux pendant combien de temps? Lorsque Voldemort sera de retour, et cela peut être n'importe quand, tout sera comme avant et peut-être que ça sera pire.

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour...

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais vous savez bien que ça ne changera rien!»

Je me lève, en colère.

-«Quand il sera là, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de retourner vers lui et d'obéir. Je suis sûr que vous savez ça.

-J'y ai pensé, répondit-il avec calme, et j'ai un plan. Je ne t'en parlerai pas tout de suite, mais tu le sauras bientôt.»

Je me rassois.

-«Pour l'instant, le plus important est que tu maîtrises ta magie, ajoute Dumbledore.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Moins que j'en sais en magie, moins je ferai du mal.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Plus tu en connaîtras, plus tu te contrôleras.

-Je... je ne veux simplement pas faire de magie. J'ai causé trop de mal déjà. J'aurai dû rester dans ma cellule à Azkaban pour le restant de mes jours.

-Non, tu mérites d'être libre et d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'apprend à faire le bien. Le professeur McGonagall est justement là pour cela. Le passé est le passé. Tu as fait des erreurs dans ta jeunesse et...

-Des erreurs? J'ai tué deux personnes!, crié-je.

-Parce que tu n'as appris qu'à faire le mal. Ton père ne t'a jamais montré toutes les facettes de la magie. Il ne t'a montré que les plus cruelles. C'est donc normal que tu te défendes avec des sortilèges interdis, tu n'as appris que cela.»

Je le regarde à la fois en colère et triste.

-«Séléna, tu es une bonne personne, j'en suis convaincu. Je n'aurais pas tout fait pour te sortir de prison si je le ne pensais pas. Pendant le procès, j'ai vu une jeune fille qui avait besoin d'aide et j'ai su que la meilleure solution n'est pas de t'enfermer, mais bien de te mettre dans la bonne voie.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé que j'étais peut-être comme mon père?

-Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sa fille que tu es comme lui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement, mais lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai su qu'au fond de toi, tu étais très différente de lui.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le même souvenir de mon père, dis-je un petit sourire au lèvre. Il ne me ressemble pas du tout.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu alors qu'il était jeune. C'est pour cela que tu ne me crois pas.»

Je fronce des sourcils. Je sais que je n'aurai pas plus d'informations, alors je n'insiste pas.

-«Tout de même, je ne veux pas apprendre de la magie, répété-je doucement.

-Je sais que tu as peur, mais...

-Je n'ai pas peur!, vociféré-je.

-Regardes ce que tu pourrais faire.»

Dumbledore sort de nouveau sa baguette et fait quelques mouvements dans les airs. Un jet d'eau jaillit et le liquide flotte. Je regarde le spectacle avec attention. Peu à peu l'eau se fige et se transforme en glace. En observant de plus près, je remarque que la glace a la forme d'une rose. Je me lève et la prend doucement dans mes mains. La froideur me surprend un peu. J'admire la fleur qui, tranquillement, fond.

Soudainement, du coin de l'œil, je vois un objet voler vers moi. Rapidement, je me tourne en lançant de toutes mes forces la fleur en glace vers ce qui s'approche. Elle percute l'objet qui tombe. C'est un plateau d'argent qui contenait du thé et un sandwich. La nourriture et les éclats de glaces se répandent un peu partout sur le sol. Je regarde McGonagall avec colère.

-«Non mais êtes-vous stupide?, hurlé-je. J'aurais pu tuer l'un de vous deux ou faire je ne sais quoi! Il ne faut pas me surprendre de cette façon!

-Je suis désolé miss Jedusor, j'ai...

-SÉLÉNA!

-J'aimerais au moins que vous ne me manquez pas de respect!

-J'ai été torturé plus d'une fois, j'ai vu des gens mourir devant moi, j'ai tué des Moldus, j'ai passé trois ans à Azkaban et vous pensiez vraiment que je paniquerai pas en voyant quelque chose voler du coin de l'œil?, continué-je en ignorant son commentaire. Je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être paranoïaque.

-Ça suffit!, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Tout ceci est un accident. Le professeur McGonagall sait maintenant qu'elle doit faire attention surtout lorsque cela à rapport à la magie. Bien entendu, Séléna, il te faudra faire des efforts pour changer et devenir une bonne personne. Je sais que tu en es capable, j'ai confiance en toi.»

Je m'assois, toujours en colère.

-«Je veux aussi te dire que tu es inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, continue le directeur. Tous les sorciers de 11 ans peuvent intégrer l'école.

-D'accord...

-Tu devras acheter ton matériel scolaire sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Avec quel argent?

-C'est justement cela que j'allais te dire. Puisque tu es un cas... je dirais exceptionnel, c'est l'école qui avancera l'argent.»

J'acquiesce doucement. Dumbledore fouille dans une poche de sa robe et en ressort une enveloppe.

-«Tu trouveras dans cette lettre toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. Bien entendu, le professeur McGonagall sera là pour répondre à tes questions si tu en as.»

Il se lève.

-«Il se fait tard, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller.»

Il me sourit. McGonagall se lève à son tour pour raccompagner Dumbledore vers la sortie. Je reste assise dans le fauteuil.

-«Nous nous verrons très bientôt, ajoute le directeur en me regardant.

-Au revoir Albus, répond McGonagall.»

Dumbledore nous salut et ouvre la porte. Il s'éloigne dans l'allée et disparaît. La dame revient au salon et m'observe les lèvres pincés.

-«Jeune fille, dit-elle avec autorité, allez prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le repas.

-Où est la salle de bain?»

Elle me fait visiter la maison.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et un miroir reflète mon image. Mes cheveux sont sales et emmêlés. Ma peau est très blanche. Mes yeux sont cernés. Je suis très maigre. Soudain, je vois le tatouage sur le cou que j'avais reçu avant d'être enfermée dans ma cellule. C'est le code qui est inscrit sur le carton que j'ai tenu pour les photos. Tout le monde va savoir que je suis allé à Azkaban.

Je tourne le dos à mon image et entre dans la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude qui m'asperge me fait le plus grand bien. Je reste plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés, sans bouger. Puis, je me lave deux fois afin d'être sûr d'être propre. Une fois terminé, je m'essuie. Je remarque que des vêtements sont posés sur le comptoir. Je découvre que c'est une longue robe bleu foncé. Je la mets. Une brosse à dent neuve et du dentifrice sont près du lavabo. Je nettoie deux fois mes dents avec joie. Je ressors de la salle de bain et va dans la cuisine.

McGonagall prépare les assiettes et les dépose sur la table. Je m'assois et mange avec appétit.

-«J'espère que ça vous plait, dit-elle pour faire la conversation.

-J'ai passé trois ans à manger la nourriture d'Azkaban. N'importe quoi est meilleur que cela.

-Si vous voulez une autre portion, ne vous gênez pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gênée.»

Une long silence s'installe. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait quoi dire.

-«Et la robe, elle ne vous dérange pas trop?

-Ce n'est pas la couleur que je préfère, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que la prison offre.»

Une autre silence.

-«Vous enseignez quelle matière à Poudlard?, demandé-je.

-La métamorphose. L'art de changer un objet ou un animal en une autre forme.

-Cela a l'air intéressant.»

Nous ne savions plus quoi dire.

-«Si vous voulez, demain, nous pourrions acheter des vêtements pour vous, suggère McGonagall.

-Ça pourrait être bien. Comme ça, je pourrais avoir mes propres vêtements. Et quand dois-je aller chercher mon matériel scolaire?

-Vous avez le reste de l'été pour cela. La rentrée est le 1er septembre. Alors pas besoin de se presser.

-En effet.»

Je me lève et ramasse mon assiette vide pour pouvoir la nettoyer.

-«Laissez faire, dit McGonagall. Je vais nettoyer moi-même. Allez vous reposez, je m'occupe de tout.

-D'accord.»

Je monte rapidement au deuxième étage et entre dans la chambre que McGonagall a désignée comme étant la mienne. La pièce est simple, mais belle. Un lit double, une table de chevet de chaque côté, un garde-robe et une commode constituent le mobilier. La literie est de couleur brun pâle et les murs sont légèrement beiges.

Je ferme les rideaux, enlève la robe et me couche dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Je pense aux événements de la journée. «Dumbledore est gentil, mais accorde trop vite sa confiance aux gens, pensé-je. McGonagall paraît sévère, et peut parfaitement l'être, mais au fond, son cœur est tendre. J'espère simplement que mon séjour chez elle ne sera pas trop pire.» Je finis par tomber endormie.


	4. 4

Les semaines passent tranquillement sans qu'il y ait trop de problèmes. Dumbledore vient quelques fois voir McGonagall et moi afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. La plupart du temps, je reste dans ma chambre à lire des livres. Sinon, je déambule dans les rues des heures durant. La professeure de métamorphose n'aime pas cela puisqu'elle n'a plus un œil sur moi. Elle me gronde dessus en me disant que cela peut être dangereux. À chaque fois, je réplique brutalement afin de lui montrer mon désaccord. Lorsque je suis complètement en colère et que je la regarde de façon menaçante, je sens, qu'au fond d'elle, elle me craint. Elle a peur que je perde le contrôle et que je blesse ou tue quelqu'un, en l'occurrence elle-même. Mais j'ai besoin de cette nouvelle liberté, de sentir de nouvelles odeurs, de découvrir le monde extérieur. Je n'ai jamais pu faire cela et je veux en profiter.

Entre temps, j'ai eu mes nouveaux vêtements. Tous sont noirs. J'ai des robes, des pantalons, des blouses et des bottes en cuirs. J'ai aussi deux longs manteaux dont l'un possède les deux serpents verts brodés à l'avant ainsi qu'une cape. Avec ces accoutrements, j'ai l'impression de devenir celle que je suis réellement.

Mes quelques conversations avec McGonagall tournent autour de Poudlard et de la magie. J'en apprends beaucoup, assez pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide devant mes futurs camarades de classe. Mes lectures m'aident énormément aussi. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être une véritable sorcière et d'appartenir au monde magique.

Un matin, McGonagall me réveille tôt en me disant qu'il faut aller acheter mes effets scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me lève, m'habille et mange.

-«Je vais y aller seule, annoncé-je au professeur alors que j'étais assise dans la cuisine, un bol de céréale devant moi.

-Pardon?, demande-t-elle, surprise.

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise.

-Il serait préférable que je vous accompagne pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien et vous le savez bien. Je veux simplement y aller seule.

-Vous pourriez vous perdre.

-Je me débrouillerai comme j'ai toujours fait.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. J'y vais seule un point c'est tout. Donnez-moi la lettre et indiquez-moi le chemin à suivre.

-Jeune fille, vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner des ordres!

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez me punir? Vous allez m'ordonner d'aller dans ma chambre et m'empêcher d'avoir mes effets scolaires? Ça serait stupide, non? Alors, donnez-moi ma lettre, répliqué-je en la regardant de façon menaçante.»

Elle me fixe, agacée. Je soutiens son regard. Elle finit par sortir de la pièce et revient avec une enveloppe. Elle me la tend avec colère. Je l'ouvre et lis rapidement le premier parchemin disant que je suis inscrite à Poudlard. Je prends le suivant qui contient la liste de ce que j'ai besoin. Je lève de nouveau les yeux et McGonagall me donne les indications pour me rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Puis, elle sort une bourse.

-«Elle contient exactement le montant d'argent dont vous aurez besoin. Pas un sous de plus. Achetez votre uniforme et vos livres usagés si vous voulez économiser de l'argent.»

Elle me tend des billets d'argent Moldus.

-«Et ça, continue-t-elle, c'est pour vous rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

-Bien, merci, dis-je de mauvaise humeur. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.»

Je me lève.

-«Je mettrai le professeur Dumbledore au courant.

-Oh! Comme ça me fait peur!, répliqué-je sarcastiquement.»

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et sors de la maison.

À Londres, j'admire l'architecture des bâtiments qui m'entourent. Je passe une bonne partie de la matinée à découvrir la ville. Vers l'heure du midi, mon ventre grogne, mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour m'acheter de la nourriture. Au lieu de cela, je prends le transport en commun pour me rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Je pousse la porte du bar. Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi. Je prends quelques instants pour inspecter les lieux avant de m'avancer vers le comptoir. L'employé me regarde.

-«Tu es là pour le Chemin de Traverse ma petite, non?, demande-t-il.

-Oui, réponds-je avec calme.

-C'est au fond là-bas, de l'autre côté de la porte.»

Je me retourne et m'y dirige. Je me rends compte qu'il me suit.

-«Je peux certainement me débrouiller seule, dis-je.

-Oh! mais c'est la première fois que tu viens je crois bien. Tu ne connais pas le code.

-En effet.

-Alors tu as besoin de moi.

-Malheureusement, murmuré-je pour moi-même.»

Il pousse la porte et j'entre dans une petite cour. En face de moi, un mur de brique et rien d'autre. L'homme s'en approche et touche avec sa baguette des briques. Un passage s'ouvre et une grande allée remplie de sorciers se dressent devant moi. L'employé me sourit et me souhaite un bon magasinage avant de retourner dans le bar. J'avance lentement. Le mur se referme derrière moi. Partout où mon regard se pose, il y a soit une personne qui fait de la magie, soit un hibou ou un objet qui vole. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et mes mains devenir moites. Ma gorge s'assèche. Je commence à paniquer. La magie me fait peur. L'apprendre en théorie est une chose, mais la pratique en est une autre.

Il faut que je me calme. Je voulais aller seule sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas paraître faible et dépendante. Il ne faut pas non plus que les gens me voient comme une trouillarde. Ils ne me respecteront pas sinon. Je ferme les yeux. Je me dis que ces achats sont comme une mission que mon père m'aurait donné et qu'il me torturerait si j'échouais. Peu à peu, je me calme. Puis, j'ouvre les yeux et marche à travers la foule la tête haute tout en restant sur mes gardes.

Plusieurs jeunes sont habillées de la même façon. «L'uniforme de Poudlard», me dis-je. Je sors ma liste d'effets scolaires d'une des poches de mon manteau et obverse le nom des boutiques. Je commence par le magasin de madame Guipure, la couturière.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, une femme d'un certain âge s'avance vers moi et me salue chaleureusement. Sans que je puisse dire ce dont j'ai besoin, elle me pousse vers un miroir.

-«Je vais prendre tes mesures pour que je puisse coudre ta robe de sorcier. Tu vas voir, ça ne sera pas long.

-D'accord...»

Elle sort un ruban à mesurer qui s'active par magie. Elle note sur un parchemin mes mensurations. Une fois terminé, elle me dit de mettre des vêtements. Ce que je fais. Elle ajuste le tout et me dit de passer un peu plus tard à la boutique le temps de finaliser mon uniforme.

Je sors de la boutique et me dirige vers la suivante: _Fleury et Bott_. L'employé a autant l'air pressé que la couturière. À peine j'ai le temps de dire le titre des livres dont j'ai besoin qu'il me les met dans les bras. Je paye et sors.

À la papeterie, c'est aussi achalandé. Divers clients demandent des encres et des plumes spéciales. Je prends les rouleaux de parchemins dont j'ai besoin ainsi que des encriers et des plumes noires. Je donne l'argent et sort rapidement du magasin.

J'entre dans la boutique de chaudrons où il y a peu de clients. Aucune magie n'est pratiquée dans le magasin et je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'observe les chaudrons avec intérêt. L'employé vient me voir et je lui dis ce dont j'ai besoin. Je lui remet le montant nécessaire et retourne à l'extérieur.

Chez l'apothicaire, je suis fascinée. Tous les bocaux remplis d'ingrédients et de substances étranges animent ma curiosité. Je lis plusieurs étiquettes sous l'œil vigilant de l'employé.

-«Vous aimez les potions à ce que je vois, lance-t-il.

-Je n'en ai jamais fait, avoué-je.

-À Poudlard, vous apprendrez avec un excellent maître des potions.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir cela, réponds-je sans être sincère.

-Mais il a mauvaise réputation. La plupart des gens ne l'aiment pas. Même sa propre maison le craint.

-Il n'est sûrement pas aussi pire que moi, répliqué-je en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.»

L'employé fronce les sourcils.

-«Est-ce que je vous ai déjà vu à quelque part?, demande-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici.

-Ah bon... J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu votre visage. Je vous confonds sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Peu importe.»

Je lui montre la liste d'ingrédients et de fioles dont j'ai besoin ainsi qu'une balance et il me les apporte. Je quitte la boutique en me demandant de quoi l'homme parlait.

Je retourne chez madame Guipure qui a terminé mes uniformes. Je les essaye. Satisfaite, elle m'emmène à la caisse où je lui donne le montant exact. Je passe ensuite me procurer un télescope.

Dans la bourse, il me reste de moins en moins d'argent. Je regarde ma liste. Je n'achèterai pas d'animaux. Il ne me reste donc qu'un article à acheter: la baguette magique.

J'entre chez Ollivander. Je suis seule dans la boutique. Je m'approche du comptoir. Un homme âgé sort de l'arrière de la boutique et me sourit. Ses cheveux sont blancs et ses yeux sont gris. Il m'observe de la tête au pied.

-«Bonjour jeune fille, dit-il. Alors quel est votre nom?

-Séléna.

-Et votre nom de famille?

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Au contraire, c'est très important.

-Jedusor, soupiré-je.

-Oh!»

Il y a un silence tendu.

-«C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez énormément..., ajoute-il.

-À qui?

-À Tom Jedusor.

-Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me le dire...

-Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec lui?

-Pas besoin de savoir ça! Je veux seulement une baguette!

-Justement, ces questions sont là pour trouver la bonne baguette.

-N'importe quelle serait bien, non?

-Oh non! C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et pas le contraire. Alors répondez à la question. Ne soyez pas gênée.

-Je... je n'en ai aucune idée, réponds-je en m'intéressant soudainement aux centaines de petites boîtes qui s'empilent jusqu'au plafond.»

Ollivander me regarde intensément. Il sait certainement que je lui mens.

-«Sa baguette est en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur et fait 33,75 centimètres. Elle est très puissante. C'est malheureux ce qu'il a pu faire avec elle...

-Oui, bon! Ce que Tom Jedusor a fait est bien dommage, mais que sa baguette soit fait en érable, en bouleau ou peu importe le bois ne change rien au fait que je veux la mienne.

-Pardonnez-moi. C'est que je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues ainsi que leur propriétaire et votre nom m'a ramené en mémoire cet homme. Mais oui, bien sûr, votre baguette! Êtes-vous droitière ou gauchère?

-Gauchère.»

Il sort un ruban à mesurer et prend mes mensurations. Je le regarde perplexe en me demandant si cela est vraiment utile mais je ne dis rien.

-«Parfait! Je crois que celle-ci vous conviendra.»

Je fronce un peu les sourcils et il s'enfonce à l'arrière de sa boutique. Il cherche une boite. Il en prend une et revient au comptoir. Il l'ouvre et me tend la baguette. Je la prends avec une certaine hésitation.

-«C'est une baguette en bois de houx qui contient une plume de phénix et fait 27,5 centimètres. Agitez-la un peu.»

Je donne un léger coup de poignet et un verre en vitre éclate en mille morceaux. Je sursaute et redonne rapidement la baguette.

-«J'étais sûr qu'elle vous irait... et pourtant non. C'est étrange...

-Pouvez-vous vous expliquer?

-Oui, bien sûr. Cette baguette a une sœur, celle de Tom Jedusor. Toutes celles que je construis sont différentes, il n'y en a pas une identique. Toutefois, il m'arrive de fabriquer deux baguettes dont l'essence provient du même animal. Je vous ai dit que celle de Tom provient d'un phénix. Eh bien, celle-ci aussi et du même oiseau. Lorsque je construis des baguettes sœurs, le destin de leur maître est étroitement lié.

-Eh bien, je suis contente que cette baguette ne me va pas et pauvre personne qui devra en hériter.»

Il me fait un petit sourire. Il replace la baguette dans la boite et la range. Il cherche à nouveau.

Pendant près d'une heure, j'essaye des baguettes sans résultat. Ollivander est aux anges puisque je suis une cliente difficile. Au moins, j'ai appris quelles sont les composantes et la plupart des bois utilisés pour la fabrication des baguettes. Je m'ennuis tout de même. J'ai détruit plusieurs objets et fais tomber de nombreuses boîtes.

Puis, il m'en tend une autre et je sais que c'est la bonne avant même de l'essayer. On aurait dit qu'elle est faite pour ma main. C'est une baguette rigide au bois argenté qui possède des veinures grises foncées. Le tout est à la fois élégant et inquiétant. En l'agitant, une douce brise se soulève. Lorsque tout redevient normal, je lève les yeux sur le commerçant qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Quoi? Elle... elle ne me va pas?, demandé-je.

-Étrange...

-Je me demande s'il va y avoir un moment dans ma vie qui sera normal...

-Cette baguette fait 30,75 centimètres. Son bois est le tilleul argenté et elle possède un ventricule gauche d'un dragon mâle à l'intérieur. Il est très étrange que cette baguette vous conviens, mais le destin fait bien des choses...

-Elle possède une sœur c'est ça? lancé-je, impatiente. Et mon destin est lié à une personne dont je n'en ai aucune idée de qui elle est. Je me trompe?

-C'est exact!»

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-«Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça soit compliqué?, dis-je pour moi-même. Dites-moi quelle est cette autre baguette et à qui elle appartient.

-Une baguette de 33 centimètres avec un bois de pin contenant le ventricule droit d'un dragon mâle. Son propriétaire, vous le rencontrerez en temps voulu. En fait, vous le verrez très bientôt.

-Je sais au moins que c'est un garçon, ce qui élimine beaucoup de gens, et je suppose qu'il est plus vieux que moi...

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous possédez le ventricule gauche d'un dragon alors que l'autre personne a le droit. Vous êtes lier. Vous ne formerez qu'un. De plus, vos bois se marient bien ensemble. Le pin est attribué à celui qui est mystérieux, indépendant et solitaire. Ce bois est l'un des meilleurs pour jeter des sortilèges informulés. Les baguettes de tilleul argenté, elles, s'agencent bien avec ceux qui ont des prédispositions en divination. Les meilleurs Legilimens et ceux qui sont bons avec les arts mystérieux ont la plupart du temps une baguette de ce bois. Donc, les deux bois utilisent beaucoup l'esprit de leur maître. Vous serez forts tous les deux.

-D'accord... Eh bien, il faut que j'y aille. Voici votre argent. Et bonne journée.

-Merci et bon retour chez vous.»

Je sors de la boutique, retourne au pub et cherche le moyen de retourner chez McGonagall.

L'après-midi est presque terminé lorsque j'ouvre la porte. Le professeur de métamorphose m'observe sévèrement.

-«Vous auriez dû être ici depuis des heures jeune fille!, dit-elle de façon autoritaire. Que faisiez-vous? Vous vous êtes perdu comme je l'avais prévu?

-J'ai visité Londres toute la matinée et j'ai passé au moins une heure chez Ollivander.

-Une heure pour ta baguette?

-Eh oui. Je me suis vraiment ennuyée. Mais j'ai fini par en avoir une.

-Et de quel droit avez-vous visité la ville?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas ma mère! Alors, maintenant enlevez-vous de là que je puisse mettre tous mes achats dans ma chambre.»

McGonagall me foudroie du regard mais me laisse passer. Je range rapidement mes acquisitions. Je vais ensuite à la cuisine et me prends de la nourriture. La professeure est toujours en colère contre moi et ne me parle pas. Après mon repas, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et commence à lire _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle.


	5. 5

Le 1er septembre arrive enfin. McGonagall s'assure par trois fois qu'elle a bien tout. Elle n'arrête pas non plus de me dire de me préparer plus rapidement. Elle a peur d'être en retard. Puis, elle transplane avec moi à la gare de King's Cross. Elle me tend mon billet de train et marche rapidement de plateforme en plateforme. Je me rends vite compte que la 9 et 3/4 n'existe pas. J'ouvre la bouche et, avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur s'arrête et pointe un mur entre la plateforme 9 et 10.

-«Vous voyez ce mur? Foncez dedans et vous arriverez à la plateforme 9 et 3/4. Je dois y aller. Je vous souhaite bon voyage et, surtout, ne trainez pas. Votre train part à 11h00 tapant.

-Attendez! Je dois... foncer dans un mur?

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est magique.»

Elle me sourit et disparaît. Je pousse mon chariot et marche rapidement vers le mur. Au lieu de m'arrêter brutalement, je découvre la plateforme 9 et 3/4 avec un magnifique train du nom de Poudlard Express. Des centaines de personnes sont présentes, certains sont des élèves, d'autres leurs parents. J'avance en admirant tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Un employé de la gare s'approche et prend mon chariot. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre souffle dans un sifflet et les élèves commencent à montrer dans le train. Des enfants parmi les plus jeunes, qui sont certainement de la même année que moi, pleurent dans les bras de leurs parents qui essayent de les convaincre qu'ils adoreront Poudlard. Les élèves plus âgés serrent rapidement leurs parents avant de rejoindre leurs amis. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule qui n'a personne à qui dire au revoir.

J'embarque dans le train écœurée de voir toutes ses stupides émotions. Je marche de cabine en cabine en espérant en trouver une libre. Vers l'arrière du train, je trouve mon bonheur. Je m'installe et regarde les gens par la fenêtre. Bientôt, le train démarre. Dans quelques heures, je découvrirai mon nouveau lieu de résidence.

Peu de temps après mon arrivée dans ma cabine, deux jeunes hommes cognent à la porte.

-«Quoi?, grommelé-je.»

La porte s'ouvre.

-«Désolé, mais est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec toi?, demande l'un d'eux. Les autres cabines sont pleines et ce sont les seules places qui restent.

-D'accord, réponds-je après une hésitation.»

Ils s'assoient devant moi en silence. Je les ignore et continue de regarder par la fenêtre. Les deux garçons murmurent; ils ne veulent pas trop me déranger, ce qui est bien.

-«Au juste, quel est ton nom?, demande l'un d'eux.»

Je ne réagis pas, pensant qu'il ne s'adresse pas à moi. Mais le silence qui suit me fait tourner la tête et leur regards sont posés sur moi. Je les observe. Les deux ont les cheveux bruns. L'un d'eux a les yeux de cette couleur tandis que l'autre les a bleus.

-«C'est à moi que vous parlez?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Séléna.

-Moi, c'est Kevin, dit celui aux yeux bleus, et lui, c'est mon ami Samuel.

-D'accord.»

J'observe de nouveau le paysage.

-«Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard, non?, questionne Samuel.»

Je m'impatiente un peu.

-«M'avez-vous déjà vu à l'école?

-Non, répondent-ils en chœur.

-Alors, d'après vous, je suis nouvelle ou pas?

-Ouais, d'accord... Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dit Kevin.

-En effet.

-Nous sommes en deuxième année.

-Bravo.

-Et je suis dans la maison de Poufsouffle.

-Et moi dans celle de Serdaigle, ajoute Samuel.

-Ah... d'accord...

-Où penses-tu aller?

-Serpentard.»

Les deux garçons se taisent enfin avant de recommencer à se parler qu'entre eux.

Le soir tombe lorsque les deux amis se lèvent. Kevin sort de la cabine. Samuel se tourne vers moi.

-«Tu devrais aller mettre ton uniforme; nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard.

-J'ai déjà mon habit sur le dos.

-Mais non, tu as un manteau avec des serpents brodés dessus et une cape.

-En effet et je trouve que mes vêtements reflètent bien la maison dans laquelle je serai.

-On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais être dans une autre.

-Ça, c'est une impossibilité.»

Samuel fronce les sourcils et sort à son tour. Les deux garçons reviennent s'asseoir avec leur uniforme sur eux.

Le train s'arrête alors que le ciel est complètement sombre. Je sors à l'extérieur sans dire un mot aux deux amis qui me regardent étrangement. Un homme très grand appelle les premières années. Je m'approche de lui. Il est deux fois plus grand qu'un humain adulte normal et ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs sont hirsutes. Bien que imposant, ses yeux sombres brillent de bonté.

Les élèves rassemblés, nous le suivons sur un sentier qui mène à un lac. Sur celui-ci, des barques flottent. Tous montent par groupe de trois. Les bateaux se déplacent par magie. Peu à peu, Poudlard se découvre devant nous dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'étais imaginée l'école de diverse façon, mais ce que je vois dépasse mes attentes. Un immense château avec de hautes tours se dresse devant moi. De chacune des fenêtres sort une lumière créée par des flammes. Le tout est spectaculaire. Je souris. Je me trouve chanceuse et choyée de pouvoir vivre cela.

Nous débarquons à un quais et montons un long escalier. Puis, nous arrivons dans une cour. À la droite, un long pont illuminé par des torches. À gauche, une énorme porte. Nous nous approchons de celle-ci. McGonagall nous y attend. Le demi-géant entre à l'intérieur et nous continuons notre chemin en suivant la professeure. Nous traversons la porte où un couloir nous sépare d'une autre porte. McGonagall nous dit de patienter à cet endroit. Elle disparaît dans l'autre pièce. Quelques élèves autour de moi discutent. L'un d'eux, plus grand que les autre, s'approche de moi.

-«Tu n'es pas capable de suivre des règles aussi simple que mettre son uniforme? Pauvre maison qui t'accueillera... Tu vas leur faire perdre tous leurs points.

-C'est simplement que moi, j'ai le courage de défier les règles et d'imposer les miennes, réponds-je avec calme en me tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas comme certains qui sont trop faibles et trop peureux pour le faire.»

Il me regarde avec colère avant de m'observer de la tête aux pieds.

-«Tu n'espères quand même pas pouvoir entrer dans la maison de Serpentard, crache t-il.

-Bien entendu que je vais y aller. Au juste, dit-moi, y a t-il une maison où les qualités à posséder sont stupidité et emmerdeur?»

Le garçon serre ses poings. Certains élèves autour de nous retiennent leur souffle alors que d'autres rient. De mon côté, je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Je reste concentrée sur mon interlocuteur, prête à réagir au moindre de ses mouvements. Au moment où il lève le poing, McGonagall revient.

-«Séléna et vous, jeune homme! Arrêtez vos enfantillages!, ordonne-t-elle.

-Tu le regretteras, me murmure t-il.

-Comme j'ai peur de cette menace!, dis-je stoïquement.

-Séléna!, peste McGonagall.

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous agacé par cette confrontation que je n'ai aucunement provoquée pour une fois? Vous devriez plutôt être fière que j'aille gardé mon calme.

-Il y a plus important à faire que de discuter sur ce qui est bien ou pas.»

La professeure explique les règles sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard et sur ce qui va se passer lorsqu'on va être dans la Grande Salle. Son discours terminé, elle ouvre les portes et nous la suivons.

La Grande Salle est magnifique avec ses quatre longues tables où les élèves sont assis, ses chandelles qui flottent dans les airs et son plafond qui imite le ciel étoilé. À l'autre bout, la table des professeurs de dresse. Devant eux est posé un tabouret sur lequel repose un vieux chapeau. Nous nous arrêtons près de lui. McGonagall se tourne vers nous.

-«Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, veuillez vous avancer et vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour que je puisse mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire le premier nom, le chapeau prend vie et se met à chanter à propos des quatre maisons. Lorsqu'il termine, la professeur commence à nommer les gens. J'observe le processus de sélection avec attention.

Peu à peu, les élèves se dispersent. Le garçon qui m'a insulté se rend au tabouret en me bousculant. Je ne réagis pas et regarde le Choixpeau réfléchir. En peu de temps, il cri Serpentard. Deux autres élèves passent.

-«Séléna Jed..., commence McGonagall.

-Oui, c'est moi, coupé-je d'une voix forte.»

Le professeur me regarde méchamment.

-«Je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je veux que l'on m'appelle que par mon prénom!, m'insurgé-je. Il me semble que ce n'est pas compliqué!

-Oui, ça va. Maintenant allez vous ass... Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas votre uniforme?

-Parce que j'aime mieux ces vêtements-ci. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux et pratiques.»

McGonagall ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de garder son calme. En attendant, je m'assois sur le tabouret. Le professeur met le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

-«Ah! Une élève bien difficile... oui..., dit le Choixpeau dans ma tête. Je vois beaucoup de courage, d'audace, de force, de bravoure et de hardiesse. Tu ferais une très bonne Gryffondor. Toutefois, tu as beaucoup d'ambition et de détermination. Tu possèdes de grandes qualités de dirigeant. Tu es très intelligente et tu veux plus de pouvoir. Serpentard serait aussi une très bonne maison pour toi. Mais que choisir...

Trois minutes passent. Le Choixpeau fait quelques commentaires toujours hésitant.

-«Toute ta famille est aller chez les Serpentards, mais tu es si différente d'eux... oui... je peux le voir. J'ai bien envie de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais je ne peux pas ignorer les qualités que Salazar Serpentard recherchent parmi ses élèves. Oui... une élèves si difficile...»

Deux autres minutes passent et le Choixpeau n'a toujours pas pris sa décision.

-«C'est un Chapeauflou!, s'exclame une élève. Ça fait plus de cinq minutes!»

Plusieurs personnes murmurent. J'attends encore un peu, visiblement ennuyée.

-«Ça va faire!, dis-je à haute voix au Choixpeau.»

Tout le monde se tait.

-«Tu n'es pas capable de faire ton choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et je m'ennuis. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la soirée sur ce tabouret. Donc, je vais moi-même prendre la décision.

-C'est à moi de choisir ta maison, répond le Choixpeau.

-Oh! Pas de problème. Tu vas arriver à la même réponse que moi.»

L'objet ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'il est curieux.

-«Bon! J'ai autant de qualités de Gryffondor que de Serpentard. Ça, nous l'avons tous compris. Du moins, tous les deux puisque tu me parles dans ma tête. Bref, puisque tu lis tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, tu connais tous mes secrets. Alors, tu sais très bien que le mieux pour moi est d'aller à Serpentard puisque ça me permettra de survivre. J'en conclu que je serai la plus Gryffondor des Serpentards.»

Il y a un petit silence avant que le Choixpeau cri Serpentard. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et va rejoindre la table de ma maison.

Les derniers élèves sont nommés. Dumbledore se lève et tout le monde se tait. Il mentionne les règles de l'école avant de nous souhaiter une bonne année. Il tape dans ses mains et de la nourriture apparaît sur les tables. C'est la première fois que j'en vois autant dans un même endroit. Je me sers une assiette et mange en silence.

Je termine presque mon repas lorsqu'un élève assez âgé de Gryffondor se lève en me pointant du doigt.

-«Je viens de te reconnaître!, cri t-il pour que tous l'entendent.»

Un silence se fait dans la salle.

-«Tu es celle qui a fait de la prison!»

Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers lui.

-«Tu te tais maintenant avant d'aller trop loin, répliqué-je de façon menaçante.»

Dumbledore se lève à son tour.

-«Tu as torturé un Moldus et tué deux autres!

En passant entre les tables pour le rejoindre, je prends rapidement un couteau.

-«Tu vas vraiment regretté d'avoir dit cela.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui devrait retourner à Azkaban! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on t'a laissé venir ici. Tu pourrais tuer un autre innocent.»

Arrivée à lui, je donne un coup de couteau qu'il esquive. Il me jette rapidement un sort qui atteint mon bras gauche. Celui-ci fend et saigne abondement. La colère et l'adrénaline me font oublier le mal. Je continue d'essayer de le blesser. Je coupe des bouts de sa robe. Puis, j'esquive l'un de ses sorts. Avant qu'il ait pu m'en jeter un autre, Dumbledore est près de nous, dos à moi.

-«Ça suffit vous deux!, hurle t-il.

Le garçon recule. Je ne bouge pas, mais continue de le fixer avec colère.

-«Donne-moi ce couteau Séléna, demande le directeur d'une voix douce.»

J'hésite, mais finis par me tourner vers Dumbledore et lui donne mon arme. Il va déposer le couteau sur une table. Au même instant, le garçon en profite pour m'agripper par derrière et il met le bout de sa baguette sur ma gorge.

-«Lâche-la immédiatement, Peter, ordonne Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est une folle! Elle va finir par tuer quelqu'un!

-Et ce quelqu'un sera peut-être toi si tu continues!, répliqué-je avec colère.

-Personne ne tuera personne, dit le directeur d'une voix forte. Maintenant, lâche-la.»

Doucement, je lève ma main droite jusqu'à la baguette de mon adversaire. J'appuis sur mon cou afin de passer mes doigts sous elle. Puis, rapidement, je soulève l'arme de mon opposant qui, surprit, ne voit pas mon coup de coude avec mon autre bras se rendre à son visage. Il recule rapidement, les mains sur son nez. Je me retourne en sortant ma baguette et en la pointant dans sa direction.

Devant moi, un homme grand et imposant, complètement habillé de noir, les cheveux et les yeux de cette même couleur, a sa baguette levée vers moi. J'entends le garçon souffrir derrière lui. L'homme et moi ne bougeons pas. Nous nous jaugeons du regard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne me sens pas capable de lui faire du mal. Quelque chose en lui m'attire. L'homme fronce les sourcils l'air de se poser des questions lui aussi.

Soudainement, de nos deux baguettes jaillissent des étincelles rouges. Nous les observons avant de reporter nos yeux l'un sur l'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'il regarde mes pensés dans ma tête. Au lieu d'être en colère, je le laisse faire. Une voix en moi me dit que je peux lui faire confiance. En l'observant, je remarque qu'il n'a pas peur de moi. Je vois aussi qu'il a le même regard rempli de colère, de haine et de tristesse que moi. Lui aussi semble avoir vécu d'horribles moments dans sa vie. Nous pouvons nous comprendre.

Nous continuons de nous fixer quelques minutes. Doucement, il baisse sa baguette. Je fais de même.

-«Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir provoqué une élève de ma maison, dit-il d'une magnifique voix grave remplie d'autorité. J'espère que la prochaine fois, vous y penserez à deux fois avant de commettre une action aussi stupide en plus sous le nez de tout le personnel de l'école, ajoute-il en se tournant vers le garçon. Et comptez-vous chanceux si demain vous êtes toujours à Poudlard.»

Ma colère s'estompe et mon visage s'illumine. J'admire cet homme.

-«Allez à l'infirmerie, ordonne-il à l'élève. Séléna, suivez-moi.»

C'est avec un léger sourire que je sors de la Grande Salle.


	6. 6

L'homme marche rapidement et j'ai de la difficulté à le suivre. Après trois années en prison, j'ai perdu ma bonne condition physique. Au bout d'un moment, il se rend compte qu'il me distance.

-«Ne me dites pas que vous êtes trop faible pour pouvoir me suivre!

-Je fais mon possible. Il faut juste que je me remette en forme.»

Il n'ajoute rien et continue son chemin vers les cachots.

J'entre dans son bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui. D'un geste rapide, il m'intime de m'asseoir alors qu'il va fouiller dans une armoire. Il revient vers moi avec des fioles, des pots ainsi qu'un bandage. J'ai le temps de voir tous les bocaux qui longent les murs sur des étagères, la cheminée qui n'est pas utilisée et un placard fermé.

-«Veuillez enlever votre cape et votre manteau, mademoiselle, ordonne t-il.»

Je m'exécute. La douleur dû à la blessure de mon bras me frappe de plein fouet. L'adrénaline du moment m'a fait oublier le mal, mais, maintenant, je le ressens bien. Je serre les dents et enlève mes vêtements.

L'homme remonte la manche gauche de ma robe et observe ma blessure. Elle se situe au-dessus de la marque des ténèbres. La coupure est profonde. C'est avec des gestes précis et rapides qu'il nettoie la plaie, y applique un onguent à l'aspect étrange, met un pansement et la bande. Il attache une écharpe autour de mon cou afin de soutenir mon bras et pour que je ne le bouge plus. Puis, il prend deux fioles, retire les bouchons et me tend l'un des deux.

-«Cette potion te permettra de régénérer ton sang plus rapidement.»

Je la bois d'un trait. Le goût n'est pas agréable.

-«Celle-ci enlèvera la douleur.

-J'ai déjà connu pire que ça, réponds-je tristement.»

Je prends l'autre fiole et avale son contenu. L'homme garde le silence. Il se lève et range son matériel avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

-«Vous êtes donc Séléna Jedusor, la fille du Maître des ténèbres, dit-il lentement.

-En effet, réponds-je avec un léger rictus.

-C'est pour cela que vous ne voulez pas que les gens sachent votre nom de famille.

-C'est exact, mais vous, vous avez triché en regardant dans ma tête.»

Un coin de sa bouche remonte légèrement.

-«Je suis content d'apprendre que vous savez ce que j'ai fais.

-Mon père m'a déjà fait cela plusieurs fois alors je sais ce que c'est. Au juste, qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis le professeur Rogue, le maître des potions de cette école et le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

-On m'a parlé de vous sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ah oui?

-L'apothicaire. Il m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent professeur.»

Il ne répondit rien. Un silence s'installe. Ni l'un, ni l'autre sommes bavards.

-«Parlez-moi un peu de vous, suggéré-je.

-Ma vie n'est pas de vos affaires, réplique t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-La mienne non plus n'est pas de vos affaires et, pourtant, je vous ai laissé faire quand vous avez regardé dans ma tête pour savoir qui je suis.

-C'est vous qui avez été assez stupide pour ne pas réagir.

-Comme si je sais comment me défendre contre cela. Alors dites-moi, qu'avez-vous vécu pour posséder une colère et une tristesse aussi grande?

-Je n'ai pas à vous dévoiler ma vie! dit-il en haussant la voix.»

Son regard est lourd de menace, mais je reste parfaitement calme. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

-«Très bien, j'attendrai. Après tout, ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous nous connaissons. Il est normal que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Malgré tout, je suis sûr que vous avez ressenti la même sensation que moi tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas?»

Il me fixe sévèrement en gardant le silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche une bonne réponse à me donner. Il ouvre la bouche au même moment où des coups sont donnés à la porte.

-«Entrez, dit Rogue.»

Dumbledore ouvre la porte et fait apparaître une chaise à mes côtés. Il nous observe les yeux brillants.

-«Severus, Séléna, nous salue-il. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ici.

-À part que le professeur Rogue a une tête dure et un caractère de chien, tout va bien.

-Et si miss _Jedusor_ me ferait l'honneur de ne pas être curieuse sur des éléments aussi stupides que ma vie privée, ça irait encore mieux, répondit-il en insistant sur mon nom.

-Malgré tout, je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Je ne sais aucunement où vous êtes allé chercher une pensée de ce genre.»

Je souris au maître des potions avant de reporter mon attention sur le directeur.

-«Il est très intéressant de voir s'opérer tous ces changements de comportement, commence Dumbledore.

-Expliquez-vous, exige Rogue.

-Eh bien, Severus, je ne veux pas paraître grotesque, mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi calme devant une inconnue qui insiste à vous connaître. Habituellement, vous auriez réagi avec plus de violence.

-Oh! On devient le cœur tendre devant l'enfant que je suis, professeur?, lancé-je moqueusement. Comme c'est mignon!»

Rogue me jette un regard noir et je lui souris avant d'échapper un petit rire.

-«Et toi, Séléna, continue Dumbledore, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire.

-Le professeur Rogue et moi sommes des sentimentalistes. Bientôt, nous pleurerons dans les bras de l'un l'autre en nous demandant pourquoi la vie est si injuste envers nous!

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les minces lèvres du maître des potions. Dumbledore nous observe avec attention.

-«Lorsque vous étiez debout l'un devant l'autre dans la Grande Salle et que vous vous fixiez, j'ai senti un courant passer entre vous comme si vous étiez lié. Puis, vos baguettes ont créé des étincelles.»

Je me lève soudainement avec énergie en pointant du doigt Rogue.

-«Votre baguette... Quel est son bois, son essence et sa longueur?

-En quoi est-ce important?

-C'est beaucoup plus important que vous le croyez. Alors, répondez à ma question.

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de votre part!

-Le bois de ma baguette provient du tilleul argenté, informé-je en ignorant la réplique de Rogue. Elle fait 30,75 centimètres et contient un ventricule gauche d'un dragon mâle. Une baguette parfaite pour les Legilimens et pour ceux qui pratiquent les arts mystérieux.

-La mienne fait 33 centimètres. Son bois est le pin et son essence est le ventricule droit d'un dragon mâle. Contente?

-Ollivander m'avait dit que je vous rencontrerais bientôt...»

Rogue fronce les sourcils.

-«Donne-nous plus d'explications, demande doucement Dumbledore.»

Je m'assois.

-«Eh bien lorsque je suis allée acheter ma baguette, Ollivander était sûr que celle qui m'irait était la sœur de celle de mon père. Mais il s'est trompé. Ça prit au moins une heure pour dénicher la bonne. Il a trouvé étrange que cette baguette m'ait choisie puisqu'elle possède elle aussi une sœur. La vôtre professeur. Il me l'a décrit et m'a spécifié que je rencontrais bientôt son propriétaire. Il m'a dit aussi que lui et moi seront liés puisque, ensemble, nous formons le cœur complet du dragon. Il m'a parlé des propriétés du bois de votre baguette: une personne mystérieuse, indépendante et solitaire possède souvent ce bois. Elle est aussi très bonne pour lancer des sorts informulés. Mon petit doigt me dit que je viens de vous décrire. Nos deux bois s'agencent bien. Ollivander a mentionné que nous serons forts ensemble et que nous formerons qu'un.»

Rogue reste silencieux, mais m'observe. Dumbledore réfléchit.

-«C'est très intéressant, commente le directeur. De plus, vous avez tous les deux un passé assez... mouvementé. Vous vous ressemblez en beaucoup de points. Vous avez aussi tout les deux faits des erreurs et c'est ensemble que vous les réparerez.

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais je crois que vous faites erreur, réplique le maître des potions.

-Pas du tout Severus. Vos destins sont liés alors vous travaillerez ensemble. J'avais déjà spécifié à Séléna que j'avais un plan pour la sortir des griffes de son père. Il est temps que je lui en parle et tu en fais partie.

-Le Maître ne la laissera pas le quitter aussi facilement.

-Ça fait deux fois, coupé-je les deux hommes.

-Deux fois quoi?, demande Rogue.

-Deux fois que vous appelez mon père «Maître». La plupart des sorciers le nomme Tu-sais-qui. D'autres ont le courage de dire Voldemort. Les seules personnes dont j'ai entendu l'appeler «Maître» étaient ceux qui le servaient: les Mangemorts. De plus, vous n'avez pas réagi lorsque vous avez vu ma marque. N'importe quelle personne qui n'est pas Mangemort aurait eu une petite réaction comme la peur ou le dégoût. Mais vous, rien. Dites-moi professeur Rogue, êtes-vous l'un des serviteurs de mon père par hasard?

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires.

-Vous savez que je ne pourrai pas vous laisser partir de cette pièce vivant si vous travaillez pour lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre que qui que ce soit sache que je veux le trahir.»

Subtilement, je sors ma baguette.

-«Séléna, le professeur Rogue est de notre côté, tente de me convaincre le directeur.

-Montrez-moi votre bras gauche, ordonné-je.

-Non, dit Rogue de façon menace.»

Je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

-«Votre bras.»

Nous nous défions du regard.

-«Montre-lui, lâche Dumbledore.»

Rogue lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de déboutonner la manche gauche de sa redingote et de sa chemise. Même si elle est très pâle, la marque des ténèbres se voit sur son bras. Je fige. Je ne sais plus comment réagir et j'ai toujours cette petite voix en moi qui me dit que je peux lui faire confiance. Je lève les yeux vers le maître des potions qui reboutonne sa manche, puis vers Dumbledore.

-«Il est dans la même situation que toi, explique Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu travailles avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est de notre côté.

-Je veux des explications et de votre part, dis-je en regardant Rogue.

-Je vous expliquerez plus tard, réplique t-il.

-Quoi?, explosé-je. Non, maintenant!

-Il serait préférable de connaître ce que le professeur Dumbledore a à nous dire. Je ne suis moi-même pas au courant et je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais aimer ce que je vais entendre.

-Ne changez pas de sujet!

-C'est non!, tranche t-il.»

Je sais que je ne peux pas le convaincre de parler. Je range ma baguette et me tourne vers Dumbledore.

-«Que voulez-vous dire par «qu'elle travaille avec moi»?, demande Rogue au directeur.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes dans la même situation: deux anciens Mangemorts qui devront retourner vers Voldemort lorsqu'il réapparaîtra pour ne pas mourir. Severus, tu travailles déjà comme espion à ma solde. Je veux que Séléna aussi le soit.

-Il n'en ai pas question!, tempête t-il. Ce n'est qu'une enfant! Ceci est trop dangereux pour elle!

-Si elle ne fait pas cela, elle sera beaucoup plus en danger puisqu'elle sera seule contre son père. En joignant vos forces, vous survivrez plus facilement.

-Vous savez très bien qu'elle doit être très forte pour faire ce job et...

-Elle le deviendra, je n'en doute pas. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne le crois. De plus, il faudra qu'elle apprenne rapidement puisque nous ne savons pas quand Voldemort reviendra. Je m'attends donc à ce que tu lui enseignes tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir le plus tôt possible.

-Et quand vais-je pouvoir corriger les devoirs de mes élèves? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire!

-Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras. De toute façon, c'est un ordre, Severus.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais j'existe et j'aimerais aussi parler, dis-je.

-Je t'écoute, répond le directeur calmement.

-Si j'ai bien compris, je dois savoir me battre et apprendre à me défendre contre mon père rapidement. Donc, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre puisque je vais devoir le passer à faire des devoirs et être avec le professeur Rogue pour qu'il me donne des cours particuliers. C'est bien cela?

-Oui.

-Tout ça dans le but que je devienne votre espion.

-C'est ça.

-Et en tant que espionne, je vais devoir faire quoi? Vous rapportez tout ce que Voldemort fait? C'est tout?

-En vérité, ce n'est pas tout. Severus a informé ton père d'une prophétie qui prédit sa mort. Voldemort a donc essayé de tuer...

-Je me rappelle de ça!, m'exclamé-je en coupant la parole de Dumbledore.

-Ton père t'a parlé de la prophétie?

-Oui. Brièvement, mais j'ai compris le plus gros du message. C'est une journée qui m'a marquée, c'est pour cela que je m'en souviens. C'était le jour de l'Halloween que j'ai été au courant, la journée de sa disparition. Environ trois semaines après, j'aurais eu 4 ans. Bref, je me rappelle qu'il est venu me voir dans ma chambre alors que j'allais bientôt me coucher. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller tuer un garçon et qu'un de ses serviteurs lui avait parlé d'une prophétie. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom du garçon, mais bon... Mon père l'a attaquer... et il n'est jamais revenu.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il t'en avait parlé.

-Il était assez honnête avec moi. Il sait que je ne dirai rien. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il m'aurait torturé sinon. Mais c'est vous qui lui a rapporté la prophétie?

-Oui, répond Rogue amèrement.»

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Son malheur a certainement rapport à cet événement.

-«Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé avec la famille du garçon, demandé-je. Je ne suis pas au courant.

-Premièrement, répond Dumbledore, je veux que tu saches que la prophétie raconte qu'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Voldemort le marquera comme son égal, mais l'enfant possèdera un pouvoir que ton père, lui, n'aura pas. Voldemort a pensé qu'en éliminant le garçon, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, règlerait le problème. Mais il n'a pas prévu ce qui s'est passé. Ton père a attaqué la famille Potter. Il a tué Lily et James Potter, les deux parents du jeune Harry. La mère du garçon s'est sacrifiée pour le protéger et, puisqu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour, en lançant le sortilège de mort à Harry, celui-ci a rebondi et toucher Voldemort, le faisant disparaître. Plusieurs personnes sont convaincues qu'il est mort, mais je n'y crois pas.

-Moi non plus. Je sais que mon père est assez fou pour prévoir un plan au cas où il se ferait tuer. Mais... c'est... incroyable et triste... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de cette histoire. Que s'est-il passé avec Harry?

-Il a survécu au sortilège de la mort et s'en est sorti qu'avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il a ensuite été placé chez sa tante et son oncle qui sont Moldus. Dans quelques années, il passera lui aussi les portes de Poudlard.

-C'est incroyable cette histoire...

-Je veux aussi que tu saches qu'une autre famille correspondait aux dires de la prophétie. Elle est de sang pur. Celle des Potter est de sang mêlé comme ton père. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a choisit Harry et non Neville Londubat.

-Mais, l'autre famille se porte bien?

-Je crois que pour se venger de la disparition de leur maître, des Mangemorts ont décidé de l'attaquer. Ils sont tous vivants mais les parents du jeune Neville ont connu pire que la mort. Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et d'autre Mangemorts les ont torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête. Ils ont été emmené à l'hôpital et y resteront jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Leur fils a été élevé par sa grand-mère.»

Pendant une ou deux minutes, je reste la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. J'essaye de contenir ma rage. Décidément, je déteste de plus en plus mon père et son organisation.

-«Ça va?, me demande le directeur.

-Pourquoi suis-je sa fille? Pourquoi a t-il décidé d'avoir un enfant? J'aurais mieux aimé ne jamais exister que de connaître tout ce qu'il a fait. Je le déteste.

-Il veut vous utiliser, m'informe Rogue.

-M'utiliser... Et il pensait quoi? Que me torturer ferait en sorte que j'aille envie de passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés?

-Son plan était très bon. En vous torturant, il augmentait votre peur de lui. Cela aurait comme conséquence que vous lui obéiriez au doigt et à l'œil. Vous l'auriez trop craint pour le trahir. En vous racontant tous ses plans, vous n'auriez que pensé qu'il vous fait confiance. Vous auriez fini par l'aimer et le défendre de votre vie. Puisqu'il a disparu, il va certainement modifier ses plans.»

Un silence s'installe. Je me rappelle que Dumbledore n'a pas fini d'expliquer son plan.

-«Que dois-je savoir aussi par rapport à la prophétie?

-Nous savons que le garçon que la prophétie mentionne est Harry Potter. Pour vaincre Voldemort, il faut que ce garçon le tue. Bien entendu, ton père va certainement essayer de l'éliminer avant qu'il soit assez fort.

-Pauvre lui... Il va devoir passer une vie à fuir comme une proie devant mon père au lieu de profiter de la vie.

-C'est pour cela que je veux que toi et le professeur Rogue le protégiez de votre vie. Il doit absolument survivre si nous voulons gagner la guerre contre Voldemort. Tu devras exécuter mes ordres à la lettre et ta vie sera souvent en danger. De plus, tu devras faire semblant de servir ton père et de me haïr. Moi et surtout Harry. Dès la première journée qu'il sera à Poudlard, il devra, et tous les élèves le devront, croire que tu le détestes. Certains étudiants deviendront des Mangemorts et ils doivent croire que tu es de leur côté. Sinon, tout pourrait échouer. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien?

-Oui, très bien. Je dois me faire détester par la majorité des élèves... Ça a déjà bien commencé, non?

-La plupart des gens se doutent que le professeur Rogue est un Mangemort, mais ils n'ont pas de confirmation. Tu comprends que ça doit être la même chose pour toi.

-S'il y a des gens qui savent que j'ai fait de la prison et que j'ai tué des Moldus, je suis sûr qu'ils savent aussi que je suis Mangemort. D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils su?

-Vous avez passé dans le journal, m'informe Rogue. Une magnifique photo de vous à la prison en première page. Il a été spécifié que vous possédiez la marque des ténèbres et que vous étiez peut-être lié par le sang avec Tom Jedusor.

-Super!, réponds-je, sarcastique. Je n'aurai donc pas à cacher le fait que je suis Mangemort. Est-ce que c'est tout ou j'ai besoin de savoir autre chose?

-C'est tout pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore. Entraines-toi fort et ais de bons résultats dans tes cours. Écoute bien le professeur Rogue et tout ira bien. Demain soir, je parlerai aux élèves pour leur dire que tu n'es pas une menace. De plus, si tu veux, tu peux passer ta journée de demain avec le professeur Rogue afin que vous puissiez mieux vous connaître. Ça permettra aussi aux élèves de ne pas te faire du mal le temps que le soir arrive.

-Parfait.»

Le directeur se lève et nous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit avant de partir.

-«Wow!, commenté-je. Je passe de: servir Voldemort et me faire torturer à: servir Dumbledore, faire semblant de servir Voldemort et tout de même me faire torturer. Je me demande si c'est mieux...»

Rogue fait un léger sourire. Ses yeux paraissent tristes et fatigués.

-«Eh bien, nous serons deux à vivre cette vie injuste et ennuyante, ajouté-je. Nous allons nous sentir moins seuls.

-Venez avec moi, je dois vous emmener à la salle commune des Serpentards.»

Je me lève en même temps que lui et le suis.


	7. 7

Devant un mur, Rogue dit le mot de passe et entre dans l'ouverture qui est apparue. À l'intérieur, la pièce est spacieuse et belle malgré son côté sombre. Elle est décorée de vert et d'argent, couleur de la maison de Serpentard. Il y a des divans et des fauteuils de cuir noir un peu partout. Des crânes de diverses tailles servent de décoration. Les murs et le plafond sont en pierres brutes. Par les fenêtres, on peut apercevoir des poissons qui nagent puisque la salle commune est sous le lac. D'ailleurs, la lumière provenant des vitres donne un éclairage verdâtre à la pièce. Quelques élèves sont encore réveillés, près de la cheminée où un feu brûle. Ils nous regardent. Le maître des potions les ignore et se dirige vers un couloir.

-«À gauche c'est le dortoir des garçons, à droite celui des filles. Le couvre-feu est à 20h00. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. Bonne nuit.»

Il se retourne et quitte la salle commune. Je le suis des yeux avant de me diriger vers le dortoir.

Je pousse la porte. Les filles me jettent un regard. Certaines me craignent. D'autres sont impressionnées. Je m'approche de mon lit et enlève ma cape et mon manteau. Je fouille dans ma valise et trouve un chandail à manche longue et un bas de pyjama noirs. Je me change.

-«Ta blessure, ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère, demande l'une des filles avec un petit accent.»

Celle-ci est asiatique. Ses cheveux noirs descendent jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle est plus grande que moi. Ses yeux bridés bruns foncés regarde mon bandage.

-«Non, ce n'est rien.

Je tire rapidement sur ma manche pour cacher la marque des ténèbres.

-«C'est bien... Je m'appelle Kelly.

-Eh bien, salut, Kelly.

-Tu es vraiment allée à Azkaban?»

Je me tourne vers elle et lui montre mon tatouage au cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Les autres filles se sont approchées d'elle pour voir elles aussi.

-«Comment c'est là-bas?, demande une autre fille.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ouais... je... je comprends. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander, ce ne sont pas de mes affaires et ça sûrement été terrible. Je...

-Je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser alors tu peux arrêter! Maintenant, je vous suggère de dormir. Demain, il y a des cours. Alors, bonne nuit.»

Je me couche dans mon lit, sous les couvertures. Les filles sont estomaquées, mais vont se coucher en silence.

Comme la plupart du temps, je fais de l'insomnie et, lorsque je dors, la nuit est hantée par des cauchemars.

Je me réveille au matin. Je suis fatiguée comme d'habitude. Je remarque que les autres filles dorment encore. Mon bras blessé me fait mal. Je me lève et va vers ma valise. Au-dessus, il y a un bout de parchemin. La calligraphie est magnifique. Les lettres sont petites et penchées.

«_Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dès que vous vous réveillerez. S.R._»

Je vais à la salle de bain et prends une douche. Je revêt mon pantalon, ma blouse, mon manteau sans serpent, ma cape et mes bottes. Je me brosse les dents, me peigne les cheveux et retourne dans le dortoir pour mettre mon pyjama sur mon lit que je laisse défait.

Je me rends compte que le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Tout le château dort encore. Je marche tranquillement vers le bureau de Rogue en me demandant s'il est réveillé.

Je cogne à la porte et elle s'ouvre par magie. Le maître des potions est assit à son bureau une fiole, un pot et un bandage devant lui. Je m'avance.

-«Vous êtes matinal à ce que je vois, commente le professeur.

-Je ne dors jamais bien longtemps. Aussi, je pourrais vous retournez la remarque.

-Je suis dans la même situation que vous. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez un sommeil agité lorsque je suis allé porter le message. Un cauchemar?

-Oui comme à chaque nuit. Cette fois-ci, j'ai rêvé à Azkaban. C'est peut-être à cause de l'une des filles du dortoir qui m'a demandé comment c'est là-bas.

-Lui avez-vous répondu?

-Non. Je ne voulais pas me remémorer ses souvenirs. Le seul élément à savoir sur cet endroit est que c'est horrible.»

Des images de ma cellule me reviennent en tête. J'ai de nouveau l'impression d'avoir des fers aux poignets et d'être isolée. Je commence à paniquer. Mes mains tremblent. Puis, la sensation des créatures noires encapuchonnées me frappe de plein fouet. Soudain, je me fais agripper fermement par les deux épaules.

-«Séléna!, dit Rogue d'une voix forte.»

Je lève des yeux apeurés vers lui. Peu à peu, je sors de ma rêverie et reviens à la réalité. Je suis en sécurité, surtout avec Rogue à mes côtés.

-«Je suis désolée. C'est juste que c'est encore frais dans ma mémoire et je...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer.»

Il me lâche.

«-Je vais changer votre bandage.»

J'acquiesce doucement avant d'enlever mes vêtements. Encore une fois, il remonte lui-même ma manche. Il s'occupe de ma blessure pendant que je bois le contenu de la fiole. Rapidement, la douleur s'estompe. Une fois terminé, Rogue m'observe avec attention. Je suis encore agitée.

-«Venez.»

Je le suis en silence.

Nous montons au rez-de-chaussée et sortons dans le parc de l'école. Je suis sans voix par la vue qui s'offre à moi. J'arrête de marcher et admire le paysage. Les montagnes, la forêt à perte de vue et le lac qui reflète la lumière du soleil levant me calme. Je prends une grande inspiration de l'air pur qui m'entoure. Je suis émue par la beauté de l'école et de ses environs. Rogue me regarde content de ma réaction. Je finis par suivre les sentiers à ses côtés. Nous marchons jusqu'à un grand chêne près du lac. Nous nous asseyons par terre. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes.

-«C'est... magnifique, finis-je par dire.

-C'est vrai.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens bien, voire même libre.

-Je savais que ça vous ferait du bien.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me tutoyer. Vous m'appelez déjà par mon prénom et nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça serait peut-être mieux.

-D'accord, si tu le désires.»

Je souris.

Nous relaxons en silence jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bien présent. Nous nous levons et retournons dans la froideur des cachots.

Il ouvre le passage de la salle commune de Serpentard et s'arrête à côté d'un babillard. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que les élèves sortent des dortoirs. Les plus vieux restent près des murs, laissant la chance aux premières années d'être en avant complètement.

-«Professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard et maître des potions. Les règles de l'école, l'horaire des entraînements de Quidditch, les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et autres messages de moindres importances seront affichés ici, informe le directeur de la maison. Maintenant, aller manger.»

Je quitte la salle commune avec Rogue qui se dirige dans son bureau. Dans la pièce, il prend une pile de parchemin et se dirige vers la sortie.

-«Reste ici, me dit-il avant de partir.»

Je m'assois en regardant attentivement autour de moi.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il revienne dans son bureau et me tend un parchemin. C'est mon horaire. Je le regarde rapidement avant de le plier et de le glisser dans une poche de mon manteau.

Une fois le professeur assit, une petite créature pas très belle possédant des oreilles pointues apparaît avec deux plateaux de nourriture. Je sursaute et un bocal explose près de moi.

-«C'est quoi ça?, demandé-je en paniquant.

-C'est un elfe de maison, répond Rogue. Ce sont ses créatures qui préparent les repas.»

Il prend les plateaux et les dépose sur son bureau. L'elfe disparaît.

-«Je... je suis désolée pour le bocal. Je n'aime pas me faire surprendre. Je sais, je suis paranoïaque, mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je crois que c'est normal de l'être.»

Le professeur sort sa baguette et le dégât se ramasse par magie.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant, mange.»

Après le repas, Rogue regarde son agenda.

-«Tu as un cours double de potion avec les Gryffondors vendredi matin.

-D'accord.

-Dans peu de temps, je vais devoir donner un cours aux cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

-Donc je n'y comprendrai rien. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire au juste?»

Rogue se lève et va chercher un livre sur les sorts pour débutant.

-«Je vais devoir lire apparemment.

-Oui.»

Un court silence s'installe où le maître des potions semblent hésiter à parler ou non.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer avec toi. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas quoi t'enseigner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer des cours. De plus, je ne veux pas que tu sois trop avancée dans les cours que tu suivras. Tu vas t'ennuyer sinon.

-Ce n'est pas grave que je sois plus avancée. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre que mes professeurs m'enseignent à... je ne sais pas... à faire voler un objet et ralentir ma progression avec toi. Voldemort sera sans pitié avec moi. Alors, aussi bien ne pas prendre en compte de ce que j'apprendrai dans mes cours. Eh puis, si je prouve à mes professeurs que je maîtrise la matière, je pourrais peut-être manquer certains cours. Ça me laissera le temps pour faire mes devoirs ou m'entraîner avec toi... avec vous.

-Ça va et je comprends ton point de vue. Je suis d'accord. De plus, je suis content que tu ne sois pas aussi stupide que la plupart des élèves de cette école.

-C'est moi ou vous n'aimez pas vraiment vos élèves?

-Je ne les aime pas et tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir.»

Rogue ouvre violemment la porte de sa classe. Je le suis de près. Je m'assure que la porte est bien refermée. Lorsque je me retourne, le maître des potions regarde de façon dédaigneuse ses élèves.

-«N'oubliez pas que cette année, vous passerez vos B.U.S.E., lance t-il dans un murmure, ses lèvres ayant à peine remuées. Alors, je m'attends à ce que vous obtenez d'excellentes notes à vos examens. Je vous informe aussi que seuls ceux qui auront obtenu un optimal à la fin de l'année pourront continuer le cours de potion de sixième année.»

Il fait une courte de pause pour observer ses élèves qui ont l'air terrifiés.

-«À la page 53 de votre manuel se trouve la potion que je veux que vous préparez et, Séléna, veuillez-vous asseoir sur cette chaise à mon bureau.»

Je vais m'asseoir et observe à mon tour les élèves. Une fille de Poufsouffle attire mon attention. Elle possède des cheveux roses. Nos yeux se croisent quelques secondes avant qu'elle reporte son attention à son manuel. J'ouvre à mon tour mon livre et commence à lire.

Rogue nomme les ingrédients que les élèves auront besoin pour leur potion et explique leurs propriétés magiques. Il pose plusieurs questions à ses élèves et leur enlève des points de maison lorsqu'ils ont torts.

Plus le cours avance, moins mon livre m'intéresse. Je finis par écouter avec attention les dires du professeur. Je semble être la seule personne à être captivée par la matière qui est enseignée.

Je remarque qu'un exemplaire du manuel des étudiants est sur le bureau de Rogue. Je le prends et l'ouvre à la bonne page. Je lis la partie sur la fonction de la potion ainsi que la recette à suivre. Derrière moi se trouve une bibliothèque. J'épluche les titres du regard et en aperçoit un sur les ingrédients et leurs propriétés. Je le prends et cherche ceux qui sont utilisés pour la potion.

Rogue s'assoit à côté de moi lorsque je termine de lire.

-«Je vous ai demandé de lire ce livre, pas de vous concentrer sur le cours, grommèle t-il.

-C'est trop intéressant.»

Il ne dit plus rien et se penche vers des parchemins. J'observe les élèves travailler.

Moins d'une heure après, Rogue, qui se faufile entre les rangées pour regarder les potions des élèves, s'arrête et, d'une voix forte, dit à une fille de Poufsouffle qu'elle doit recommencer son travail. Au bord des larmes devant les mots crus du maître des potions, elle essaye de le convaincre qu'elle a tout bien fait et qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi le résultat n'est pas bon. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle alors que Rogue continue de la rabaisser. Je regarde son plan de travail et l'horloge. Je repère son erreur. Je mets ma main sur le bras du professeur pour qu'il se taise. Étrangement, cela fonctionne.

-«Cela fait exactement quarante-sept minutes que tu as commencé ta potion, lui expliqué-je. Tout allait bien les quarante premières minutes. Ensuite, il aurait fallu que tu ajoutes cet ingrédient-ci à ta mixture, ce que tu n'as pas fait.

-Mais, j'allais le faire!, se défend-elle.

-Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas suivi la recette qui spécifie qu'après quarante minutes, cet ingrédient doit être ajouté. Tu n'as pas mesuré le temps et c'est important que tu le fasses. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas été spécifié dans le manuel! Il me semble que c'est très simple, non? Et je crois que cette information vaut pour tout le monde. Et dire que je n'ai pas encore suivis de cours de potion de ma vie...

Je retourne à ma place sous les regards surpris des élèves.

-«J'accorde cinq points à Serpentard, lance Rogue.»

Les élèves murmurent entre eux. Ils ont l'air étonnés.

-«Vous devriez peut-être regarder ce que vous faites au lieu de discuter et de m'observer avec des yeux impressionnés, ajouté-je en constatant que tout le monde n'est plus concentré sur leur potion. Professeur, dites-moi que vous leur avez enseigné ce que je leur ai expliqué lorsqu'ils étaient en première année.

-Bien entendu.

-Et ils sont en cinquième année?

-Oui.

-Sont-ils stupides ou font-ils exprès?

-Parfois, je me le demande.»

Rogue s'approche de son bureau lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvre avec fracas. Des sorciers entre en trombe dans la pièce, leur baguette levée vers moi. Je me mets rapidement debout ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le maître des potions se place devant moi, son bras gauche levé en signe de protection, celui de droite pointant avec sa baguette les intrus. Les élèves vont vers le fond de la classe.


	8. 8

L'homme du milieu est étrange. Son œil gauche bouge dans n'importe quelle direction, même en arrière de sa tête. Il est d'ailleurs tenu par des courroies de cuir. Il porte un long manteau brun et tient dans sa main un bâton en bois sur lequel il prend appuie. Une partie de son nez est manquante et sa bouche est de travers. L'une de ses jambes est en bois. Sur son visage, on peut y lire, grâce aux cicatrices, tous les combats auquel il a participés.

-«Que faites-vous ici?, crache Rogue visiblement en colère.

-Notre travail, Rogue, répond l'homme à l'œil étrange. Cette jeune fille que tu protèges a attaqué un élève de l'école et, à du même coup, enfreint la seule condition pour sa libération. Elle doit donc retournée à la prison d'Azkaban.»

Je deviens blême et mes jambes ont de la difficulté à me supporter. Sans même réfléchir, j'agrippe le bras de Rogue, à la fois pour ne pas m'effondrer, mais aussi pour me sentir plus en sécurité.

-«Quelle condition?

-Il a été convenu avec Dumbledore qu'elle peut être en liberté que si elle n'attaque personne et, bien entendu, qu'elle n'utilise aucun sortilège impardonnable.

-Elle ne s'est que défendue contre un élève qui l'a provoqué. Sa réaction est justifiée. Eh puis, Dumbledore sait-il que vous êtes ici?

-C'est une situation d'urgence, nous n'avions pas le temps des formalités. De plus, le délit a été commis hier soir. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle aurait dû ne plus être dans cette école. Malheureusement, nous avons reçu un hibou relatant les événements que ce matin. Maintenant, Rogue tassez-vous d'elle pour qu'on puisse l'emmener sans problème.

-Je ne vous laisserez pas l'emmener!

-Si vous ne coopérez pas, je devrai vous arrêter pour entrave à la justice. Vous ferez peut-être de la prison pour cela.

-Je prends le risque.

-Je vous en pris, laissez nous faire notre travail.

-Personne n'emmènera personne, Alastor, dit la voix de Dumbledore, mécontent.»

Le directeur vient d'apparaître à l'entrée de la classe.

-«Mais Dumbledore... commence le dénommé Alastor.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, répond le directeur en levant une main pour faire taire l'homme à l'œil étrange. Je n'approuve pas ce que cette jeune fille a fait hier soir, mais elle était en droit de se défendre contre l'élève qui l'a provoqué. Il n'avait aucun droit de divulguer à toute l'école la vie personnelle de Séléna. Je suis certain que plusieurs personnes auraient réagies de la même façon qu'elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a reçu aucune sanction et qu'elle n'ira pas à Azkaban.

-Elle n'a même pas été puni?, s'étonne Alastor.

-Je lui ai parlé ainsi qu'à élève qui l'a provoqué. Tout est réglé.»

Je me rappelle que Dumbledore ne m'a pas parlé de l'incident. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais garde le silence.

-«Et je sais parfaitement que Séléna ne réagira plus de cette façon peut importe dans quelle situation elle se trouve.

-Mais il pourrait être dangereux...

-Non. Tout est sous contrôle. Il n'y a aucun danger et cette jeune fille continuera ses études à Poudlard comme n'importe quel enfant âgé de 11 ans. Maintenant, je vous prierais de quitter cette école immédiatement.»

Alastor soutient quelques secondes le regard du directeur avant de se tourner vers Rogue et moi et de demander aux sorciers de le suivre. Une fois partis, Dumbledore demande aux élèves de ramasser leur matériel et d'aller profiter du temps libre qui leur reste. La classe se vide rapidement. Le directeur s'approche de Rogue et moi lorsque le dernier élève passe la porte. Il met doucement une main sur mon épaule. Je me rends compte que j'agrippe toujours le bras de mon professeur. Je le lâche, mal à l'aise.

-«Tu vas bien Séléna? demande Dumbledore.

-Oui, ça va.»

Il me sourit avant de regarder Rogue.

-«Merci de l'avoir protégé.

-Il fallait bien que je le fasse.»

Le directeur se tourne vers moi et me sourit de nouveau.

-«Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez venir me voir. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous.»

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête pour le saluer et il s'en va. Rogue et moi allons nous asseoir.

-«Les sorciers qui sont venus, ils travaillent pour le ministère de la Magie, non?, demandé-je.

-Oui. Ce sont des Aurors. Ils travaillent dans le Département de la justice magique. Ils traquent les mages noirs et les enferment à Azkaban. Maugrey est le plus connu et le plus craint d'entre eux.

-Maugrey?

-Alastor Maugrey qu'on surnomme souvent Fol Œil. C'est l'Auror qui nous a parlé.

-Et il est craint parce qu'il est un bon sorcier, c'est ça?

-Oui, très puissant même. Il a enfermé à Azkaban un grand nombre de mages noirs. Il fait partie de l'élite parmi les Aurors.

-Bref, le genre de personne qu'on aime mieux avoir en tant qu'allié qu'en ennemi.

-Toutefois, c'est mal partie pour nous deux. Nous sommes, après tout, des Mangemorts et il le sait.

-C'est gentil de votre part de m'avoir protégée.

Il ne répond rien. La cloche signalant la fin du cours retentit.

-«Je n'ai pas de cours après cette pause, m'apprend-il. Je suis libre jusqu'à 13h.

-J'aimerais faire le tour de l'école pour savoir où sont mes classes, la bibliothèque, les serres, l'infirmerie et tous les autres endroits importants.

-Attendons dix minutes. La majorité des élèves seront en classe et les couloirs seront libres.

-D'accord, c'est parfait. Et pardonne-moi d'être inculte par rapport au monde magique. Ça doit sûrement t'énerver de devoir tout m'expliquer alors que j'aurais dû tout connaître.

-Ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui connaissent le monde magique. Beaucoup d'entre eux entrent à Poudlard en ne sachant absolument rien. Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne sauras pas la dernière. Il y a des élèves qui ont deux parents Moldus et qui passent les portes de l'école alors que ça fait à peine un mois qu'ils savent qu'ils appartiennent à un monde différent.

-Mais tu n'as pas à tout leur expliquer.

-C'est vrai puisqu'ils finissent par se faire des amis qui sont des sorciers purs-sangs ou de sangs-mêlés qui leur font découvrir la magie. Pour ton cas, je n'ai pas l'impression que les gens vont s'approcher de toi. Je vais donc tout t'expliquer.»

Je lui souris. Nous gardons le silence quelques minutes. Puis, je me rappelle d'un détail.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'un Chapeauflou?, demandé-je.

-C'est lorsque le Choixpeau prend plus de cinq minutes pour décider la maison dans laquelle l'élève ira. C'est un événement qui arrive très rarement. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné que la fille du Maître des ténèbres ait eu un Chapeauflou.

-À cause de mon père.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Tu es violente et tu imposes tes propres règles au lieu de suivre celles qui sont déjà en place. Je ne vois pas une grande différence entre ton père et toi.

-Hey!, crié-je, indignée.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avec colère lorsque je remarque un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je le foudroie du regard et lui donne une claque du revers de la main sur son bras.

-«Tu me donnes plus de raisons de penser que tu es violente.

-Comme si tu es un ange toi.

Son sourire s'élargit et je laisse échapper un petit rire.

La cloche signalant le début du deuxième cours se faire entendre. Rogue et moi nous nous levons et quittons la classe.

Le Maître des potions me fait découvrir Poudlard dans son entièreté. Il me montre même quelques passages secrets. En même temps de faire la visite, il me parle de l'histoire de l'école, me conte des anecdotes du passé et m'apprend tout ce qu'i savoir sur le Quidditch. Il me présente aussi les fantômes que nous croisons ainsi que plusieurs portraits importants. Nous finissons la tournée tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie où nous admirons le paysage qui s'offre devant nous.

-«Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, mais c'est vraiment magnifique, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai jamais vu un paysage aussi beau.

-Ça fait changement que Azkaban.

-Oh que oui!»

Un long silence s'installe. Nous sommes tous les deux dans nos pensées.

-«Êtes-vous déjà allé à Azkaban?, demandé-je après une hésitation.

-Non.

-Vous avez eu de la chance.

-J'ai surtout eu Dumbledore pour me protéger.

-Il a essayé de me protéger à mon procès.

-Il était présent?

-Oui. Il ne m'a pas défendu pendant mon interrogatoire, mais il a essayé de changer ma sentence. Je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation, mais assez pour savoir ça.

-Je sais qu'il a tout fait pour te faire sortir de prison afin que tu puisses entrer à Poudlard.

-C'est un homme bon.

Il ne répond rien et le silence s'installe de nouveau. Nous repartons dans nos pensés. Ce moment est interrompu par la cloche. Les cours sont terminés et c'est l'heure de manger.

Nous quittons la tour d'astronomie et allons dans le bureau du professeur où nous mangeons.

-«En passant, me dit-il, tu n'arrêtes pas de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Vouvoies-moi en public et tu peux me tutoyer en privé.

-D'accord. Maintenant, c'est clair.»

Nous ne disons plus rien. Rogue écrit sur des parchemins alors que je continue de lire le livre qu'il m'a prêté.

Le prochain cours commence. Les élèves sont en troisième année. Gryffondors et Serpentards s'assoient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Je sens la tension entre eux. Toutefois, le cours se passe sans accroc. Alors qu'ils travaillent, je lis tout ce qu'i savoir sur la potion qu'ils fabriquent et les ingrédients qui la compose. À la fin, les élèves mettent sur le bureau de Rogue des échantillons de leur potion et s'en vont. La classe vide, je me penche vers les fioles.

-«Ceux-ci ne sont pas bonne, commenté-je. Elle aussi. Celle-là est potable.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir touché à des potions lorsque tu étais plus jeune?

-Je suis plus que sûre.

-Alors tu as un don dans cette matière.

-Au moins, tu auras une élève qui n'est pas stupide.»

Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-«Pourrais-tu mettre les échantillons dans l'armoire là-bas pendant que je m'assure que ma classe est propre?

-Oui, bien sûr.»

L'heure du repas arrive. Severus doit être présent à la Grande Salle. Il m'assure qu'un Elfe de maison viendra me porter de la nourriture. Il me montre aussi comment mettre la protection sur la porte de son bureau au cas où j'aurais besoin de sortir. Puis, il s'en va.

Je me mets à l'aise en enlevant ma cape et en m'asseyant dans la chaise du professeur. Peu de temps après, un Elfe de maison apparaît avec un plateau de nourriture. Je mange rapidement afin de profiter du silence pour lire. Toutefois, après mon repas, je me demande ce que Dumbledore dit aux élèves et aux professeurs sur mon cas. J'essaye de chasser cette pensée de ma tête et prends un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer. Je finis par quitter le bureau et me diriger vers la Grande Salle en passant vers l'entrée des professeurs, à l'arrière de la pièce.

Je colle mon oreille à la porte. De l'autre côté, Dumbledore a apparemment fini son discours et il répond maintenant aux questions des élèves. Les réponses du directeur tournent en rond: «Je vous assure qu'elle ne recommencera pas.» «Elle agira d'une façon différente si une situation semblable se reproduit.» «Vous êtes en sécurité.»

Je finis par ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi avec de grands yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Rogue alors que je passe à côté de lui. Son expression semble dire: «qu'est-ce que tu fais là?». Je rejoins Dumbledore et m'arrête à ses côtés.

-«Pardonnez-moi de déranger cette séance de questions-réponses ennuyante, mais je crois qu'il serait plus convenable que je dis moi-même ce que vous voulez savoir. Alors allez-y.»

Il y a un silence avant qu'un élève parle.

-«As-tu vraiment été à Azkaban et est-ce vraiment pour meurtre?

-Oui.»

Il y a quelques murmures.

-«Comment peut-on savoir que nous sommes en sécurité avec toi dans notre école?, demande une élève de Serdaigle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire que je suis moi-même en sécurité ici? Peut-être qu'il y a parmi vous une personne qui planifie depuis des mois le meurtre d'un élève. Nous ne savons pas et nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Il est donc normal que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne veux pas faire de mal à l'un d'entre vous.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué des Moldus?, questionne un Gryffondor.

-Je vais faire une histoire courte. Je me faisais intimider par trois Moldus. Un jour, ils me battaient. L'un me tenait alors que les autres me frappaient. J'étais en colère. J'ai fini par me libérer. Les sors ont frappés les jeunes, mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. L'arrivée de la surveillante m'a distraite et je ne suis rendue compte des dégâts. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. Bien entendu, les Aurors m'ont retrouvé.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit un élève. J'ai déjà été dans une grande colère et je n'ai pas tué qui que ce soit.

-Ouais, moi aussi!, renchérit une jeune fille.»

Je baisse la tête et prends quelques inspirations. Je ne voulais pas aller vers ce sujet.

-«Nous ne naissons pas dans le même milieu, commente Dumbledore, et nos parents ne nous élèvent pas de la même manière.

-J'ai eu la malchance d'avoir un père qui utilise le sortilège de torture pour punir et celui de mort devant moi pour me désensibiliser. Pendant les quatre ans que j'ai passé à ses côtés, j'ai côtoyé la mort, la torture, la cruauté, la colère, la tristesse et j'en passe. Pour moi, la magie ne sert que pour faire du mal. Il est donc normal que j'ai utilisé des sorts pour torturer et tuer, c'est tout ce que j'avais connus.

-Mais ta mère..., commence un Serdaigle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais connue. D'après moi, mon père l'a tué pour qu'il soit la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner si j'ai un problème.»

Il y a un moment de silence.

-«J'ai alors décidé de faire sortir Séléna de prison pour qu'elle puisse apprendre la magie et, surtout, à faire le bien, dit Dumbledore. Elle a peut-être eu un mauvais départ dans sa vie, mais je crois fermement qu'elle est une bonne personne. Elle a simplement besoin qu'on lui montre le chemin à suivre.

-Ça ne sera pas facile au début, mais je suis ici pour apprendre tout comme vous, ajouté-je. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire du trouble.»

Quelques secondes passent.

-«Avez-vous d'autres questions ou je peux partir?»

Les élèves se regardent et murmurent entre eux. J'attends, mais personne ne parle.

-«Bien. En passant, ce sera la seule et unique fois que je parlerai de mon passé de cette façon. Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. Vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, alors le sujet est clos.»

Je me retourne et quitte la Grande Salle par la même porte par laquelle je suis entrée.

Dans l'autre pièce, je m'arrête et prends de grandes inspirations. Parler de mon passé à une personne me met mal à l'aise et je venais de le faire devant toute une école.

-«Très courageux de ta part, dit une voix grave derrière moi que je reconnais instantanément.

-Je devais le faire.

-Tu aurais pu laisser le professeur Dumbledore s'en occuper.»

Je me retourne vers Severus, un sourcil levé.

-«J'ai écouté et il ne disait pas grand chose. Il ne faisait que rassurer les gens et il ne répondait pas à leurs questions.

-Il ne voulait pas parler de ta vie privée sans ton consentement.

-Je n'appelle plus cela une vie privé. Tout le monde c'est tout de moi, lancé-je en baissant la tête. Je n'ai plus rien de privé.

-Ils ne savent pas qui est ton père, ni que tu as passé l'été chez un professeur, répond-il en avançant tranquillement vers moi.

-La preuve que je n'ai plus de vie privée: tu es au courant de ces deux faits.»

Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-«Puisque je dois t'enseigner tout ce que je sais, je vais connaître tout de toi. C'est inévitable.

-Et vais-je connaître tout de toi aussi?, demandé-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je verrai, dit-il après une hésitation.

Je souris. Il me prend par l'épaule et me pousse gentiment vers les cachots.

-«Tu n'es pas censé manger dans la Grande Salle?, questionné-je.

-Le plus important était que j'assiste au discours du professeur Dumbledore. Ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, il faut que je m'assure que tu n'ailles pas t'effondrer dans un coin en pleurant et en menaçant de sauter en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurai réagi de cette façon?

-On ne sait jamais. Tu es, après tout, une petite fille désespérée.

-Je ne suis pas désespérée!

-Ah non?

-Non, pas depuis que tu es dans ma vie. Tu es un grand héros et je t'admire énormément!, dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme, Séléna!»

Je ris et il sourit.

Puisque Rogue a de la correction à faire, je retourne tôt dans la salle commune des Serpentards.


	9. 9

J'entre dans la pièce et m'arrête, surprise. Plusieurs élèves se tournent vers moi et me fixent. Je regarde derrière moi, mais il n'y a rien. C'est bel et bien moi qu'ils observent.

-«Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose au visage?

-On aimerait te parler..., dit une fille de troisième année.

-J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas parler de nouveau de mon passé.

-C'est par rapport à ton passé, oui, mais un passé très récent, ajoute un jeune homme.»

Je fronce les sourcils.

-«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as fait taire Rogue en lui touchant le bras et qu'il t'a donné des points de maison après avoir dit à une Poufsouffle de cinquième année c'était quoi son erreur?

-Oui.»

La plupart des gens présents se lancent des regards étonnés.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rogue?

-De quoi, qu'est-ce que j'y ai fais? J'ai rien fait. Mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'impressionnant?

-Lorsque j'étais en première année, il faisait lui aussi sa première année mais en tant que professeur bien entendu, me renseigne un élève de septième année. Ça fait sept ans qu'il travaille à Poudlard et il n'a jamais accordé un quelconque point de maison. Même pas à Serpentard. Il en enlève, ça oui, mais, en donner, jamais. Et tu arrives à Poudlard et il t'accorde cinq points. En plus, il a accepté que tu passes toute la journée dans sa classe... Il ne parle jamais ou ne passe jamais de temps avec les élèves ni même avec les professeurs. Il est toujours seul. Et il n'y a pas un seul fou qui oserait le faire taire alors qu'il cri des insultes à quelqu'un. Toi, tu l'as fait en lui touchant le bras. C'est complètement incroyable!

-L'as-tu ensorcelé? Ou bien lui fais-tu peur?, demande un élève de deuxième année.»

Je souris.

-«Comme si une petite fille lui ferait peur..., réponds-je.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être près de lui. Tout le monde fait tout pour ne pas se retrouver face à lui.

-Vous parlez de lui comme s'il est un monstre. Il est sévère, c'est tout. Énervez-le pas et il sera correct avec vous.»

Une élève ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son sort. En l'observant, je remarque que son regard va au-delà de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Severus qui observe tout le monde d'un œil calculateur tout en s'approchant de moi.

-«Séléna, vous avez oublié ce livre dans mon bureau et pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?, questionne t-il d'une voix agacée.»

Je prends l'objet et le regarde dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-«Eh bien, apparemment que nous allons devenir le centre d'attention de toute l'école pendant un bout de temps.»

Il ne répond rien mais lève un sourcil; il me demande de continuer.

-«La nouvelle spéculant que vous m'avez accordé des points de maison et que je vous ai fait taire pendant que vous insultiez une élève a faite le tour de l'école très rapidement. Vos chers Serpentards me demandaient si c'était vrai.»

Rogue me regarde en silence puis tourne des talons pour sortir de la salle commune. Je fronce les sourcils et prends quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passe.

-«Mais hey!, crié-je à l'intention de Severus qui s'enfonce dans le couloir. Vous me laissez me débrouiller seule contre eux?»

Je le suis jusqu'au trou dans le mur qui sépare la salle commune de Serpentard du couloir. En m'entendant, il s'arrête et tourne la tête.

-«Évidemment. J'ai autre chose à faire de plus important qu'entendre ces élèves poser des questions.

-Mais j'ai aussi autre chose à faire comme étudier.

-Alors dépêchez-vous à régler ce problème, lance t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais quel merveilleux conseil!, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-En passant, demain soir, après le repas, dans mon bureau.»

Je souris en secouant doucement de la tête avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

-«Personne ne lui a jamais parlé comme ça, dit un élève.

-Il faut une première fois à tout, non?, réponds-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?, répète le jeune homme à voix basse.

-C'est simple, vocifère une fille de quatrième année en s'avançant vers moi. Elle doit avoir un talent en manipulation ou bien elle est allé pleurer dans ses bras pour attirer son attention.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?, questionné-je, abasourdie.»

Je me tourne vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds et plats atteignent sa taille et ses yeux bleus m'observent avec dédain. Malgré tout, elle est très belle et ses gestes sont gracieux. Ses amies, de la même année qu'elle, s'avancent elles aussi.

-«Arrête de raconter des conneries, petite garce, continue-t-elle. Tu te crois forte avec tes petits airs supérieurs et en t'attaquant à des gens plus âgés que toi, mais tu n'es rien. Tu veux juste impressionné tout le monde. J'hésite: est-ce à cause de cela que Rogue est gentil avec toi ou bien parce que tu as passé ta première soirée à Poudlard à quatre pattes sous son bureau?»

Je la regarde quelques secondes en essayant de garder mon calme. Plusieurs élèves se lèvent et essayent de désamorcer la situation.

-«Wow!, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Comme tu es jalouse de moi! Tout ça parce que le professeur Rogue est gentil avec moi et que je n'ai rien fait pour cela. C'est assez stupide. Mais bon... Si personne d'autre a des questions à me poser, je vais aller étudier.

-C'est ça, va te réfugier dans ta chambre, la criminelle.

-Alors, bonne nuit tout le monde, réponds-je en ignorant la fille aux cheveux blonds.»

Je passe à côté d'elle et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'installe dans mon lit et ouvre mon bouquin.

Cette soirée-ci, les filles qui partagent mon dortoir chuchotent entre elles et se couchent rapidement pour être sûr de ne pas me déranger. Je ferme mon livre peu de temps après.

Au déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves me regardent étrangement. Plusieurs murmurent entre eux. Je sais qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'est passé hier. Severus se fait dévisager lui aussi lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce. Il ignore tout le monde et s'assit à sa place. Les professeurs semblent étonnés de le voir; il ne doit pas manger souvent dans la Grande Salle.

À ma table, la fille aux cheveux blonds me lance des regards furieux et parle dans mon dos. Elle et ses amies rient beaucoup. Kelly et les filles de première année sont visiblement mal à l'aise à mes côté. Même ma propre maison ne veut pas de moi.

Mon premier cours est celui du professeur Flitwick. Les élèves de premières années de Poufsouffle sont aussi présents. Tous me craignent, les Serpentards y compris. Je suis donc seule, dans un coin de la classe. Cela n'a peu d'importance puisque le professeur ne fait que parler des différents charmes et sortilèges. Toutefois, je remporte plusieurs points à ma maison grâce à mes bonnes réponses dû au fait que j'ai déjà lu mes livres scolaires pendant l'été.

Mon deuxième cours, celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, est lui aussi assez long. Le professeur Lawnder donne de la théorie sur des créatures obscures et je prends des notes. Encore une fois, je fais gagner quelques points à Serpentard.

Dans l'après midi, le cours de Vol me pose quelques problèmes. Je découvre que je suis complètement nulle avec un balais dans les mains. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à voler. Je m'aperçois aussi que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise lorsque mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

Le dernier cours est Histoire de la magie. Je suis tombée endormie après trente minutes. Heureusement, j'ai noté plusieurs noms et plusieurs époques importants. J'irai à la bibliothèque lire sur eux.

Après le repas, je me dirige vers le bureau de Severus. Il m'y attend et je sais que ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'il y ait. Sans qu'il m'y invite, je m'assois devant lui.

-«Eh puis, ta première journée?, demande t-il plus pour faire la conversation que par curiosité.

-Assez bien, réponds-je d'un ton désinvolte. Tout le monde a peur de moi, j'ai fait gagner plusieurs points à Serpentard et je suis complètement pourrie dans le cours de vol.

-Et pour hier soir?

-Je me suis fait des ennemis. Du moins, il y a une fille et ses deux amies, qui sont en quatrième année et elles sont jalouses de moi.

-Qui?

-Je ne connais pas leurs noms, mais celle qui m'a parlée est grande aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas si elle te dit quelque chose...

-Je sais exactement de qui tu parles, souffle-il ton air exaspéré.

-J'ai raison de dire qu'elle est jalouse?

-Oui, tu as raison.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

-«Elle veut un homme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui possède un côté plus... rebelle, ajoute t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-En bref, elle cherche un mauvais garçon.

-Exactement et elle croit que je suis la bonne personne. Mais ce n'est qu'une sale petite enfant qui croit pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'elle veut et qui se croit meilleur que les autres. De plus, elle n'a pas du tout attiré mes faveurs en faisant exploser plusieurs fois son chaudron pendant mon cours parce qu'elle ne voulait pas toucher un ingrédient qu'elle trouvait répugnant.»

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. J'imagine cette fille chez Severus qui n'arrête pas de lui demander de faire une sortie avec lui et qu'il ne daigne même pas de lever les yeux de son livre. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne pense pas avoir une relation romantique avec lui; ça ne sera certainement pas le cas. Je ne suis pas capable d'imaginer Severus arriver chez lui avec un bouquet de fleurs pour la femme qu'il aime. Bien entendu, je pourrais être surprise, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre.

-«C'est une très belle fille, commenté-je moqueusement.

-Arrête ça, demande t-il, agacé. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé et c'est mon élève!

-Alors es-tu intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, vocifère t-il.

-Oh! arrête! Je veux juste mieux te connaitre c'est tout. Et pourquoi cette question te met-elle autant en colère?

-Va t'en.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai dis quelque chose d'offensant, continué-je en ignorant son ordre. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais quelqu'un en vue.

-Dégage!, hurle t-il.»

J'ouvre la bouche mais m'arrête; dans son regard je vois une rage énorme ainsi qu'une tristesse. Je ferme la bouche et baisse les yeux.

-«Elle est parti, non? Celle que tu aimes. Non, laisse faire. Je... je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, ce ne sont pas de mes affaires. Vraiment pas en fait. C'est trop personnel et je ne suis pas ton amie. Je... je vais y aller.»

Je me lève mal à l'aise. Severus se dresse debout lui aussi et me tourne le dos. Il s'approche de sa bibliothèque et jette un coup d'œil à ses livres. Toutefois, je sais parfaitement que c'est pour me cacher ses émotions et non pour se choisir un bouquin.

-«Je...

-Je t'ai demandé de sortir d'ici!

-Je veux juste te dire que... que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu allais réagir de cette façon.

-Ça va, je vais bien...»

Un silence s'installe. Je m'avance doucement vers lui.

-«Séléna, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de sortir d'ici!»

J'ignore et continue d'avancer. Je m'arrête à ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas. En fait, c'est comme si j'avais arrêter d'exister pour lui.

-Severus, commencé-je et il se tourne la tête vers moi en m'entendant prononcer son prénom, je comprends parfaitement bien que tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé. Mais, s'il-te-plait, ne me ment pas en disant que tu vas bien. C'est la seule chose que je te demande: ne me ment pas, surtout pas lorsque j'ai raison. D'accord?»

Il ne répond pas et continu de me regarder sans vraiment me voir. Je baisse les yeux et quitte son bureau sans faire de bruit. Je me dirige dans le parc afin de voir la lune et me perdre dans mes pensées.

La journée du lendemain se passe bien. La plupart des gens m'ont laissé tranquille et je n'ai vu Severus que très tôt le matin pour qu'il change mon bandage. Toutefois, il ne m'a ni adresser la parole ni vraiment regarder. Je n'ai pas insisté pour parler; il le fera de lui-même lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Mon avant dernier cours est celui du professeur McGonagall et je dois avouer qu'elle est une très bonne professeure. Elle enseigne très bien et la matière est intéressante.

À la fin de la période, je prends mon temps pour ranger mes livres afin de lui parler. Je m'approche de son bureau et elle me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes.

-«Avez-vous une question?, demande-t-elle.

-Non. En fait, je suis venue m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai agi et parlé cet été. Ce n'était pas correct du tout de ma part, surtout que vous ne vouliez que m'aider.

-Oh! Séléna... C'est pardonné, ne vous inquiétez pas. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, il est normal que vous réagissez de cette façon.

-Je tenais tout de même à le dire et je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'était vraiment gentil.

-Ce n'est rien.»

Elle me sourit.

-«Allez, déguerpissez dans la Grande Salle pour le repas!, m'ordonne-t-elle, d'une voix joyeuse.»

Je souris à mon tour et quitte la classe.

Dans la Grande Salle, je m'assois à la table des Serpentard, le plus près possible de la table des professeurs. J'attends quelques minutes avant de risquer un regard vers la chaise de Severus. Sans trop me surprendre, elle est vide. Je pousse un soupir et mange en silence.

Vers la fin du repas, mon regard croise celui du directeur et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me parler. Peu de temps après, il se lève et quitte l'endroit. Je prends le temps de terminer mon dessert avant de me diriger vers son bureau. Dumbledore m'attend devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée avec un sourire. Il me salut, dit le mot de passe et monte l'escalier. Je le suis de près.

Dans son bureau, une myriade d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres sont exposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Certains bougent, d'autres font du bruit, mais tous sont intéressants. Les murs sont couverts par des peintures d'hommes et de femmes qui me sont inconnus. Dans un coin, un magnifique oiseau rouge et or sur son perchoir me regarde. Je m'approche et tends doucement la main vers lui. L'animal pousse un petit cri avant de toucher mes doigts du bout de son bec.

-«Il s'appelle Fumseck et c'est un phénix, m'informe le directeur.

-Il est magnifique, réponds-je impressionnée.»

Il sourit et m'invite à m'assoir.

-«Je suis content que tu ais répondu à mon invitation.

-J'ai simplement vu que vous vouliez le parler, alors je vous ai suivis. Après tout, j'ai toujours eu de la facilité à connaître les émotions des gens dans leurs yeux ou à savoir ce qu'ils veulent sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Veux-tu du thé ou une sucrerie?

-Non merci professeur.

-Bien et ne te gêne pas si tu en veux.

-Parfait.

-Alors, dis-moi comment se passe ton séjour à Poudlard jusqu'à présent?

-Assez bien. Les professeurs sont sympathiques, je déteste le cours de vol, celui d'histoire de la magie est ennuyant et la plupart des élèves ne m'aiment pas et/ou me craignent, ce dont je me fous éperdument.

-Et si je ne me trompe pas, tes cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue n'ont pas commencés?, demande Dumbledore avec un léger sourire dû à ma réponse.

-Vous avez raison, ils n'ont pas commencés et c'est de ma faute. J'ai trop insisté pour le connaître et j'ai posé des questions sur un sujet sensible. Il s'est frustré et il ne me parle plus depuis hier soir. Il a tout de même changé mon pansement ce matin.

-C'est bien dommage tout ça, mais tu dois apprendre le plus rapidement possible. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure pour...

-Non, le coupé-je. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit forcé à venir me parler. Je ne veux pas qu'un air bête m'enseigne. Je veux que les cours soient agréables et, pour cela, il faut que le professeur Rogue et moi ayons une bonne relation. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons en guerre. Écoutez, c'est la première fois de la vie que je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de bien m'entendre. Je veux que lui et moi devenons amis et, pour ça, je me dois de respecter ses volontés. Alors, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je sais qu'il reviendra vers moi. N'empirez pas la situation en le forçant, d'accord?

-Oui, d'accord, soupire t-il. Mais j'espère que ça se réglera bientôt.

-Oui, bien sûr professeur. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous vouliez me voir. Après tout, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est pour savoir comment je vais.»

Il sourit.

-«Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Reste ici.»

Il se lève et ouvre une armoire. À l'intérieur se trouve un bassin dont la surface brille. Il le soulève et l'emmène à son bureau. Je regarde l'objet avec curiosité.

-«C'est une pensine, explique le directeur. Cela permet de mettre des souvenirs et de les regarder à notre guise. Je m'en sers beaucoup lorsque j'ai trop de pensées qui m'accablent. J'ai ici un souvenir que j'aimerais que tu observes.

-Ah bon...?

-Je t'ai dis chez le professeur McGonagall que tu ressembles physiquement à ton père et, puisqu'il a été mon élève, je me rappelle bien de son apparence. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, non?

-Ouais, pas mal. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à imaginer mon père avec un nez.»

Le directeur sourit de nouveau avant de sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur sa tempe. Lorsqu'il l'éloigne, un filament argenté y est accroché et quitte tranquillement la tête du vieille homme. Puis, il le jette dans la pensine. Une image d'une classe se forme. Sans vraiment m'en empêcher, je m'approche de la surface pour mieux voir. Soudain, je me sens tomber dans le vide et je panique un peu.

J'atterris au milieu d'une classe. En regardant autour de moi, je constate que c'est celle de métamorphose. Toutefois, au lieu du professeur McGonagall, c'est une version plus jeune et moins barbu de Dumbledore. Je l'observe, fasciné.

-«Le temps fait bien des choses, n'est-ce pas?, commente la voix du directeur.»

Je me retourne et sursaute. Le Dumbledore que je connais est à mes côtés, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

-«Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je ne voulais pas non plus te laisser seule dans ce souvenir.

-Ça va, je ne m'y attendais tout simplement pas.»

Le professeur donne son cours et pose des questions aux élèves. Après quelques minutes, l'une d'entre elles est adressée à un M. Jedusor. Malgré moi, mon estomac se serre. Je me tourne vers le jeune homme et j'ai un choc. Il doit avoir 16 ans et il est très beau. Un énorme charme se dégage de lui. Lorsqu'il répond à la question, c'est une voix à la fois douce et grave qui sort de sa bouche. Bien entendu, il a la bonne réponse et plusieurs élèves le regardent avec admiration.

Doucement, je m'approche de lui pour mieux l'observer. Il possède les même yeux et les même cheveux noirs que moi. Il semble grand, mais c'est difficile de juger puisqu'il est assit, et ses épaules sont larges. Je continue de l'admirer quelques minutes avant de me tourner vers le directeur.

-«Enfin de compte, il n'y a pas que des désavantages d'être la fille de Tom Jedusor.»

Dumbledore rit doucement. Je regarde de nouveau la personne qui deviendra mon père, mais le souvenir prend fin.

Je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur, abasourdie. Le directeur me sourit et attend que je parle.

-«Wow! Je... je me suis fait divers scénarios dans ma tête mais jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il ressemblait à ça. Il... Wow! Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-As-tu remarqué comment les élèves réagissent en sa présence?

-Oui. En fait, j'ai porté mon attention sur eux lorsque mon père, du moins, Tom, a répondu à la question. Ils le regardaient avec admiration. Les gens l'aimaient et je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et lui, il dégageait un charme immense.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il a des serviteurs prêts à faire tout ce qu'il leur demande.

-Bien sûr. Il n'avait qu'à trouver les bons mots pour les convaincre de rejoindre son armée et suivre son idéologie.

-C'est exact.

-Mais c'est vrai que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Il faudra que je fasse attention; des gens qui l'ont connu lorsqu'il était jeune pourraient deviner que je suis sa fille.

-Je suis sûr que tu sauras comment t'en sortir, dit-il en souriant.»

Un court silence s'installe.

-«J'ai une question.

-Tu peux la poser.

-Comment mon père est passé d'un magnifique jeune homme à ce qu'il est maintenant, c'est à dire, les yeux rouges, une couleur de peau étrange, pas de nez, ni de cheveux?»

Dumbledore me regarde longuement avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

-«Je savais bien que tu me poserais cette question. Toutefois, je ne peux t'en parler. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait, mais nous pouvons consentir qu'il a utilisé de puissants sorts de magie noire. De plus, tu es un peu trop jeune pour en apprendre davantage.»

Je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas le convaincre peu importe mes arguments. Alors, j'hoche la tête docilement.

-«J'ai une autre question professeur. Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyer chez le professeur McGonagall?

-Je crois que tu veux plutôt me demander pourquoi je l'ai choisie au lieu du professeur Rogue, dit-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.»

Je garde le silence, mais il a raison.

-«Je voulais t'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce qui a rapport à ton père et à la magie noire pour que tu saches ce que c'est d'avoir une vie ''normale''. Eh puis, je savais que le professeur McGonagall prendrait bien soin de toi. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai pensé au professeur Rogue en premier lieu à cause des points que vous avez en communs. J'ai rejeté l'idée pour te mettre dans un environnement plus sain. Il y avait aussi une autre raison très simple sur pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez lui: il n'a jamais aimé les enfants et n'aurait certainement pas accepté de t'avoir chez lui.»

Je souris. C'est évident qu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord.

-«Je comprends très bien et je suis satisfaite de la réponse.

-Y a t-il autre chose que tu veux savoir?

-Non, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant.

-Bien, alors tu peux y aller.»

Je me lève et marche vers la sortie.

-«Bonne nuit Séléna, dit Dumbledore, d'une voix douce.»

Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.

Je sors du bureau du directeur et retourne dans les profondeurs des cachots où je fais mes devoirs et lis le livre de Severus avant de me rendre à mon cours d'astronomie.


	10. 10

Le jeudi passe assez lentement à cause du cours de vol en fin de journée. Vendredi matin, j'ai enfin mon cours de potions. J'espère seulement que Severus sera de meilleur humeur.

J'entre dans la classe et plusieurs élèves de Serpentard sont présents et assis à l'avant de la classe. Je m'avance vers le bureau du professeur et y dépose le livre qu'il m'a prêté et que j'ai terminé la journée d'avant.

Tranquillement, les Gryffondors font leur entrée et ils s'assoient le plus loin possible des Serpentards. Les deux maisons se regardent avec mépris. Cette animosité m'énerve surtout qu'elle n'a pas raison d'être puisque les élèves se connaissent à peine. Ils se jugent sur des faits passés qui ne les regardent pas. Je soupire et m'installe dans une rangée au milieu de la classe.

Severus arrive peu après et tous se taisent. Il observe attentivement les élèves, mais prend le soin de m'ignorer. Il vient pour ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Je remarque que sa main s'est doucement approchée de sa baguette. Il m'ignore peut-être mais il continue de garder un œil sur moi et de me protéger. Je souris avant de me retourner pour voir un élève de Gryffondor entrer en panique.

-«Je suis désolé profess..., commence le garçon.

-Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour être arrivé en retard, réplique Severus d'une voix menaçante.

-Mais professeur, je me suis perdu!»

Des Serpentards rient.

-«J'enlève cinq autres points à Gryffondor pour oser argumenter. Et si vous êtes assez stupide pour vous perdre à Poudlard, je suppose que vous êtes une cause perdu en potion. Vous êtes comme tous les autres de votre maison, stupides et arrogants. Allez vous asseoir et rapidement!»

L'élève baisse les yeux et cherche une place libre. Il y en a une à mes côtés puisque les gens se tiennent loin de moi. Il hésite un peu, mais le regard du professeur le dissuade de chercher une autre place. Les mains du garçon tremble un peu lorsqu'il sort ses livres; le maître des potions lui a vraiment fait peur.

Le professeur parle à voix basse du fonctionnement de son cours et de ce que les élèves vont apprendre. À chaque pause qu'il fait, un silence de mort règne dans la classe. C'est relaxant tout en manquant d'ambiance. Mais lorsqu'il commence à aborder sa matière, c'est-à-dire enseigner les ingrédients utilisés pour les potions ainsi que leurs propriétés magiques, sa voix m'envoûte complètement. Plus rien existe autour de moi. Je ne fais qu'écouter et prendre des notes.

La première partie du cours s'achève. Il y a une pause de quelques minutes. Je m'étire et tourne la tête vers le garçon à mes côtés. Ses cheveux sont bruns foncés et frisés et ses yeux sont vert foncé. Il semble nerveux et fait tout pour ne pas me regarder.

-«Calme-toi, dis-je, je ne te ferai pas de mal.»

Il hoche rapidement la tête en fixant ses notes. Je soupire.

-«Quel est ton nom?, demandé-je.

-Shawn, murmure t-il.

-Shawn... Je crois que tu sais que je m'appelle Séléna, non?»

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Je cherche un sujet de conversation, mais rien me vient en tête. J'observe son matériel et ses notes.

-«Tu n'as pas écrit beaucoup d'informations sur la limace à corne. Pourtant, c'est une matière importante.

-Je... je n'ai pas trop compris cette partie.

-Je peux te l'expliquer si tu veux.»

Soudain, il lève la tête vers moi, le visage quelque peu illuminé. Je lui parle donc de la limace à corne et de ses propriétés, et il ajoute plusieurs notes dans son cahier. À la fin, il me remercie et me sourit. Le professeur Rogue se lève à ce moment et le silence revient rapidement.

-«À la page 24 de votre manuel, vous trouverez la potion que je veux que vous fassiez. C'est le remède contre les furoncles. Mettez-vous deux par deux et travaillez.»

Il va s'asseoir à son bureau, prend une plume et écrit sur des parchemins. Je me tourne vers Shawn qui a choisi un coéquipier de sa maison. Je regarde alors vers ma gauche. Tout le monde a un partenaire. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes un nombre impair, ce que Rogue n'a pas remarqué. Je hausse les épaules et remonte un peu mes manches. Puis, je lis la recette.

Je fronce les sourcils et parcours rapidement des yeux mes notes de cours. Lorsque je termine, je fixe un point quelconque et réfléchie. «Si j'ajoute plus de mesure de poudre de crochets de serpent, que je laisse moins longtemps ma potion bouillir et que je mets trois limaces à corne au lieu de quatre, je suis supposée réussir ma potion tout en prenant moins de temps pour la faire.»

Je lève les yeux vers mon professeur qui observe ses élèves. Nos regards se croisent. Pendant quelques secondes, j'hésite à lui demander si j'ai raison, mais je me ravise. Il me dira certainement de m'en tenir à ce que le livre m'indique et de ne pas expérimenter. Je lis de nouveau la recette, pèse le pour et le contre et décide de prendre le risque de faire la potion à ma manière.

Alors que je finis de réduire mes crochets de serpents en poudre, le maître des potions marche le long des rangées, critiquant la majorité des élèves. Lorsqu'il arrive à mes côtés, ma potion bouille. Il ne dit rien et continue son chemin. Une partie de moi en est soulagé. Je suis tout de même nerveuse et j'espère que j'ai vu juste.

Après vingt-cinq minutes, j'incorpore trois limaces à corne dans ma mixture et croise les doigts pour que mon chaudron n'explose pas. Pour ajouter à mon stress, le professeur Rogue m'observe avec attention. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il s'approche doucement de moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration, retire mon chaudron du feu et ajoute les épines de porc-épic. Je jette rapidement un regard vers Severus qui ne fait que se concentrer sur ce que je fais. Je brasse ma potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et donne un coup de baguette. Le liquide prend alors une couleur bleutée.

Je regarde le contenu de mon chaudron sans bouger, cherchant une anomalie. Toutefois, il n'explose pas et semble bien normal. Je lève les yeux sur mon professeur qui se dirige vers son bureau. Il prend une fiole et la remplie de ma potion. Il l'observe attentivement, la brasse pour connaître sa consistance et la sent.

-«Vous avez parfaitement réussie cette potion sans totalement suivre la recette, dit-il après un moment. Je suis impressionné. J'accorde sept points à Serpentard pour l'intelligence et pour l'ingéniosité dont vous avez fait preuve.»

Je souris alors que les élèves me jettent des regards remplis de jalousie et d'incompréhension. De bonne humeur, je nettoie mes outils, mon chaudron et ma table avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

-«Séléna, dit Severus.»

Je me retourne et il me fait signe d'approcher. Il tend la main vers moi.

-«Votre bras gauche, ordonne t-il.»

Je lève mon bras et le dépose dans sa main. Il l'agrippe et m'attire vers lui avant de remonter ma manche. Je comprends alors son geste: personne ne pourra voir ma marque des ténèbres de cet angle. Il enlève doucement mon pansement et observe ma blessure. Elle est complètement fermée, mais la cicatrice est apparente. Il grimace légèrement.

-«Elle sera moins voyante dans quelques semaines, mais elle ne disparaîtra pas, explique t-il d'un ton désolé. C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire.

-C'est parfait comme cela, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'est ma première cicatrice.»

Il me regarde quelques instants avant de me lâcher. Je me redresse et replace ma manche.

-«Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous fassiez un court essai sur la potion que vous venez de préparer et sur les ingrédients que vous avez utilisés, m'informe t-il.»

J'hoche la tête et quitte la classe.

Il reste environ 20 minutes avant la fin des cours. J'en profite pour ranger mes livres et mes outils de potion dans ma valise, et de prendre une douche bien chaude. Je relaxe de longues minutes sous l'eau; je ne suis pas pressée de toute façon puisque je n'ai pas de cours en après-midi.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, je remarque que Shawn est à quelques mètres derrière moi avec un de ses amis de Gryffondor. Ce dernier a les yeux bruns et les cheveux châtains clairs. Aussi, il me dépasse de plusieurs pouces.

Shawn me sourit, donne un petit coup de coude au garçon à ses côtés et accélère le pas pour me rejoindre.

-«Eh puis, la fin du cours de potion s'est bien passé?, demandé-je moqueusement.

-Pas trop pire, répond Shawn. J'ai réussi ma potion, mais le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'elle n'était que passable.»

Il soupire.

-«Je sens que je vais trouver l'année très longue avec lui, désespère t-il.

-Il n'est pas si pire que ça, dis-je.

-Tu es une brute en potion, c'est normal qu'il t'aime bien.

-C'est la toute première potion que j'ai fais de ma vie, alors je ne peux dire si je suis bonne ou pas.

-Pif! Tu as commencé ta potion après tout le monde et tu l'as fini avant tout le monde. En plus, tu n'as même pas suivi la recette.

-On parlait justement de ça en venant ici, ajoute l'ami de Shawn alors que nous nous assoyons à la table de Gryffondor. On ne comprend pas comment tu as fait. Oh! et mon nom est Geoffrey, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jeff.»

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le saluer.

-Alors, comment as-tu fait?, questionne Shawn avec curiosité.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre au même moment où trois garçons roux s'assoient devant Shawn, Jeff et moi.

Le premier est le plus vieux. Il semble être presque adulte. Ses cheveux sont longs et une boucle d'oreille pend à l'un de ses lobes. Il est aussi très beau.

Le deuxième est le plus jeune des trois. Puisqu'il n'est dans aucun de mes cours, je suppose qu'il est en deuxième année. Il a les cheveux courts et porte des lunettes.

Le dernier doit avoir 15 ans environ et ses cheveux sont lui aussi courts. Ses bras sont bien musclés et sa peau est bronzée.

-«Une Serpentard à la table de Gryffondor, c'est bien ma première fois que je vois ça, s'exclame le plus vieux des garçons roux.

-Et pas n'importe laquelle: c'est celle qui a rendu le professeur Rogue bizarre, ajoute celui à la peau bronzée.

-J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas ici pour faire du trouble surtout avec son passé..., dit le plus jeune.»

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre avant de leur répondre.

-«Je crois que j'ai le droit de m'asseoir là où j'ai envie, je connais le professeur Rogue depuis une semaine alors je ne sais pas comment il était les autres années et non, je ne suis pas ici pas faire du trouble. Qui êtes-vous au juste?

-Percy Weasley, répond le garçon à lunettes. Je suis en deuxième année.

-Moi, c'est Bill Weasley, se présente celui aux cheveux longs. Je suis à ma dernière année à Poudlard et je suis préfet-en-chef.

-Je suis Charlie Weasley, l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dit le dernier des roux. Oh! et je suis aussi préfet.

-C'est surtout un fanatique des créatures magiques, ajoute Bill.

-Principalement des dragons, s'exaspère Percy.

-J'ai le droit de les aimer, ils sont si fascinants!, s'exclame Charlie.»

À les regarder, je peux voir la chimie qui unie ces trois frères et un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Puis, je réalise que je suis assise avec des gens qui me parlent sans m'insulter ou sans avoir peur de moi. D'une certaine manière, je suis accepté par eux. Mon sourire s'élargit.

Charlie parle à propos de dragons. Ses frères essayent de le faire taire. Nous rions énormément.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'une personne est derrière moi. Avant même que j'ai le temps de me retourner, elle parle.

-«Séléna, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

-Oui professeur?, réponds-je en me levant.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec votre maison.

-Je sais.

-Je ne crois pas que les Serpentards soient bien contents de cela.

-Et vous n'avez pas idée comment je m'en fous.

-Y a t-il quelque chose dans ce monde qui compte pour vous?, questionne t-il avec un ton un peu moqueur.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est une personne et vous savez très bien de qui je parle.»

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors que je souris. Puis, il tourne des talons et se dirige rapidement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

-«Vous pourriez au moins être content et faire un beau sourire!, crié-je pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus le vacarme des élèves.»

Il s'arrête aux portes, se retourne et me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Son expression veut dire: «êtes-vous vraiment sérieuse?» Mes lèvres s'étirent tranquillement avant qu'un rire sort de ma bouche. Severus secoue légèrement la tête avant de continuer son chemin. Je m'assoie de nouveau.

-«Ça, c'est étrange, lance Bill les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai presque vu une émotion sur son visage, ajoute Charlie.

-Il a montré des émotions!, le défends-je. De l'amusement surtout, mais aussi de l'inquiétude au début de la conversation.»

Tout le monde me regarde étrangement.

-«Où est-ce que tu as vu ça?

-Dans ses yeux. Tout son corps reste fermé et repousse toutes émotions, mais ses yeux le trahissent.

-Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, avoue Percy.

-Comme n'importe qui dans cette pièce qui est sensé et qui tient à sa vie, indique Charles.

-C'est complètement fou comment les gens ont peur de lui!, m'exclamé-je.

-Eh bien, il est sévère, quelque peu violent, très mystérieux et il y a beaucoup de rumeurs comme quoi il est un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui.»

Je les observe un après l'autre.

-«Vous savez que vous êtes assis avec une criminelle qui a passé quelques années à Azkaban?»

Tous se jettent des regards sans trop savoir quoi dire. Cela m'amuse.

-«Tu es plus sympathique que lui, dit Bill.

-Et plus jolie, ajoute Charlie.

-Je crois que peu importe ce que je vous dirais, vous continuerez de le détester. Alors ça ne sert à rien d'essayer.

-Il faudra qu'il prouve sa loyauté, déclare Percy d'un ton solennel.»

La cloche sonne.

-«Aller! Levez-vous si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à vos cours!, ordonne t-il.»

Les trois garçons roux se mettent debout, me saluent et quittent la Grande Salle.

-«Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?, me demande Shawn.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être commencer mon devoir de potions.

-Jeff et moi allons dans le parc puisqu'il fait beau dehors. Tu pourrais nous accompagner.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous suivre.

-Ouais, viens!, dit Jeff en tirant sur ma manche.»

Je me lève et suis les deux Gryffondors.


	11. 11

À l'extérieur, le soleil réchauffe du mieux qu'il peut le parc, mais le vent rappelle que l'hiver approche à grand pas. Malgré tout, la température est assez clémente.

Shawn, Jeff et moi s'installons sous un grand chêne à admirer le lac. Là, nous discutons de tout et de rien et nous apprenons à nous connaître.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, j'entends une personne qui semble se chamailler avec quelqu'un. Je me retourne pour voir au loin un Serpentard, que je reconnais comme étant la brute qui m'avait défié juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition, debout devant un Poufsouffle de première année par terre. Je me lève et m'approche tranquillement.

Je constate alors que le costaud insulte et est violent avec son interlocuteur, lui donnant des coups de pied dans les côtes. Shawn et Jeff se lèvent à leur tour ne sachant quoi faire. Je me mets à courir vers le Serpentard et le pousse de toutes mes forces. La brute passe près de tomber puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Avant qu'il est le temps de réagir, je me jette devant le Poufsouffle et le protège de mon corps.

-«Dégage la traite!, grogne le costaud. C'est pas de tes affaires.

-Que ce soit de mes affaires ou pas, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un dans cette situation, réponds-je en le fixant dans les yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait mérité ce que tu lui fais subir.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi? C'est juste un minable Sang-de-Bourbe sans défense. Alors tasse-toi.

-Non.»

Il laisse échapper un grognement et m'agrippe à l'épaule pour me frapper. J'ai le souffle coupé mais rapplique en lui donnant un coup au visage. Cela semble ne lui avoir fait aucun mal; il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Quelques autres coups s'échangent avant que la voix du professeur McGonagall se fasse entendre.

-«Arrêtez immédiatement!»

La brute se relève aussitôt comme s'il a reçu un choc électrique; il a peur d'elle. Je me redresse tranquillement, mes côtes étant endolories.

-«À quoi avez-vous pensé tous les deux?, demande-t-elle en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. J'enlève à chacun trente points et vous serez punis, ça je peux vous le garantir. Suivez-moi et ne trainez pas.»

Le professeur s'éloigne à grandes enjambés suivis de près par mon adversaire. Je tourne la tête pour voir le Poufsouffle entre Jeff et Shawn, toujours apeuré.

-«Ça va?, lui demandé-je.

-Ou... Oui... Merci.»

Je lui souris, jette un regard aux deux Gryffondors et cours pour rattraper le professeur McGonagall.

Bien entendu, elle descend vers les cachots. C'est Severus qui va décider de notre punition.

Le maître des potions est derrière son bureau, concentré à écrire sur des parchemins. Il semble mécontent que quelqu'un le dérange. Il lève lentement la tête, observe le professeur McGonagall, suivi de la brute et me fixe avec colère. Soutenant son regard, je m'approche de lui et m'assois devant son bureau avec quelques difficultés, nos yeux se lâchant jamais.

-«Professeur Rogue, commence McGonagall, ses deux élèves se sont battus dans le parc et...

-Je sais, coupe Severus. Ça se voit. Je m'occupe d'eux, professeur. Vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations.

-Je... euh... Bien, répond-elle déconcertée.»

Elle quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-«Monsieur Ryall, à tous les soirs, pendant les deux prochaines semaines, vous irez nettoyer l'école avec une brosse à dent en compagnie de monsieur Rusard. Maintenant, partez.»

Rapidement, le jeune homme quitte à son tour le bureau l'air effrayé. Puis, un long silence s'installe. Au bout d'un moment, je baisse les yeux. Même si je ne le vois pas, je peux sentir la colère émaner du professeur.

-«Tu m'as grandement déçu et mis en colère il y a quelques jours. Maintenant, tu te bats contre une personne clairement plus forte que toi. Je crois que le fait que tu te tiens avec des Gryffondors te rend stupide. Tu aurais dû être dans cette maison et non la mienne.»

Il s'arrête de parler quelques instants.

-«Tu ne réagis même pas... M'écoutes-tu au moins?»

Je lève les yeux vers les siens.

-«Je t'écoute et je ne réagis pas puisque je veux éviter une guerre entre nous deux. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas m'aider, que tu ne veux pas m'apprendre à bien utiliser ma magie et que tu me détestes. Tu es pris avec moi alors que tu veux rester seul et tu te cherches diverses raisons qui font que nous ne travaillerons pas ensemble. Je peux parfaitement comprendre ça. Toutefois, je sais très bien que m'apprendre me sauvera la vie. Mon père me tuera certainement si je ne suis pas assez forte à son goût. Eh puis, j'ai envie que ça soit toi qui m'enseigne et personne d'autre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Malgré que je ne te connais pas vraiment, je sais que je peux me fier sur toi.

-Pourtant, je...

-Non. J'ai des raisons et la première est la façon dont tu m'as défendu face à Maugrey. Ensuite, tu n'arrêtes pas de garder un œil sur moi pour t'assurer que je vais bien. Tu as beau me détester pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je ne veux pas la savoir, tu veilles tout de même sur moi.

-Le professeur McGonagall...

-Non, arrête! C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Et c'est plus logique que ça soit toi à cause du lien qui nous uni à mon père. Mais nous nous éloignons du véritable sujet qui est que je me suis battue.

-En effet.

-Et si tu connaissais la raison, tu saurais que j'ai fait une bonne action.»

Severus lève un sourcil et garde le silence; il veut la suite. Je lui conte alors tout ce qui s'est passé dans le parc en omettant aucun détail.

-«Prend une grande inspiration, m'ordonne t-il.»

Je m'exécute.

-«As-tu mal?

-Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Pourquoi?

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'aies pas de côtes endommagées.»

Je hoche doucement de la tête.

-«Je ne te punirai pas pour ce que tu as fait. McGonagall t'a certainement enlevé des points de maison et cela sera assez.

-Merci.

-Tu peux partir.»

Je me lève et sors dans le couloir. Plus loin, Shawn, Jeff et le jeune Poufsouffle m'attendent. Ce dernier a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

-«Eh puis?, me demande Jeff.

-Je n'ai rien.

-Tu n'as rien?, questionne Shawn incertain du sens de ma réponse.

-Je ne suis pas punie et ça c'est très bien passé avec le professeur Rogue.

-Tu es chanceuse!

-J'ai simplement expliqué ce qui est arrivé et il a compris mon geste. Et toi, ça va?

-Oui, je vais bien maintenant, me répond le garçon que j'ai défendu. Merci! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci.

-C'est correct et ça me fait plaisir. Quel est ton nom au juste?

-Jack.»

Je lui souris. Puis, nous nous mettons en route vers un coin tranquille pour terminer l'après-midi.

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, j'entre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, plusieurs personnes de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor me regardent en souriant. Je m'approche des tables et des gens me saluent, me félicitent ou me donnent une tape amicale dans le dos. Ces gestes me déstabilisent tout en me rendant heureuse. J'ai l'impression qu'une douce chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. C'est avec un sourire que je rejoins mes amis de Gryffondor.

Le jeudi suivant, en après-midi. Le cours de Sortilèges débute. D'une petite voix enjouée, le professeur Flitwick annonce aux élèves qu'ils passent de la théorie à la pratique. C'est le premier cours où la magie va être utiliser. Suite à la nouvelle, mon cœur s'accélère. Je regarde autour de moi et tout le monde semble excité alors que je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourtant, l'exercice est simple: faire léviter une plume.

Les élèves sortent leur baguette, prêts à relever le défi. Je fais de même en gardant un œil sur les gens autour de moi. Flitwick donne le signal et tous s'essayent en même temps. Pour ma part, je panique. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment quelqu'un va m'attaquer, que je vais souffrir. Je commence à trembler. Je sais que je deviens de plus en plus dangereuse. Mes émotions vont prendre le dessus et je peux blesser ou tuer une personne. Mon cerveau envoie alors un signal d'alarme à mon corps: s'enfuir.

Je prends rapidement mes effets personnels et marche vers la sortie. J'entends le professeur prononcer plusieurs fois mon nom, mais je l'ignore; je dois sortir au plus vite.

Dans le couloir, je peux de nouveau respirer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle: je dois m'éloigner. Je cours vers la salle commune de Serpentard et m'enferme dans le dortoir des filles. Je m'assois dans mon lit et essaye de mon mieux de me calmer. Soudain, une très forte envie de quitter Poudlard me prend de plein fouet. Sans réfléchir plus loin, je fais ma valise et me dirige à l'extérieur de l'école.

Le parc est couvert de boue dû à un récent orage. Le sol et ma valise vont énormément me ralentir, mais cela ne me décourage pas.

Je regarde d'un côté. Le lac. Ce n'est pas un bon choix. Devant moi, la route vers le portail, Pré-au-Lard et le train. Je serai rapidement retrouvée. Je me dirige donc vers la forêt interdite.

Je progresse lentement, mais je ne m'arrête jamais. Je veux mettre le plus de distance entre l'école et moi.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, sur le bord d'un petit étendu d'eau, j'entends une branche qui craque. Je sursaute et tourne la tête. J'aperçois une magnifique licorne qui se penche pour boire de l'eau. J'arrête de marcher et je suis subjugué par sa beauté.

Après quelques gorgées, elle lève la tête et me regarde. Elle étire son cou vers moi et sent l'air. La créature finit par faire de petits pas dans ma direction. Je souris et me détends d'un coup. Lorsqu'elle est près de moi, je lève doucement la main pour la caresser. Docile, elle me laisse faire tout en humant mes vêtements. Un autre craquement.

Toutes les deux, nous nous tournons vers le bruit. Une forme sombre s'approche. L'animal s'enfuit et je recule. Plus elle approche, plus elle semble familière. Je reconnais enfin: Severus Rogue. Je soupire, reprends ma valise et m'éloigne de lui.

-«Séléna, reviens ici, ordonne t-il avec colère.»

Je l'ignore. J'ai alors l'impression qu'il court, mais avant même de pouvoir réagir, il est à ma hauteur. Il agrippe solidement mon bras droit et m'empêche de continuer ma route.

-«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'enfuir de Poudlard! Penses-tu vraiment que tu avais une chance de survivre en traversant la forêt interdite? Tu sais qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que cette forêt porte ce nom!

-Je me suis totalement sentie en danger avec cette licorne, répliqué-je avec sarcasme.

-Tu as été chanceuse! Tu aurais pu tomber sur un Troll ou pire encore!

-Je m'en fous! Alors lâche-moi!

-Je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin. C'est assez tes conneries.

-Laisse moi partir!

-Pas avant de savoir la raison que ta fugue.

-C'est pas de tes affaires.

-C'est moi qui s'occupe de toi alors ce sont mes affaires aussi!

-Parce que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant?, crié-je, en colère. Tu es frustré contre moi, ça fait une semaine que tu ne me parles plus et soudainement, tu te soucis de moi? Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour te croire! C'est simplement Dumbledore qui t'a ordonné de me retrouver et qui t'a menacé de te faire je ne sais quoi si tu ne le fais pas.

-Tu sais très bien que je garde constamment un œil sur toi. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit et c'est vrai. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, Dumbledore n'est pas au courant que tu t'es enfuis. Il a dû quitter l'école en début d'après-midi et il n'est pas encore de retour. J'ai pris moi-même l'initiative de te retrouver.»

À ces propos, je baisse la tête et garde le silence. Je sens aussi que Severus desserre son emprise sur moi et semble se calmer.

-«Le professeur Bibine est venue me voir pour me demander si tu étais malade puisque tu n'étais pas dans son cours, m'explique le maître des potions. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu n'étais pas non plus dans la Grande Salle et je voyais que tes amis de Gryffondors jetaient souvent un œil vers les portes ou vers la table de Serpentard. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu te trouvais. Le professeur Flitwick s'est alors approché de moi pour m'apprendre que tu avais fui son cours où vous deviez faire léviter une plume et que tu semblais paniqué. J'ai su au fond de moi que tu avais quitté l'école. J'ai suivi les traces de tes pas et celles de ta valise. Maintenant, Séléna, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je... je suis un monstre, c'est tout.

-Séléna, tu...

-Je savais que j'allais tuer quelqu'un. Mes émotions avaient pris le dessus. Il fallait que je parte.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision en quittant la classe, mais...

-Il y aura d'autres cours où je devrai utiliser de la magie. D'autres occasions de perdre le contrôle et je... je... J'ai peur Severus. J'ai peur de moi-même. J'ai peur de la magie, de ma magie. Je... je ne suis pas faite pour rester à Poudlard, je suis un danger pour tout le monde. Je devrais retourner à Azkaban et...

-Non, arrête. Tu as ta place à Poudlard et personne ne me fera croire le contraire. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Dumbledore m'a averti que tu as besoin d'aide et que tu es très puissante. Au lieu de l'écouter, j'ai laissé une querelle construire un gouffre entre nous deux et je ne me suis pas occupé de toi comme j'aurais dû.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Oui, ce l'est. Et tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui aurait pu être évité si je t'avais aidé. Je suis désolé.

-Je suis aussi désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

-À partir de maintenant, je te jure de t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir.»

Je souris.

-«Viens, suis-moi, me dit-il.»

Il prend ma valise et nous retournons vers le château.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je remarque à ma gauche une grande clairière. Je ralentis mon pas avant de m'y approcher. Severus m'attend en silence.

Tout autour de moi pousse des fleurs sauvages, les dernières de la saison. Leur odeur m'enivre. Cachés dans les arbres, les oiseaux chantent gaiement avant d'aller dormir. Après quelques minutes, je peux ressentir l'effet calmant de l'endroit. Bientôt, la main du professeur se dépose gentiment sur mon épaule.

-«Nous devrions y aller, me dit-il. Le soleil se couche rapidement et nous ne verrons plus.»

J'acquiesce doucement et regarde une dernière fois la clairière avant de reprendre la direction du château.

Sortie de la forêt, je fige de stupeur. Devant moi, le coucher du soleil dans toute sa splendeur. C'est la toute première fois que je peux voir ce spectacle. Je observe donc le ciel médusée par les différentes couleurs.

-«Viens, ordonne Severus.»

Je le suis sans lâcher du regard le soleil. Il m'amène sur le bord du lac où nous nous assoyons sur une grosse roche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Nous nous contentons d'observer le ciel.

Une pensée me vient en tête. J'ai l'impression que la magie du territoire de Poudlard essaye de me convaincre de rester en me montrant quelques unes de ces plus belles facettes. La licorne, la clairière remplie de fleurs et maintenant le coucher du soleil. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais j'aime penser que c'est la magie qui me montre tout ça. Je souris à cette idée.

La noirceur installée, Severus et moi retournons dans le château. Dans le hall d'entrée, Shawn et Jeff courent vers moi.

-«Séléna!, s'exclame Shawn. Où étais-tu?

-Nous t'avons cherché dans toute l'école!, ajoute Jeff.

-Euh... eh bien..., commencé-je.

-Elle était avec moi, déclare le maître des potions.»

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais les deux Gryffondors semblent se contenter de cette réponse. Je lance un regard de remerciement vers le professeur. Soudain, les deux garçons prennent conscience que Severus est présent. Leurs yeux se baissent et ils deviennent plus calmes. Ce changement d'attitude me fait sourire.

-«Et que faites-vous ici?, demandé-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Charlie t'a vu dans le parc lorsqu'il est revenu de chez Hagrid, explique Jeff. Il savait qu'on te cherchait, alors il est venu nous dire où tu étais. Nous sommes descendu te voir.

-On s'est inquiétés, avoue Shawn. On a entendu parlé que tu es parti du cours de Sortilèges sans donner d'explications et que tu as disparu du château.

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, mais j'étais entre de bonnes mains, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers Severus.»

Les deux garçons sourient timidement, mais je peux voir dans leur yeux qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en Rogue.

-«Séléna, murmure le maître des potions, accompagnez-les jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je vous y rejoindrai plus tard, le temps que je rapporte votre valise à votre dortoir. Et ne traînez pas, le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes.

-Bien professeur.»

Je suis alors les deux garçons en répondant à leurs questions sans leur révéler le motif de ma fuite du cours de Sortilèges.

À 20h00 exactement, Severus apparaît au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor. Je souhaite bonne nuit à Jeff et Shawn et descends dans les donjons aux côtés du professeur.

Après quelques minutes, le château devient complètement sombre. Les braseros et les chandelles se sont éteints en même temps, plongeant les couloirs dans une obscurité totale. Seule la lumière de la lune vient parfois éclairer la route. Le maître des potions se déplace sans problème alors que, de mon côté, je ne vois strictement rien. Je m'approche de lui afin de sentir sa présence. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas me perdre. Au bout d'un certain temps, ma vision nocturne prend le relais et je peux de nouveau me déplacer avec aise.

Severus ouvre la porte de son bureau et entre sans la fermer. Je fronce un peu les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire bonne nuit lorsqu'il me fait signe d'entrer. Il allume quelques chandelles, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Il m'indique une chaise et je m'assois en silence. Il fait de même devant moi.

-«Ce que je vais t'apprendre, je veux que tu le répètes à tous les jours sans exception et, ce, jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises cet enseignement, dit-il.»

J'acquiesce doucement pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai tout saisi.

-«Ferme les yeux.»

Sa voix grave est devenue très douce et calme. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres en l'écoutant. Puis, j'obéis.

-«Repousse toutes pensées, tous souvenirs. Fait un vide dans ta tête. Prends de grandes inspirations et expire le plus longtemps possible par la bouche. Recommence. Encore. N'oublie pas de faire le vide.»

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, mon corps devient de plus en plus lourd. Dans ma tête, il y a qu'une pièce complètement noire et vide. Mon esprit est calme et serein. Jamais de ma vie, je me suis sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Severus est certainement en train de m'ensorceler...

La voix du professeur disparaît. En fait, je me suis endormie.


	12. 12

Je me réveille le lendemain matin et me rends compte qu'il est presque l'heure du repas. Puis, je remarque que je suis dans mon lit. Je regarde autour de moi; le dortoir est vide. Autres constatations: je ne me suis pas réveillée au milieu de la nuit, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars et je suis en pleine forme. Je souris. Je me lève rapidement, prends une douche et cours afin de sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard. Dans les couloirs, je marche le plus rapidement que je peux.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je vois Severus dos à moi qui marche entre deux tables pour aller s'asseoir. Je cours vers lui.

Il est presque rendu à la table des professeurs et a à peine le temps de se retourner lorsque je lui saute dans les bras. Pendant quelques instants, il est figé de surprise, puis se rend compte de la situation.

-«Lâchez-moi immédiatement, ordonne t-il avec une voix menaçante.»

Je recule doucement, un grand sourire au visage alors qu'il me regarde d'un air dégoûté. Autour de nous, des gens rient ou retiennent leur souffle à savoir ce que me fera Severus.

-«Merci, dis-je simplement avant de me diriger vers la table de Serpentard.»

Une fois assise, je peux voir le professeur McGonagall dire quelque chose à l' oreille du maître des potions en souriant moqueusement. Ce dernier la foudroie du regard.

Kelly et d'autres filles de mon dortoir s'approche de moi.

-«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?, demande Kelly. Ta valise avait disparue et toi aussi. Plus tard, Rogue est venu porter ta malle au dortoir et, encore plus tard, il est revenu avec toi endormie dans ses bras. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

-Eh puis, il y avait au cours de Sortilèges..., commence une autre fille.

-Oh! Ce n'était rien, réponds-je en la coupant. Un malentendu, une frustration, une stupidité... Bref, le professeur Rogue a tout arrangé et je me suis endormie dans son bureau.

-D'accord... mais là, ça va?, insiste Kelly.

-Oui, très bien. Mieux que jamais en fait!»

Soudain, je me sens observée. Je regarde autour de moi et repère la personne en question. C'est la fille blonde de quatrième année qui me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je soupire. Elle n'a certainement pas aimé que je prenne son professeur préféré dans mes bras et, ce, sans avoir de conséquence.

Lorsque le cours de potions se termine, le professeur me regarde les yeux brillants de malice. Mes sourcils se froncent. Mon petit doigt me dit de rester assise pendant que les autres élèves sortent de la classe. Lorsqu'elle est vide, Severus s'approche de moi.

-«Allons manger, dit-il.»

J'aime de moins en moins la façon dont il agit. J'ai l'impression qu'un mauvais coup se prépare.

Je le suis dans la Grande Salle et mange sans incident. Une fois terminé, il vient de nouveau vers moi, son regard n'ayant changer en rien.

Il m'emmène à l'extérieur. En fait, il s'approche de la forêt et y entre. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est dans la clairière que nous avons trouvée la veille.

-«Sais-tu ce qui est merveilleux?, demande t-il.

-Non, réponds-je en étant sur mes gardes.

-C'est que nous avons tous les deux l'après-midi de libre.

-D'accord...»

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite. Cela est confirmé par un léger sourire de sa part.

-«Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?, questionné-je.

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Je vais simplement commencer ton entraînement... physique.

-Physique? Pas magique?

-Exactement.»

Son sourire s'élargit et je déglutis. Il va alors s'asseoir en-dessous d'un arbre.

-«Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste?

-Cours.

-Quoi?

-Ne me fait pas répéter et, surtout, ne t'arrête pas avant que je te l'ai dis.

-C'est ta vengeance, non?»

Il ne répond rien, mais ses yeux brillent de plus bel.

Je soupire et commence à jogger. Bien entendu, à peine je débute que je suis essoufflée. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne veux pas que Severus croit que je suis faible. Ma détermination s'envole de plus en plus lorsque chacun de mes pas deviennent une véritable torture. Aussi, j'ai l'impression que cela dure des heures.

Lorsque enfin je peux m'arrêter, Severus m'oblige a faire divers exercices pour me muscler et me remettre en forme. C'est-à-dire, un autre moment de souffrance.

Au bout d'un moment, nous retournons au château. Mon tortionnaire a un léger sourire aux lèvres et semble de bonne humeur alors que tous mes muscles me font mal.

-«Tout ça pour un câlin..., maugréé-je.

-Dans quelques semaines, tu auras moins de difficultés à réaliser ce que je t'ai obligé à faire.»

Je lui lance un regard noir sans rien trouver à répondre.

Le lendemain matin, tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Le chemin entre la salle commune et la Grande Salle est une véritable torture, surtout dans les escaliers. Je suis tout de même l'une des premières personnes à arriver dans la pièce. Je commence alors à prendre des notes et à modifier des passages dans mon livre de potions. Au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore s'assoit à côté de moi.

-«Bon matin Séléna, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

-Bon matin professeur.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais envie de te parler.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.»

C'est certainement à propos de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai fui l'école.

-«J'ai remarqué que tu étais très près de messieurs Shawn Thornton, Geoffrey Emerson et Jack Bexley. Deux Gryffondors et un Poufsouffle. C'est bien. Toutefois, rappelle-toi de la discussion que nous avions eue toi, le professeur Rogue et moi. Nous avions convenu qu'il était mieux que les élèves te perçoivent comme une ennemi, en particulier le jeune Potter. Il serait donc plus approprié que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à eux et que tu ne restes qu'avec les Serpentards.»

À cela, je ne trouve rien à dire. Je fixe alors un point sur la table, perdue dans mes pensées. Le directeur finit par s'éloigner et s'est à ce moment que les étudiants affluent dans la pièce. La nourriture apparaît.

Jeff, Shawn, Jack et les Weasley s'assoient autour de moi. Ils parlent tous avec entrain; ils rient, se taquinent et content des histoires. Je les écoutent à peine. Les propos de Dumbledore tournent en boucle dans ma tête. D'un certain côté, il a totalement raison. Être ami avec eux me fera très mal lorsque je devrai me séparer d'eux. Cela pourrait même compromettre des plans. Je jette alors un coup d'œil vers eux. Allait-il vraiment me manquer?

Je me lève. Les gens autour de moi me regardent en me demandant ce que je fais. Je me dirige vers le directeur de l'école et me penche vers lui par-dessus la table.

-«C'est non. Je me fous complètement de ce que vous pouvez dire, mais c'est non. Je refuse de m'empêcher de vivre cela, de m'empêcher de connaître ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis. Ces gens, malgré leurs différences, leurs croyances ou peu importe ont décidé d'eux-mêmes de me donner une chance. Ils ont accepté qui je suis sans dire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne m'ont pas jugé, pas exclu, pas manqué de respect, rien. Ils ont simplement pris le temps de me connaitre et, ça, je ne veux pas briser ça. Je n'ai jamais connu cela de ma vie et je veux en profiter le plus possible. Ça me rend heureuse et je ne veux pas que ça se termine maintenant. J'aurai mal plus tard, mais, au moins, je serai ce que c'est d'avoir des amis.»

Je ne donne pas le temps à Dumbledore de répliquer. Je retourne m'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor et participe aux conversations.

Vers la fin du repas, Severus s'approche de moi et se penche vers mon oreille.

-«Profite de ta journée, on se voit en soirée, chuchote-il.»

Il s'éloigne. Je le suis du regard, un sourcil en l'air. Il a certainement du travail à faire et veut être seul. Je reporte mon attention sur mes amis et passe un agréable après-midi avec eux.

Après le repas du soir, je me dirige vers les cachots où Severus m'accueille dans son bureau.

-«Je vais commencer à t'enseigner la magie, m'annonce t-il.»

Soudain, mon cœur s'accélère.

-«Bonsoir Severus, comment a été ta journée?, demandé-je en espérant changer de sujet.»

Le maître des potions me regarde en silence. J'ai impression qu'il analyse mon comportement.

-«Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé dans son bureau pour me parler de la conversation que tu as eue avec lui ce matin, réplique-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Eh puis?

-C'était une perte de temps. Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que nos plans pour la guerre contre le Maître des ténèbres réussissent, que tu passes tes cours et que tu t'entraines avec moi. Alors, sors ta baguette immédiatement.»

J'obéis à contrecœur.

-«Le sort que je m'apprête à te lancer est celui de désarmement. Expelliarmus est sa formule. Ta baguette ne fera que voler en l'air et je la rattraperai.»

Sans plus, il s'installe devant moi, son arme pointée dans ma direction. Sans le vouloir, mon corps se crispe.

-«Arrête d'avoir peur et fais-moi confiance. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Oui, mais...

-Je sais, ton père, coupe t-il. Je ne suis pas lui alors arrête d'y penser! Fait comme la première fois où nous nous sommes fait face. Tu n'avais pas peur.

-C'était la colère qui...

-La colère, oui. Mais tu étais aussi concentrée sur le combat et pas sur ta vie passée. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses. Oublie le Maître, il n'est pas là et il n'apparaîtra pas. Alors, concentre-toi.»

Je baisse les yeux. Il a raison. Il ne me fera pas mal et je le sais. Il n'est là que pour m'apprendre la magie et je dois oublier cette peur. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et relève les yeux. Il sait que je suis prête même si je suis toujours tendue.

-«_Expelliarmus_!»

Ma baguette me glisse des doigts sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et vole dans les airs.

-«On recommence, mais, cette fois-ci, garde les yeux ouverts, dit-il.»

Ça me prend quelques instants avant de réaliser que j'ai fermé les yeux. Je reprends alors ma baguette et fait beaucoup d'efforts afin de regarder Severus.

Après une vingtaine de fois, je me sens à l'aise. Je ne panique plus lorsque je reçois le sort et j'en suis heureuse. Il impose alors une pause où il fait apparaître un gobelet rempli de jus de citrouille que j'avale d'une traite.

Une fois la pause terminée, on se remet en place. Toutefois, il veut que ça soit moi qui le désarme. Il me montre le mouvement de poignet et me fait pratiquer la prononciation du nom du sort. Lorsque c'est le temps de l'attaquer, je baisse les yeux vers ma baguette avec une certainement crainte.

-«La dernière fois que j'ai jeté un sort, j'ai tué et torturé des moldus..., dis-je à voix basse.»

Severus s'approche de moi et m'agrippe solidement les épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-«Tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que tu ne le veux pas. Pour jeter les sortilèges impardonnables, il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment.

-Mais si jamais que...

-Tu me donneras un mal de tête ou bien tu me feras tomber au sol. Rien de plus. Alors, arrête d'avoir peur ou de douter de toi. Tu vas faire le sort de désarmement et tu vas le réussir.»

Il retourne à sa place.

-«Fais l'exercice de relaxation que je t'ai montré, ordonne t-il.»

J'obéis et, après quelques minutes, je suis calme. J'ouvre les yeux. Severus a déjà levé sa baguette et il attend. Je prends une dernière inspiration et me concentre sur ce que je veux faire.

Je brandis ma baguette. Je prononce le sort en faisant mon mouvement de poignet. L'arme du maître des potions vole dans les airs et atterrit sur le sol, à mes côtés. Pendant quelques secondes, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bouge. Nous sommes tous les deux surpris. Puis, je souris lorsque je réalise que j'ai réussi. Severus se contente de me faire un petit geste de la tête pour me féliciter. Confiante, je continue l'entrainement sans qu'il y ait d'incident.

Plusieurs semaines passent et la Grande Salle est décorée pour l'halloween. L'air à l'extérieur est frais. Bientôt, la neige couvrira le sol.

La plupart des élèves me parlent amicalement et, ce, depuis que j'ai défendu Jack. Il n'y a que les Serpentard qui se tiennent loin de moi. Bien entendu, il y a quelques exceptions telles que les filles qui sont dans le même dortoir que moi et quelques autres qui ne sont pas des extrémistes fanatiques de sang pur. Je dois avouer que c'est étrange pour moi d'être acceptée et appréciée des gens, mais j'aime ça.

Les professeurs m'accordent beaucoup de points de maison puisque j'ai très souvent la réponse à leurs questions. Aussi, avec l'aide de Severus, mes progrès en classe sont très grands. Je n'ai plus peur de jeter des sorts, mais je garde une petite crainte lorsque j'en reçois.

Ma condition physique c'est aussi grandement améliorée grâce au maître des potions qui me fait faire de l'exercice au moins trois fois par semaine. Je suis beaucoup moins essoufflée lorsque je cours et ma masse musculaire a augmentée. Je m'approche de plus en plus d'un poids santé.

La fille blonde qui a un œil sur le maître des potions a commencé à se venger. Au moment où je m'y attends le moins, elle me jette un sort pour que j'arrive en retard à mes cours ou bien me pétrifie et me laisse seule dans mon coin. Parfois, ça prend longtemps avant que quelqu'un me trouve et me délivre. J'essaye d'être constamment sur un pied d'alerte, mais elle finit toujours par m'avoir.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fois que j'ai réussis à m'en sortir. Elle a versé une potion quelconque dans mon jus de citrouille. Une fois la gorgée dans ma bouche, j'ai remarqué que le goût n'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude et la fille blonde me regarde avec un sourire. J'ai recraché le jus dans mon verre et continué mon repas sans incident, ce qu'il l'a mise en colère.

Le soir de l'halloween, alors que je descends dans les cachots, je me sens suivie. Puis, j'entends chuchoter «Dentesaugmento!». J'arrive à la dernière seconde à esquiver l'attaque. Je me retourne et vois la fille blonde et deux de ses amies. Rapidement, je sors ma baguette et lui jette le sort de désarmement. Elle s'en protège et réplique avec celui de stupéfaction. Je tombe au sol, complètement confuse. J'entends le groupe d'amies rire et s'éloigner.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant qu'un préfet me trouve et me lance le contre-sort, mais, dès que je suis sur pied, je me dirige vers le bureau de Severus. Il s'y trouve encore et j'en suis contente.

-«Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Retourne dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Je me suis encore fait attaquer.»

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde de la tête aux pieds pour la moindre blessure.

-«Je vais bien, mais je suis tannée de toujours me faire avoir. Je sais que tu veux que j'apprennes la base en magie. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir comment me battre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. J'ai encore de la correction à faire et il est tard.

-Ce sera quand alors? Lorsqu'elle décidera que les petits maléfices ne sont pas assez amusants? Lorsqu'elle va vraiment me faire mal?»

Severus soupire et réfléchit.

-«Demain, après ton cours de potion, reste avec moi. Je t'apprendrai à te défendre.

-Merci, Sev, réponds-je en souriant.

-Sev?

-Oh! Je... Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'était un accident.

-Ça va, réplique t-il. Je ne m'y attendais pas.»

Le maître des potions semble soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui souhaite de passer une belle nuit, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Je quitte la pièce et va dormir la tête remplie de questions.


	13. 13

Le lendemain, mes amis de Gryffondor, Jack et moi finissons le petit déjeuner tôt et allons dans le parc pour profiter du soleil qui est peu présent ces temps-ci de l'année. Nous avons une trentaine de minutes avant le début des cours.

Nous nous installons dans l'herbe à plusieurs mètres du lac et nous discutons des tests qui approchent à grand pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois Bill froncer les sourcils en regardant vers le lac. Je me retourne et vois Severus debout à observer l'horizon.

-«C'est bien la première fois que je le vois à cet endroit, constate Charlie.

-Sev?, dis-je à voix basse.»

Toutefois, tout le monde autour de moi m'entendent et me jettent de drôle de regards. Avant que qui que ce soit me pose des questions, je me lève et marche vers mon professeur. Arrivée à ses côtés, il ne réagit pas. Il semble dans sa tête.

-«Ça va?, demandé-je.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom, répond-il en ignorant ma question.»

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Il se retourne vers moi. Son regard est calme et triste. Puis, je me rappelle de notre conversation la soirée d'hier.

-«Sev?»

Il fait un léger sourire et regarde de nouveau le lac.

-«Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui m'appelait ainsi, m'apprend-il. C'était une jeune fille qui habitait mon quartier et avec qui je suis aller à Poudlard. Nous étions de la même année, mais pas dans la même maison. Elle a été placé à Gryffondor. Elle était la seule amie que j'avais.

-Comment s'appelait-elle?, questionné-je.

-Lily Evans, dit-il après avoir hésité.

-Le même prénom que la mère d'Harry Potter, lancé-je avec amusement.»

Je perds rapidement mon sourire lorsque je vois le regard de Severus s'assombrir.

-«Elle s'est mariée à James Potter, m'annonce t-il avec dédain.

-Oh!»

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens mal d'avoir dit cela. Puis, une question me vient à l'esprit, mais j'hésite à la poser.

-«Tu peux poser ta question, dit-il comme s'il a lu dans ma tête.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est personnel...

-Ne suis-je pas en train de te parler de ma vie personnelle?

-Bon, d'accord. Il y a plusieurs semaines, lorsque je t'ai demander si tu avais quelqu'un en vue, j'ai su que tu l'as perdu. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas? C'est Lily?

-Oui.»

Il y a un long silence où tout les deux nous regardons le paysage.

-«Par ma faute, elle est morte.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oui, c'est de ma faute!, explose t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-C'est mon père qui...

-C'est moi qui ait rapporté la prophétie au Maître! Si je n'avais pas fait ça, elle serait encore vivante!»

Je prends mon professeur par les bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-«Severus, écoute moi bien. Penses-tu vraiment que si tu n'avais pas donné la prophétie à mon père qu'elle aurait survécue? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'aurait jamais entendu parlé de la prophétie d'une façon ou d'une autre? Il aurait fini par savoir et tu le sais très bien au fond de toi. Elle aurait vécue plus longtemps, c'est vrai, mais son sort était scellé. Tu n'y pouvais rien.»

Le maître des potions ne répond pas. Je peux voir une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je peux entendre son cœur battre fort. Au bout d'un moment, ses bras m'entourent, ce qui me surprend grandement, et il appuie sa joue contre le dessus de ma tête. Nous restons là, sans bouger.

-«Je suis là maintenant, lui chuchoté-je.»

Je le sens sourire.

-«Merci de m'avoir dit tout cela, ajouté-je.»

Il recule de quelques pas. Puis, il réalise que plusieurs personnes nous regardent. Son visage rougit un peu et il semble mal à l'aise.

-«Va rejoindre tes amis. Il reste une dizaine de minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Je vais aller préparer ma classe.

-D'accord. On se voit dans peu de temps alors.»

Il tourne des talons et marche rapidement vers le château. Je ferme les yeux et soupire; je vais devoir affronter mes amis.

Je m'approche d'eux et tous me regardent avec de gros yeux.

-«Désolé d'être partie comme ça, dis-je. Vous parliez de quoi?

-Sev? Un câlin?, questionne Percy.

-Sans parler de toutes les soirées qu'elle passe avec lui à faire je ne sais quoi, continue Charlie.

-Et des points de maison qu'il lui accorde, ajoute Jeff.

-Écoutez, je ne peux pas parler de tout, mais je veux vous dire que le professeur Rogue agit comme un mentor pour moi. Les soirées que je passe avec lui, c'est pour m'aider avec ma magie puisque j'ai de la difficulté.

-Tu réussis tous tes sorts du premier coup en classe, lance Shawn.

-C'est justement parce que je pratique avec lui que je suis capable de faire ça.

-Et ce qu'on vient de voir?, demande Bill.

-Il avait besoin de parler. C'est ce que nous avons fait. C'était un sujet sensible. J'ai pas trop réfléchie lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras, mais il bien réagit. Ça m'a vraiment étonné.

-Et Sev est le diminutif de Severus, non?, m'interroge Percy.

-Ouais. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms et qu'on se tutoie. Ce surnom m'a simplement échappé de la bouche.»

Tout le monde m'observent suspicieusement. Je soupire.

-«Il est simplement là pour m'apprendre la magie. Il m'aide. C'est tout. Nous ne faisons pas de plan machiavélique ou peu importe. Nous apprenons à nous connaître et il m'enseigne.

-Bon d'accord, dit Charlie. Je te crois.

-C'est juste étrange qu'il agisse de cette façon, ajoute Bill. Il n'a jamais été proche avec qui que ce soit et ça fait maintenant sept ans que je le connais.

-Eh bien, il faut une première à tout!, lance Jack.»

La cloche sonne et nous courrons vers nos cours respectifs.

Shawn et moi prenons nos places habituelles dans la classe de potion. Jeff s'assoit derrière nous à côté d'une jeune fille de Gryffondor que je connais de vue seulement. Nous installons notre matériel et attendons notre professeur en discutant à voix basse. Lorsqu'il arrive, les mains chargées d'ingrédients, d'instruments pour la fabrication de potions et d'un chaudron, la classe devient silencieuse. Severus dépose ses objets sur son bureau et se retourne vers la classe.

-«Séléna, lance t-il à voix basse, veuillez me rejoindre.»

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un regard à Shawn qui se pose lui aussi des questions. Je me lève et va à l'avant de la classe. Il m'invite à m'asseoir à son bureau. Puis, il se penche vers moi en me tendant un morceau de parchemin. Sur celui-ci, il y a une recette de potion que Severus a écrite à la main.

-«Tu me rendrais un grand service si tu préparais cette potion, me chuchote t-il. Elle permet de nettoyer des blessures. Madame Pomfresh me l'a demandé il y a deux jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire. Elle prend trois heures à faire. Je vais t'aider après le cours à la finir.

-Ouais, d'accord. Je peux faire ça, mais je ne garantis pas que je vais réussir.

-Si je te le demande, c'est que j'ai confiance en tes capacités et que je sais que tu vas réussir.»

Je souris et il s'éloigne pour commencer son cours. Je lis la recette, repère et place mes ingrédients, et débute la potion.

Je coupe des ingrédients, en écrase d'autres, fait chauffer le chaudron de Severus, brasse son contenu et ainsi de suite. Les étapes s'enchaînent sans problème.

À la fin du cours, alors que les élèves apportent leur échantillon de leur potion, j'avertis Shawn et Jeff que je passe le restant de la journée avec notre professeur, puis je me concentre à nouveau sur ce que je fais.

Une fois la classe vide et propre, Severus vient alors m'aider. Ses mouvements, lorsqu'il travaille, attirent mon attention. Ses gestes sont si précis et rapides. J'essaye alors de les comprendre. Mon professeur s'en rend compte et me montre sa technique. Bien entendu, il va me falloir de la pratique pour avoir sa vitesse.

Une fois la potion terminée et notre plan de travail propre, nous allons porter la mixture à l'infirmière de l'école qui en est très contente. Puis, en regardant l'heure, nous nous rendons compte que nous avons pris moins de temps que prévu pour compléter notre tâche et que l'heure du repas n'est pas terminé. Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle.

La majorité des gens ont quitté la pièce. Mes amis ne sont d'ailleurs pas présents. Je regarde vers la table de Serpentard où Kelly et deux autres filles discutent. Je fais quelques pas vers eux, mais Severus met sa main dans le haut de mon dos et me pousse gentiment devant lui. Lui aussi observe la table de sa maison, mais pas dans la même direction. La fille aux cheveux blonds et ses amis sont aussi présentes, et c'est elles qu'il fixe.

Il me dirige alors vers la table des professeurs et me désigne une place à ses côtés. Je suis un peu surprise de devoir m'asseoir à cet endroit, mais j'accepte l'offre. Je mets de la nourriture dans mon assiette et observe la Grande Salle. C'est la troisième fois que je la vois de cet angle: la première était pendant la répartition et l'autre était lorsque j'ai rassuré les élèves aux côtés de Dumbledore. Mais, dans les deux situations, je n'ai pas vraiment observé la pièce. Cette fois-ci, je le peux et peu importe où mes yeux se posent, je suis impressionnée par la beauté des lieux.

-«Tu crois t'en sortir pour tes tests?, me demande Severus.

-Je pense bien que oui. Mes devoirs sont à jour, j'ai beaucoup révisé et je connais bien la matière. Je me sens prête.

-Demain matin, si tu es libre, je te ferai étudier.

-Ouais, d'accord. Merci.»

Je souris. Cet homme est si merveilleux et une partie de moi trouve dommage que peu de gens connait sa vraie nature.

Après le repas, Severus et moi allons dans notre clairière.

-«Le sort que je vais t'enseigner est très pratique et tu l'utiliseras tout le long de ta vie pour te protéger, dit Severus. _Protego_ est son incantation. Il fera un boulier devant toi et arrêtera l'attaque de ton adversaire. Si son sort est faible, tu peux lui renvoyer. S'il est fort, ton bouclier n'arrêtera peut-être pas le sort, mais atténuera ses effets. Certains, comme celui de mort, ne peuvent être arrêtés. Ta protection ne fera que éclater. Bien entendu, plus tu mets de la force dans ton sort, moins il y a de chance qu'il cède en recevant des coups. Il peut aussi être utilisé pour empêcher une personne de s'approcher de toi ou arrêter un coup de poing.

-C'est vrai qu'il semble utilise ce sort. Pourquoi n'est-il pas enseigné en première année?

-Si j'étais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce serait l'un des premiers que j'enseignerais. Toutefois, le programme scolaire veut que les élèves de première année connaissent les créatures magiques et pas qu'ils apprennent à se battre. Je suppose que le Ministère de la Magie veut garder les jeunes le plus possible dans l'innocence de l'enfance.

-L'innocence de l'enfance?, répété-je. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la seule personne dans cette école qui a commencé sa première année en ne sachant pas ce que c'est «l'innocence de l'enfance». De toute façon, y a t-il vraiment une différence entre un élève de première et de deuxième année? Entre 11 et 12 ans? Alors pourquoi attendre un an avant d'apprendre à se battre? Je sais qu'il faut connaître la base de la magie, et c'est ce que je fais en classe présentement, mais tout de même. À quoi ça va me servir d'apprendre à faire danser un ananas?

-À rien, répond Severus avec un léger sourire. Mais je n'y peux rien pour ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard. Avec toi, c'est différent. Je peux faire ce que je ferais si j'avais le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Eh bien, amuse toi!

-Tu risques de ne pas aimer ça.

-Pourquoi?

-À partir de maintenant, je ne te laisse plus de chance. Je t'attaquerai avec toute la force que je mettrais normalement dans un combat. Tu vas apprendre à la dure. Mais lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, dans quelques années, peu de gens seront capable de se mettre à travers ton chemin.

-Pourquoi je sens que je vais avoir mal partout demain?»

Les yeux de mon professeur brillent de plus bel. Je ne vais pas aimer les prochains instants.

-«Ce que je veux que tu fasses, et c'est valable pour tous les sorts, c'est de penser au sortilège, de l'imaginer se produire devant toi, d'acheminer ta magie vers ta baguette et de dire l'incantation, m'informe mon professeur. Cela t'aidera beaucoup, surtout pour ce sort.»

Je sors presque à contre cœur ma baguette et la lève vers mon adversaire. Severus jette son premier sort et je fais mon possible pour l'arrêter avec le charme du bouclier. Toutefois, je ne fais que voler dans les airs et retomber lourdement au sol. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever qu'un autre sort est lancé. Je m'écrase de nouveau par terre. Je tourne la tête vers mon adversaire et me fais de nouveau projeter dans les airs. Severus avait bien raison de dire que je vais apprendre à la dure. Après quelques minutes, il se met à me provoquer verbalement tout en m'attaquant.

-«On m'a dit que tu es puissante, mais je le crois de moins en moins. Tu es pitoyable.

-Je fais mon possible!, me défends-je.

-C'est pas ce que je vois, crache t-il. Alors concentre toi et jette ton sort! À moins bien sûr que tu aimes te faire jeter au sol.»

Presque une heure passe avant qu'un bouclier magique apparaît devant moi. Il éclate dès que le sort de Severus le touche, mais j'en ai produit un. Mon professeur abaisse alors sa baguette.

-«C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il.»

Je fais un soupire de soulagement et m'étends sur le sol à bout de souffle. J'ai déjà mal partout. Le maître des potions s'assoit à mes côtés.

-«Tout le monde à l'école aurait fini par se rouler en boule, à pleurer et à me supplier d'arrêter, conte t-il. Mais toi, tu as tenu bon. Tu as essayé jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Je ne peux qu'admirer cela.

-Tu te confies à moi, tu me permets de faire une potion au lieu de suivre ton cours, tu me fais manger à la table de professeurs, tu prends de ton temps pour m'apprendre à me battre et tu me complimentes, énuméré-je avec étonnement. Tu es vraiment en feu aujourd'hui!»

Il sourit tout en ayant un petit rire. Puis, il redevient sérieux.

-«Je n'ai pas plus aimé ce combat que toi, avoue t-il. Je savais que je te faisais mal. Mais je veux que tu saches ce que c'est que de combattre un Mangemort. Je suis désolé.

-Je vais bien, Sev. Je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, je te remercie d'avoir fait ça. Grâce à toi, je vais être préparer à me battre contre un mage noir. Eh puis, ça va m'endurcir.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.»

Soudain, j'ai un petit rire.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, me demande t-il, curieux.

-Je viens simplement de me rappeler à quel point j'étais pathétique lorsque je suis entrée dans cette école la première fois. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de jeter un sort ou en recevoir un. Maintenant, je subi ta torture sans paniquer.

-Ça prouve que tu t'es amélioré.»

C'est à mon tour de sourire. Severus se met debout et me tend la main. Je la saisis et il m'aide à me relever. J'ai alors l'impression que mon corps est très lourd. Mes jambes tremblent. Mon professeur le remarque et reste près de moi afin de pouvoir me rattraper si jamais je tombe. D'ailleurs, marcher est une véritable torture. Le retour au château prend beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'habitude.


	14. 14

Arrivé dans le bureau du maître des potions, je m'assois lourdement sur une chaise, la tête appuyée sur son bureau. Severus, lui, prend une pile de parchemins, que je reconnais comme étant les devoirs que ma classe lui a donnés ce matin, avant de s'installer dans son siège habituel. Il sort une plume et un encrier d'un tiroir et corrige les copies.

Au bout d'un long moment où je me suis assoupie, quelque chose d'assez léger me tombe sur la tête. Je me relève et vois mon devoir. Je souris lorsque je remarque mon «A+».

-«Tu n'as fait aucune faute contrairement à tout le monde, dit-il. Il n'y a qu'une partie que j'aurais un peu plus développé. Je te l'ai indiqué sur ton devoir.

-Eh bien, merci, réponds-je.»

Je regarde les parchemins qui ont été corrigés et ils sont remplis de l'encre rouge du professeur.

-«Tu peux les lire si tu en as envie. Tu vas voir à quel point c'est décourageant. Tiens, je viens de finir de corriger la copie de monsieur Thornton.»

Je prends le devoir de Shawn et le lis. Il a beaucoup d'erreurs. Lorsque je termine, je mets le parchemin sur la pile de ceux qui sont corrigés.

-«Tu es très sévère dans ta correction, critiqué-je. Mais, elle est juste.

-Je n'exige que la perfection de mes élèves. Regarde ta copie. Tu as été aussi sévèrement corrigé et je n'ai pas trouvé d'erreur. Pourquoi? Parce que tu étudies énormément, tu lis constamment pour parfaire tes connaissances et tu sais la matière sur le bout de tes doigts. Si tous mes élèves étaient comme toi, enseigner serait agréable.

-Encore des compliments? Si tu continus comme ça, je vais rougir ou bien je ne passerai plus dans le cadre de la porte tant ma tête sera enflée.

-Ferme-là.»

Je ris alors qu'il se remet au travail.

Lorsqu'il termine, il appelle un elfe de maison et celui-ci nous apporte de la nourriture. Après le repas, je l'aide à remettre de l'ordre dans ses ingrédients et à faire un inventaire.

Un peu après le couvre-feu, il me dit d'aller chercher des vêtements propres dans mon dortoir. J'obéis sans savoir pourquoi il me demande cela.

Severus m'attend devant la porte de son bureau. Je le suis à travers les couloirs de l'école. Monter les escaliers est assez pénible, surtout qu'il va au cinquième étage. Il s'arrête devant une porte, chuchote un mot de passe et entre.

La pièce est une grande salle de bain avec une piscine en marbre en son milieu. Il y a même un plongeoir. Des centaines de robinets tous ornés de pierres précieuses sont prêts à remplir le bassin. Accroché au plafond, il y a un magnifique lustre qui éclaire l'endroit. Sur un mur, il y a une peinture d'une jolie sirène. Les fenêtres sont habillés de longs rideaux de lin blanc. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée par le luxe de la pièce.

-«C'est la salle de bain des préfets et des capitaines de Quidditch, m'apprend-il. Personne nous dérangera à cette heure-ci.

-Tu sais que c'est vraiment étrange comme situation. Un professeur qui s'enferme dans une salle de bain avec l'une de ses élèves.

-En effet. Alors je compte sur ta discrétion.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Au juste, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

-Un bain à l'eau chaude te fera un grand bien après cette rude journée. Ça va détendre tes muscles.»

Severus m'explique alors que chaque robinet correspond à un savon différent. J'en essaye quelques uns jusqu'à trouver une odeur qui me plaît et laisse la piscine se remplir. Une fois terminé, mon professeur va dans un coin de la pièce où il ne peut pas me voir, me laissant toute mon intimité.

Je me déshabille et va dans l'eau. Je me lave, puis me détend. Le bain est divinement bon. Le seul point négatif est que mes blessures brûlent.

Je suis sûr d'avoir passé au moins trente minutes dans l'eau avant de sortir de la piscine. En essuyant mon corps, je me rends compte que mes muscles sont moins endoloris. C'est aussi à ce moment que je constate mes blessures: les genoux et les coudes éraflés, six coupures peu profondes et deux ecchymoses. Pour ces derniers, je suis certaine que je vais en avoir plus le lendemain.

-«Il faudrait que je soigne tes blessures, dit Severus alors que je mets mes sous-vêtements.

-Laisse moi m'habiller et tu...»

J'arrête de parler. Je regarde où se situe mes coupures. Si je mets mes vêtements, il ne pourra pas tous les atteindre. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas la situation. Après tout, je me suis jamais retrouvée aussi peu habillé devant quelqu'un. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, mais je sens mon visage rougir légèrement.

-«Bon, d'accord. Tu peux venir maintenant, mais je suis en sous-vêtements.»

Severus s'approche sans jamais observer mon corps de haut en bas. Il prend sa pommade et me demande de lui montrer où mes blessures se trouvent. Je lui pointe sans le regarder et mon visage ressemble à une tomate. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. Le maître des potions le ressent et me soigne le plus rapidement possible.

-«Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps, lance t-il soudainement.

-C'est pas que j'ai honte, mais il n'est pas très beau et me retrouver aussi peu habillé m'embarrasse.

-Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise avec moi Séléna. Je ne te jugerai pas et je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation et je me sens vulnérable.

-Je suis là pour te protéger, dit-il avec un léger sourire.»

Je souris à mon tour. Son commentaire me fait chaud au cœur. Personne ne s'est déjà proposé pour me protéger.

-«Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas ton corps beau?

-Soit pas aveugle, Sev. Regarde-le.

-Non, je ne veux pas faire ça. Tu es mal à l'aise, alors je ne vais pas commencer à te scruter.

-Vas-y. Je te fais confiance, même si je n'aime pas ça.»

Il soupire et m'observe. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mes cicatrices. Je vois dans son visage qu'il comprend ce que je voulais dire.

-«Le Maître, n'est-ce pas?, demande t-il.

-Pas toutes. Celle-ci, je l'ai fait moi-même. J'avais peut-être six ans. J'ai descendu un escalier en courant et j'ai perdu pied. J'ai déboulé les marches. Et celle-là, c'est un garçon de l'orphelinat qui m'a poussé. Je suis tombée sur le coin d'un meuble. J'avais eu mal. Le reste, je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais la plupart ont été faites par mon père.

-Si ça peut te remonter le moral, j'en ai beaucoup plus que toi.

-Vraiment?

-Je n'ai pas eu une belle enfance moi non plus. Puis, mes études à Poudlard non pas été de tout repos et, après, j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts. Allez, j'ai fini de mettre le dernier pansement. Tu peux t'habiller.

-As-tu envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu étais enfant?, demandé-je pendant que je mets mes vêtements.

-Pas maintenant. Tu dois aller te reposer et j'ai de la surveillance à faire dans les couloirs dans peu de temps.»

J'acquiesce en silence. Severus s'occupe de vider la piscine pendant que je termine de m'habiller. Puis, il me conduit dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

-«Demain matin, dès que tu te lèves, vient dans mon bureau. Je vais t'aider à étudier, puis nous irons voir le match de Quidditch.

-Le match de Quidditch?

-Personne ne t'en a parlé?

-Non. C'est peut-être dû au fait que je pense le plus clair de mon temps à étudier ou bien que je n'ai pas porté attention à cette nouvelle. Peut-être un peu des deux. Bref, merci pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, va dormir, tu en as besoin.»

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers le dortoir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tôt. Les filles dorment encore. Je me lève avec difficulté; mes muscles me font affreusement mal. Je m'habille, me brosse les dents, me peigne les cheveux et me dirige vers le bureau de Severus.

Le porte est barrée, il n'est pas encore là. J'enlève la protection et entre dans la pièce sombre. N'ayant pas encore appris à allumer des chandelles avec de la magie, j'essaye de me repérer avec le peu de lumière provenant du soleil qui entre par les fenêtres. Je m'assois et attends.

Au moins vingt minutes passent avant que la porte s'ouvre. Severus entre et allume les chandelles, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. À le regarder, je peux voir qu'il est fatigué et que sa patience est courte. J'espère que je connais bien les réponses à ses questions sinon je vais passer un mauvais moment.

-«Bon matin, lancé-je.»

Mon professeur se contente d'un signe de tête comme réponse. Puis, il y a un silence pendant lequel il prend place dans son siège.

-«Dure nuit à ce que je vois, continué-je.

-La surveillance des couloirs a été plus longue que prévue. J'ai dû chasser un élève qui courait assez rapidement.

-L'as-tu eu?

-Il est tombé face à face avec McGonagall.

-Pauvre lui.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est chanceux. Si j'avais pu mettre la main sur lui, il aurait regretté d'être venu cette année à Poudlard. Aussi, j'ai une réunion de professeurs ce soir et je n'en ai aucunement envie.

-Si tu veux, va te reposer. On se verra demain pour étudier.

-C'est correct, ça va me changer les idées.»

Severus se met alors à me poser des questions sur la matière vu dans tous mes cours. Pour la plupart, j'ai la réponse, mais certaine d'entre elles sont très pointues et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il m'aide donc à parfaire mes connaissances. Puis, il passe au côté pratique. Je dois jeter certains sorts de métamorphose et quelques charmes. Il ne me fait pas concevoir de potion étant donné que cela prend du temps et que le match de Quidditch est en avant-midi. Satisfait de mes résultats, il appelle un elfe de maison qui nous apporte le petit déjeuner. Après le repas, Severus m'oblige à faire des étirements pour aider mes muscles endoloris avant de quitter son bureau.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de Quidditch où Poufsouffle joue contre Serdaigle. Mon professeur me pousse vers la tribune des professeurs qui nous regardent les sourcils froncés dès qu'ils nous voient. Mais Severus veut garder un œil sur moi puisqu'il me trouve trop vulnérable.

Quelques minutes passent avant que le match commence. Je ne suis pas bonne dans ce sport et je le déteste pour cette raison, mais voir les joueurs voler avec aisance, faire des passes incroyables, sentir l'énergie de la foule me fait écarquiller les yeux. Je suis vraiment impressionnée et je n'aurais jamais pensé le Quidditch est aussi passionnant. J'ai même parfois de la difficulté à suivre les joueurs tant ça va vite.

Poufsouffle a gagné le match, mais de très peu. Partout dans le stade, on peut entendre les cris de joie des élèves de cette maison. Je suis contente pour eux.

-«J'ai de la difficulté à monter sur un balais et eux peuvent virevolter dans tous les sens, dis-je à Severus. Je suis un peu jalouse.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si pire que ça, répondit-il.

-Demande à n'importe qui et ils te diront que je suis une cause perdue.

-Alors il faudra pratiquer ça pour que tu puisses passer tes examens.»

Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il vient de dire. Je me lève et quitte la tribune avec mon professeur.

Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance est à la fête. Mes amis sont assis à la table de Poufsouffle afin d'être avec Jack. Je regarde Severus et lui dis que je vais aller les rejoindre. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas d'accord, mais il accepte tout de même. Je m'approche et tous se tournent vers moi avec de grand sourire.

-«Il t'a enfin laissé partir!, lance Bill avec amusement.

-On ne t'a même pas vu à l'heure des repas, continue Jeff.

-Je mangeais dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

-Et moi qui aimerait que les cours de potions soient plus courts pour passer le moins de temps possible avec lui, dit Charlie.

-De plus, les professeurs et les élèves ne devraient pas avoir de relation entre eux, ajoute Percy la tête haute.

-Percy, le professeur Rogue est mon mentor, expliqué-je. Il est normal que je passe du temps avec lui pour que nous puissions nous connaître et nous faire confiance. Aussi, il est là pour m'apprendre la magie en dehors des cours. Si ça peut te rassurer, Dumbledore est au courant.

-Tout de même, vous n'êtes pas supposé de faire cela.»

Sur ce, Percy quitte la table de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre celle de Gryffondor.

-«Faut pas s'inquiéter, il veut toujours tout contrôler, mettre de l'ordre partout et faire en sorte que les règles sont suivies, rassure Charlie. Cela fini par être ennuyant à la maison lorsqu'on veut s'amuser et qu'il nous surveille constamment afin d'avertir notre mère si on fait quelque chose de pas trop correct comme sortir de notre terrain alors qu'on est en balais.

-Assez parlé de Percy, s'impose Shawn. Qu'as-tu appris avec le professeur Rogue?

-Il m'enseigne à faire le charme du bouclier.

-Le charme du bouclier?, se demande Jack.

-C'est un sort de protection, informe Bill. Il permet d'arrêter ou d'atténuer l'attaque d'un adversaire. Tu vas l'apprendre l'année prochaine.

-Tu vas être en avance sur nous!, s'exclame le Poufsouffle. As-tu réussis à faire le sort?

-Ouais, une fois. Mon bouclier a éclaté, mais j'en ai fait un.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça moi aussi.

-L'année prochaine. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te concentrer sur les tests qui arrivent très bientôt.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas passer mon cours d'histoire de la magie ni celui de potion, dit Shawn, morose.

-C'est pareil pour moi, lance Jeff.

\- Mangeons et amusons nous, et, après le repas, je vais vous aider, d'accord?, proposé-je.

-Ouais, d'accord!, répondent en chœur Jeff, Shawn et Jack.»

Les Weasley se lèvent pour rejoindre leurs amis à la table de Gryffondor. En les regardant s'éloigner, j'aperçois la fille aux cheveux roses s'enfarger et renverser son gobelet remplie de jus de citrouille par terre. Plusieurs personnes rient et son visage, comme ses cheveux, rougissent. Je fronce les sourcils. Ais-je bien vu ses cheveux changer de couleur ou c'est une illusion?

-«Elle s'appelle Tonks, m'apprend Jack. Elle est en cinquième année. Elle est très maladroite.

-C'est moi ou ses cheveux ont changés de couleur?, demandé-je.

-C'est une métamorphomage. Cela lui permet de changer son apparence autant qu'elle le désire. Ses cheveux changent de couleur selon ses émotions.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant!, s'exclame Jeff.»

Je l'observe encore un peu avant de regarder rapidement l'ensemble des élèves à la table de Poufsouffle. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Kevin et Samuel et j'ai rencontré dans le train. Ils me saluent d'un signe de tête et je fais de même. Puis, mes amis et moi continuons de discuter de tout et de rien pendant le repas.


	15. 15

-«La bibliothèque serait un bon choix pour étudier, non?, propose Shawn.

-On ne pourra pas faire trop de bruit sinon madame Pince va nous mettre dehors, dit Jeff.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

-Et si on allait dans le parc?, demande Jack.

-C'est un peu trop froid dehors, surtout que nous n'allons pas bouger pour nous réchauffer.»

Nous restons en silence pendant quelques instants où nous cherchons un endroit idéal pour étudier en paix. C'est alors qu'un garçon assez mignon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris s'approche de nous.

-«Salut! dit-il avec bonne humeur. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation tout à l'heure et vous vouliez étudier histoire de la magie et potions. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais me joindre à vous. Je n'ai pas trop de difficulté dans ses deux matières, mais je ne connais pas tout non plus. Cela m'aiderait pas mal.

-Si ça ne dérange personne, moi, je suis d'accord, répond Shawn.»

Tous acquiescent et j'accepte à mon tour.

-«Quel est ton nom?, questionné-je.

-Oh! Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Cedric Diggory.

-Moi c'est Jeff, lui c'est Shawn, lui c'est Jack et elle c'est Séléna.

-Je suis ravis de vous connaître.

-Nous cherchions un endroit tranquille pour étudier, l'informe Jack.

-Vous pourriez demander à un professeur de nous ouvrir une classe, propose Cedric.»

«Mais bien sûr!», me dis-je dans ma tête. Je me lève aussitôt pour me diriger vers la table des professeurs et entre en collision avec Severus qui était tout près de moi. Il m'agrippe pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas.

-«Désolé professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous étiez aussi près.»

Le maître des potions se contente de m'observer en silence. Mes amis, eux, retiennent leur souffle.

-«Mais je voulais justement vous demander un service, continué-je.»

Il lève un sourcil.

-«Nous cherchons un endroit pour étudier en paix et je voulais savoir si c'était possible d'aller dans votre classe.»

Ses sourcils se froncent.

-«Elle va rester propre, nous n'allons pas faire de connerie, aucun objet ne sera brisé et je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne touchent à absolument rien.»

Severus se contente qu'acquiescer sèchement avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées.

-«Lorsque vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons y aller, annoncé-je.

-Quoi? Il a accepté?, demande Jeff avec étonnement.

-Ouais...

-Mais il n'a rien dit!, relève Shawn.

-Si vous aviez regarder son visage, vous auriez vu qu'il communiquait.

-Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour faire cela.

-Je ne suis pas morte.

-Il est différent avec toi, c'est pour ça.

-Peu importe. Nous perdons du temps, alors allons-y.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher du parchemin et une plume dans nos salles communes, lance Jack.

-Nous pouvons y aller tous ensemble.

-D'accord!»

Nous nous levons et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle qui se situe près de la cuisine.

Dans un couloir remplie de tonneaux de vinaigre, Cedric s'approche de l'un d'entre eux et tape dessus à un certain rythme. Au bout de moment, l'entrée de la salle commune apparaît. Ni moi, ni les Gryffondors n'entre dans l'ouverture, mais nous pouvons voir que le chemin monte en pente douce avant de dévoiler la pièce aux couleurs jaune et noire remplie de plantes de toutes sortes. Les plafonds sont bas et les meubles sont en bois. Divers objets en cuivre sont dispersés ça et là. La pièce semble accueillante et confortable.

Les deux Poufsouffles passent dans l'ouverture et elle se referme derrière eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont de nouveau à nos côtés. Nous allons alors à la tour de Gryffondor.

Encore une fois, les garçons disparaissent dans leur salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame. À travers l'ouverture, je peux distinguer que les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie dont les couleurs sont le rouge et l'or. Les meubles sont massifs et semblent confortables. Il y a plusieurs tables un peu partout et un foyer dans un coin.

Mes amis reviennent en peu de temps et nous descendons dans les cachots. Arrivé devant la salle commune de Serpentard, les garçons sont excités de découvrir la pièce. Après tout, nous avons tous été curieux de connaître les différences entre nos maisons.

Je chuchote le mot de passe au mur et entre rapidement. Je traverse la pièce et entre dans mon dortoir. Kelly et son amie Adriana sont présentes. Cette dernière à les cheveux brun-roux bouclés et les yeux bleus.

-«Salut Séléna!, s'exclame Kelly.

-Salut.»

Je fouille dans ma valise et prends mes notes, du parchemin, une plume, un encrier et mes livres d'école.

-«Tu vas faire des travaux avec le professeur Rogue?, demande Adriana.

-Non. Je m'en vais étudier avec des amis.

-C'est justement ce que nous sommes en train de faire.»

Je remarque alors qu'elles ont des livres ouverts devant elles. J'hésite un peu, mais finis par leur demande si elles veulent étudier avec moi. Elles acceptent avec joie. Elles ramassent ce dont elles ont besoin et me suivent hors de notre salle commune.

À l'extérieur, j'explique à mes amis que Kelly et Adriana se joignent à nous. Cedric sourit, alors que les autres se regardent entre eux avant d'acquiescer. Je présente tout le monde avant de les guider à la classe de potions.

À l'intérieur, tous prennent place à l'avant complètement de la classe, chaque maison ayant leur table à eux. Pour ma part, je suis à la place du professeur. D'ailleurs, en m'approchant du bureau de Severus, je remarque un bout de parchemin. Je me penche et constate qu'il est pour moi.

_«Séléna, ne sort pas de la classe pendant mon absence. Spilka est le nom de l'elfe de maison qui viendra vous porter de la nourriture. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. Gardes tout en ordre et propre. Je te fais confiance. Sev.»_

-«C'est quoi?, questionne Jeff.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a laissé un message, réponds-je.

-Je suis vraiment étonné qu'il ait accepté de nous prêter sa classe.

-Il est peut-être trop désespéré de lire vos essais rempli d'erreurs. Bon, je commence avec histoire de la magie.

-Je pensais que nous allions tous étudier ensemble et non recevoir un cours.

-Je connais bien la matière. J'ai été mise au test ce matin et je maitrise tout. Alors, à moins que quelqu'un ait un objection à ce que je vous aide de cette façon, c'est comme ça que je vais procéder.

-Moi, ça me va, dit Kelly

-Même chose pour moi, ajoute son amie.

-Pas de problème, répond Cedric avec un sourire.»

Les autres acceptent aussi. Je me dirige alors au tableau et prend une craie.

-«Je vous nomme un nom ou un événement et dites-moi les points importants. Allez-y avec des mots clés, ce sera plus facile à retenir.»

J'inscris le nom d'un sorcier et mes «élèves» me disent ce qu'ils savent l'un après l'autre. J'écris les mots clés au tableau et tous prennent des notes. Lorsqu'ils ne savent plus quoi dire, je leur donne des indices afin qu'ils se souviennent des éléments oubliés. Puis, je passe à une date et fait le même procédé.

Lorsqu'ils ont pris des notes sur toute la matière à l'examen, je leur demande de ranger leurs notes et je leur pose des questions pour les tester. Ils s'en sortent tous très bien.

L'après-midi se termine et j'appelle Spilka qui nous emporte notre repas. Tous sont bien contents de pouvoir manger et d'avoir une pause. Après le repas, l'elfe de maison ramasse nos assiettes vides et tous s'installent pour réviser potion.

J'utilise la même technique pour leur enseigner puisque cela a bien fonctionné. J'écris le nom d'un ingrédient et leur demande de me nommer ses propriétés magiques. Une fois terminé, je leur indique quelques composants et leur demande de trouver la potion que j'obtiendrais si je les mélange. Lorsqu'ils connaissent les réponses, j'ouvre l'armoire du professeur Rogue et sort certains ingrédients. Ils doivent trouver leur nom et comment on les reconnait. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de la classe s'ouvre sans que personne s'en aperçoit sauf moi. Severus entre, referme derrière lui et appuie son dos au mur en m'observant. Je passe tous les ingrédients et mes amis finissent par savoir sur le bout des doigts quoi est quoi.

-«Séléna, dit Jack, je sais que ça n'a pas rapport, mais depuis tout à l'heure je me demande ce que c'est le truc vert dans le flacon sur la troisième tablette.»

Je me tourne la tête et cherche ce dont il parle.

-«Ça?

-Oui, exactement.»

J'observe le flacon et me creuse la tête. Après mûre réflexion, je ne crois pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur le sujet.

-«Aucune idée, réponds-je.

-C'est du cranson officinal, informe Severus en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-À quoi sert-il?, demandé-je.

-Il entre dans la composition du philtre de confusion et du philtre d'embrouille qui ont tous les deux des effets très similaires.

-Merci professeur.»

Je me tourne vers les élèves.

-«J'ai fais le tour de la matière, alors ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu viens de me sauver la vie, Séléna, déclare Jeff.

-Ouais! Merci beaucoup!, s'exclame Kelly.»

Tous sont contents et rangent rapidement leurs effets scolaires. Puis, ils quittent la classe en baissant la tête devant leur professeur. Cela me fait sourire.

-«J'espère qu'ils auront de bonnes notes à leurs examens, dit Severus en s'approchant de moi.

-Je l'espère aussi, réponds-je en ramassant les ingrédients. Mais je crois que ça va aller s'ils n'oublient rien d'ici deux semaines.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait aucunement.»

Il y a un court silence le temps que je finisse de tout ranger.

-«Ta réunion s'est bien passée?

-Ennuyant.

-Je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite discuter avec nous demain soir.

-Super, m'exprimé-je sans joie.

-Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi.»

J'efface le tableau et Severus s'assure que tout est propre. Satisfait, il me raccompagne à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Dans le dortoir, les filles sont toutes présentes et discutent de leur sang.

-«Moi aussi je suis de sang pur, dit l'une d'elles.

-Mon arrière-arrière grand-père est un sang mêlé, lance Adriana. Donc je ne suis pas pure, mais presque.

-Et toi Séléna?, demande Kelly.»

Je me tourne vers elle.

-«Je suis de sang mêlé, déclaré-je. Mon père est un sorcier et, le connaissant, ma mère aussi l'est. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça, mais je suppose qu'un de mes grands-parents est un moldu. De toute façon, le sang d'une personne ne m'importe pas.

-Nous non plus, mais nous étions curieuses.»

Je sais que c'est faux de dire que cela ne dérange personne dans le dortoir. Elles ne le montrent pas, mais je suis sûr qu'au moins deux des filles jugent les gens par la pureté de leur sang. Sans rien dire, je me change et me couche dans mon lit.

J'ai presque oublié que Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père est un sang mêlé. C'est assez difficile à croire. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

Le lendemain, la journée passe assez rapidement. J'étudie, fait des devoirs, passe un peu de temps avec mes amis et pratique le sort de lévitation avec Severus qui, dès que j'ai de la facilité, m'ordonne de faire voler un objet plus lourd.

Mon corps me fait toujours mal dus à la pratique du charme du bouclier, mais mes blessures ne paraissent presque plus grâce aux soins du maître des potions.

Ce dernier et moi marchons en silence vers le bureau du directeur qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Nous nous assoyons et attendons qu'il parle.

-«Je vois que vous avez établit une certaine confiance entre vous, dit Dumbledore. C'est très bien. Je crois aussi que les enseignements de Severus portent ses fruits, n'est-ce pas Séléna?

-En effet. Je n'ai plus de difficulté en classe et je suis un peu en avance sur les autres élèves. Sinon, j'apprends des sorts un peu plus avancés.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.»

Il y a un court silence où Dumbledore nous regarde l'un après l'autre.

-«Je vous ai fait venir ici pour parler des vacances de Noël. Comme tu t'en doute certainement Séléna, tu resteras au château. Pour ta part Severus, je veux aussi que tu restes ici afin de profiter du temps libre pour lui apprendre quelques sorts.

-Vous m'avez demander de venir à votre bureau pour me dire cela?, s'indigne le maître des potions. Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à tout cela?

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'avais pas d'autre plan en tête.

-Allez, viens Séléna. Nous avons perdu assez de temps ici.»

Il se lève, mais je lui agrippe le bras. Il fronce les sourcils.

-«Il y a un truc que je veux savoir avant de partir, expliqué-je.

-Est-ce vraiment important?, demande t-il.

-Pas vital, mais important pour moi.»

Severus ne dit plus rien et croise les bras, agacé.

-«Professeur Dumbledore, dis-je, vous m'avez dit il y a plusieurs mois que mon père est un sang mêlé. Pouvez-vous être plus précis?

-La mère de ton père, Merope Gaunt, était une sorcière de sang pur qui descend directement de Salazar Serpentard, explique t-il. Toute sa famille ont toujours détesté les moldus. Merope est toutefois tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme du nom de Tom Jedusor qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle. Elle a alors utilisé un philtre d'amour pour le charmer. Les mois ont passés et elle est tombée enceinte. Croyant que Tom l'aimait sincèrement, elle a arrêté de lui donner le philtre d'amour. En colère, il est parti le plus loin d'elle possible. Merope a erré dans les rues de Londres et s'est rendue dans un orphelinat pour donner naissance à son enfant. Elle a eu le temps de dire qu'elle voulait que son garçon s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor avant de mourir. Ce jeune garçon est bien entendu devenu le mage noir que nous connaissons tous.

-Je descends directement de Salazar Serpentard?

-C'est exacte. Tu es la dernière héritière de Serpentard.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était le cas. Mais bon. J'ai une autre question: pourquoi mon père déteste autant les moldus alors que son père en est un?

-Voldemort a toujours eu un don exceptionnel avec la magie, en particulier la magie noire, et il l'a souvent utilisée sur les enfants de l'orphelinat où il habitait. Il savait qu'il était différent des autres et il se considérait supérieur à eux. Je crois que sa haine envers les moldus part de là. Puis, lorsqu'il a découvert que son père, qui avait abandonné sa mère et son fils, n'était pas pourvu de magie, sa colère a augmentée ainsi que son désir de s'éloigner de sa partie moldu.

-Auriez-vous pu faire je ne sais quoi pour l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il est maintenant?

-Je me dis constamment que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû l'encadrer et pas le considérer comme un élève tout à fait normal. Il était si instable... Dès la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai senti une énergie sombre émaner de lui et je n'ai rien fait de concret, seulement lui parler à quelques reprises.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'encadrez aussi bien et pourquoi vous m'avez assigné un mentor. Vous ne voulez pas que je devienne comme lui. J'ai fait l'expérience et ce ne m'a pas plu.

-Je suis content de l'entendre.

-Je n'ai plus de questions pour l'instant. Merci de vos réponses.»

Je me lève et sors du bureau du directeur avec Severus.


	16. 16

Les dernières semaines avant les tests sont consacrés à aider mes amis à étudier ainsi qu'apprendre aux côtés du maître des potions. D'ailleurs, je réussis de plus en plus à produire le charme du bouclier. Il essaye maintenant de m'apprendre le sortilège de stupéfaction que je ne trouve pas difficile à produire.

Les tests se passent très bien. Tous sont assez faciles et je reçois la note «A+» pour chacun d'entre eux. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous théoriques sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu une bonne note pour le cours de vol.

Les vacances sont enfin arrivées et l'école se vide presque complètement. Tous mes amis retournent chez leur famille respective et je me retrouve seule avec Severus. Cela nous permet de parler de tout et de rien, de mieux se connaître et, bien sûr, de faire de la magie afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Il passe aussi du temps à m'apprendre à bien voler sur un balais malgré le fait qu'il est complètement découragé par mon talent inexistant en Quidditch.

Trois jours après Noël, Severus doit s'absenter toute la journée afin d'aller chercher des ingrédients manquants et de s'occuper de sa maison. Je passe alors la matinée à lire en paix dans son bureau.

Soudain, des coups portés à la porte se font entendre. Je lève les yeux, mais ne bouge pas. Les professeurs restés à Poudlard savent certainement que Severus n'est pas présent, alors ce doit être un élève. Si je ne réponds pas, il devrait s'en aller. Il ne voudra pas éveiller la colère du maître des potions en insistant. Je me remets à lire.

D'autres coups à la porte brise le silence de la pièce. Ceux-ci sont plus fort et plus insistants que la première fois. Je finis par fermer sèchement mon livre.

-«Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là, dis-je assez fort pour qu'on puisse m'entendre. Revenez demain.»

Il y a un court silence pendant lequel je peux deviner du mouvement derrière la porte.

-«Séléna, on a besoin de toi, répond un garçon. Le professeur Dumbledore te demande.»

La curiosité l'emportant, je me lève et ouvre la porte. Un garçon de Gryffondor d'environ 15 ans se tient devant moi et semble émotif. Il est accompagné de Tonks, la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur. Cette fois-ci, ils sont plus ternes que d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, questionné-je.

-Comme Ben l'a dit, le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir, répond la Poufsouffle. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé te chercher.

-J'espère que c'est important, marmonné-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.»

Les deux élèves se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Soudain, je m'inquiète. Dumbledore qui me demande et mes guides qui ont un air morne. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé malheur au directeur ou à un professeur? Mes pas s'accélèrent de même que les battements de mon cœur.

J'entre dans la pièce et je vois madame Pomfresh, le professeur Chourave et Dumbledore près d'un lit. Ils discutent à voix basse. Je m'approche rapidement et le directeur se tourne vers moi.

-«Bonjour Séléna, dit-il en souriant. Je suis content de te voir.»

Au moins, il va bien et, à sa bonne humeur, je déduis que ce n'est pas un professeur qui est sur le lit occupé, mais bien un élève. Mon cœur retrouve un rythme plus lent.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeur?

-Un élève a été empoisonné alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt interdite.

-Il s'est approché d'un banc de neige, mais, en vérité, c'était une Tentacula vénéneuse qui s'y cachait, explique Chourave. Habituellement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur le territoire de l'école, mais, cette année, les températures ont été idéales pour son développement. C'est une plante absolument fascinante, mais dangereuse.

-Ce genre de blessure est assez simple à guérir, mais étant donné la hausse d'empoissonnement, je suis à court d'antidote, ajoute Pomfresh. Je lui donne une potion de régénération de sang pour qu'il puisse survivre, mais je dois le soigner au plus vite s'il veut être rapidement sur pieds.

-Eh bien, le professeur Rogue va être de retour ce soir, réponds-je. Il pourra à ce moment faire un antidote.

-Miss Tonks m'a justement parlé de tes talents en fabrication de potions et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te voir, lance Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez que je fasse l'antidote?

-Exactement.»

Je soupire. Je n'ai jamais fait d'antidote et Severus n'est pas là pour m'apprendre comment faire. Je ne sais pas si je peux aider l'élève. D'ailleurs, je me retourne vers ce dernier. Je fige. C'est le garçon avec qui j'ai eu une confrontation lors de la première soirée à Poudlard où les élèves ont été répartis. Il avait crié à tous que j'ai fait de la prison et que je suis un danger. Maintenant, je dois l'aider?

-«Je refuse, déclaré-je en regardant le directeur.

-Je savais parfaitement que tu allais dire ça. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu vas laisser ta colère de côté et tu vas faire cet antidote.»

Je le foudroie du regard.

-«Ben et Tonks, suivez-moi, ordonné-je avec colère.»

Sans rien ajouter, je retourne dans les cachots.

J'entre dans la classe de potions et demande à Tonks de trouver la recette de l'antidote parmi les livres de notre professeur tandis que Ben m'aide à sortir le matériel nécessaire.

Une fois que tout est en place et que j'ai la recette en main, je me dirige vers la réserve de potions et d'ingrédients de Severus. Je prends ce que j'ai besoin et retourne dans la classe. J'enlève ma cape et mon manteau et remonte mes manches afin d'être à l'aise pour travailler. La Poufsouffle remarque ma marque des ténèbres sur le bras et grimace. Je l'ignore. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. De toute façon, peu de gens ne savent pas que je l'ai.

Je prends le livre et lis la recette. Lorsque je termine, je commence la potion. Après quarante-cinq minutes à couper des ingrédients et à les incorporer dans le chaudron, j'ai une heure libre à laisser la mixture bouillir. Je m'assois dans la chaise de Severus et observe les deux élèves qui ont pris place à un bureau.

-«Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que votre ami se retrouve dans cet état?, questionné-je.

-Eh bien, Peter m'a demandé ce matin si j'avais envie d'aller me promener dans la forêt, répond Ben. J'ai hésité, mais il m'a convaincu, donc nous y sommes allé. On a commencé à se chamailler pour le plaisir et à se lancer des boules de neige. Mon frère a voulu se cacher derrière un gros tas de neige, mais c'était une Tentacula vénéneuse couverte de neige. Il a été mordu et je l'ai aidé à revenir à Poudlard au plus vite pour qu'il soit soigné.

-C'est ton frère? J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que lui.

-Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Malgré tout, c'est vraiment une bonne personne et je tiens beaucoup à lui. J'espère sincèrement que ton antidote fonctionnera et qu'il survivra.

-Je n'ai jamais fait cette potion, mais elle ne semble pas trop compliquée à faire. Je devrais réussir.

-C'est Tonks qui a suggéré que tu fasses la potion au lieu du professeur Rogue qui n'est pas présent. Elle dit que tu es très bonne dans cette matière.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de tes talents en potions de la part de Jack, explique la Poufsouffle. Il est convaincu que tu es la meilleure dans cette matière et, de la façon qu'il te décrit, tu serais presque au même niveau que Rogue.

-Il exagère énormément. Je suis simplement une élève ordinaire qui essaye de passer ses cours avec de bonnes notes. C'est vrai que j'ai une facilité avec les potions, mais pas au point de dire que je suis aussi bonne que le maître des potions de l'école, ça, non. Je me débrouille tout simplement.

-Moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu modifiais les recettes et que ça fonctionne, dit Ben.

-Ouais, parfois je remarque qu'il y a une façon plus rapide de faire telle potion. Cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête et je suis la recette écrite dans le livre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le temps puisque c'est une urgence. Plus tôt je commence la potion, plus vite ton frère sera sur pieds.

-Et je veux te dire un énorme merci pour l'aider même si tu ne l'aimes pas du tout. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-De rien.»

Après cette conversation, je me concentre de nouveau sur mon chaudron afin de m'assurer que je ne fais pas trop chauffer ma mixture.

Deux heures passent et je termine la potion. À l'aide du livre, j'évalue la consistance, l'odeur, le goût et la couleur. Tout semble réussi, alors je verse l'antidote dans un contenant et sort de la classe avec les deux élèves. Nous nous dirigeons à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave ne sont plus là. Je remets la potion à l'infirmière qui la fait immédiatement boire. Cela prend plusieurs minutes avant que les premiers effets apparaissent. Peu à peu, le garçon reprend des couleurs et semble plus détendu. Pomfresh passe alors plusieurs tests à son patient afin de l'évaluer. Lorsqu'elle termine, elle sourit.

-«L'antidote fonctionne très bien. Il devrait vomir dans peu de temps afin d'éliminer les dernières traces, puis il va être presque complètement guérit. Merci Séléna.

-Ouais, merci encore!, lance Ben.»

Je leur fais un signe de tête et quitte la pièce. Je m'en vais manger, puis retourne à ma lecture.

En soirée, Severus revient et vient me féliciter pour l'antidote que j'ai fait. Il me propose d'ailleurs de faire des réserves le lendemain matin pour l'infirmerie. J'accepte puisqu'il est toujours agréable de travailler avec lui.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait les potions et avoir mangé, Severus et moi allons dans le parc de l'école afin qu'il puisse m'entrainer en combat. La neige et le froid rendent les manœuvres plus difficiles, mais c'est faisable.

De nouveau, il veut que je pratique le charme du bouclier et le sort de stupéfaction afin d'être sûr que je les maîtrise. Lorsqu'il est satisfait, il m'apprend plusieurs sorts qui peuvent être utiles tels que le sortilège du mutisme, _Silencio_, un qui provoque un bourdonnement dans les oreilles de la victime, l'empêchant d'entendre, _Assurdiato_, un autre qui rend confus, _Confundus_, et même un qui sert à mettre une attelle et des bandages autour d'un membre blessé, _Ferula_.

L'entraînement terminé, nous retournons dans l'école. Nous allons changer nos vêtements mouillés et froids pour des secs et chauds. Nous nous rejoignons dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. En me voyant, Dumbledore lève sa coupe en souriant. C'est sa façon de me remercier pour l'antidote.

Les vacances se terminent et les élèves reviennent à l'école. Bientôt, celle-ci est de nouveau bruyante et pleine de vie. Mes amis s'empressent de me raconter ce qu'ils ont fait et ce qu'ils ont reçu comme cadeaux. Je leur dis à mon tour ce qui s'est passé de mon côté et tous trouvent étranges, voire attristés, que je n'ai pas reçu de présent le jour de Noël. Je leur explique que je n'ai jamais fêté cela et que ça ne me manque pas de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux. Sans plus d'explications, nous changeons de sujet.

Les cours recommencent et vont de bon train. Je n'ai plus de problème en classe et je suis beaucoup plus avancée que les autres. Parfois, lorsque je sais qu'il y a un cours dans lequel je connais bien la matière, je n'y vais pas et fais mes devoirs à la place dans le bureau de Severus afin d'avoir plus de temps pour m'entraîner avec lui.

Plusieurs semaines passent sans problème. Ce matin-là, mon cours de Sortilèges ne m'apparaît pas assez important pour y aller, donc je vais dans le cours de potions.

Severus m'installe à son bureau et je fais un devoir que je dois remettre le lendemain pour botanique. Le professeur commence son cours et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me fixe. Je me lève la tête et vois la fille aux cheveux blonds qui à un œil sur mon mentor. Parmi toutes les classes sur lesquelles je pouvais tomber, il fallait que ça soit celle des quatrièmes années avec Serpentard. Je pousse un soupir et continue mon travail.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus retourne s'asseoir et corrige des essais. Au moins quarante-cinq minutes passent avant que je termine mon devoir. Je dépose brusquement mon livre sur le bureau. Ce geste déplace de l'air et un parchemin s'envole et se dirige vers le sol. Le professeur et moi avons le même réflexe: rattraper la feuille. Il s'en empare et ma main se referme sur la sienne. Il a été plus vite que moi.

-«Elle aurait pu faire attention avec son livre, lance Severus, irrité.

-Ouais désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais trop contente d'avoir terminé mon devoir.»

En disant cela, je retire ma main afin qu'il remette le parchemin sur son bureau. Toutefois, il ne se rend pas. En fait, il me regarde, figé, les sourcils froncés.

-«Quelque chose ne va pas?, demandé-je sur mes gardes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit cela?

-Eh bien, parce que je voulais t'expliquer mon geste vu que ça t'a un peu frustré.

-La façon que tu me l'as dit, c'était comme si tu m'as répondu.»

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils sans comprendre.

-«Mais bien sûr que je t'ai répondu!

-Je n'ai pas parlé.»

Il y a un silence où nous nous regardons littéralement confus.

-«Tu as parlé, Sev, dis-je.

-Non.

-Je ne suis pas folle. Je t'ai entendu dire «elle aurait pu faire...», commencé-je

-«...attention avec son livre», finissons Severus et moi en chœur.

-Exactement!, m'exclamé-je. J'avais raison!

-Le seul problème est que je n'ai pas dit cette phrase à haute voix. J'ai simplement pensé à cela.

-Q-quoi?»

Je suis encore plus perdue.

-«Séléna, ce que j'ai dit, cette phrase, c'était un commentaire que je me suis fait dans ma tête.

-Eh bien, tu l'as tellement pensé fort que je l'ai entendu!, réponds-je à la blague.»

Quelques instants passent où nous réfléchissons à ce qui vient de se passer. Au bout d'un moment, une idée étrange me vient en tête et Severus aussi semble en avoir une. D'un coup, nous essayons d'agripper la main de l'autre. Lorsque c'est fait, aucun de nous semble vouloir bouger. Puis, j'ose dire «salut». Les yeux de mon professeur s'écarquillent légèrement avant de se froncer.

_-«Tu peux m'entendre?_, demande t-il.

_-Oui, je t'entends très bien en fait, si on peut appeler cela ''entendre''_.»

Nous nous lâchons la main sans comprendre.

-«Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, Sev?

-Aucune idée.

-Nous nous sommes parlé dans nos têtes, non?

-C'est ce qui semblerait.

-On réessaye?»

Nos mains se rejoignent de nouveau.

_-«Tu m'entends?, dis-je._

_-Oui._

_-J'essaye vraiment de chercher une réponse logique à cela, mais je ne trouve rien._

_-Je sais, je peux sentir que tu réfléchis à divers hypothèses._

_-Tu peux quoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais j'ai accès à tes pensées. C'est comme si elles étaient miennes. Mais je sais tout de même que ce n'est pas moi qui y pense._

_-Si tu peux voir mes pensées, pourquoi je ne peux pas voir les tiennes?_

_-Ça doit être à cause de l'occlumancie._

_-Et si tu arrêtais de l'utiliser quelques instants?_

_-Pas maintenant. Lorsque nous serons seuls, oui._

_-Donc, nous faisons de la télépathie._

_-Je ne crois pas que c'est de la télépathie à proprement parler. Il n'y a pas de manière connue d'en faire. Ce qui s'y rapproche le plus c'est la legilimancie qui permet de voir des souvenirs ou de sentir les émotions de la personne à laquelle on pénètre l'esprit. Aussi, l'occlumancie empêche tout intrusions. Mais nous nous parlons en ce moment et c'est comme si tes paroles sont des phrases que moi-même je pense._

_-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai aussi l'impression que ce que tu dis, c'est moi qui le pense. Du moins, c'est la même «sensation». Comme si je me parle à moi-même dans ma tête, mais je peux sentir que c'est toi qui parle._

_-C'est vraiment étrange._

_-C'est comme si nos deux cerveaux n'en faisaient qu'un commun dans lequel on peut savoir ce que l'autre pense ou se dit._

_-Je me souviens de la première journée où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Dumbledore était avec nous dans mon bureau. Nous discutions des nos baguettes sœurs. Tu as dit que Ollivander t'a mentionné qu'on ferait qu'un ensemble..._

_-Tu penses que c'est ça?_

_-Peut-être. Mais comme tu l'as dit c'est comme si nos cerveaux étaient connectés._

_-Faudra faire des tests plus poussés._

_-Bien entendu._

_-C'est assez spéciale comme manière de communiquer. Au moins, personne n'entend ce qu'on dit et on peut se jaser subtilement._

_-Il faudra savoir s'il y a d'autres manières de se parler sans devoir se prendre la main._

_-En parlant de «se prendre la main», penses-tu que nous avons l'air louche devant les élèves?»_

Severus et moi lâchons nos mains en vitesse et regardons la classe. Les élèves se jettent des regards entre eux, d'autres froncent les sourcils. Heureusement, la cloche sonne signifiant la fin du cours. Les étudiants ont déjà rangé leur matériel et tout nettoyé. Ils déposent leur échantillon de potion sur le bureau du professeur et quittent la classe. Je fais de même pour aller à mon prochain cours.


	17. 17

La journée se passe assez bien. Sur l'heure des repas, les gens qui sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin me regardent bizarrement. Je les ignore simplement. Au soir, je retourne voir Severus.

-«Occupé?, demandé-je à mon professeur alors que je passe que ma tête au travers l'ouverture de la porte.

-Non, tu peux entrer.»

Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle.

-«On continue nos tests?, questionné-je.

-Bien sûr. Il faudrait savoir ce qui cause cette connexion. Est-ce parce qu'on se prenait la main ou bien qu'on se regardait dans les yeux?

-Essayons en se regardant.»

Nous nous fixons pendant quelques instants sans résultat.

-«Ce doit être le toucher alors, conclu-je.»

Nous nous prenons la main et nous arrivons à communiquer. Severus décide alors de m'agripper le bras. Rien.

-«Je suppose que ça fonctionne qu'avec nos mains, dit-il.»

Je lève le bras et touche doucement sa joue. Nous pouvons tout de même nous parler.

-«Les vêtements doivent empêcher la connexion, observé-je. Mais pourquoi nous nous sommes jamais rendu compte qu'on pouvait se parler avant? Nous nous sommes déjà touché: tous les moments où tu m'as soigné.

-J'avais un onguent sur les doigts, c'est peut-être la raison. Sinon, c'est parce que nous ne pensions pas nécessairement à quelque chose de précis.»

Il prend ma main et je peux sentir que le «mur» autour de son esprit disparaît. Il ferme les yeux et je fais de même.

Soudainement, des images et des sons me viennent en tête. Ça ne provient pas de moi, mais bien de Severus.

Il y a un homme qui cri après une femme maigre et pas très belle. Je peux en conclure que ce sont les parents de mon professeur. Les deux figures sont dans une petite cuisine en désordre. L'homme a les cheveux noirs et le nez crochu de Severus, alors que ce dernier a le long visage de sa mère. Celle-ci est en train d'essayer de calmer son mari qui finit par la gifler avec force. Je peux voir une marque rouge dans le visage de la femme.

J'entends alors les pleures d'un garçon et je remarque que je vois la scène par les yeux de mon mentor. Son père s'approche rapidement de lui, les yeux remplis de colère et agrippe l'épaule de son fils, lui causant de la douleur. L'homme lui ordonne d'arrêter de pleurer et d'aller dans sa chambre. Le garçon court alors vers cette pièce en essayant de retenir ses larmes et en entendant de nouveau son père crier après sa mère.

Un autre souvenir, toujours dans la cuisine. Tous les trois sont assis à une table. La mère a un ecchymose autour du poignet. Severus tremble de peur. Il étire son bras pour prendre la boîte de céréales, mais elle est trop loin pour lui. Soudain, elle vole légèrement dans les airs et s'approche de lui. Il l'attrape.

Sa mère le regarde avec de gros yeux effrayés. Le père se lève et agrippe son fils par le bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Il gifle le garçon et l'insulte sur le fait qu'il est un monstre comme sa mère. Cette dernière ne fait que pleurer sans rien dire. Lorsque le père lâche Severus, celui-ci s'enfuit de la maison. Il parcourt des rues sombres et sales avec des bâtiments qui sont tous pareils. Une odeur désagréable flotte dans l'air.

Il se dirige dans un parc et s'assit au pied d'un arbre où il pleure. Peu de temps après, deux jeunes filles s'approche. Severus se cache. L'une d'elle, la plus vieille, a les cheveux blonds, les yeux pâles et un très long cou. La plus jeune a les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Les deux s'amusent à se courir après.

L'image change. Severus est en train de parler à la jeune fille rousse. Il lui apprend quelques sorts de magie puisqu'elle aussi est une sorcière. Les deux sont amis depuis quelques temps et ils rient ensemble. En les écoutant, j'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

Le «mur» dans l'esprit de Severus revient avec force. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Un long silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce que j'ai vu.

-«Lorsque je disais que je n'ai pas non plus eu une belle enfance..., lance t-il.

-C'était... vraiment horrible. Je.. je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus.»

Un autre silence.

-«Au moins, nous savons maintenant que nous pouvons partager des souvenirs, dis-je.

-En effet. Mais je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis une ambiance pas très plaisante. Je n'aurais pas dû te montrer ça.

-Non, ça va. Je suis contente de pouvoir mieux te connaître et de savoir pourquoi tu es l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui devrais plutôt te remercier d'avoir partagé tes souvenirs et de me faire confiance. Mais, on devrait tout de même aller se changer les idées.

-As-tu une idée en tête?

-Pas nécessairement. On pourrait aller marcher je ne sais où.»

Severus semble réfléchir quelques instants.

-«On va aller se promener dans les couloirs. Je vais t'apprendre à te déplacer sans faire de bruit.»

J'acquiesce avant de me lever. Nous allons dans un couloir du troisième étage. Nous discutons en se prenant la main. Il m'apprend comment placer mes pieds sur le sol lorsque je marche afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Nous pratiquons au moins une heure avant qu'il me ramène devant le passage menant à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Les mois passent et la fin d'année approche à grands pas. La fille blonde qui m'harcèle a essayé à quelques reprises de me jeter des sorts, mais Severus m'a bien appris à me défendre et c'est elle qui reçoit des maléfices. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle a décidé de m'ignorer.

Severus m'a aussi enseigné à voler sur un balai. Je ne suis pas la meilleure, mais je me débrouille.

De nouveau, j'aide mes amis et d'autres élèves à étudier de la même manière que j'ai fait lors des tests avant les vacances de Noël. Cela fonctionne toujours bien malgré la fébrilité des vacances d'été. La seule différence est que je les aide aussi pour les examens pratiques.

La semaine d'examens arrive enfin. Mes amis sont très nerveux, alors que je suis calme.

Le premier examen est celui de métamorphose en matinée, suivi de défense contre les forces du mal en après-midi. Le lendemain, c'est au tour de botanique, puis de histoire de la magie. Le mercredi, sortilèges et astronomie. La dernière journée, potion et vol.

Pour l'examen de vol, je suis nerveuse. Je me répète constamment les conseils de Severus. Je ne regarde même pas ce que les autres élèves font tant je suis dans ma bulle.

Au bout d'un moment, une main se dépose sur mon épaule et je me retourne. C'est Jeff qui se penche vers moi.

-«C'est moi où le professeur Rogue est dans les estrades?, dit-il.»

Je me lève la tête et vois bel et bien un homme habillé de noir que je reconnais comme étant mon mentor. Soudain, je me détends. Peu de temps après, le professeur Bibine m'appelle. C'est à mon tour.

Lorsque je termine, Severus quitte le stade, certainement pour retourner à la surveillance d'un examen.

Quelques jours passent et tous ont le cœur à la fête. L'année scolaire est terminée, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats de nos examens.

Le jeudi suivant la semaine d'examens, tous les élèves sont tendus. Nous sommes tous dans la Grande Salle et les quatre directeurs de maison distribuent les résultats des examens. Les premières années sont les premiers à les recevoir.

Lorsque Severus arrive à moi, il me regarde longuement. Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement. Ai-je passé mes cours? Pourquoi me fixe t-il comme ça? Il finit par donner ma copie d'un geste sec. J'observe ma feuille et plusieurs têtes à mes côtés se penchent vers moi, eux aussi se demandant ce qui se passe.

Soudain, j'éclate de rire. J'ai des «A+» partout sauf pour vol où j'ai «B».

-«Wow!, s'exclament ceux qui voit mes notes.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de bonne note à cause de la façon que le professeur Rogue t'a regardé, dit Kelly.

-J'ai pensé la même chose pendant quelques instants, avoué-je. Il m'a fait peur.»

Nous échangeons nos notes entre nous, discutons et rions. Après un certain temps, je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis de Gryffondor. Ils ont tous passés leurs examens. Nos amis de Poufsouffle aussi.

Le lendemain soir est la dernière soirée à Poudlard. Tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école sont présent pour le repas et pour savoir qui remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. Nous mangeons et fêtons. Lorsque le repas est terminé, Dumbledore se lève. Le silence se fait dans la pièce.

-«C'est une autre année qui vient de se terminer à Poudlard et quelques mois de repos bien mérité vous attends, commence le directeur. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, il faut remettre la coupe des quatre maisons à celle qui a le plus de points.»

Une certaine fébrilité flotte dans l'air.

-«En quatrième place avec 332 points, Serdaigle!»

Des applaudissements respectueux se font entendre.

-«En troisième place avec 345 points, Poufsouffle!»

D'autres applaudissements.

-«En deuxième place avec 402 points, Gryffondor!»

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie parcourent la pièce.

-«Et en première place avec 493 points, Serpentard!»

Les Serpentard se lèvent en chœur de leur siège en criant, en sifflant et en se prenant dans les bras. Pour ma part, j'applaudie simplement. La Grande Salle est alors décorée en vert et en argent. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que Dumbledore puisse à nouveau parler.

-«Bravo, Serpentard, bravo! Avant que je vous laisse fêtez votre victoire, je voudrais mentionner que, parmi ces 493 points que vous avez accumulés, 197 points ont été gagnés par une seule personne: Séléna.»

Soudain, tout le monde autour de moi me donne une tape amicale dans le dos et font des cris de joie. Ceux qui me détestent parce que je me tiens avec des gens d'autres maisons me regardent maintenant avec respect.

Des desserts apparaissent sur les tables et nous continuons à s'amuser. Cette fête s'étire jusqu'à tard le soir dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Plusieurs élèves plus vieux que moi me serrent la main et discutent un peu avec moi. C'est agréable de se faire accepter par tous.

Le lendemain matin, je suis la première réveillée. Sans faire de bruit, je me prépare et range tous mes effets dans ma valise. Je monte ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour manger un petit déjeuner. Dumbledore vient alors me rejoindre.

-«Bonjour Séléna.

-Bonjour.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fêté hier soir.

-J'ai été l'une des premières à aller dormir, alors je ne suis pas trop fatiguée ce matin.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ta première année à Poudlard?

-J'ai vraiment aimé. C'est la première fois que je me fais des amis, que je m'amuse, que je me fais confiance et tellement d'autres «premières fois»!

-Poudlard est bien souvent l'endroit des premières fois.

-L'année a passée trop vite...»

Le directeur rit un peu.

-«Je dois vous avouer que je considère Poudlard comme ma maison, dis-je.

-C'est le cas de bien des élèves, si ce n'est pas tout le monde.

Je souris.

-«Je suis venu te voir puisqu'on doit discuter de l'endroit où tu iras pendant les vacances, annonce le directeur.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail assez important.

-J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall si elle voulait bien te recevoir de nouveau et elle a acceptée.

-D'accord, c'est bien, réponds-je un peu déçue de ne pas aller chez Severus.

-Elle sera là lorsque tu arriveras à la gare de King's Cross.»

J'acquiesce doucement.

-«Je te laisse, tes amis vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Profite de tes vacances Séléna, tu le mérites amplement. Nous allons nous revoir pendant l'été.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur.»

Dumbledore sourit à son tour et quitte la pièce. C'est à ce moment que les Weasley, Jeff, Jack, Shawn, Kelly, Adriana et Cedric entrent dans la Grande Salle en riant. Tous me saluent et s'assoient autour de moi pour manger.

Lorsque nous terminons le repas, il reste peu de temps avant de partir pour le train. Alors que tous mes amis se dirigent vers l'extérieur, je descends dans les donjons pour voir Severus. Celui-ci est devant son bureau, les bras croisés.

-«Je commençais à penser que tu m'avais oublié, rétorque t-il.

-Comment quelqu'un peut-il t'oublier? N'importe qui dans cette école va garder pour toujours dans leur mémoire l'image du maître des potions qui terrorise les élèves.»

Il sourit légèrement et marche avec moi vers la sortie de l'école.

À l'extérieur, mes amis m'attendent un peu plus loin. Je prends subtilement la main de Severus.

_-«Tu vas me manquer, Sev._

_-Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une élève me dit ça._

_-Cela doit être parce que je te considère plus comme un ami qu'un professeur._

_-Ami?_

_-Exactement et tu es tellement chanceux: tu es pris avec moi encore plusieurs années._

_-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour t'endurer, _lance t-il à la blague.

_-Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver._

_-Tu devrais y aller avant de manquer ton train._

_-Ouais... Mais avant, je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'est vraiment gentil et généreux de ta part. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ça. Merci encore!»_

Il ne répond pas, mais je peux sentir un certain bonheur en lui.

_-«On va s'écrire, n'est-ce pas?, _demandé-je.

_-Bien entendu._

_-Au revoir, Sev.»_

Nous nous lâchons la main. Je lui souris avant de courir rejoindre mes amis pour prendre le train.

Jeff, Jack, Shawn et moi sommes dans le même compartiment et discutons de nos plans pour les vacances d'été. Parfois, nous allons voir les frères Weasley, Kelly, Adriana et Cedric. Nous avons tant à parler que le temps file à toute vitesse et, bientôt, nous arrivons à la station de King's Cross.

Nous débarquons avec nos bagages et nous nous dirigeons vers le mur séparant le monde magique de celui des Moldus.

-«Je vois mes parents là-bas, lance Bill.

-D'accord, réponds-je. Eh bien, c'est bel et bien terminé pour toi, Poudlard.

-Ouais... Ça va me manquer. Mais d'autres aventures m'attendent.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton futur.

-Merci, dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. On va certainement se revoir un jour, Serpent.

-Serpent?

-J'ai décidé de te surnommer de cette manière.»

Je ris un peu. Bill et Charlie me prennent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Percy se contente d'un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Les trois garçon roux s'éloignent sous les cris de mes amis qui leur souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances.

Puis, c'est au tour d'Adriana, Jack et Shawn de partir de leur côté. Cedric vient me voir avec un magnifique sourire et me souhaite de bonne vacance.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kelly rejoint sa mère. Jeff et moi nous nous assoyons sur un banc en attendant que son père arrive.

-«Dans combien de temps devrait-il être ici?, demandé-je.

-Dans très peu de temps je suppose. Il a fini de travailler il y a environ cinq minutes. Il doit prendre tous ses effets personnels et atteindre un endroit où il peut transplaner.

-Il travaille où?

-Au ministère de la Magie. Et toi, qui vient te chercher?

-Hmm... Eh bien,..., commencé-je mal à l'aise.»

Soudain, un «pop» se fait entendre. Un homme est apparu.

-«Papa!, cri Jeff avec joie.»

Il court vers son père et lui saute dans les bras. Ce dernier est véritablement heureux de revoir son fils après tous ses mois loin l'un de l'autre. Je les regarde avec un petit sourire. J'aimerais vivre cela moi aussi. Toutefois, la réalité est que je n'aurai jamais de parent qui m'accueille de cette façon. Je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que c'est. Mon cœur se serre un peu. Je décide donc de les laisser profiter de ce moment entre eux. Je suis près du mur qui me mène au monde Moldu lorsque Jeff m'appelle.

-«Séléna! Vas-tu être correcte?

-Ouais, ça va.

-Tu es sûr? Parce que mon père peut t'aider à retourner chez toi.»

«Chez toi» me répété-je dans ma tête. Poudlard est le seul «chez moi» que j'ai.

-«Merci, c'est très gentil, mais je vais me débrouiller. Profite bien de tes vacances, Jeff. On se revoit bientôt.

-Ouais, bien sûr et on va s'écrire!»

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Son père fronce un peu les sourcils; il a certainement vu que je ne suis pas tout à fait heureuse. Je leur fais dos et continue mon chemin. Je passe à travers le mur et marche vers la sortie de la gare. En chemin, je vois McGonagall qui m'attend les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

-«Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle sèchement.

-Je ne voulais pas laisser Jeff seul pendant qu'il attendait son père.»

Son regard s'adoucit. Elle me tend la main et je la prends. Aussitôt, tout tourne autour de moi. Lorsque cette sensation désagréable s'arrête, nous sommes devant la maison de la professeure.

Nous entrons et je me dirige immédiatement dans «ma chambre» où je dépose ma valise. Je range mes vêtements, mes livres et mes autre effets scolaires. Avant que je termine, McGonagall entre dans la pièce et agite sa baguette. Toute la poussière et les toiles d'araignée disparaissent. L'endroit est de nouveau propre.

Puis, elle s'en va, certainement pour continuer son ménage dans les autres pièces. Pour ma part, je m'en vais prendre une douche et j'en ressors qu'en blouse et pantalon noirs. Il fait trop chaud pour une redingote. Je rejoins mon professeur dans sa cuisine qui prépare le repas. Je l'aide alors à couper les aliments.

Après le repas, je la remercie pour tout et, surtout, de m'accueillir chez elle avant de me retirer dans ma chambre. Je m'assoie dans le lit et c'est à ce moment où je m'aperçois qu'il y a un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si j'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas l'avoir. De plus, l'image de Severus me revient constamment en tête.

Je décide d'aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de McGonagall pour me changer les idées.


	18. 18

La première semaine passe tranquillement, mais la sensation de manque s'intensifie. Aussi, à quelques reprises, la professeure m'empêche de faire de la magie. Elle veut que je suis la règle «pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard» à la lettre. Elle ne veut même pas que je fasse de potion. Plus les jours passent et plus ma frustration augmente.

À la deuxième semaine, McGonagall m'interdit de sortir puisqu'elle trouve que je m'aventure trop loin ou trop longtemps. Avec cette sensation de manque qui s'intensifie, ma patience diminue et il arrive qu'on se chicane.

Pendant la troisième semaine, je reçois quelques lettres. J'ouvre l'une d'elles qui provient de Bill et Charlie.

_Salut, Serpent!_

_Comment va tes vacances? Pour notre part, assez bien._

_Bill: Je suis pas mal content: on m'a offert un emploi à Gringotts, en Égypte! Je vais être là pour briser des sorts placer sur divers objets. Ça va être assez génial! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un emploi aussi rapidement!_

_Charlie: Pour ma part, je m'amuse à faire des parties de Quidditch avec mes frères et j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur les diverses créatures magiques qui existent. Tu devrais lire _Créatures fantastiques et où les trouver _de Newt Scamander si ce n'est pas déjà fait, c'est très intéressant._

_Donne nous de tes nouvelles!_

_Bill et Charlie Weasley._

La prochaine est de la part de Cedric qui m'informe qu'il va faire le tour de l'Écosse avec ses parents dès que son père tombe en vacance dans quelques jours. Il ajoute aussi qu'il a hâte de me revoir et de mieux me connaître.

La dernière est de la part de Jeff qui me dit qu'il fait quelques sorties en famille, mais ne voyagera pas puisque ses parents travaillent tout l'été. D'ailleurs ceux-ci se sont inquiétés de savoir qu'il a une Serpentard comme amie, mais qu'il les a rassuré en leur parlant de ce que j'ai fait pour Jack.

Lorsque je termine la lecture, je prends du parchemin et leur réponds. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à leur dire. Je leur fais simplement savoir que je vais bien, que je lis plusieurs livres et que je suis contente d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Bien entendu, j'écris un peu plus à Charlie et Bill, le premier pour lui dire que j'essaierai de trouver ce bouquin et, le deuxième, que je suis contente pour lui. Puis, je m'en vais voir McGonagall pour emprunter son hibou. Elle accepte avec plaisir.

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore vient nous rendre visite. Toutefois, je reste dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour cela. Malheureusement, il veut me parler. Il cogne à la porte. À contrecœur, j'ouvre.

-«Bonjour Séléna!, s'exclame t-il avec joie.

-Bonjour professeur, réponds-je morose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas?

-C'est correct, je vais bien.»

Le directeur me regarde longtemps, il sait que je ne dis pas la vérité. Je soupire en le laissant entrer dans la pièce.

-«J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage dorée, avoué-je. Je me sens étouffée. Je ne peux pas faire de magie, ni de potion, ni sortir de cette maison. La première semaine, ça allait. Je me suis reposée. Mais à partir de la deuxième semaine, ça ne va plus. J'ai besoin de bouger, de faire autre chose que lire des livres. Ça me rend folle d'être prise entre quatre murs. Eh puis, j'ai vraiment envie de voir le professeur Rogue.

-Ah oui?

-C'est à cause de ce lien qui nous unis. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un élément à l'intérieur de moi, qu'il y a un vide. J'ai besoin de le voir.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Pour l'instant, repose-toi, tu le mérites.

-Je ne fais que ça, me reposer.»

Dumbledore me fait un petit sourire d'encouragement et quitte la pièce. Je l'entends discuter avec McGonagall quelques minutes avant que le silence revienne.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je termine mon repas, Dumbledore revient faire une visite. Lorsqu'il me voit, il sourit.

-«Bon matin, lance t-il.»

Je lui réponds par un signe de tête.

-«Le professeur McGonagall dort encore?, demande t-il.

-Non, elle arrose ses fleurs dans son jardin.»

Le directeur s'assoie à mes côtés. Peu de temps après, McGonagall entre.

-«Albus?, dit-elle surprise.

-Bonjour Minerva. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop.

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici?

-Je voulais vous parlez à toutes les deux.»

La professeure s'assoie à son tour.

-«J'ai rendu visite à Severus hier soir, nous informe t-il.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?, m'empressé-je de demander.

-Oui, mais il ressent les mêmes effets que toi.»

Ce n'est donc pas que moi qui ressent ce manque, lui aussi.

-De quoi parlez-vous?, questionne McGonagall visiblement curieuse.

-Il serait malheureusement trop long de tout expliquer, réplique le directeur. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est rien de bien grave.»

Il se retourne vers moi.

-«J'ai réfléchie à une solution qui, d'abord, ne m'a pas plu, continue t-il. Toutefois, je sais que c'est la seule qui est bonne. Séléna, si tu veux aller passer le reste de tes vacances chez lui, tu peux.»

Je regarde Dumbledore la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je répète dans ma tête ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne peux pas y croire.

-«Je peux aller chez lui? Jusqu'au 1er septembre?

-Oui.»

Je vais voir Severus! Une joie immense m'envahit et un sourire illumine mon visage. Mes yeux doivent certainement briller.

-«Mais Albus, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?, demande McGonagall. Je veux dire, Séléna n'est qu'une jeune fille et Severus est un homme... Eh puis, il n'a jamais aimé les enfants.

-J'y pense constamment Minerva et je sais que je ne suis pas supposé faire cela. Eh puis, si je suis les règles, elle ne devrait même pas être ici. J'ai décidé de les ignorer puisque vous êtes deux femmes. Mais je peux aussi comprendre le lien qui les unis. Je n'ai pas aimé prendre cette décision, mais j'ai confiance en Severus et je sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

-Je sais, mais je crois que ce sera pour le mieux. Alors, Séléna, lorsque tu seras prête, nous partirons.

-Merci beaucoup professeur.»

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, prends des vêtements propres et saute dans la douche. Je me brosse les dents et les cheveux et fais ma valise en vitesse. Je m'assure que toute la chambre est en ordre avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

-«Je suis prête, informé-je Dumbledore.

-Bien, dit-il. Je te souhaite de passer une belle journée, Minerva.

-Vous aussi professeur et, Séléna, faites attention à vous. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez m'écrire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais bien aller. Et merci pour absolument tout et désolé pour les malentendus.»

Elle me sourit et nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. À l'extérieur, j'agrippe le bras de Dumbledore et nous transplanons.

Lorsque mes pieds touche le sol, une odeur de pollution envahit mes narines. Je remarque alors les bâtiments autour de moi: tous sont pareils. Je me souviens du souvenir que Severus m'a partagé où il s'enfuit de chez lui. Rien n'a changé depuis son enfance. Aussi, il n'y a aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur. C'est le silence.

Dumbledore s'approche d'une maison et cogne à la porte. À ce moment, mon cœur bat rapidement. Plusieurs secondes passent et je trépigne d'impatience. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Tout de suite, le regard de Severus croise le mien. Je cours dans ses bras et le serre fort. Il fait de même. Je peux enfin sentir une paix à l'intérieur de moi.

Severus me repousse gentiment puis m'observe de la tête au pied avant de saluer d'un mouvement de tête Dumbledore. Il nous fait ensuite signe d'entrer. J'agrippe ma valise et pénètre à l'intérieur.

La première pièce de la maison est un petit salon sombre et rempli de livres. Les bibliothèques en débordent. Il y en a même empilé sur le sol. Une lampe à chandelles est suspendue au plafond et est le seul éclairage de l'endroit. Il y a un canapé et un fauteuil qui sont vieux et usés. Une table dans un coin semble branler. À la gauche du salon, il y a l'entrée menant à la cuisine qui n'a pas non plus changé depuis l'enfance de Severus. De ce que je peux voir, cette pièce aussi est négligée. Quelques portes d'armoire sont croches. C'est un choc de voir cela après avoir habité chez le professeur McGonagall où tout est en ordre et propre.

Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté du directeur alors que Severus est dans le fauteuil.

-«Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, dit Dumbledore.»

Nous gardons le silence sans nous lâcher du regard.

-«S'il y a un problème vous pouvez me contacter en tout temps, continue le directeur.»

Il nous observe quelques instants avant de se lever.

-«Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je vous contacte bientôt.»

Dumbledore quitte la maison. Il y a un long silence.

-«Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Sev, lancé-je. Je me sens mieux.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce lien qui nous uni est aussi fort.

-Moi non plus. Maintenant, nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs semaines. Tout de même, tu m'as manqué et c'était tellement ennuyant chez McGonagall que ta «torture» lorsqu'on se bat ensemble est amusante.

-À ce point?

-Je n'ai rien fait, sauf tourner en rond chez elle.

-Ce sera différent avec moi, m'assure t-il.»

Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre. Il monte un étage et me pointe sa chambre ainsi que la mienne. J'entre à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

La pièce est petite et sombre comme toute la maison. Un lit simple, une table de chevet, un bureau, une chaise et un petit placard composent le mobilier. Je range mes vêtements dans le placard et dépose mes livres d'école sur le bureau. Lorsque je termine, je rejoins Severus dans le salon.

-«Sev?»

Il se tourne vers moi.

-«Je vais devoir prendre une place pour déposer mes effets personnels féminins dans ta maison très masculine.»

Il fronce les sourcils et réfléchit.

-«Oh!, dit-il simplement lorsqu'il réalise ce que je lui demande.»

Il va dans la salle de bain, la seule de la maison, ouvre une armoire et me fait de la place. En le voyant faire, je sais qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

-«Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je vais me débrouiller.

-Non, ça va. Je n'ai simplement pas pensé à cela et je me sens un peu stupide pour ça.

-Tu n'es simplement pas habitué à avoir une fille chez vous.

-Dans ma tête, tu es encore qu'une enfant.

-Eh bien, non, plus maintenant. Mon corps s'approche tranquillement de celui d'une femme.»

Lorsqu'il termine, il quitte rapidement la pièce; il n'aime pas du tout parler de cela et je trouve sa réaction assez comique.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Severus me montre ce qu'il y a autour de chez lui et va même jusqu'au parc où il a rencontré Lily Evans pour la première fois. Il me conte quelques anecdotes.

Lily et lui discutant couchés dans l'herbe sous un arbre ou encore comment la sœur de la jeune fille, Pétunia, a réagit lorsqu'elle a appris l'existence d'un garçon qui faisait lui aussi de la magie.

Le lendemain matin, Severus m'installe dans sa cuisine et me fait préparer une antidote contre les poisons communs. Une fois terminé, il rempli une fiole, la rapetisse et me la donne.

-«Garde toujours des potions sur toi, ça pourrait t'être utile un jour, me dit-il. Demain, je t'en ferai préparer une autre.»

Aussi me prête t-il plusieurs livres pour mes temps libres.

La journée suivante, c'est une potion de régénération de sang que je dois faire. Cette fois-ci, il me tend la fiole et m'apprend à jeter le sort de rapetissement. Après quelques tentatives, je réussis. Il en profite pour m'apprendre celui de grossissement.

En soirée, nous transplanons dans un champ isolé où il place divers sorts de protection autour de nous. Nous nous affrontons en duel et il en profite pour m'enseigner de nouveaux charmes et maléfices.

Certains jours, il me montre comment cuisiner afin de pouvoir l'aider. Il m'apprendre aussi la culture magique pour que j'ais de l'avance à l'école.

Avec lui les vacances passent beaucoup trop vite. Si vite, que je dois déjà aller chercher mes effets scolaires sur le chemin de traverse et, bientôt, le train qui va à Poudlard attend les élèves à la gare.

Severus m'emporte à King's Cross qui disparaît presque aussitôt que nous somme arrivés.

Je traverse le mur pour rejoindre la plateforme 9 et ¾. J'entre dans le train et cherche une place libre.

En chemin, je trouve Kelly et Adriana dans un compartiment et décide de m'installer avec elles. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le train siffle, signifiant qu'il est sur le point de partir.

Des coups sont donnés sur la porte qui s'ouvre par la suite. C'est Jeff et Shawn. Je me lève pour les saluer et je me rends compte que je les dépasse de quelques pouces. J'ai pas mal grandie pendant l'été apparemment.

Les garçons restent avec nous quelques minutes afin de parler de nos vacances respectives avant de trouver une place.

Deux heures passent avant que j'aille me promener dans le train. Je retrouve mes deux amis en compagnie de Jack et discute avec eux au moins une heure de temps.

Je continue mon chemin à travers le train et fonce dans un garçon qui sort d'un compartiment.

-«Désolé, dit-il, je n'ai pas regardé avant de sortir s'il y avait quelqu'un. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.»

Je reconnais le jeune homme et souris.

-«Il va me falloir plus que ça pour me faire mal, Cedric.»

Ce dernier sourit à son tour.

-«Je suis content de te revoir, Séléna. Comment ont été tes vacances?

-Bien. J'ai appris plusieurs nouveaux sorts, je me suis amélioré en combat et j'ai lu plein de livres. Et toi, ton tour de l'Écosse?

-J'ai vraiment adoré. Tout était si beau! Je me suis fait plusieurs nouveaux amis. Sinon, je suis allé voir un match de Quidditch et c'était amusant.

-Je suis contente que tu ais aimé tes vacances.»

Puis, nous restons là, à nous regarder mal à l'aise pendant quelques instants. Ce sont ses amis qui nous sort de notre bulle. Cedric me souhaite un bon restant de voyage et retourne dans son compartiment. Je le regarde s'assoir avant de m'éloigner.

-«Tu as un œil sur Diggory?, demande à la blague un garçon que je reconnais comme étant Charlie.

-Quoi?, m'exclamé-je. Non!

-Je vais essayer de te croire.»

Je roule des yeux avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

-«Nous sommes assis à, je crois, trois compartiments d'ici, m'informe t-il.»

Je le suis. À l'intérieur, il y a trois garçon roux. L'un est Percy et les deux autres sont des jumeaux identiques que je ne connais pas. Ces derniers sont petits, mais trapus et ont un long nez.

-«Séléna, je te présente mes petits frères Fred et George.

-On a enfin un visage à mettre sur ton nom, dit Fred.

-Bill et Charlie n'ont pas arrêtés de parler de toi pendant l'été, continue George.

-J'ai l'impression que Charlie te trouve de son goût.

-Ferme-là, Fred, lance le plus vieux des frères en rougissant un peu.

-Eh bien, je suis contente de vous connaître, dis-je.

-J'ai toujours cru que les Serpentards étaient des gens horribles, commence Fred.

-Mais nous nous sommes trompés. Tu es pas mal du tout, termine George.

-Vous êtes toujours en train de terminer les pensées de l'autre, non?, questionné-je.

-Constamment, s'exclament en chœur les jumeaux.

-Fait attention eux, ils sont des trouble-fêtes, m'informe Percy.

-Alors je vais certainement bien m'entendre avec eux, répliqué-je. Je ne suis pas un ange moi non plus.»

Fred et George sourient et nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien.

La dernière heure du voyage, je la passe seule au fond complètement du train afin de lire un bouquin que Severus m'a prêté. Je vois à peine le temps filer et nous arrivons à la gare. Je lève les yeux du livre seulement lorsque je m'approche des diligences qui nous conduisent à l'école.

Une grande créature noire et squelettique est harnaché et tire le véhicule. Elle possède des ailes de chauve-souris et ses yeux blancs semblent vide de vie.

Je m'approche doucement et lève ma main vers elle. Cette dernière tourne la tête et sent mes doigts. Elle donne un petit coup de museau à ma main et je fais un pas de plus pour la caresser.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton bras dans les airs, Séléna?, demande Shawn qui a embarqué dans la diligence avec Jeff et Jack.

-Je caresse la créature, c'est évident, réponds-je en levant un sourcil vers lui.

-Caresser quoi? Quelle créature?

-Arrête de me niaiser, Shawn.

-Je ne sais pas plus de quoi tu parles, dit Jeff.»

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a bel et bien cette créature devant moi et il y en a une autre qui s'approche derrière notre diligence.

Alors que je me pose plein de questions dans ma tête, les frères Weasley s'approchent.

-«Tu fais la connaissance avec ce Sombral, lance Charlie.

-Sombral? De quoi tu parles? questionne Jack.

-Les Sombrals sont des créatures ailées et squelettique qui ressemblent un peu à un cheval noir. Vous ne pouvez pas les voir et moi non plus. C'est Hagrid qui m'en a parlé.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas les voir?

-Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir.»

Un silence s'installe et tous me regardent. Je décide de monter dans la diligence afin que ce malaise disparaisse.

À mesure que nous avançons, l'école apparaît sous nos yeux, toujours aussi magnifique et majestueuse. Je suis enfin de retour chez moi.


	19. 19

Lorsque nous débarquons des diligences, je m'installe dans un coin éclairé pour continuer ma lecture. J'ai du temps; il reste encore des centaines de personnes qui sont encore au train. Eh puis, je veux profiter de ce moment. La température est clémente, l'odeur de la nature est enivrante, tout est parfait.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de bruit à l'extérieur. En fait, ça fait déjà longtemps que c'est le cas. Tous les élèves sont entrés dans l'école. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et toutes les étoiles sont apparentes. La lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

-«Oh!, lancé-je à haute voix.»

J'étais tellement concentrée dans ma lecture que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de tout le temps qui s'est écoulé. Je suis certainement en retard. Je me lève et cours à travers les couloirs. Les escaliers sont montés à coup de deux marches.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la Grande Salle, les portes sont fermées. Je n'ai pas le choix de les pousser pour entrer. J'espère simplement ne pas me faire réprimander.

Je pousse les portes et j'entends Dumbledore expliquer les règles de l'école. Il s'arrête en me voyant. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourne vers moi. Je me rends compte que la répartition est terminée depuis plusieurs minutes. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

«-Ah! Séléna!, s'exclame le directeur. J'ai pensé pendant quelques instants que vous ne viendrez pas nous rejoindre.

-Désolé professeur, réponds-je en m'avançant. J'étais prise dans un autre univers.»

Je lève le bras qui tient le livre pour lui montrer de quoi je parle. Dumbledore sourit et me fait signe d'aller rejoindre ma maison. Je me dépêche d'aller m'assoir et le directeur continue ce qu'il disait aux élèves. Pendant qu'il parle, je jette un coup d'œil aux nouveaux élèves autour de moi.

Le repas apparaît et j'en profite pour faire le tour des tables et saluer ceux que je connais. Plusieurs personnes à qui je n'ai jamais parler me saluent. Je finis avec la table de Gryffondor afin de pouvoir m'assoir avec eux et manger.

-«J'espère qu'elle sera une bonne professeur, lance Charlie.

-De qui parles-tu?, questionné-je.

-Le professeur Brooks.»

Je lève un sourcil et tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs. À côté du professeur Flitwick, il y a une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux bruns foncés et courts, et les yeux pâles. Un sourire semble ne jamais quitter son visage illuminé.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'elle donne comme cours?, demandé-je.

-Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi le professeur Lawnder n'est plus là?, demande Shawn.

-J'ai entendu parlé par Bill qu'il partait en voyage pendant au moins un an.

-Ça explique pourquoi il est remplacé par elle.

-Elle a l'air pas mal jeune à comparer des autres professeurs, indique Jeff.

-Pas autant que les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell, répliqué-je.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont jeunes. Je me demande quel âge ils ont.

-En plus, Rogue a été le professeur de Bill pendant ses sept années ici. Il a commencé à enseigner très jeune, informe Charlie.

-Séléna doit savoir quel âge il a, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, non, je ne le sais pas.

-Vraiment?

-Il est là pour être mon mentor, pas pour me parler de sa vie privée.»

Ce que j'ai dit n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais ils n'ont pas à savoir cela. Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les jumeaux s'assoient à nos côtés.

-«Charlie, tu nous as parlé bien des fois sur le festin de début d'année, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Fred impressionné.

-Nous n'avons jamais autant mangé de notre vie, continue George.

-Laissez-vous de la place pour le dessert, les avertis-je.

-Alors Séléna, dit-moi ton avis sur Rogue, demande Fred.

-Parce que nos frères nous disent constamment qu'il est horrible, dit George.

-Mais il ne doit pas être si pire puisque tu es ami avec lui.

-Et est-ce que c'est lui là-bas tout en noir?

-Oui, c'est parfaitement lui et il est en effet horrible, alors tenez-vous tranquille dans ses cours si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous met en détention, mais c'est un bon professeur qui nous pousse à bien étudier, réponds-je.

-Comment fais-tu pour l'endurer s'il est horrible? Parce que tu es très sympathique, alors je ne vois pas comment lui et toi peuvent être ami.

-Il n'est pas si pire que ça lorsqu'on ne fait pas de connerie devant lui.

-Ça doit être assez ennuyant la relation que vous avez ensemble, dit Fred.

-Non en fait, c'est... Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

-Ah non?

-Tu sais qu'on va chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve, lance George.»

Je roule des yeux et les jumeaux rient. Soudain, je me sens observé. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Cedric qui me sourit avant de retourner dans sa conversation.

-«Je crois sérieusement qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, dit Charlie.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, réponds-je un peu irritée.

-De quoi parlez vous?, lance en chœur les jumeaux.»

Shawn et Jack se tourne eux aussi vers le plus vieux des Weasley qui leur dit qu'il n'y a rien d'important sauf des échanges de regards. Avant d'en entendre plus, je me lève et m'éloigne de la table.

-«Séléna, cri Charlie, reste avec nous! C'est juste pour te taquiner!»

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers la table de Serpentard. En chemin, Severus m'observe et me fait signe d'approcher. J'obéis et me penche vers lui.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, murmure t-il.

-Rien.

-Tu sembles tendue.

-Charlie Weasley croit que je m'intéresse à un garçon tout simplement.»

Il lève un sourcil.

-«Sinon, que penses-tu de la nouvelle professeure?, demandé-je.

-Tu vas certainement l'adorer.»

J'observe ses yeux pendant quelques instants. Il est sarcastique.

-«Merveilleux, dis-je sans joie.

-Tu sembles fatiguée.

-Un peu. J'ai mal dormie. J'étais excitée de venir ici.

-As-tu fini de manger?

-Je n'ai plus très faim. Pourquoi?

-Nous pourrions partir d'ici et aller dehors.

-Ouais, d'accord.»

Severus se lève et je le suis vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Nous parcourons les couloirs en silence.

Dans le parc, nous nous assoyons près du lac, sous un arbre. Plusieurs minutes passent où nous profitons du moment présent.

-«Alors, tu es intéressé par un garçon, lance t-il.

-Non, réponds-je en un soupire.

-En es-tu bien sûr?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est «s'intéresser à quelqu'un».

-Et c'est assez complexe à expliquer. Mais tu vas le savoir lorsque tu tomberas amoureuse de quelqu'un.

-Aimais-tu sincèrement Lily Evans?, demandé-je avec hésitation.

-Oui.

-Et il n'y a eu personne d'autre qu'elle pendant tes études?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Personne ne voulait être ami avec moi.

-Quoi?, m'exclamé-je, étonnée.

-Je n'ai jamais été sociable. Eh puis, j'avais une Gryffondor comme amie. Les élèves de ma maison ne voulaient pas me parler et ceux de la sienne me détestait pour aucune raison.

-Ça ne fait aucun sens de détester quelqu'un sans raison.

-C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé.

-Explique-moi.»

Il hésite quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi. Il me tend sa main et je la prends.

L'image de Lily apparaît. Elle est dans le train menant à Poudlard avec Severus. Ils discutent à propos de l'école, la jeune fille posant plusieurs questions à son ami. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et deux garçons regardent à l'intérieur. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs. L'un d'eux a les yeux gris. L'autre les a hazel et porte des lunettes rondes. Ce dernier voit Lily et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. Peu de temps après, les deux garçons insultent Severus et essayent de convaincre la jeune fille de ne pas se tenir avec lui. Une animosité entre les trois jeunes hommes s'installent.

Les autres souvenirs que Severus me montre se passent à divers moment où je peux voir les deux garçons, Sirius Black et James Potter, ainsi que leurs amis, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, l'insulter , lui jeter des sorts, rire de lui et l'humilier. Lily, lorsqu'elle est présente, essaye de défendre son ami du mieux qu'elle peut. Severus me montre aussi des images de James entouré de ses fans après avoir gagné un match de Quidditch et profiter de cette popularité pour s'enfler la tête.

À mesure que je vois les souvenirs passer, je me rends compte que Lily parle de plus en plus aux quatre tortionnaires de Severus. Ce dernier se rapproche des gens de sa maison qui s'intéressent beaucoup aux forces du mal et à Voldemort.

Il me montre aussi un moment où Sirius convainc Severus d'aller dans la cabane hurlante afin de savoir ce qui s'y passe à chaque pleine lune. Curieux, il y va, mais James lui sauve la vie. En fait, Remus est un loup-garou et passe ses transformations dans cet endroit.

Il me fait voir aussi un moment où il étudie à l'extérieur, seul. Les Maraudeurs apparaissent. James l'attaque et le suspend dans les airs où il prend plaisir à l'humilier sous les rires de ses amis. Lily est présente et ne réagit presque pas. Severus se frustre et insulte la jeune fille qui s'enfuit par la suite.

Un dernier souvenir apparaît où Severus essaye de s'excuser auprès de Lily, mais elle ne veut plus rien savoir de lui.

Lorsque je reviens à la réalité, je me lève et m'éloigne de quelques pas. Je suis en colère. Tellement frustrée que mon corps en tremble. Je peux aussi sentir que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de ma magie.

-«Comment ont-ils osé?, dis-je les dents serrées.»

Severus garde la tête baisse. Il a honte. Je peux voir qu'il a la gorge serrée.

-«Tu n'as pas idée comment je suis en colère!, explosé-je. Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela? Ça n'a aucun sens! Si je pouvais les avoir devant moi, je les ferais payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait! Sincèrement, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!»

Mon mentor se lève à son tour et me serre dans ses bras.

-«Sev, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal de cette façon. Si jamais quelqu'un ose, il verra que je ne suis pas aussi gentille que ce que tout le monde prétend.

-Faisons un duel, dit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas le contrôle de ma magie en ce moment et je ne veux pas te faire du mal à cause de ça.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de chance.

-Je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien justement parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal. En fait, je veux que tu pratiques le combat alors que tu as une émotion forte. Bientôt, il sera important que personne sache ce que tu ressens. Que tu contrôle tes émotions. Sinon, ton adversaire utilisera cela contre toi. Ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est que tu me montres une personne calme, alors qu'il y a un feu qui brûle en toi. En ayant une maîtrise de tes émotions, tes sorts restent forts sans perdre de précision, ce qui est souvent le cas lorsqu'on est en colère.

-Comment je fais ça?

-L'année dernière, je t'ai demandé de faire un exercice de relaxation. C'est le même principe. Ne pense plus à rien. Concentre-toi sur le combat.»

Pendant quelques instants, je ferme les yeux et fait le vide en moi. Je peux encore percevoir la colère, mais je peux aussi sentir un certain contrôle de mes émotions. Je les domine au lieu de me laisser aveugler par elles.

J'ouvre les yeux et sors ma baguette.

Nous nous échangeons plusieurs sorts et je peux sentir que les miens sont plus puissants que d'habitude. Je n'ai même plus besoin de dire à haute voix les incantations, les murmurer fonctionne très bien. De plus, je n'ai pas de difficulté à arrêter les attaques de mon adversaire avec le charme du bouclier. J'utilise aussi des sorts que j'ai lu dans des livres sans les avoir essayés.

Le combat dure une dizaine de minutes. C'est la première fois qu'on en a un aussi long. Bien entendu, c'est Severus qui gagne en me désarmant. Nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre et il me redonne ma baguette. Nous sommes essoufflés.

-«Ça va?, me demande t-il.

-Oui, très bien.

-Es-tu fatiguée?

-J'ai plein d'énergie en fait.

-Tu as une bonne réserve magique.

-Et toi, tu vas bien?

-Je vais très bien. Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné.

-Vraiment?

-Dumbledore m'a dit que tu es forte et je viens d'en avoir une preuve. Tu es jeune et inexpérimentée, et tu as tenu bon dans ce combat contre moi.

-J'ai senti que mes sorts étaient plus puissants. C'est la colère qui a fait cela.

-La colère aide à trouver la force que nous avons véritablement en nous. Si tu es aussi forte avec la colère, tu peux l'être sans y avoir recours. Tu dois trouver cette force en toi. Pour tous les prochains combats que nous aurons, je veux que tu sois aussi performante qu'aujourd'hui.

-Je vais essayer.

-N'essaye pas, fait-le. Nous nous entraînerons tous les soirs sans faute dans notre clairière.

-Tous les soirs?

-J'ai vu ce dont tu es capable et, bientôt, personne ne se mettra à travers ton chemin. Tu vas devenir très puissante, Séléna.»

Je baisse quelques instants la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque je regarde Severus, ses yeux brillent d'une certaine admiration. Il semble content.

-«En s'entraînant tous les soirs, quand vas-tu corriger les travaux de tes élèves?, questionné-je.

-Je me débrouillerai.»

Je réfléchie.

-«Tu m'enseignes à tous les jours et je t'aide dans ta correction, d'accord?

-Tu veux m'aider?

-Bien sûr! C'est la moindre des choses.»

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire un peu. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et nous marchons en direction de l'école.

Nous entrons dans la salle de classe de potions où nous faisons un ménage afin d'enlever la poussière qui s'est déposée un peu partout pendant l'été. Je l'aide ensuite à faire un inventaire des ingrédients pour les élèves et ajoute ceux qui sont manquants.

Nous passons ensuite dans le bureau de Severus où il m'enseigne un sort pour faire le ménage. Je réussis du premier coup.

Il me propose de faire de la surveillance de couloirs avec lui, ce que j'accepte. En même temps, je me pratique à me déplacer sans faire de bruit et à m'orienter dans le noir.

Il est minuit lorsque nous retournons dans le donjon et je suis fatiguée. Le réveille le lendemain matin sera difficile.

Devant le mur qui mène à la salle commune de Serpentard, je baisse la tête en soupirant.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'inquiète Severus.

-Je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure, mais je peux sentir que je suis encore irritée. Je n'ai pas très envie de voir les autres filles fêter leur retour à l'école. J'ai juste envie de dormir en paix.»

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel mon professeur semble réfléchir. Puis, il agrippe mon bras et me tire à travers des couloirs que je n'ai jamais emprunté. À un mur, il chuchote un mot de passe et une ouverture apparaît. Il entre en continuant à me tenir.

Nous marchons le long d'un court couloir qui se termine avec une porte. Il sort sa baguette et enlève la protection qu'il y a dessus. Il tourne la poignée et nous arrivons dans un joli salon. Les murs sont en pierres foncées et décorés de quelques peintures. Dans un coin, il y a un feu qui brûle dans un foyer. Un divan de cuir et un fauteuil sont près de ce dernier. Une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres est à la droite de la pièce. Au plafond est suspendu un lustre dont la lumière éclaire le salon. En face de moi et à ma gauche, il y a des portes qui sont ouvertes. À travers celle en face, je peux voir une salle de bain plongée dans la pénombre. À gauche, c'est une grande chambre. Les fenêtres autour de la pièce permet de voir dans le lac comme dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je me tourne vers Severus sans comprendre.

-«N'en parle à personne, tu n'es pas supposé être ici, dit-il.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Tu voulais un endroit tranquille, le voici.

-Et où est-ce que je suis?

-Dans mes appartements privés.

-Oh! D'accord.

-Fait comme chez toi.

-Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, Sev.»

Il lève un sourcil, il veut que je m'explique.

-«Tu me parles de plus en plus de ta vie privée et, maintenant, tu m'invites ici en me disant de «faire comme chez moi», réponds-je sérieusement étonnée.

-Je te fais confiance et nous sommes amis.»

Je souris avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le divan.

-«Tu dormiras dans ma chambre cette nuit.

-Et où dormiras-tu?

-Sur le divan que je transformerai en lit.

-Je vais prendre le divan, Sev. Dors dans ton lit.

-J'insiste.»

Je roule des yeux, puis le remercie. Ce dernier sort sa baguette et murmure. Quelques instants plus tard, des vêtements propres et une brosse à dents traversent la pièce à vive allure et atterrissent dans sa main. Je réalise que ses objets sont les miens.

-«Je t'apprendrai ce sort bientôt, dit-il avant de me donner mes effets personnels.»

Après m'être brossé les dents, le lui souhaite bonne nuit et entre dans sa chambre.

Un grand lit en bois massif est au milieu de la pièce. Une commode et des tables de chevet du même bois meublent la chambre. Une fenêtre avec une vue sur le lac est cachée par d'épais rideaux. Quelques effets personnels de Severus traînent ça et là.

Je m'assois dans le lit confortable et dépose mes vêtements sur une table de chevet. J'enlève ensuite ceux que j'ai sur moi et entre sous les douces couvertures. Je réfléchis alors à propos des souvenirs de mon ami. De Lily en particulier. Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé de pardonner Severus pour l'insulte qu'il lui a dit? Si elle le considérait vraiment comme un ami, elle lui aurait pardonné, non? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle a utilisé cette excuse pour se débarrasser de lui? Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées.

Peu de temps après, je tombe endormie.


	20. 20

Quelqu'un me secoue et je me réveille difficilement. Je plisse les yeux et vois Severus en chemise blanche. À cette vue, mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup par surprise.

-«Dépêche-toi de te préparer, dit-il.

-Tu es en blanc?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai une chemise blanche en dessous de mes vêtements.

-C'est justement la première fois que je te vois sans tous tes vêtements.

-Penses-tu vraiment que je dors avec toutes ces couches? Et je ne vais pas les mettre, pour ensuite tout enlever dans la douche.

-Je suis simplement surprise de te voir comme ça.»

Sans rien ajouter, il quitte la chambre. Je l'entends s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, je m'extirpe hors du lit et m'habille avec mes vêtements de la journée d'avant. Je prends les propres et sort de la pièce. En m'avançant vers le divan, je peux voir un plateau déposé sur celui-ci où un petit déjeuner m'attends. Je souris et mange avec appétit.

Pendant que je lève le bras pour prendre une bouchée d'un fruit, Severus sort de la salle de bain sans chemise ce qui m'arrête dans mon mouvement. Je peux voir de fins muscles sur son corps où plusieurs cicatrices reposent. Il entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je me remémore alors cette scène. Ai-je vraiment vu mon professeur torse nu? Je me secoue la tête et continue de manger.

Lorsque mon ami revient dans le salon, il est en train de boutonner sa redingote. Je le regarde faire. C'est différent de le voir sans cape et ça lui fait bien.

Je termine mon repas et saute dans la douche. Je me brosse ensuite les dents et les cheveux.

Severus m'attend près de la porte de sortie. Je le rejoins.

Nous allons dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui est vide. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir, ouvre discrètement la porte et entre. Les filles dorment encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Je dépose mes vêtements sales sur mon lit et le défait un peu pour qu'elles pensent que j'ai dormie là. Je déplace aussi le contenu de ma valise comme si j'ai fouillé dedans pour prendre des vêtements propres. Je me dirige ensuite à la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet quelques instants pour qu'on croit que je l'ai utilisé pour me brosser les dents. Je répète cela avec la douche.

Lorsque je retourne dans la salle commune, j'entends les premiers élèves se réveiller. Je m'assois auprès de Severus en silence. Mes paupières sont très lourdes. La journée sera longue.

Les élèves sont enfin tous présents et le professeur fait le même discours que l'année dernière avant de quitter. Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau où il prend une pile de parchemin. Nous allons ensuite dans la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs professeurs sont présents, mais pas les élèves. Plusieurs minutes passent avant qu'ils arrivent. Lorsqu'ils sont tous assis, Severus distribue les horaires. En voyant le mien, je souris. J'ai une pause de deux heures après le repas du midi, puis un cours de potion. Je vais pouvoir me reposer.

Mon mentor me dit de le suivre et nous allons dans sa classe où je l'aide à préparer son premier cours en écrivant des informations sur le tableau. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon cours de Sortilèges où Cedric s'assoit à mes côtés en me souriant.

Après le cours, je descends dans la serre numéro trois pour assister à mon cours de botanique. Une chance qu'il se fait debout puisque je m'aurais certainement endormie.

À l'heure du repas, je me dirige vers mon dortoir au lieu d'aller manger pour pouvoir dormir.

J'arrive pile à l'heure pour le cours de potions. J'ai plus d'énergie et je suis attentive. Toutefois, je n'apprends rien de nouveau puisque j'ai déjà lu cette matière dans un livre. Je décide de faire mes devoirs.

Pendant le repas du soir, mes amis de Gryffondor semblent mal à l'aise que je sois présente. Je les regarde sans comprendre.

-«Je peux partir si vous ne voulez pas de moi, dis-je.

-Non, c'est correct, répond Shawn.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Nous t'avons entendu hier lorsque tu étais avec Rogue dehors, commence Charlie.

-Vous nous avez espionnés?

-Non, ce n'était pas voulu.

-Explique, ordonné-je.

-Je t'ai taquiné à propos de Cedric et tu es partie. Je sais que je t'ai frustré et je voulais m'excuser, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais. On s'est séparé pour te chercher et Jeff t'a vu dans le parc. Nous y sommes tous allé et on t'a entendu te frustrer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre dans cet état, je suis désolé.»

Je l'observe quelques instants. Il est sincère dans ses excuses et se sent mal. Je souris.

-«Tu penses que je parlais de vous, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais.

-Eh bien, non.»

Tous se tournent vers moi, surpris.

-«Je parlais à propos d'autres gens que Severus connaît. Inquiète-toi pas Charlie, ce que tu as dit n'est rien.»

Les muscles tendus de Charlie se relaxent d'un coup.

-«Ouf!, dit-il. Je suis content que tu ne parlais pas de nous. Tu avais l'air vraiment en colère.

-Je l'étais.

-Beau combat en passant.

-Ouais, c'était complètement fou!, s'exclame Jeff. Tu es vraiment bonne en magie.

-Il y a plein de sorts que je ne connais pas que tu as fait, ajoute Shawn.»

Je leur souris et nous parlons de tout et de rien.

Après le repas, je me dirige dans la clairière et Severus arrive peu de temps après. Il m'apprend un nouveau maléfice et nous nous battons. Il prend aussi du temps pour observer comment je me déplace en combat et il corrige mon jeu de pieds.

Le lendemain après midi a lieu mon premier cours de défense contre les forces au mal. J'y vais à reculons.

-«Bonjour, dit la professeure avec énergie. Je suis si heureuse d'être votre professeur cette année! Je m'appelle Camilla Brooks. J'ai étudié ici il y a bien des années et j'étais à Poufsouffle. Ma matière préférée était Sortilèges. Maintenant, faisons un tour de classe pour que je puisse vous connaître.»

Un après l'autre, les élèves se présentent et parlent d'eux-mêmes, et cela me décourage. J'essaye de me faire oublier dans mon coin.

-«Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle?»

Je soupire.

-«Quoi?, réponds-je sèchement.

-Dites-moi votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Séléna.»

Elle regarde sur sa liste de présence.

-«Je vous ai trouvé! C'est curieux que votre nom de famille ne figure pas sur ma liste. Il y a certainement une erreur. J'irai demander au professeur Rogue tout à l'heure.

-Pas besoin de le déranger pour ça. Aucun professeur n'a mon nom complet sur leur liste.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires.»

Elle perd un peu son sourire.

-«Dites-moi au moins quelle est votre matière préférée.

-Potions.

-Et je vois que vous n'avez pas votre uniforme.

-J'ai décidé de ne pas le mettre.

-Mais le règlement...

-Je me fous du règlement. Eh puis, ma maison n'a peu d'importance. Je fais parti de Poudlard tout simplement.»

La professeure ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Elle décide de passer à un autre élève.

Le tour de classe terminé, elle reprend la parole.

-«J'ai pensé à diverse manière de vous enseigner et j'ai décidé que le jeu est la meilleure façon d'apprendre.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

-«Pour aujourd'hui, je vais donner la matière puis on va voir à quel point vous avez retenu ce que j'ai dit.»

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, mes paupières se ferment et je m'endors.

Kelly me réveille pour son jeu. Elle demande aux élèves de se mettre en groupe de quatre. Toutefois, il doit y en avoir un de cinq. Je décide de me mettre seule.

-«Séléna, vous devriez aller rejoindre une équipe.

-Non, ça va, je vais me débrouiller seule.

-Vous ne pourrez pas avoir de l'aide et...

-J'ai dit que je vais me débrouiller seule, répété-je sèchement.»

Elle arrête d'insister et commence son jeu avec un peu moins d'énergie. Ses questions sont très faciles et elle laisse trop de temps pour écrire les réponses sur un parchemin. À la fin du cours, elle ramasse nos réponses.

-«La prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, je vous dirai l'équipe gagnante et elle recevra une friandise.»

Je quitte la classe et me dis que ça va me prendre un bout de temps avant que j'y retourne.

Le lendemain matin, j'entre directement dans le cours de potion où je demande à Severus si je peux passer mon après-midi avec lui. Je lui explique que j'ai un cours de défense contre les forces du mal dont je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'assister, puis je suis libre. Il accepte à condition que je corrige les devoirs que ma classe lui a donnés au début du cours.

Je passe alors une bonne heure à faire de la correction. Puis, il me demande d'enseigner à sa place pour qu'il puisse voir si j'ai fait un bon travail. Cela me surprend, mais il m'assure que j'en suis capable. Lorsqu'il termine, il distribue les copies remplies d'encre rouge avant reprendre le contrôle de sa classe.

Je suis déçue en entendant la cloche sonner. Le cours a été amusant. Mais je dois me rendre à celui de Sortilèges.

Au repas, je m'assois à la table de Poufsouffle afin de passer du temps avec Cedric et pour apprendre à connaître Tonks. Je les quitte seulement lorsque Severus se lève pour rejoindre les cachots. Nous marchons ensemble en silence.

Il se dirige dans une pièce que je n'ai jamais vu avant. C'est une autre classe de potion, plus petite cette fois-ci et la disposition des bureaux est différente. Ils sont en cercle.

-«Pourquoi cette classe?, demandé-je.

-Je l'utilise pour les sixièmes et les septièmes années. Ils sont moins nombreux et je peux mieux voir leur travail avec des bureaux placés de cette façon.»

Severus met un chaudron et plusieurs instruments sur une table, et me dit de m'installer là.

-«Tu vas préparer la même potion que ma classe de septième année, m'annonce t-il.

-Tu veux vraiment que je fasse exploser ce chaudron?

-Ta potion sera meilleure que celle des élèves.

-J'espère que tu as raison.»

Mon mentor écrit au tableau la recette. Lorsqu'il termine, il reste environ dix minutes avant le début du cours.

-«Quel âge as-tu?, questionné-je soudainement.»

Il se retourne vers moi, un sourcil levé.

-«En quoi est-ce important?

-C'est juste qu'on se posait la question les Gryffondors et moi pendant le repas de la répartition. On se disait que Brooks est jeune à comparer de plusieurs autres professeurs, mais toi et Quirrell l'êtes encore plus. Bref, je suis simplement curieuse de le savoir.

-Quirrell est le professeur le plus jeune de l'école. Je crois que j'ai sept ou huit ans de plus que lui.»

Je le regarde avec insistance.

-«J'ai 29 ans, finit-il par répondre.

-Bientôt la trentaine, dis-je moqueusement.

-Cet hiver.

-Quand?

-Le 9 janvier.»

Les premiers élèves entrent dans la classe et Severus et moi arrêtons de discuter. Lorsque le cours commence, le professeur parle de la potion à faire et des ingrédients à utiliser, puis il nous demande de la faire. Je me mets au travail sous les regards surpris des élèves de septièmes années.

Severus passe beaucoup de temps à mes côtés afin de surveiller ce que je fais puisque c'est une potion difficile à produire. De temps à autre, il me donne un conseil ou me montre une meilleure façon de couper mes ingrédients.

À la fin du cours, le professeur ramasse les échantillons et les observe. Il reste encore quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Au bout d'un moment, il montre ma fiole à tout le monde.

-«C'est à ça que la potion doit ressembler. Vous vous rendez compte qu'une élève de deuxième année a été capable de la produire, mais pas l'un d'entre vous. Vous devriez avoir honte. À cause de cela, vous me rédigerez un essai sur cette potion. Trois pieds de parchemin. Pas moins.»

Le cloche sonne et les élèves quittent la classe démoralisés. J'aide Severus à ranger la pièce et nous retournons dans le cachot habituelle où les quatrièmes années ont leur cours. Cette fois-ci, il est théorique. J'en profite pour faire mes devoirs.

L'heure du repas est arrivée et j'entre dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de mon mentor. Ce dernier me suit jusqu'à mes amis de Gryffondor. Il me dit d'aller le rejoindre à la porte menant au parc après avoir fini de manger. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à cause d'une voix de femme qui m'appelle.

-«Séléna!, lance à haute voix le professeur Brooks.»

Cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas souriante.

-«Vous allez bien?, demande-elle.

-Oui, très bien. Pourquoi?

-Vous n'étiez pas présente lors de mon cours.

-En effet.»

Il y a un silence où elle me regarde en attendant la suite. Je soupire.

-«Je n'avais pas envie de jouer, alors je ne suis pas venue.

-Mais il est important pour votre éducation d'assister à tous vous cours. Comment pensez-vous les réussir si vous n'êtes pas présente?»

Severus s'approche de moi et met sa main autour de mon épaule.

-«Severus m'enseigne ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je réussirai votre cours même si je ne suis pas présente.

-Le professeur Rogue est votre professeur de potion et pas de défense contre les forces du mal. Dans cette école, c'est moi qui a les compétences nécessaires pour enseigner cette matière.

-Pardon?, dis-je, la colère montant en moi.»

Tous les muscles de Severus sont tendus. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur lui non plus. D'ailleurs, la température autour de nous semble diminuer de quelques degrés à cause de la froideur de mon ami. Les élèves autour de nous retiennent leur souffle et écoutent avec attention ce qui se passe.

-«Ce n'est pas parce que suis le maître des potions de cette école que je n'ai aucune notion d'autres matières. Séléna est un cas spécial qui nécessite beaucoup plus d'encadrement et ce n'est aucunement dans de stupides jeux qu'elle l'obtiendra. Vous n'êtes pas assez puissante, ni même assez compétente pour être capable de lui enseigner convenablement.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela? Les jeux sont une excellente façon de développer l'esprit des jeunes.

-En les rendant faibles. Aucun d'eux ne comprendra ce que c'est qu'un véritable combat. Aucun d'eux ne saura quoi faire dans une situation dangereuse.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants!

-C'est justement le meilleur moment pour qu'ils apprennent.

-J'ai parfaitement le droit de choisir comment je vais enseigner à mes élèves.

-Ce que vous faites dans votre classe ne me concerne pas. Pour ce qui est de Séléna, c'est moi qui a la responsabilité de lui enseigner et vous n'allez pas commencer à critiquer mes méthodes.

-Mais c'est moi qui...

-Je me fous que vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal! Vous êtes qu'un être minable qui croit pouvoir tout contrôler. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais la contrôler puisque vous êtes trop faible. Si Séléna suit vos cours, à la fin de sa septième année, elle aura de la difficulté à jeter un simple maléfice.

-Parce que vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux?

-Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec elle, même les professeurs auront peur de se battre contre elle.

-Montrez-moi votre entraînement, lance-t-elle soudainement.»

Severus hésite. Il approche ses doigts de ma nuque.

_-«Qu'en penses-tu?_, me demande t-il dans ma tête.

_-Elle se la fermerait peut-être en voyant ce que tu fais._

-Bien, dit-il. 19h00, dans le parc.»

Brooks s'éloigne de nous la tête haute pour aller manger.

-«Suis-moi, ordonne t-il.»

Nous allons dans son bureau pour prendre notre repas.


	21. 21

À 19h00 exactement, nous sortons dans le parc. À notre surprise, plusieurs professeurs et élèves sont présents. McGonagall s'approche de nous.

-«Pardonnez-nous, mais nous avons entendu parler de votre entraînement et nous sommes tous curieux.»

Severus la regarde sévèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il se dirige vers le milieu du cercle de gens et attend que je sois en place.

-«Nous allons nous échauffer avec un combat simple. Dans celui-ci, je veux que tu te déplaces pour que je puisse corriger tes mouvements de pieds.»

J'acquiesce et sors ma baguette. Le combat commence. Severus est encore tendu et je peux le sentir dans ses sorts, mais je tiens bon. Je me déplace le plus que je peux et, parfois, il dit quel mouvement faire pour conserver le plus d'énergie possible afin de ne pas être à bout de souffle. Après quinze minutes, nous arrêtons et il prend ma baguette. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

-«Même si tu sais te battre avoir des réflexes peut te sauver la vie. Ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est d'esquiver mes sorts. Nous allons pratiquer cela tout le long de l'année. Es-tu prête?

-Oui.»

Il recule à plusieurs mètres de moi et lève sa baguette pour me jeter des sorts. Au début, c'est facile. Il est assez loin pour que j'ai le temps de réagir. Puis, il s'approche et la difficulté de l'exercice augmente. À quelques reprises, je reçois le sort et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Trente minutes passent avant qu'il me dit de prendre une pause. Je m'assois par terre et il me rejoint.

Lorsque j'ai repris mon souffle, il appelle McGonagall et Charlie qui s'avancent intrigués.

-«Un combat, deux contre deux, explique simplement Severus.»

Les deux Gryffondors se regardent, sourient et sortent leur baguette. Je me mets à la gauche de Severus et lui prend la main.

_-«Pourquoi?_, me demande t-il.

_-Tu n'as pas envie de tester jusqu'où va cette connexion?»_

Il me regarde les yeux brillants.

Le combat commence. McGonagall jette un sort et je peux sentir que Severus veut se déplacer vers la droite pour esquiver. Je suis son mouvement et essaye un sort de stupéfaction vers Charlie qui le bloque. Il réplique et mon partenaire veut me protéger. Puisque je n'ai pas à m'occuper de cela, je continue à l'offensive vers la professeure. Surprise, que je n'essaye pas de me défendre, elle fait rapidement des pas sur le côté pour esquiver mes attaques et fonce dans Charlie qui perd l'équilibre. Severus en profite pour le stupéfier pendant que je m'occupe de le protéger. Le pauvre vole dans le airs et ne bouge plus. McGonagall nous attaque. Sachant que les sorts de notre adversaire sont puissants, il passe à la défense alors que je prends l'offensive. À quelques reprises, nous changeons les rôles. Mais nous formons une équipe si efficace que la professeur de métamorphose n'a d'autre choix que d'abandonner. Notre public applaudit.

_-«Ce lien est merveilleux_, dis-je à Severus.

_-Je pouvais constamment savoir le prochain sort ou le prochain mouvement que tu ferais. Il faudrait tout de même essayer un combat sans utiliser cette connexion pour savoir comment travailler à deux._

_-D'accord.»_

McGonagall aide Charlie à se relever et il semble avoir mal au dos. Lui et la professeure sont tout de même prêt à un nouveau duel.

Malgré que Severus et moi ne tenons pas la main de l'autre, il est naturel pour nous de combattre côte à côte. En gardant constamment l'autre à l'œil, nous sommes en mesure de connaître ce que notre partenaire fera. Ainsi, nous gagnons encore une fois le combat même si celui-ci dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Après celui-ci, je peux sentir que mes réserves magiques commencent à être basse et cela fait en sorte que je suis fatiguée.

Mon mentor décide de m'apprendre le sortilège d'attraction. Je le réussis à la deuxième tentative. Satisfait, il m'annonce que l'entraînement est terminé. Avant de quitter le parc, Severus se tourne vers Brooks qui n'ose pas le regarder. Je souris avant de suivre mon ami.

* * *

Quelques mois passent et Cedric et moi passons plus de temps ensemble. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous devenons un couple. Cela froisse plusieurs Serpentard puisque une des leur est avec un Poufsouffle. Toutefois, cela m'importe peu. Kelly et Adriana sont les seule membres de cette maison avec qui je suis proche et elles sont contentes pour moi.

Sinon, les entraînements avec Severus vont de bon train. J'apprends énormément et m'améliore sans cesse. Mes réflexes sont de mieux en mieux. Aussi, lorsque la température ne permet pas de sortir à l'extérieur, il aiguise mes sens en me bandant les yeux dans un couloir plongé dans le noir et en me demandant de me déplacer ou de savoir dans quelle direction il se trouve. Il ose même me jeter des sorts que je dois esquiver ou arrêter. Tranquillement, je deviens plus puissante et mon mentor est d'ailleurs content de mes progrès.

Dans mes cours, je n'ai aucun problème. Brooks ne me parle plus et c'est tant mieux pour moi. Les seules fois où je suis dans sa classe est lorsque je dois faire ses examens. D'ailleurs, mes amis me demandent encore une fois de l'aide pour les passer et je leur enseigne sans hésiter.

* * *

L'année scolaire passe en un éclair. Les résultats des examens finaux sont sortis et j'obtiens des A+ partout. Mes amis aussi les réussissent et, ensemble, nous choisissons les cours que nous suivrons en troisième année. Pour ma part, je les prends tous. Tout le monde me trouve complètement folle.

Au dernier repas, Dumbledore annonce le gagnant de la coupe des quatre maisons. Serpentard remporte encore une fois.

Le lendemain, c'est le retour à la maison. De mon côté, je m'en vais de nouveau chez Severus afin de passer un été palpitant.

Les vacances se résument à des entraînements. Je continue à m'améliorer en magie. Aussi, nous nous rapprochons beaucoup, connaissant presque tout sur l'autre.

* * *

Dans le retour vers Poudlard, Cedric est très heureux de me voir et me saute dans les bras. Je me sens mal à l'aise puisque j'ai eu un été si chargé que j'ai à peine pensé à lui. Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans son compartiment. À l'intérieur, il y a deux filles et un garçon de Poufsouffle que je connais que de vue. Je passe quelques heures avec eux avant de chercher mes autre amis.

Arrivée à l'école, je me dirige vers le bureau de Severus afin d'être seule. Je réfléchie alors à mes sentiments pour Cedric. L'année dernière, tout semblait parfait. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, nous nous amusions et riions. Nous étudions ensemble et nous nous entraidions. Aussi, il est le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé.

Je pensais que, pendant l'été, j'allais m'ennuyer de lui. Pourtant, pas vraiment. De plus, en le revoyant dans le train, j'étais contente, mais sans plus. Bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cela.

Jugeant que la cérémonie de répartition est terminée, je me dirige à la Grande Salle.

Lorsque j'entre, tout le monde est en train de manger. Comme à mon habitude, je passe de table en table pour saluer tout le monde et discuter avec certains. Puis, je m'assoie avec les Serpentards afin de manger.

Environ trente minutes passent avant qu'on m'appelle.

-«Séléna!, cri un garçon que je reconnais comme étant Shawn.»

Je me lève la tête. Il est debout et me sourit.

-«Cette année, c'est notre maison qui remporte la coupe!, continue t-il.»

Je me lève et ris.

-«Tant que je serai à Poudlard, Gryffondor n'a aucune chance!, réponds-je à haute voix.

-Pas cette fois.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Jeff et moi, nous nous sommes entraînés et nous avons lu plein de livres pour être meilleurs que toi.

-Ça va simplement résulter à moins de frustration de la part d'un certain professeur de potions.»

Severus ne semble aucunement convaincu, ce qui me fait sourire.

-«C'est ça, moque-toi de nous! Mais nous savons parfaitement que Gryffondor sera le gagnant cette année.

-Tu as le droit de rêver, mais tout le monde sait que Serpentard est la meilleure maison.

-Là, c'est toi qui rêve en disant cela.

-Vous n'avez pas raison ni l'un, ni l'autre, dit la voix de Tonks. On nous sous-estime constamment, mais c'est nous les meilleurs!

-Il y a certainement une bonne raison qui fait qu'on vous sous-estime, réponds-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui signifier que je ne suis pas sérieuse.

-Nous sommes beaucoup plus forts que ce que tout le monde croit.

-Pas autant que nous, lance Shawn.

-C'est nous les plus sages, c'est nous les meilleurs!, s'exclame un Serdaigle en se levant.

-Tu devrais rester assis si tu es si sage parce que tout le monde sait que Serdaigle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Gryffondor.»

Je ris comme plusieurs élèves d'ailleurs alors que le Serdaigle fait une grimace à Shawn.

Nous nous assoyons tous après s'être bien amuser à défendre nos maisons respectives. Les professeurs, eux, semblent soulagés qu'une guerre n'ait pas eu lieu.

Ayant une réunion de dernière minute, je ne peux pas passer ma soirée avec Severus. Il me demande toutefois de nettoyer sa classe et son bureau, ainsi que faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. J'accepte sans hésiter.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève avant tout le monde comme à mon habitude. Je me prépare et va dans la salle commune où Severus est présent. Je m'assois dans un divan près de lui et il vient me rejoindre.

-«Bon matin, dis-je.»

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer.

-«Nous allons devoir se parler avant le premier cours à propos de ton horaire.

-Pas de problème. Mais dit-moi, je n'ai pas vu Brooks. Elle n'est plus là? Et Quirrell lui?

-Je crois que Brooks n'en pouvait plus de nous endurer. Le professeur Harris la remplace. Pour ce qui est de Quirrell, il a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. C'est le professeur Dominguez qui a pris son poste. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard hier?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-À propos de quoi?

-Cedric et moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir les mêmes sentiments pour lui que l'année dernière.»

Il garde le silence. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je dépose alors ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Il me laisse faire. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens calme et en sécurité. Toutefois, ce moment de bonheur se termine brusquement alors que les élèves s'approchent. Severus se lève et fait son discours. À la fin, je le suis à son bureau pour prendre les horaires et il va les distribuer aux étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Je remarque que mon mentor garde le mien. Il me dit simplement de manger rapidement.

J'entre dans le bureau de mon ami et m'assoit à ma place habituelle. C'est à ce moment que je reçois mon horaire.

-«Oh! dis-je en regardant mes cours.»

Plusieurs d'entre eux se font en même temps.

-«Je veux justement discuter du problème que tu as avec ton horaire.

-Apparemment que je vais manquer plusieurs cours. Ah merde! Je ne pourrai pas venir tout à l'heure en potions. J'ai études des Moldus en même temps. Malgré que ça doit être un cours facile à passer, alors je devrais être présente à tous les autres.

-Penses-tu réussir tous tes cours même en manquant plusieurs entre eux?

-Oui, je crois pouvoir me débrouiller.

-Tu sais que je m'attends à des notes pas en bas de A.

-T'inquiète, je vais réussir.

-N'oublie pas tes entrainements avec moi à tous les soirs.

-Je ne les oublie pas. Ce sont les devoirs que je crains. Est-ce que tu acceptes le fait que je ne fasse pas ceux de potions pour me laisser le temps de faire les autres? Si tu veux, je te dirai à l'oral ce que j'écrirais.

-Puisque tu n'as pas de difficulté, j'accepte. Mais tes notes sont mieux de continuer à être parfaites.

-Bien sûr.

-Je veux aussi te mentionner que les troisièmes années ont le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec l'autorisation signée d'un parent. Je ne t'ai pas donné le formulaire puisque tu n'as pas de tuteur légal. Toutefois, la journée de ces sorties, si tu veux y aller, je dois t'accompagner.

-Pas de problème.

-Maintenant, vas à ton cours avant d'être en retard.»

Je me lève et quitte rapidement le donjon pour aller à mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal.


	22. 22

Le professeur Harris est gentil et rend ses cours faciles. Trop facile pour moi. Je vais certainement m'ennuyer dans ses cours. Ce sera du temps pour faire des devoirs.

Viens ensuite le cours d'étude des Moldus qui est en même temps que potions. En effet, ce cours sera très simple. Les prochaines fois, je serai dans la classe de Severus.

Après le repas, j'ai le choix entre histoire de la magie et arithmancie. Bien entendu, je vais dans le deuxième. Cette fois-ci, c'est un défi. Le cours est difficile. Il faudra que j'assiste à tous les cours pour comprendre la matière.

Pour mon dernier cours, je me dirige vers la forêt pour faire soins aux créatures magiques au lieu d'aller dans celui de métamorphose. Il est intéressant d'apprendre comment s'occuper de divers animaux, mais ça ne deviendra pas ma matière préférée.

Au repas du soir, Dumbledore convoque tous les élèves.

-«Bonsoir tout le monde et j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié votre première journée à Poudlard, dit-il. Je veux prendre de votre temps pour vous parler d'une idée que j'ai eu hier grâce à certains élèves qui valorisaient leur maison. Après avoir discuter avec les professeurs, nous avons décidé de faire une compétition amicale entre les maisons dans laquelle vous passerez diverses épreuves tous reliées à vos cours.»

Les élèves se regardent entre eux et discutent à voix basse. On peut ressentir une certaine excitation dans l'air.

-«Vous allez devoir nommer un représentant de votre maison et celui-ci rassemblera une équipe de six personnes, continue le directeur. Puis, ce chef recevra, pendant l'année, des parchemins lui donnant toutes les informations relatives aux épreuves. Il aura aussi le droit à avoir de l'aide de la part de son directeur de maison. La maison gagnante recevra un trophée qui rejoindra tous les autres dans la salle des trophées et aura un avantage de cent points de maison à la fin de l'année. Mais je répète que cette compétition est amicale. C'est pour vous amusez et pour vous dépasser. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du repas pour décider qui vous représentera.»

Rapidement, la majorité des gens de ma maison se tourne vers moi.

-«On t'a choisi, Séléna, lance un garçon.

-J'accepte d'être votre représentante seulement s'il n'y pas d'objection.

-Je ne veux pas être représenté par une fausse Serpentard, dit la fille blonde qui a un œil sur Severus.

-La «fausse» Serpentard est tout de même celle qui rapporte le plus de point à notre maison, me défend Kelly.

-Ouais et elle est très forte en combat, ajoute Adriana.»

Plusieurs autres personnes donnent leurs arguments jusqu'à ce que tous approuvent que ce soit moi qui les représente.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore, accompagné par les quatre directeurs de maison, se lève. Le silence se fait presque instantanément.

-«Je demande aux représentants des maisons de rejoindre leur directeur respectif, dit Dumbledore.»

Je me lève et regarde les autres chefs. Tonks est celle de Poufsouffle. Un garçon aux cheveux très courts et noirs, et aux yeux bleus que je ne connais pas représente Serdaigle. Pour Gryffondor, c'est Charlie qui se met debout.

Je m'approche de Severus et il me prend la main.

_-«Je savais parfaitement que tu serais nommé_, dit-il._ En fait, tous les professeurs le savaient et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a voulu que les représentants aient de l'aide de leur directeur de maison._

_-Je comprends. Ça n'aurait pas été juste pour les autres. Est-ce pour cela que tu as eu une réunion de dernière minute hier?_

_-C'est la raison même, dit-il découragé._

_-Tu n'es pas content?_

_-Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à une compétition en plus de devoir enseigner et corriger des travaux._

_-Mais tu vas avoir la chance de botter le derrière des autres directeurs de maison._

_-Dit comme cela, cette compétition me tente beaucoup plus.»_

Je souris. Il lâche ma main, mais passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je mets le miens à sa taille.

-«Maintenant que vous savez qui représentera votre maison, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, dit Dumbledore avec joie.»

Le directeur nous dit de le suivre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où nous nous assoyons.

-«Bien, lance Dumbledore les yeux brillants. Vous êtes maintenant les représentants de vos maisons respectives. Charles Weasley pour Gryffondor, Julius Howell pour Serdaigle, Nymphadora Tonks pour Poufsouffle et, finalement, Séléna pour Serpentard. Chacun d'entre vous va devoir choisir six élèves qui vous aideront dans les épreuves. Vous devez donner leurs noms d'ici demain soir. Pour les épreuves, elles seront en rapport avec les cours de base qui sont donnés dans cette école. Puis, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous avez vos directeurs de maison pour vous aider entre les épreuves.

-On peut leur demander de nous aider sur absolument tout?, demandé-je.

-Oui, que ce soit en combat, en connaissance, en vol ou peu importe. Comme je l'ai aussi mentionné, vous recevrez un parchemin avec les informations de l'épreuve à faire. Bref, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien.»

Severus et moi sortons à l'extérieur pour faire notre entraînement. L'équipe de Gryffondor a la même idée que nous. J'entends alors McGonagall donner des conseils à Charlie pour mieux se battre tandis que mon mentor et moi allons dans notre clairière.

Mon ami me fait pratiquer ma rapidité. Il me jette un sort et je dois le plus vite possible sortir ma baguette pour bloquer son attaque. Parfois, alors qu'il me parle et que je ne suis pas sur la défensive, il me lance un sort et j'essaye du mieux que je peux de trouver ma baguette. J'ai de la difficulté, mais je sais que je vais m'améliorer avec le temps.

L'entraînement s'arrête un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et Severus me demande de le suivre à son bureau.

-«Monsieur Howell va certainement choisir ses coéquipiers par le vote, miss Tonks ira avec ses amis et les Gryffondors se battront pour avoir une place, m'annonce Severus. Comment vas-tu choisir tes alliés?

-Je suis peut-être bonne dans plusieurs matières, mais j'ai des faiblesses. Je vais donc choisir des gens qui combleront les faiblesses des autres. Je vais donc avoir besoin des résultats scolaires de tous les Serpentards.»

Mon ami se lève et fouille dans une armoire. Il revient s'asseoir avec des parchemins dans les mains et me regarde.

-«Ma plus grande faiblesse est le vol sur balais. Je vais absolument avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui est bon là-dedans.

-Angelo Salvian est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard.

-Parfait. Ensuite, je me débrouille assez bien en métamorphose, mais je ne crois pas être la meilleure.»

Severus cherche parmi les parchemins. Il soupire.

-«Tu ne vas pas aimer le nom que je vais te dire.»

Je fronce les sourcils

-«Annabelle Aventius.

-Je suis supposé la connaître?

-La fille blonde qui est jalouse de toi.

-Sérieux? Elle, la meilleure en métamorphose?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut pour gagner. J'ai aussi besoin d'une autre personne qui est bonne en combat.

-Lucretia Dulus, dit-il après avoir cherché. Elle est aussi talentueuse en botanique. Si tu veux quelqu'un de bon pour les sorts de charmes, prend Fredericus Dacien.

-Ouais, d'accord. Maintenant, un élève ayant beaucoup de connaissances.

-Aiden Palmer a de très bonnes notes en théorie, mais, en pratique, c'est moyen.

-Bien il ne manque qu'une personne qui a de la facilité en potion.

-Toi.

-À part moi.

-Dylan Jenkins.

-Ça fait six alliés, non? Alors, j'ai mon équipe!

-Encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent tous.

-Tu vas être là pour m'aider à les convaincre.»

Severus roule des yeux et je souris. Je souhaite alors bonne nuit à mon ami et va dormir.

M'étant couchée tard, j'ai énormément de difficulté à me réveiller le lendemain. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, je me rends compte que je suis presqu'en retard pour mon premier cours. Je me prépare le plus rapidement possible et cours à travers les couloirs afin d'arriver à l'heure à ma classe.

À l'heure du midi, j'entre dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Severus me fait signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-«J'ai discuté ce matin avec les six élèves potentiels pour ton équipe pendant que tu dormais et ils ont tous acceptés, m'annonce t-il.

-Tous? Même Annabelle?

-J'ai dû la convaincre, mais oui, elle veut.

-Tu es merveilleux! Merci!»

Je le prends joyeusement dans mes bras et il est mal à l'aise.

C'est à la fin du repas du soir que Dumbledore demande aux représentants de s'avancer pour rejoindre leur directeur de maison et dévoiler qui participera à la compétition. Julius nomme ses alliés qui vont le rejoindre, suivit de Tonk, Charlie et moi. Les élèves applaudissent heureux de voir qui défendra leur maison. Le directeur annonce aussi que les représentants devront participer à toutes les épreuves. Pour les alliés, les détails seront spécifiés dans les parchemins que nous recevront. Puis, tous quittent la Grande Salle. Mon équipe et moi allons dans le bureau de Severus. C'est là que tous se regardent. Ils se jugent l'un l'autre.

-«Pourquoi nous?, demande une fille à la peau foncée. On ne se connait même pas.

-Parce que j'ai basé mon équipe selon vos forces, réponds-je.

-Nos forces? La seule force que Aventius possède c'est d'être capable de se maquiller.

-Tu penses que tu es mieux, toi?, réplique Annabelle. Tu ne fais que arroser des plantes!

-Fermez-là!, ordonné-je sèchement. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant et vous allez devoir travailler ensemble. Chacun d'entre vous a un rôle important à jouer. Alors, oubliez vos différents et joignez vos forces afin de montrer à tous que Serpentard est la meilleure des quatre maisons. Annabelle, je t'ai choisie puisque tu es la plus talentueuse en métamorphose. Ton aide sera précieuse lors de l'épreuve de ce cours. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme, mais, cette fois-ci, nous devons nous unir afin de vaincre les autres.

-Je ne t'aime pas, mais t'inquiète, je ne laisserai pas les autres équipes gagner, surtout pas dans ma matière la plus forte.

-Je suppose que tu es Lucretia, dis-je à la fille à la peau foncée.

-Ouais, c'est moi.»

Elle n'est pas très grande, mais son corps est athlétique. Ses cheveux brun foncé atteignent ses épaules et sont attachés, et elle possède des yeux noirs qui semblent vifs.

-«Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu te débrouilles bien en combat.

-Peu d'élèves sont capables de me vaincre. J'ai entendu que toi aussi tu n'es pas mal en combat.

-Je fais mon possible. Apparemment que la botanique aussi est ta force.

-J'ai toujours eu le pouce vert.

-Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Merci. J'ai hâte de botter des derrières.»

Je souris comme plusieurs personnes.

-«Aiden?, demandé-je.»

Un garçon un peu corpulent lève la main. Ses cheveux sont châtains et courts et ses yeux sont bruns.

-«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi, lance t-il. Je me débrouille dans toutes les matières sans être très bon.

-Mais tes connaissances sont grandes. J'ai besoin d'un cerveau dans cette équipe et c'est toi. Fredericus?

-C'est moi!»

Le jeune homme est petit et enjoué. Ses cheveux sont blond foncé et ses yeux sont noisettes.

-«Tu sembles content d'être d'ici.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me choisit pour faire partie d'une équipe, alors je suis pas mal excité par ça, répond-il en parlant rapidement. Je suppose que c'est à cause que je suis bon en sortilèges que je suis là, non?

-Exactement.

-Je savais!

-Angelo?»

Un hispanophone s'avance vers moi. Il est grand et musclé. Sa peau est un peu foncée. Ses cheveux sont noirs et tirés vers l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux en amande sont noirs. Sur son menton, il y a un bouc.

-«Tu es celui qui compense ma plus grande faiblesse, annoncé-je.

-J'ai entendu parlé que tu es pourrie sur un balai.

-C'est pour ça que tu es ici.

-Je vais te montrer c'est quoi voler.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Dylan?»

Puisque je n'ai pas de réponse, je cherche du regard mon dernier coéquipier. Caché derrière les autres, se trouve un garçon qui garde la tête basse. Ses cheveux sont châtain-roux et ses yeux sont bleus. Il semble être très gêné.

-«Il ne parle pas beaucoup, m'informe Lucretia.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela. Il parlera lorsqu'il le voudra. Tant qu'il reste bon en fabrication de potions.

-Pour ça, ouais, il est bon.

-Parfait! Maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes et vous savez pourquoi vous avez été choisis. Je continuerai bien à vous parler, mais je ne veux pas trop prendre de votre temps pour faire vos devoirs. Alors, nous allons nous revoir très bientôt.»

Mon équipe quitte la pièce.

-«Alors?, demande Severus.

-Je crois que ça va aller. Je l'espère.

-Bien. Allons nous entraîner.»

Nous nous levons et allons dans notre clairière.

Deux semaines passent pendant lesquelles mon équipe et moi avons des hauts et des bas. Certains d'entre eux doute de mes capacités de chef puisque je suis trop jeune et inexpérimentée. Ils suggèrent de nommer un autre représentant parmi les membres de l'équipe. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à les ramener à l'ordre, sinon Severus s'en mêle. Il faudra que je fasse mes preuves pour qu'ils me respectent en tant que représentante.

Un soir, lors du repas que je partage avec Cedric qui me parle de la coupe de monde de Quidditch avec passion alors que ça m'intéresse plus ou moins, je remarque que Severus est debout devant Dumbledore et les deux paraissent tendus. J'oublie alors mon partenaire pour me concentrer vers la table des professeurs. Je ne peux pas entendre ce que les deux se disent, mais ils semblent se chicaner. Au bout d'un moment, mon mentor va s'assoir visiblement en colère.

-«Séléna? Séléna! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?, demande Cedric.

-Je reviens, dis-je distraitement.»

Je me lève et me dirige vers la table des professeurs.

-«Ouais, bien sûr! Encore le professeur Rogue!, entends-je le Poufsouffle dire irrité.»

Je l'ignore. Arrivée devant Severus, celui-ci lève les yeux vers moi et son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

-«Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dumbledore?, questionné-je un peu inquiète.»

Il agrippe alors ma main et la tient serrée.

_-«Je dois enseigner à ces stupides élèves, préparer mes cours, corriger des devoirs, assurer ton éducation, faire de la surveillance de couloirs, préparer une épreuve pour une compétition et, maintenant, Dumbledore veut que je trouve du temps pour t'apprendre l'occlumancie!, _explose t-il.

_-Pourquoi veut-il que tu m'enseignes ça?_

_-Aucune idée, il ne veut pas me le dire._

_-Et pourquoi maintenant?_

_-Je ne le sais pas plus. Je voulais t'enseigner ça l'année prochaine, mais il a insisté pour que ça soit maintenant._

_-Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison d'insister._

_-Peu importe. Je n'ai pas le temps de te montrer l'occlumancie.»_

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

_-«Te rappelles-tu, l'année passée, lorsque je ne voulais pas aller à mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal? J'assistais à ton cours où je corrigeais les devoirs de tes élèves et tu me laissais même enseigner à ta place._

_-Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle._

_-Ça t'aidait beaucoup, non?_

_-J'avais plus de temps pour moi et pour toi._

_-Alors, je n'ai qu'à venir t'aider à nouveau._

_-Tu dois aller en cours._

_-Il y en a plusieurs que je suis si avancée par rapport aux autres élèves que ne pas y aller ne change absolument rien._

_-C'est mon problème, pas le tient. Je ne veux pas que tu ais du trouble avec les professeurs parce que tu ne vas pas à leurs cours._

_-Je me fous d'avoir des problèmes avec eux. Je veux t'aider et ça me fait plaisir de le faire._

_-Tu es sincèrement merveilleuse, Séléna, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence._

_-Je crois que c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir aider son ami._

_-Jamais personne ne m'a offert autant d'aide._

_-Ça en dit long sur tes supposés ''amis''.»_

Il me lâche la main en me regardant droit dans les yeux. En observant les siens, je peux voir de la joie et aussi qu'il m'apprécie énormément. Je souris avant de retourner à mon repas.


	23. 23

Cedric me regarde à peine lorsque je m'assois à ses côtés.

-«Je suis désolé, Cedric, dis-je. Il fallait vraiment que je règle un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux?, demande t-il en colère. Vous vous tenez par la main, vous vous collez, il te laisse assister à ses cours, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms. Vous avez une drôle de relation professeur-élève.

-Allons en discuter en privé, réponds-je en voyant plusieurs personnes nous observer du coin de l'œil.»

Nous allons dans une classe vide et je barre la porte derrière nous.

-«Alors?, insiste t-il.

-Avec le temps, nous sommes devenus amis. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tous les détails, mais ouais, nous sommes des amis.

-Des amis qui se collent pas mal je trouve.

-Lorsqu'il met son bras autour de mes épaules, je crois qu'il veut simplement signifier à tous qu'il me protège, que si quelqu'un ose me faire du mal, il va devoir faire affaire avec lui.

-Et moi? Je ne peux pas te protéger?

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

-Alors pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps avec lui? Sois tu fait des devoirs dans son bureau, soit tu manges avec lui ou soit tu t'entraînes avec lui. On ne se voit presque pas!

-Je sais, je suis désolé...

-Et pourquoi lui? Pourquoi un autre professeur ne peut pas être ton mentor?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Tu ne peux pas?

-Non...

-Et t'en qu'à te poser des questions: c'est quoi ton nom de famille?

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Je suppose que ton cher professeur Rogue le sait... D'où viens-tu? Qui sont tes parents?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ma mère et mon père n'est pas important.

-Pourquoi je ne peux rien savoir sur toi?

-Parce que ma vie est compliquée et c'est mieux que tu saches absolument rien.

-Mais tu peux me faire confiance! Tu peux me parler et tout m'expliquer. Je vais finir par comprendre et je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Je ne peux pas Cedric. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout te dire, mais ça te mettrait en danger.

-Me mettre en danger?

-C'est à cause de mon ancienne vie. Elle n'existe plus. Ma nouvelle vie a commencée à Poudlard et c'est celle-là que tu dois connaître.

-Je t'en supplie Séléna, parles-moi de toi. Je suis prêt à affronter les dangers si c'est pour te connaître.

-Oh non! Tu ne veux pas ça!

-Expliques-moi.»

Je soupire.

-«C'est à cause de mon père si ma vie est compliquée. C'est un puissant sorcier et un criminel. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur lui. Ça fait bien des années que nous nous sommes pas vus. Je ne sais pas où il est ni même s'il est vivant. En cachant mon nom de famille, personne ne sait qui je suis, du moins, quel sang coule dans mes veines. Ainsi, je suis libre. Si les gens finissent par connaître qui je suis, mon père pourrait entendre parler de tous ceux que je fréquente. Il me punirait et éliminerait mes amis.

-Il... ferait ça? Tuer tous tes amis? Et quel genre de punition te ferait-il?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, mais je peux te garantir que ça sera horrible. Tu peux avoir des hypothèses dans ta tête si tu veux. Elle seront probablement vraies.

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui?

-Non.

-Tu l'as connu?

-J'ai passé presque quatre ans avec lui. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne veux pas rajouter quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet.

-Je comprends et je désolé.

-Ça va, tu ne savais pas. Pour ce qui est du professeur Rogue, il connaît en effet toute ma vie. Il m'aide à affronter mes peurs et à avoir confiance en moi. Il fait tout pour que je ne devienne pas comme mon père. Eh puis, avoir quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler librement sans cacher quoi que ce soit fait un bien fou! C'est pour ça que je passe autant de temps avec lui. Je sais que me voir avec lui doit te faire mal, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Severus et moi ne sommes que des amis. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Cedric.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Si j'avais su...

-Justement, tu ne savais pas.

-Je me sens tout de même mal.

-T'inquiète, je vais bien. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne jamais t'avoir parler de cela.»

Cedric me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Puis, je prends sa main et sors de la classe. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle où nous nous embrassons avant de se quitter. Je me dirige alors vers le bureau du maître des potions.

Ce dernier m'attend les bras croisés et me jette un regard noir.

-«Je discutais avec Cedric, expliqué-je.

-C'est une très mauvaise raison d'être en retard.»

Je lui tends la main et il la prend. Je lui montre toute la conversation. Puis, il soupire.

-«Il en sait déjà trop, dit-il.

-Je lui ai dit le minimum.

-Tu aurais dû ne rien dire.

-Et pourquoi ça? Tu dois être le seul et l'unique à me connaître? Je ne peux pas parler de moi à celui que j'aime?

-Il n'est pas assez important.

-Il est important pour moi!, crié-je.»

Il y a un long silence où nous fulminons. C'est Severus qui parle le premier.

-«Je veux simplement que tu sois hors de danger.

-Je sais, réponds-je en me tournant vers lui.»

Je me lève et va dans ses bras où, rapidement, je me sens mieux. Puis, nous allons à l'extérieur de l'école pour se battre.

Le reste de la semaine se passe bien. Je manque plusieurs cours afin de pouvoir aider Severus et, grâce à cela, il peut commencer à m'enseigner l'occlumancie. Bien entendu, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté. Mon mentor me répète constamment de faire des exercices de relaxation pour pouvoir me vider la tête, mais ça ne fonctionne tout de même pas. Ça va me prendre énormément de temps avant de saisir comment faire.

Le samedi matin, à la Grande Salle, quatre hiboux parcourent la pièce et chacun d'eux atterrissent devant les quatre représentants. En peu de temps, mon équipe s'agglutine autour de moi.

Je prends le parchemin à patte de l'oiseau, qui s'envole par la suite, et le déroule. Ce sont les instructions de la première épreuve qui aura lieu après le repas du midi. Je lis à haute voix les informations.

-«Épreuve numéro un: Sorcellerie. Nombre d'allié: 1. Lieu: Le terrain de Quidditch. Les représentants et leur allié devront réussir à faire le charme demandé. Chaque étape réussie donnera des points à l'équipe et celle qui en aura accumulé le plus remportera l'épreuve. Au moins, une des deux personnes devra rester debout, sinon l'équipe sera éliminée, mais conservera les points qu'elle a reçus.»

Je me tourne vers Fredericus.

-«Tu es l'homme de la situation.

-On va bien s'amuser!, lance t-il avec entrain.»

Le terrain de Quidditch a été un peu modifié. Des estrades sont présents au niveau du sol et c'est là que tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'école sont assis. Les représentants, leurs alliés ainsi que les directeurs de maison sont installés sur des bancs à part des autres et tous séparés de quelques mètres. De là, nous pouvons entendre les cris d'encouragement de la foule. Dumbledore se lève et s'approche de nous. Le silence se fait.

-«Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue à cette première épreuve où les concurrents seront testé en sorcellerie. Chaque équipe fera face à trois étapes. La première consiste à évaluer l'endurance. La deuxième, les charmes et les maléfices d'attaque. La dernière, la défense. Sans plus attendre, j'invite les représentants et leur allié choisi à aller au centre du terrain.»

Fredericus et moi marchons avec les autres équipes et nous voyons quatre objets identiques qui semblent très lourd. Dumbledore reprend la parole.

-«L'épreuve est simple: utilisez le sort de lévitation et gardez l'objet dans les airs le plus longtemps possible, explique t-il. Êtes-vous prêt?»

Nous acquiesçons tous de la tête.

Le directeur s'éloigne. Je sors ma baguette et Fredericus fait de même avant de s'approcher de l'objet. Nous nous mettons face à face.

-«On doit travailler ensemble, dis-je à mon collègue. On utilise le moins de magie possible afin de garder l'objet dans les airs le plus longtemps possible et conserver des forces pour les autres épreuves.

-C'est facile à dire.

-Relaxe-toi. Fait le vide dans ta tête et oublie tout ce qui t'entoure. Ni n'y a que moi et cet objet. Concentre-toi sur ton sort et ne pense à rien d'autre.»

Puis, un signal sonore se fait entendre et nous commençons. L'objet lève dans les airs et il est en effet lourd.

Le temps passe dans le plus grand silence. Je prends de grandes inspirations et expire le plus longtemps possible par la bouche. Après quinze minutes, j'entends un des objets tomber au sol. Deux minutes après, un second. Vers la vingt-et-unième minutes, le troisième objet tombe. Fredericus et moi sommes toujours en contrôle même si tenir le sort est de plus en plus difficile.

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir le front de mon allié en sueur et faire des grimaces pour ne pas lâcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondre sur le sol et la quantité de magie que je dois mettre pour garder l'objet dans les airs est augmentée. Je résiste jusqu'à vingt-quatre minutes et demi. Je suis à bout de souffle.

-«Le gagnant de cette première étape: Serpentard avec vingt-quatre minutes et trente-six secondes!, déclare Dumbledore.»

La foule crie et applaudit, surtout parmi ma maison.

-La deuxième étape consiste à jeter un charme ou un maléfice au professeur Harris lors d'un combat contre lui, explique le directeur. Les équipes iront une à la fois. L'ordre de passage sera choisi au hasard. Vous aurez dix minutes pour réussir à toucher le professeur, sinon vous perdez l'épreuve.»

Le professeur Harris arrive au centre du terrain et nous observe.

-«Je vais maintenant procéder à la pige des équipes, annonce t-il.»

Il sort alors un chapeau de sa robe et plonge la main à l'intérieur. Il la ressort avec un bout de papier.

-«Serdaigle!, cri t-il.»

L'équipe s'avance alors que les autres retournent s'assoir sur les bancs. Les directeurs de maison, eux, restent sur le terrain. En chemin, Fredericus m'observe drôlement.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi forte. Ça m'a étonné tout simplement.»

Je souris et m'assois. Lorsque nous sommes tous installés, un chapiteau apparaît autour de nous, nous empêchant de voir le combat. Ça me déçoit un peu, mais je comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas observer; de cette façon nous ne pouvons pas nous préparer d'avance.

L'équipe de Gryffondor est appelée et je souhaite bonne chance à Charlie. Dix minutes plus tard, Poufsouffle quitte le chapiteau. Je me tourne vers mon partenaire qui semble à la fois nerveux et excité. Je me lève et fais les cent pas pour passer le temps. Puis, nous sommes appelés.

En sortant du chapiteau, je me rends compte que ce dernier a une deuxième section. C'est certainement là où les équipes sont puisqu'elles ne trouvent pas sur le terrain. Je m'avance jusqu'à être à environ six mètres du professeur Harris. Celui-ci se met en position de combat. Je jette un regard à Severus qui me fait un signe de tête, les bras croisés. Je me tourne vers Fredericus qui sort sa baguette. Je fais de même. Dumbledore déclare le début du combat.

Nous échangeons plusieurs sorts. Fredericus et moi lançons tous les charmes et les maléfices que nous connaissons. À force de recevoir autant d'attaques, nous allons certainement le toucher. Pourtant, le professeur arrive à bloquer nos coups et même à répliquer. C'est un bon combattant. Toutefois, ses sorts ne sont pas très forts.

Au bout de deux minutes, j'augmente la force de mes attaques en utilisant plus de magie. Mon adversaire est surpris, mais s'adapte rapidement.

Vers la huitième minute, je commence à ressentir de la fatigue. Mes réserves d'énergie magique diminues de plus en plus. Je m'approche alors de mon partenaire.

-«On doit changer de stratégie si on veut réussir cette épreuve, dis-je.

-Tu proposes quoi?, répond Fredericus.»

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-«Arrête de l'attaquer, ça ne sers à rien. Il est trop fort pour nous et nous sommes fatigués. Concentre-toi sur des sorts de défense et, au bon moment, tu lui lanceras un maléfice.

-Et c'est quand le bon moment?

-Tu vas le savoir, mais ne manque pas ton coup; je ne pense pas qu'on va avoir une deuxième chance.»

Fredericus et moi arrêtons nos attaques et le professeur nous regarde suspicieusement. Je fonce alors vers lui. Il décide de concentrer ses sorts sur moi.

J'utilise mes réflexes et esquive ses coups. Plus je m'approche, plus c'est difficile, mais Severus m'a bien enseigné. Au bout d'un moment, mon adversaire recule. Je dois avancer plus rapidement sinon nous n'allons pas réussir l'épreuve.

Un sort fonce sur le professeur qui se tourne pour l'arrêter. C'est Fredericus qui m'aide. J'utilise cette opportunité pour courir le plus vite que je peux vers mon adversaire.

J'agrippe son bras et tire de toutes mes forces pour le faire tourner sur lui-même. Faisant dos à mon allié, celui-ci en profite pour jeter le maléfice du bloque-jambes sur le professeur qui ne peut plus bouger les jambes. Il tombe par terre alors que la foule cri de joie.

Fredericus s'assoit sur le sol fatigué et je me penche en avant pour mettre mes mains sur mes genoux. Je suis essoufflée, mais contente d'avoir réussie.

Dumbledore s'approche et jette le contre-sort au professeur Harris qui s'éloigne par la suite.

-«Bravo!, lance le directeur. Il ne reste plus d'une seule étape qui teste la défense des participants. Pour gagner, il faut simplement utiliser le charme du bouclier pour arrêter un de mes sorts. Nous garderons le même ordre de passage des équipes que tout à l'heure, mais en envers. Donc Serpentard est en premier, suivie de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et finalement Serdaigle. L'épreuve commence dès maintenant.»

Dumbledore se tourne vers Fredericus qui se met debout et lève sa baguette.

-«Oh!, dis-je à moi-même.»

Je cours le plus vite possible vers mon allié pour l'aider. Toutefois, je n'ai pas assez de temps. Le directeur jette son sort et son adversaire fait apparaître un bouclier qui éclate dès qu'il reçoit le coup. Fredericus vole dans les airs et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il fait une grimace de douleur: il est blessé. J'ignore le directeur et rejoins mon partenaire.

-«Mon épaule me fait affreusement mal, dit-il les dents serrées.

-Es-tu capable de te mettre debout?

-Je crois que oui. Mais fait attention à Dumbledore, il pourrait t'attaquer à tout moment.

-Il me m'attaquera pas. La sécurité de ses élèves passe avant.»

Je l'aide à se relever et l'accompagne jusqu'à Severus. Madame Pomfresh s'approche et examine Fredericus.

-«Tu devrais abandonner Séléna, lance mon allié.

-Ça, c'est hors de question.

-Il est trop fort et tu es fatiguée.

-Je vais tout de même m'essayer.»

Je retourne au milieu du terrain où Dumbledore attend patiemment. Je m'arrête devant lui et ferme les yeux. Je calme mon esprit. Puis, je me fais une image mentale du charme du bouclier et utilise toute la magie qui me reste dans ce sort.

J'ouvre les yeux et pointe ma baguette vers mon adversaire qui fait de même. Il fait son attaque qui s'approche à grande vitesse. Je libère ma magie et forme un puissant bouclier.

Le sort de Dumbledore le frappe. Mon charme reste en place sans même avoir tremblé. Le directeur est surpris, mais me sourit pendant que j'abaisse ma baguette. La foule est silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser de joie.

Soudain, je ressens une très grande faiblesse. Ma vision est trouble et mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Severus courir vers moi en vitesse. Puis, je me sens tombée. Je n'atteins pas le sol puisque mon mentor me rattrape. Je n'ai pas connaissance de ce qui se passe par la suite puisque tout devient noir.

Je me réveille. Je suis dans un lit. Tout est sombre autour de moi. Tout mon corps me fait mal.

Je cherche ma baguette et la trouve sur une table de chevet.

-«_Lumos_!, dis-je à voix basse.»

Je me rends compte que je suis dans la chambre de Severus.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte en éteignant la lumière. Le salon est légèrement éclairé par un feu mourant dans le foyer. Mon ami dort. Je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil et observe son paisible visage. Au bout d'un moment mes paupières sont lourdes et je sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	24. 24

Quelqu'un tire sur quelque chose dans mon dos et ça me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et ne vois qu'un torse nu penché vers moi pour prendre les vêtements sur lesquels je suis appuyés. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage en admirant la vue.

-«C'est une magnifique vue que j'ai, dis-je.»

Severus fige.

-«J'aimerais me réveiller à tous les matins de cette manière, continué-je.»

Mon ami recule, les joues rouges, et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je ris et prends sa redingote qui est derrière moi ainsi que sa cape.

Severus ressort après une dizaine de minutes et va dans sa chambre pour mettre une chemise. Puis, il revêt sa redingote. Cette dernière lui va à merveille. Je l'admire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. De nouveau, ses joues rougissent.

-«Appelle un Elfe de maison pour qu'il t'apporte de la nourriture, me dit-il. Ensuite, repose-toi encore un peu. Je vais revenir pour le repas du midi.

-Tu ne peux pas rester?

-Je dois aller enseigner.

-Enseigner? Un dimanche?

-Nous sommes lundi.

-Quoi!, m'exclamé-je.

-Tu as dormi environ une journée et demie.

-Comment j'ai pu faire ça?

-Tu as utilisé toute ta réserve magique dans l'épreuve de Sortilèges. À cause de cela, tu as perdu connaissance et tu as dû te reposer pour reprendre des forces.

-Mais j'ai réussi l'épreuve.

-En effet. Je dois y aller avant d'être en retard.

-À tout à l'heure alors.»

Il quitte ses appartements et j'appelle Spilka qui m'apporte de la nourriture. Je mange avec appétit avant de retomber endormie.

Je me fais secouer. C'est Severus qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et m'étire. Je grimace; j'ai oublié que tous mes muscles me font souffrir. Je me lève et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien.

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'assois devant mon ami.

-«Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance, demandé-je.

-Poufsouffle a passé après notre maison et miss Tonks a réussi à arrêter l'attaque de Dumbledore.

-Elle est forte.

-Elle veut devenir Auror. Alors, elle doit l'être.

-Mais si Poufsouffle a réussi l'épreuve, qui est le grand gagnant?

-Serpentard puisque vous avez eu un meilleur temps pour l'épreuve de lévitation.

-Et que s'est-il passé avec les deux autres équipes?

-Ils ont lamentablement échoué devant le directeur.

-C'est dommage pour eux. Ils se reprendront la prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim.»

Severus se lève et je le suis à travers les couloirs.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se retourne vers moi en silence. Je ralentis le pas en regardant autour de moi avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Mon ami prend ma main.

_-«Les gens ont été impressionné par ta performance_, explique t-il_. Ils ont maintenant un grand respect envers toi tout en te craignant. En ce moment, je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir en ta présence.»_

Puis, il me lâche. J'observe encore autour de moi. Je remarque que lorsque je croise le regarde d'une personne, celle-ci baisse les yeux. Au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une forme de pouvoir sur eux, que je pourrais facilement profiter d'eux pour obtenir tout ce que je veux.

Je réalise alors ce à quoi je suis en train de penser et essaye de repousser cela. Je ne veux pas sonner comme mon père.

Je m'assois à côté de Severus et mange pendant que les élèves recommencent à parler entre eux. Après mon repas, je rejoins Cedric. Ce dernier ose à peine lever les yeux vers moi et il semble nerveux.

-«Ça va?, demandé-je.

-Ouais.»

Il y a un court silence.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien? J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas me voir.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est que... Je ne sais pas comment dire.»

Je l'observe longuement.

-«Tu as peur de moi, lancé-je.

-Mais non..., répondit-il alors que sa nervosité augmente.

-Ne me mens pas, dis-je sévèrement.»

Il fige à cause du ton que j'ai pris.

-«Tu es mieux de changer parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être en couple avec quelqu'un qui a peur de moi.»

Je me lève et tourne des talons pour me diriger vers la table de Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux Weasley se lèvent et me font une révérence, ce qui me fait sourire.

-«Oh grande Séléna!, commence Fred.

-Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ta... force, continue George.

-Ça ne rime pas.

-Je sais, mais j'ai oublié ce que je devais dire.

-George, je dois t'avouer que je ne me rappelle pas non plus de la suite.

-Fred, nous avons bien des talents, mais je crois que la poésie n'en est pas un.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu dis.

-Et pourquoi ce poème?, questionné-je en souriant.

-Parce que tu es merveilleuse, explique Fred.

-Tu nous as impressionné, ajoute George.

-Ça me donne presque envie de voter pour Serpentard.

-Traites!, s'écrit Charlie aucunement sérieux.»

Nous rions pendant que je m'assois à leur côté. Shawn et Jeff sont contents de me revoir. Ils m'avouent qu'ils se sont inquiétés lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance et qu'ils se demandaient où j'avais disparu depuis la compétition.

Je leur explique que j'avais besoin de me reposer et que Severus s'est occupé de moi. Pendant que je parle, Jack nous rejoint. Puis, nous discutions de tout et de rien et passons un bon moment.

Le lendemain matin, je confronte Cedric qui n'a toujours pas l'air à l'aise à mes côtés. Je décide de le laisser, puis je rejoins mon équipe qui semble ravi de me voir. Maintenant qu'ils ont vu ce dont je suis capable, tous me traitent comme leur chef et tous me respectent.

Un mois passe et les membres de mon équipe et moi sommes assez proches maintenant. Annabelle, Lucretia, Kelly, Adriana et moi organisons même des soirées entre filles à quelques reprises où elles m'apprennent à bien me coiffer et à me maquiller pour faire ressortir mes yeux. D'ailleurs, plusieurs garçons de l'école m'admirent. Les plus courageux viennent me parler, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Tout ce que je veux c'est d'avoir de bons résultats dans mes cours et m'améliorer en magie.

Un matin, pendant la fin de semaine, un parchemin, emporté par des hiboux, est déposé devant les représentants des équipes. Mes alliés se regroupent autour de moi.

-«Épreuve numéro deux: Métamorphose. Nombre d'allié: 1. Lieu: La Grande Salle, lis-je à voix haute. Chaque équipe sera «enfermé» dans une pièce contenant divers objets. Selon une pige au sors, le représentant et son allié devra transformer son espace en un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain, une classe ou une cuisine. Tous les objets à la disposition des équipes devront être transformés et utilisés. Il devra y avoir au moins un animal. Trois critères seront évalués: le nombre d'objets métamorphosés, la réussite de ces transformations et l'originalité de la pièce.

-Je suppose que c'est moi qui participera, lance Annabelle.

-Exactement.

-Faites attention à Tonks, elle excelle dans cette matière, nous avertis Aiden.

-Nous allons faire notre possible.»

Dans l'après-midi, toute l'école se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci est divisée en quatre pour chacune des maisons. Au centre, il y a quatre grands cubes, dont les parois semblent être en vitre, dans lesquels il y a plusieurs objets de diverses tailles.

Dumbledore prend la parole et explique les règles de l'épreuve à tout le monde. Il annonce que les équipes ont dix minutes pour discuter et/ou dessiner un plan de leur pièce et quarante minutes pour tout transformer.

Il passe ensuite d'équipe en équipe pour qu'on puisse piger ce qu'on devra créer. Personne ne sait ce que l'autre pige. Pour ma part, c'est la chambre à coucher que j'obtiens. Annabelle est contente. Dès que le directeur termine, les dix minutes à penser à notre projet commence.

-«Je dois t'avouer que je ne connais rien au design d'intérieur, annoncé-je à mon alliée.

-Une chance pour toi que j'ai pas mal de goût.»

Ayant un parchemin et une plume à notre disposition, Annabelle dessine le croquis d'une chambre. Parfois, elle lève la tête pour regarder les objets mis à notre disposition, réfléchie et ajoute un élément. Il ne reste que deux minutes lorsqu'elle termine.

-«Ici, il y aura un grand lit à baldaquins. Nous allons mettre des tables de chevet de chaque côté. On va essayer de mettre tout ça dans un magnifique bois de chêne assez foncé. Les murs seront pâles avec des peintures accrochés dessus. Je veux mettre une commode ici et un garde-robes là. On pourrait mettre une carpette sur le sol. J'ai pensé à une petite bibliothèque avec un fauteuil. Avec la table là-bas, on peut faire un foyer et transformer cette chaise en fenêtre.

-Et pour l'animal?

-Oh! Je l'avais oublié! Un poisson? Non. Pas d'oiseau. Un chat, tout simplement.

-N'oublie pas que je suis qu'en troisième année et que je n'ai jamais transformé d'aussi gros objets.

-C'est plus difficile, mais je suis sûre que tu es capable. Sinon, occupe-toi des accessoires comme des livres pour la bibliothèque et des lampes.»

Dumbledore nous annonce que le temps est écoulé. Nous entrons dans le cube. Je me rends compte, qu'à l'intérieur, on ne peut plus voir la Grande Salle ni qui que ce soit. Il n'y a que Annabelle et moi. Un signal sonore annonce le début de l'épreuve.

Je sors ma baguette et demande à ma coéquipière quel objet sera utilisé pour faire quoi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me le dit, j'inscris en lettres de feu, dans les airs, leur utilité afin de tout organiser. Lorsque je termine, il est maintenant facile de savoir ce qu'on fera des objets.

Rapidement, Annabelle transforme une vieille horloge en une bibliothèque afin que je puisse la remplir de livres que j'ai fais avec des pierres. Ma tâche étant plus longue, mon allié s'occupe du lit en métamorphosant une grande commode dont les tablettes sont brisées. Ça lui prend trois essaies avant d'être satisfaite. Elle utilise ensuite des pupitres pour faire le baldaquin et l'assemble au lit. Elle prend des planches de bois qui deviennent des couvertures. Pour ma part, je me concentre et fabrique des rideaux pour le baldaquin grâce à des vêtements. Puis, je crée deux lampes à huile avec un vase et une assiette pendant que ma coéquipière fait des tables de chevet avec des coffres.

Lorsqu'elle termine, je peux voir qu'elle est un peu essoufflée. Elle fait le plus gros du travail et la métamorphose est très difficile. Toutefois, elle ne baisse pas les bras. Elle est déterminée à gagner.

Elle transforme alors un objet en commode et je m'efforce à créer des vêtements pour remplir des tiroirs. Annabelle prend d'autres planches et en change une en porte d'entrer et fait un garde-robes avec l'autre. Puis, elle s'assoit.

-«Désolé, je dois prendre une pause, dit-elle.

-Ça va, t'inquiète. Reprend ton souffle. Dès que tu es prête, il faudra s'occuper de la peinture.

-Il y a aussi le fauteuil qui est à faire et le foyer.

-Je finis de remplir la commode et le garde-robes, ensuite je vais mettre un chandelier là et accrocher un lustre.

-J'aime bien l'idée du lustre.

Je termine avec les vêtements et m'occupe de l'éclairage. J'ai de la difficulté avec le lustre et le recommence à plusieurs reprises. Je finis par être satisfaite et l'accroche au plafond pendant que les murs changent de couleur. Puis, je vois que Annabelle se concentre sur une table et la change en un foyer. De la sueur coule sur son front et elle est fatiguée. Elle s'assoit à nouveau.

J'allume le feu et décide de transformer un pupitre en fauteuil. C'est la première fois que je transforme un objet aussi gros. Je calme mon esprit et utilise une bonne partie de ma magie pour réussir. À la première tentative, j'obtiens un hybride entre un fauteuil et un pupitre. À la deuxième, j'ai un fauteuil, mais pas très beau. C'est à la troisième fois que je suis satisfaite. Puis, je transforme une grosse branche d'arbre en coussin que j'appuis sur le dossier. Je regarde ma coéquipière.

-«Ça va?, demandé-je.

-Je me sens fatiguée.

-Si tu es capable, transforme des petits objets pour faire des accessoires.

-Ouais, bonne idée.»

Elle ajoute à la pièce des cadres avec des photos à l'intérieur et divers objets de décorations comme des plantes ou des structures. De mon côté, j'utilise une chaise pour faire une fenêtre et ajoute des rideaux. Puis, je crée une carpette pendant que Annabelle utilise ces dernières forces pour transformer le plancher. Je transforme un tableau en peinture et l'accroche à un mur. Ensuite, je peaufine les derniers éléments avant de regarder notre travail. Annabelle me rejoint contente de ce que nous avons accomplies.

Il ne reste qu'une minutes et mon allié et moi faisons le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que tout est en place. Soudain, elle fige.

-«Quoi?, demandé-je, inquiète.

-En plaçant tous les objets, celui-ci a tombé juste là et nous ne l'avons pas vu, dit-elle en levant un chaudron.»

Au-dessus, on peut lire «chat». Rapidement, je lève ma baguette et force ma magie à métamorphoser le chaudron en chat noir. Je réussis et Annabelle a juste le temps de le déposer sur le lit avant qu'il signal sonore se fait entendre indiquant la fin.

La porte s'ouvre et on nous invite à sortir pour rejoindre Dumbledore et admirer la création des autres équipes.

Gryffondor dû faire une cuisine. Cette dernière est belle et simple. Trop simple à mon goût. De plus, quelques objets n'ont pas été utilisés.

Serdaigle a pigé eux aussi une chambre. Toutefois, la couleur des meubles jure avec celle des murs.

Poufsouffle a eu le salon et il est magnifique. Tous les meubles en bois ont des sculptures et il y a énormément de détails. Je ne peux pas le nier, cette équipe a fait un très beau travail.

Dumbledore et les professeurs Harris, Bibines et Vector entrent dans chacune des pièces et ils prennent des notes. C'est dans celle de Poufsouffle qu'ils passent le plus de temps.

Lorsqu'ils ressortent, ils se consultent rapidement avant que Dumbledore prend la parole.

-«Bravo à tous pour vos créations. Nous avons été impressionné par votre talent. Toutefois, je dois nommer un gagnant. Donc, en quatrième position, Gryffondor. En troisième position, Serdaigle. En deuxième position, Serpentard. Poufsouffle est la maison gagnante pour cette épreuve!»

Tonks et son allié se sautent dans les bras et leur maison crie de joie. Pour ma part, j'applaudis avant de me retourner vers Annabelle qui est déçue.

-Beau travail, dis-je. Je suis impressionnée par ton talent.

-Ça n'a pas été assez pour gagner.

-Nous avons remporté la première épreuve et eux la deuxième. Nous sommes à égalité avec eux. Mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot.

-Ouais, on va les battre! Je ne veux pas avoir la honte de perdre face à Poufsouffle.»

Je roule des yeux avant de lui dire d'aller se reposer. Puis, je rejoins Severus pour passer le restant de la journée avec lui.


	25. 25

Pendant une journée froide, juste après les vacances de Noël, un autre parchemin est donné au représentant des maisons.

-«Épreuve numéro trois: Histoire de la Magie. Nombre d'alliés: 2. Lieu: La Grande Salle, dis-je à mon équipe. Des questions sur l'histoire de la magie et sur diverses connaissances seront posées et les équipes auront quinze secondes pour décider de la réponse qu'elles écrirons sur un parchemin. Chaque bonnes réponses donnent dix points et il y a cinquante questions.»

En après-midi, Aiden, Fredericus et moi rejoignons notre bureau au milieu de la Grande Salle. Tout autour, les élèves de l'école nous encouragent. Le silence se fait lorsque Dumbledore parle et annonce le début de l'épreuve.

Le professeur Binns pose des questions sur divers sujets et nous écrivons la réponse. Aiden est d'une grande aide en trouvant des réponses sur des éléments qui me sont inconnus. Fredericus aussi en trouve plusieurs. Pour ma part, les questions sur les potions ou leur inventeur sont faciles pour moi, ce qui l'est moins pour mes coéquipiers.

Nous écrivons la dernière réponse et donnons notre parchemin. Quatre professeurs les corrigent, un pour chaque maison.

Lorsque la correction est terminée, Dumbledore prend la parole.

-«J'annonce maintenant le gagnant. En quatrième place avec vingt-huit bonnes réponses: Gryffondor. En troisième place avec trente-cinq bonnes réponses: Poufsouffle. En deuxième place avec quarante-trois bonne réponses: Serpentard. Et les grands gagnants avec quarante-six bonnes réponses: Serdaigle. Bravo!»

Les élèves de la maison de Serdaigle crient et se prennent dans les bras. Ils ont le cœur à la fête. Je félicite mes alliés avant d'aller m'entraîner en occlumancie avec Severus.

Au début du printemps, je suis enfin capable de repousser Severus de mon esprit, mais j'ai de la difficulté. Toutefois, je suis capable de déformer des souvenirs afin que l'intrus ne sache pas la vérité. Mon ami est satisfait.

Toutefois, il me teste en me faisant boire du Veritaserum. Je dois me reprendre à quelques reprises avant d'être capable de mentir. Severus ose même à utiliser le sortilège impardonnable de l'Imperium sur moi afin que je puisse me défendre contre cela. Puisque j'ai appris à utiliser l'occlumancie, je peux retourner dans mes cours au lieu de corriger les devoirs de potions des élèves.

Un autre parchemin donnant les informations sur la prochaine épreuve arrive.

-«Épreuve numéro quatre: Vol sur balai. Nombre d'alliés: 3. Lieu: Le terrain de Quidditch. Les équipes devront faire une course à relais. La première à passer la ligne d'arrivée gagne. Aussi, les participants devront transporter un Souafle.»

Je me tourne vers mes alliés.

-«Angelo, c'est sûr que tu participes à cette épreuve, dis-je. Pour les deux autres personnes, il me faut des gens qui se débrouillent sur un balai contrairement à moi.

-J'ai souvent joué au Quidditch avec mes frères qui sont plus vieux que moins et je dois avouer que je suis pas mal à ce sport, lance Lucretia.

-Plus ça va vite et plus j'aime ça!, s'exclame Fredericus.

-Séléna, j'espère que tu ne feras pas honte à Serpentard avec tes talents un peu trop caché en vol, me taquine Angelo.»

Je roule des yeux alors que tout le monde rit.

Je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le professeur Bibine donne les balais à tous les participants qui sont excités par l'épreuve. Pour ma part, je la maudis. Tout le monde sait à quel point je déteste voler sur un balai. Je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsque mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé.

Dumbledore explique qu'un membre des équipes restent au sol pendant que les autres sont à des points spécifiques dans le parcours. Celui par terre aura le Souafle et décollera au signal. Il parcourra les obstacles et donnera sa balle à son allié qui fera la même chose jusqu'à la prochaine personne qui devra lancer le Souafle à travers l'un des cerceaux d'or.

Nous nous consultons afin de choisir qui sera placé où. Je suis au sol puisque je ne veux pas passer trop de temps dans les airs. Fredericus est après moi, ensuite Lucretia qui donnera le Souafle à Angelo. Puis, tout le monde se met en place.

Le signal sonore se fait entendre. Je monte dans les airs le plus vite que je le peux. Les autres membres des équipes me dépassent aisément et la distance qui nous sépare est de plus en plus grande. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour aller aussi rapidement. Pour moi, je vole à grande vitesse, mais apparemment que non.

Le premier obstacle est de zigzaguer entre des poutres. Je peux voir mes adversaires terminer avec facilité, alors que je ralentis un peu pour être capable de réussir.

Ensuite, il faut faire un virage serré pour rejoindre des cerceaux où il faut passer au travers. Il aurait été merveilleux qu'ils soient placé en ligne droite. Malheureusement, ils sont un peu partout. Celui qui me donne le plus de difficulté est un cerceau mis parallèle au sol. Il faut plonger pour passer à travers. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour réussir.

Puis, il faut passer au-dessus ou en dessous de barres qui montent et descendent. À ce moment, j'ai l'impression que l'épreuve ne finit jamais.

Je dois maintenant suivre un chemin où je dois faire des virages, des montés et des descentes avant d'arriver à mon allié qui semble impatient de commencer.

J'arrive à ses côtés et lui lance le Souafle. Dès qu'il l'attrape, il file comme l'éclair. Pour ma part, je redescends vers le sol et est très heureuse d'être de nouveau sur mes pieds.

Je rejoins Severus et m'assois à ses côtés.

-«Je vois que tu as eu quelques difficultés en vol, lance t-il.

-J'aimerais mieux affronter Dumbledore en duel que monter sur un balai, réponds-je avec mauvaise humeur».

J'observe Fredericus qui vole à toute vitesse. Ces adversaires sont loin devant lui, mais j'ai l'impression que la distance qui les sépare diminue. C'est vraiment impressionnant de le voir aller.

Puis, c'est au tour de Lucretia qui, elle aussi, vole rapidement. Tranquillement, Serpentard revient dans la course. Elle passe tous les obstacles et lance le Souafle à Angelo qui arrive à rejoindre ses adversaires vers la fin du parcours. Il dépasse Julius tout juste avant de devoir lancer sa balle à travers un des cerceaux d'or.

Les participants reviennent au sol et Dumbledore annonce les gagnants.

-Serdaigle en quatrième place, Serpentard en troisième place, Poufsouffle en deuxième place et Gryffondor est le gagnant de cette course!

La foule s'emballe pendant que je quitte le terrain avec le maître des potions.

Au repas du soir, alors que je passe à côté de la table de Gryffondor, un élève rit en me regardant et je sais parfaitement que c'est à cause de ma performance durant l'épreuve.

D'un coup, la colère monte en moi et je l'attrape par le collet. Le garçon a peur et s'excuse. Je le lâche et continue mon chemin pendant que la Grande Salle devient silencieuse. Je rejoins Severus qui approuve mon geste.

C'est vers la fin du mois d'avril que le prochain parchemin arrive.

-«Épreuve numéro cinq: Botanique et Potion. Nombre d'alliés: 2. Lieu: La Forêt interdite puis la Grande Salle. Les équipes devront parcourir la forêt, prendre des échantillons de plantes et d'animaux, et les identifier. Puis, elles iront dans la Grande Salle afin de préparer une potion avec les ingrédients trouvés.

-À lire les informations sur le parchemin, l'épreuve semble facile, mais ce ne l'est pas, dit Lucretia.

-En effet, approuvé-je. Il faudra trouver le plus d'ingrédients possibles et savoir quoi faire avec eux. Lucretia, Dylan, vous participerez à cette épreuve.

-À nous trois, on va réussir.»

Nous sommes tous dans le parc et tous les participants reçoivent un panier afin de mettre nos ingrédients.

Dumbledore annonce qu'un périmètre a été établie dans la forêt pour ne pas se perdre ou qu'on aille dans des régions trop dangereuses. De plus, il nous assure que des professeurs sont postés à la limite. Il nous informe aussi qu'on a une heure pour recueillir les ingrédients.

Puis, un signal sonore se fait entendre. Nous pénétrons dans la forêt.

-«Une stratégie?, demande Lucretia.

-On va au fond complètement de la forêt dès maintenant, réponds-je. Les autres équipes vont certainement commencer à la bordure et vont aller vers la limite. On va faire le contraire. De cette façon, nous allons avoir la paix. Aussi, restons assez près l'un de l'autre pour ne pas qu'on aille besoin de crier ce qu'on a trouvé. De plus, on ramasse tout.

-Un de nous doit faire l'inventaire, lance Dylan.

-Je peux le faire, dit Lucretia. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner vos trouvailles. Pendant que vous cherchez, j'identifierai les plantes. Aussi, prenez-en beaucoup de chaque sorte pour qu'on en aille assez pour faire une potion.»

Tous approuvent et nous courrons jusqu'à la limite où nous pouvons voir des professeurs qui guettent les environs. Puis, nous cherchons et ramassons toutes les plantes que nous trouvons. À quelques reprises, nous apportons nos plantes à Lucretia qui s'assoit au sol pour les identifier. Lorsque nous ne trouvons plus rien, nous changeons de secteur.

Nous trouvons un lac. Dylan se met en sous-vêtements et plonge. Il en ressort avec des algues, du poisson et des sangsues. Pour ces deux derniers, il prend une pierre et la transforme en bocal que je remplis d'eau et les animaux sont mis à l'intérieur.

En chemin, nous ramassons des plumes d'oiseau, des crapauds, deux serpents, des araignées, des racines et des baies. Nous découvrons aussi une petite grotte qui nous permet d'obtenir des chauves-souris. Nous avons aussi la chance de trouver un porc-épic et nous lui prenons des épines.

En revenant vers la bordure de la forêt, Dylan nous fait remarquer qu'il y a un arbre à fruits devant nous. En nous approchant, nous voyons des figues accrochées aux branches.

-«Je ne savais pas qu'on avait cet arbre dans la forêt, avoue Lucretia.

-Peut-être a t-il été mis là que pour la compétition, dis-je.

-Aucune idée, mais profitons-en.»

Nous prenons plusieurs fruits et continuons notre chemin.

En fouillant, nous dénichons des plants de fèves. Nous découvrons quelques autres ingrédients avant d'entendre un signal sonore annonçant la fin. Nous retournons dans le parc satisfaits de nos trouvailles.

Des tables sont mises à notre disposition afin de déposer nos ingrédients. Le professeur Chourave passe voir chacune des équipes et coche sur un parchemin les plantes trouvées.

Severus fait de même, mais part à l'autre extrémité. Le maître des potions, lui, regarde les ingrédients qui ne sont pas d'origine végétale. À notre table, il observe notre bocal et les autres animaux qu'on a capturés.

-«Les animaux ne sont pas véritablement vivants, annonce t-il, et la majorité des plantes ont été mises artificiellement dans la forêt. Vous pouvez donc tuer ces premiers sans vous sentir mal. Ils n'auront pas mal et il n'y aurait pas de sang. Vous allez simplement récolter les parties que vous avez besoin pour la potion que vous aller devoir créer.»

Les membres de mon équipe grimacent tout de même. Severus fouille dans ses robes et sort ce qui semble être un bout de tissus enroulé. Il le dépose et le déroule, révélant divers outils tels qu'un ciseau, une pince, un scalpel et plusieurs autres. Il prend un couteau et me le donne. Je comprends que c'est moi qui doit «tuer» les animaux. Je soupire.

Je prends une chauve-souris et lui ouvre le corps pour accéder à ses organes. En effet, il n'y a pas de sang et l'animal est très calme. Je prends son foie, son cœur, son estomac et sa rate. Malgré tout, la chauve-souris est toujours vivante. Je suis rassurée puisque je réalise vraiment que c'est un enchantement. D'ailleurs, à chaque organes que je collecte, un bocal contenant l'ingrédient dans une solution apparaît sur la table. Je prends les ailes de l'animal avant de déposer le corps qui disparaît aussitôt. Je répète l'expérience avec toutes les bêtes que nous avons.

Dumbledore prend alors la parole.

-«J'annonce maintenant l'équipe qui a trouvé et identifié le plus d'ingrédients, et qui remportera l'épreuve de botanique. En quatrième place avec trente-sept ingrédients: Poufsouffle. En troisième place avec quarante ingrédients: Gryffondor. En deuxième place avec quarante-six ingrédients: Serdaigle. Serpentard remporte l'épreuve avec cinquante-huit ingrédients trouvés!»

Tout le monde applaudit et suit les équipes pendant qu'elles marchent en direction du château pour la deuxième partie de l'épreuve.

Dans la Grande Salle, quatre grands plans de travail sont disposés près des coins de la pièce. Tout le matériel nécessaire à la préparation de potions sont déposé sur la table ainsi que tous les ingrédients collectés en forêt.

Dumbledore demande ensuite le calme pour informer que les équipes auront jusqu'au couvre-feu pour travailler sur leur mixture et qu'elles peuvent prendre des pauses lorsqu'elles le désirent.

La consigne est aussi vraie pour les repas et les fois où on doit aller à la salle de bain. Toutefois, nous devons être accompagné d'un professeur pour être sûr qu'on ne triche pas. Puis, nous commençons.

Mes coéquipiers et moi observons nos ingrédients avec attention afin de savoir ce qu'on peut faire comme potion. J'ai quelques idées, mais elles se révèlent impossible puisque les mixtures se font en plusieurs jours.

Soudain, Dylan prend quelques ingrédients et les rassemblent.

-Avec ça, on peut faire une potion d'enflure!, s'exclame t-il.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on possède tous les ingrédients pour faire l'élixir d'euphorie, ajoute Lucretia.»

Dylan réfléchit avant de mettre ensemble des ingrédients.

-«Ouais, on a tout pour le faire.

-Alors, faisons les deux, dis-je.

-Les deux?

-Oui.

-L'élixir est difficile à faire. Je n'ai jamais réussis à le faire parfaitement.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi, ajoute Lucretia. Je me perds dans les étapes.

-Dylan, écris-moi la recette, exigé-je. Lucretia, commence la potion de d'enflure. Dylan t'aidera par la suite.»

La jeune femme débute la mixture, alors que je ramasse tout le superflu sur le plan de travail.

Dylan me donne la recette et rejoint notre coéquipière. Je la lis au complet et réfléchie à une façon plus simple de la faire puisqu'elle est complexe à réaliser. Je réécris la procédure en la modifiant. Je griffonne certaines parties ou en modifie d'autres.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, je réalise ce que je ne fais pas de correct. J'écris la nouvelle recette simplifiée et demande à Severus un deuxième chaudron. Il lève un sourcil, mais va en chercher un. Puis, je me mets au travail.

Je remplis le chaudron d'eau, allume mon feu, ajuste la température et ajoute une figue.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Séléna?, demande Dylan en s'approchant de moi. C'est quatre figues et c'est la deuxième étape dans la recette.

-Laisse-moi faire et retourne travailler.

-Mais tu viens de gâcher la potion!

-Dois-je me répéter?, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.»

Dylan fige quelques instants avant de retourner auprès de Lucretia.

Je mets dans l'eau quelques épines de porc-épic et brasse quatre fois dans le sens anti horaire d'une montre. J'incorpore un brin de menthe poivrée et je mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. J'ajoute les fèves, puis l'armoise avant de brasser six fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. La mixture devient jaune. Je souris et éteins le feu. Je prends une fiole et verse ma potion à l'intérieur. Je nettoie mon plan de travail, mes outils et mon chaudron avant de m'asseoir sur la table.

-«Attends-tu que ta potion chauffe?, me demande Lucretia.

-Non, j'ai terminé.

-Quoi!, s'exclame en cœur mes alliés.

-Comment peux-tu avoir fini? Cette potion prend du temps à faire!, dit Dylan.

-Pas lorsque tu es capable de trouver une façon plus simple de fabriquer des potions.»

Impressionnés, mes coéquipiers continuent leur travail. Je les observe et je les trouve lents. Je me lève et leur donne des ordres. Coupe-moi ça, ajoute tel ingrédient, mélange plus rapidement. Au bout du compte, ils travaillent plus vite et plus efficacement. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps qu'ils terminent la potion. J'observe cette dernière après l'avoir versée dans une fiole et je suis satisfaite. Je la dépose à côté de la mienne pendant que mes alliés font le ménage.

Je rejoins ensuite Severus et parle télépathiquement avec lui de tout et de rien afin de passer le temps. Au bout d'un moment, je sors de la Grande Salle et m'assoie dans un couloir afin de lire en tranquillité.

C'est en début de soirée que la compétition se termine enfin. J'ai eu le temps de manger et de prendre une douche en plus de lire et faire des devoirs.

-«J'annonce maintenant le gagnant, dit Dumbledore. En quatrième place, Gryffondor.

Cette maison n'a pas réussi à faire leur potion. Ses membres ont essayés, mais ça n'a rien donné comme résultat. En troisième place, Serdaigle. Leur potion a la bonne couleur, mais est beaucoup plus consistante qu'elle devrait. En deuxième place, Poufsouffle.

La mixture qui a été créée semble bonne, mais le maître des potions a décelé quelques erreurs subtiles. Serpentard gagne cette épreuve avec non pas une, mais bien deux potions parfaitement réalisées en très peu de temps!»

Ma maison cri de joie, alors que les autres applaudissent poliment.


	26. 26

Au milieu du mois de mai, le parchemin de la prochaine épreuve est apportée par des hiboux.

-«Épreuve numéro six: Défense contre les forces du mal. Nombre d'alliés: 1. Lieu: Terrain de Quidditch. Les participants devront parcourir le terrain d'un bout à l'autre tout en affrontant divers obstacles.»

Je me retourne vers Lucretia qui me regarde avec un sourire. Nous étions prêtes à affronter cette épreuve.

C'est en après-midi que tous se dirigent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les participant de l'épreuve sont devant un long couloir où diverses épreuves les attendent. Tous se rendent vite compte que c'est une course.

Dumbledore explique les règles. Elles sont simples: se rendre à l'autre bout du terrain et attraper le drapeau de notre maison avant les équipes adverses.

Un signal sonore se fait entendre et Lucretia et moi courrons dans notre couloir.

Après un certain temps, des Lutins de Cornouaille foncent vers nous. Plusieurs d'entre eux se font stupéfier, d'autres se font arrêter par le charme du bouclier. Bref, nous passons assez facilement cet obstacle. Plus loin, d'énormes Scroutts à pétard, deux femelles et un mâle nous barrent le chemin. Nous les repoussons du mieux que nous pouvons afin de poursuivre notre course.

Pour la grande majorité des obstacles, nous ne prenions pas vraiment le temps d'affronter la créature magique. Nous ne faisions que les éloigner de nous afin d'avancer le plus rapidement possible pour terminer avant les autres équipes.

Parfois, il n'y a pas de monstre, mais des obstacles quelconques tel que du feu, des pierres qui sont jetés vers nous et plusieurs autres. Mais rien ne nous ralentit.

Près de la fin, un blaireau assez agressif se lance vers nous. Je bloque son attaque et Lucretia en profite pour le pétrifier. Un peu plus loin, c'est un lion qui nous attend. À la vitesse de l'éclair, Lucretia fait apparaître des cordes qui s'attachent aux pattes du félin qui tombe par terre en poussant des rugissements de rage. Nous courrons quelques mètres avant qu'un aigle fonce sur nous. Je me mets devant ma partenaire et lève ma baguette vers l'animal. J'utilise le charme du bouclier qui assomme l'oiseau. Finalement, un énorme serpent nous observe. Lucretia fige et recule. Pour ma part, je suis attirée vers le reptile qui me regarde sans bouger.

-«Vas-y sans moi, me dit Lucretia, la voix tremblante.»

Je me retourne vers elle.

-«C'est la dernière épreuve et on va la passer ensemble, réponds-je.

-Non. J'ai horreur des serpents.

-Mais c'est l'emblème de notre maison!

-Je sais et je ne l'aime pas non plus. J'ai été attaqué par un serpent venimeux lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'habitais encore mon pays. J'ai été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital où on m'a sauvé la vie. Depuis, ce temps-là, j'ai peur de ces monstres.»

Je réfléchis un peu.

-«Longe le mur à notre droite en courant, je m'occupe du serpent.

-Non! C'est trop dangereux! Tu risques de te faire...

-Inquiète-toi pas pour moi, la coupé-je. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité avec eux. Alors, lorsqu'il sera collé au mur à gauche, vas à droite et cours.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...

-Tu es capable de le faire, tu es plus forte que tu le crois. Fais-moi confiance.»

Elle me regarde longuement avant d'acquiescer. Elle s'approche du mur droit, alors que je marche vers l'animal. Il m'observe toujours. Je lève la main et lui pointe le mur gauche. Le serpent obéit. Je le suis et me penche vers lui pour le caresser. Il se laisse faire. Lucretia en profite pour courir. Lorsqu'elle est passé, je me relève et la rejoins.

-«Comment as-tu fait ça?, demande ma partenaire bouche bée.

-Je te l'avais dit que j'ai une facilité avec les serpents.»

Nous continuons notre course et attrapons notre drapeau. Nous entendons alors notre maison crier de joie. Nous sommes les premières à finir. Lucretia me saute dans les bras, contente de notre performance, puis nous allons nous asseoir afin de reprendre notre souffle.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les trois autre équipes attrapent leur drapeau presque en même temps. Nous nous rejoignons tous, souriants, et nous nous racontons chacun notre tour comment nous avons passé par-dessus tous les obstacles.

Dumbledore vient nous voir et annonce le gagnant.

-En quatrième place, Serdaigle! En troisième place, Gryffondor! En deuxième place, Poufsouffle! Et en première place, Serpentard! Bravo à tous!»

La foule applaudit alors que les équipes retournent vers l'école en discutant et en riant.

L'excitation de la compétition disparaît rapidement puisque les examens arrivent à grande vitesse. Tout le monde est alors concentré à étudier.

Ce n'est qu'après la semaine d'examens qu'on entend de nouveau parler de la compétition lors d'un repas.

-«Bonsoir à tous!, dit Dumbledore avec humeur. J'espère que vous avez tous bien performés pour vos examens de fin d'année. Mais, bientôt, des vacances bien mérités vous attendent.»

Plusieurs acquiescent en souriant.

-Dans quelques jours, j'annoncerai le gagnant de la coupe des quatre maisons, mais aussi celui de la compétition, continue le directeur. En attendant les résultats, je vous propose un dernier défi pour les équipes où, cette fois-ci, tous les participants ainsi que leur directeur de maison s'affronteront.»

L'excitation qui flotte dans les airs est presque palpable. Je me tourne vers mon équipe qui semble déterminé de gagner. Je souris.

-«Dans deux jours, les quatre équipes iront sur le terrain de Quidditch et elles se combattront. D'ici là, reposez-vous, mais aussi, préparez-vous; l'épreuve risque d'être très difficile. Pour le moment, mangez et amusez vous!»

Le repas apparaît et nous mangeons en discutant de diverses stratégies pour vaincre nos adversaires. Parfois, mes yeux entrent en contact avec l'un des représentants des autres équipes et nous nous défions du regard sans qu'il y ait de la malice dans le geste.

Le jour de la dernière épreuve est arrivé. Les quatre équipes accompagnées de leur directeur sont sur le terrain de Quidditch, chacun dans leur coin. Dumbledore nomme quelques règles évidentes telles que pas de magie noire ou pas le droit de blesser quelqu'un volontairement. Plusieurs professeurs sont d'ailleurs présents sur le terrain au cas où ça irait mal. Puis, le directeur nous laisse dix minutes pour établir une stratégie.

-«Est-ce qu'on commence par une équipe en particulier?, questionne Lucretia.

-On pourrait laisser tout le monde s'entre-tuer avant de passer à l'action, suggère Angelo.

-Ouais, bonne idée, approuve Fredericus. Ça nous en ferait moins à vaincre.

-On devrait plutôt éliminer les plus faibles, propose Annabelle.»

Je laisse mon équipe proposer des choix en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution. Soudain, Severus me sort de mes pensées.

-«Gryffondor et Serdaigle font une alliance contre nous, informe t-il.

-Quoi?, explose Lucretia.»

Je me tourne vers les deux équipes en question et je peux voir les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick se faire de petits signes pour se parler. Mon ami a raison, ce qui change notre stratégie.

-«Bon, dis-je. McGonagall et Flitwick ensemble seront difficiles à vaincre, surtout avec les élèves et les Poufsouffles. Ces derniers ne sont pas si forts, mais il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, surtout Tonks qui est très forte. Toutefois, je suppose qu'aucun de nos adversaires n'a vraiment expérimenté de combats en équipe. Ils ne seront pas ordonnés, alors nous devons utiliser ça à notre avantage. Nous avons aussi un autre avantage: Severus. Tout le monde a peur de lui. N'importe quel élève va paniquer devant lui.

-Mais ça ne dit pas ce qu'on va faire, lance Angelo.»

J'observe quelques instants nos adversaires et réfléchis.

-«Nous allons rester groupé. Peu importe ce qui se passe, nous restons ensemble, sauf si je vous dis le contraire pendant le combat. Severus, Lucretia, Fredericus et moi allons être en avant. Severus et Fredericus, occupez-vous de la défense. Lucretia et moi seront en offensives. Aiden, reste derrière nous et observe. Tu dois nous informer s'il y a des gens qui font des trucs étranges. Angelo et Annabelle, soyez de chaque côté de Aiden. Vous le protégerez tout en défendant les côtés. Dylan, surveilles les arrières et avertis nous si quelqu'un nous contourne.

-Très bien, accepte Annabelle. Pour la stratégie maintenant?

-Nous concentrons nos forces sur Poufsouffle. Tout le monde les attaque sans relâche et on ignore les autres équipes. Il faut les éliminer rapidement avant qu'ils aident Gryffondor et Serdaigle à nous éliminer. De plus, nous aurons plus d'espace à bouger. Dès que nous recevons trop de sorts, nous prenons la formation que je vous ai dit. Lorsque Poufsouffle est éliminé, on se concentre sur les élèves. Ça va être long et difficile, mais on va y arriver. Puis, il ne restera que les professeurs. Nous verrons rendu à eux.»

Dumbledore annonce que le temps est écoulé et tous se préparent au combat. Je remarque que Poufsouffle se divise en trois groupes, chacun faisant face à une équipe adverse. Je souris. Les vaincre est encore plus facile puisque leurs forces sont divisées. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que Serpentard leur fonce dessus.

Un coup de canon se fait entendre. Gryffondor et Serdaigle nous jettent des sorts, mais nous ne somme déjà plus à notre position initiale. Mon équipe court vers Poufsouffle tout en les attaquant. Les deux élèves qui nous surveillent sont surpris et ça ne prend pas de temps qu'ils sont éliminés. Les autres membres de leur équipe se retournent vers nous en panique et ne savent pas comment nous arrêter. De plus, en voyant Severus en avant, ils reculent avec peur. Mon mentor attaque férocement le professeur Chourave qui tombe rapidement au sol. Les derniers élèves sont vaincus et nous nous tournons vers les deux autres maisons qui avancent doucement.

Nous pouvons entendre dans les gradins les spectateurs pousser des cris de surprise face à cette attaque.

Je me tourne la tête et dis à mes coéquipiers de se placer comme je leur ai dit. Tous se placent et Severus se met à côté de moi.

Nos adversaires attaquent. Severus et Fredericus font des sorts de défense alors que Lucretia et moi répliquons. Quelques téméraires qui croyaient que Serpentard perdrait rapidement se font éliminer. Nos ennemis se mettent un peu plus sur leur garde.

Puis, un petit groupe de quatre Gryffondors court afin de pouvoir nous attaquer sur notre côté droit.

-«Lucretia, Sev, Annabelle et Dylan, crié-je, occupez-vous d'eux! Les autres, allez en défense!»

Les quatre nommés se tournent vers les Gryffondors et leur jettent des sorts avec force. Moi et les autres membres de mon équipe essayons de défendre tout le monde. Le bouclier de Aiden n'étant pas très résistant, il se fait toucher et tombe au sol. Fredericus se tourne vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'un sort est dirigé vers lui. Je le tire vers moi, ce qui lui fait éviter l'attaque.

-«Oublie-le et concentre-toi sur le combat!, vociféré-je.

-Mais, Aiden..., commence Fredericus.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, alors bat-toi!»

Il acquiesce et se ressaisit.

Les quatre Gryffondor sont vaincus, mais ils ont réussi à avoir Dylan. Severus retourne à mes côtés. Puis, nous recommençons notre offensive.

Le combat est long et les gens s'épuisent. Bientôt, il ne reste que sept adversaires, professeurs compris, contre quatre membres de mon équipe, c'est-à-dire, Severus, Lucretia, Fredericus et moi. Nous tenons tout de même bon.

Fredericus est à bout de souffle et se fait éliminer. Lucretia lance un cri de rage et jette une multitude d'attaques qui éliminent deux personnes. Toutefois, son geste fait en sorte qu'elle utilise le peu de magie qui lui reste. Elle tient encore quelques instants avant de tomber.

Il ne reste que Severus et moi contre trois élèves et deux professeurs. Mon ami prend ma main. Tout de suite, je connais ses intentions: on esquive les attaque, on se défend que si c'est vraiment nécessaire et nous restons en offensive.

C'est après de longues minutes que les trois élèves restant mordent la poussière. Flitwick nous regarde impressionné, alors que McGonagall reste concentrée. Les deux décident de nous prendre en tenaille. Severus et moi sommes dos à dos sans se lâcher la main. Nous savons alors quand se déplacer de côté pour éviter les coups.

Nos adversaires changent rapidement de stratégie puisque, à plusieurs reprises, l'un d'eux a presque atteint l'autre avec un sort que nous avons esquivé. Ils nous font de nouveau face.

Nous échangeons les coups sans que l'un des côtés montre un signe de faiblesse. Le combat s'étire. Même en utilisant quelques ruses, mon ami et moi n'arrivons pas à toucher nos adversaires.

Soudain, Flitwick et McGonagall se concentrent sur moi, ce qui me surprend. Severus lâche ma main et se met devant moi pour me défendre. Il réussit à faire le charme du bouclier avec une force que je n'avais jamais vue pour arrêter deux puissants sorts en même temps.

Toutefois, la directrice de Gryffondor me jette rapidement un autre sort qui m'atteint au bras droit. Je fais un petit cri de douleur et mon ami se retourne vers moi, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer puisque nos ennemis font une autre attaque ensemble vers mon allié.

D'un coup, mon cœur manque un bond et une peur m'envahit. Severus va se faire éliminer par l'attaque qui approche à toute vitesse. Une montée d'adrénaline se répand à travers mon corps à l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à mon ami. Je m'avance et lève les deux bras malgré la douleur. Je peux sentir l'air crépiter autour de moi dû à ma magie. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, ni même comment je fais, mais j'attrape les deux attaques, les assemble et rejette une grande quantité de magie sous forme d'une vague qui propulse les deux professeurs au sol. Severus en profite pour les pétrifier.

Puis, je me rends compte que tout est silencieux. Je regarde les professeurs qui surveillent le combat et aucun d'entre eux ne bougent. Ils ne font que m'observer les yeux écarquillés. Severus se rapproche alors de moi et touche délicatement mon bras droit. La douleur est assez vive. La blessure est assez profonde avec des traces de brûlure autour. Aussi, cela saigne beaucoup.

Mon ami vient pour fouiller dans ses robes pour me soigner, mais je l'empêche en le prenant dans mes bras.

-«Nous avons réussis, dis-je dans son oreille.»

La foule se met alors à crier et à applaudir. C'est à ce moment que des professeurs donnent le contre-sort à Flitwick et McGonagall qui se relèvent avec difficulté.

Dumbledore vient nous rejoindre et annonce que Serpentard est le grand gagnant de cette épreuve. Soudain, des feux d'artifices vert et argent explosent dans le ciel. Je souris en regardant cela tout en prenant la main de mon ami. Puis, le reste de mon équipe court vers nous. Severus s'éloigne de quelques pas, alors que tous me prennent dans leurs bras ou me donnent des tapes dans le dos. Angelo et Aiden me soulèvent et me font asseoir sur leurs épaules. Je ris et m'amuse.

Madame Pomfresh nous rejoint et oblige les deux garçons de me déposer afin de me soigner. En voyant ma blessure, elle me fait un bandage et me pousse hors du terrain jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle empêche les membres de mon équipe d'entrer sauf pour Severus qui reste à mes côtés.

L'infirmière me fait boire deux potions, désinfecte la plaie, puis referme le plus possible la blessure afin qu'elle saigne moins. Ensuite, elle étend une lotion et met des pansements.

Lorsqu'elle termine, elle me regarde sévèrement en me disant de me reposer et de rester dans mon lit tant qu'elle ne m'a pas dit que je peux partir. J'acquiesce et elle s'éloigne. Severus s'assit sur une chaise à côté de moi. Rapidement, mes yeux se ferment et je tombe endormie.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est le soir. Mon ami est toujours à mes côtés et m'observe. Je souris. Madame Pomfresh s'approche et s'assure que je vais bien. Elle change les pansements et me dit que je peux aller manger à la Grande Salle. Je la remercie et me lève. Severus et moi sortons de l'infirmerie et je lui dis que je veux prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Nous allons alors dans les cachots.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards vont vers nous. Les gens applaudissent. Certains se lèvent ou crient. Tous se calment lorsque nous nous assoyons à la table des professeurs.

Après avoir mangé, McGonagall vient me voir pour s'excuser pour mon bras. Je lui assure que ce n'est rien. Puis, je passe de table en table pour féliciter chacun des participants de la compétition. Je termine avec Serpentard et fête avec eux.

À la fin du repas, je suis Severus jusqu'à ses appartements puisqu'il a insisté de vouloir garder un œil sur moi à cause de ma blessure. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec ma maison, mais je sais que c'est plus sage de suivre mon ami.

-«Tu m'as impressionné, dit Severus après s'être assit dans son fauteuil.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fais, mais ça a fonctionné. Je ne voulais simplement pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

-J'ai eu le même raisonnement lorsque je me suis mis devant toi pour te protéger.

-Ça aussi c'était impressionnant.

-Je m'en suis voulu que tu te fasses blesser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Sev. Ça s'est passé si rapidement. Mais j'ai pu voir à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'était beau.»

Les joues de mon ami rougissent légèrement et il regarde ailleurs.

-«Tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit-il un peu embarrassé.»

Je souris et lui souhaite de passer une belle nuit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.


	27. 27

L'excitation de la compétition laisse maintenant place à celle des résultats des examens. Severus distribue les parchemins aux élèves de sa maison, mais pas le mien. Ceux assit autour de moi me regarde curieusement. Malgré moi, mon cœur s'accélère. J'ai plus de cours que la plupart des gens et la semaine examen a été éprouvante. Ai-je réussie?

Severus se penche vers moi et me chuchote d'aller voir Dumbledore. Je fronce les sourcils, mais me lève. Le directeur me regarde les yeux brillants. Lorsque je suis devant lui, il me sourit et soulève un parchemin.

-«Les professeurs et moi avons regardé tes résultats et nous sommes tous impressionnés par les notes que tu as obtenus malgré le fait que tu as énormément de cours, dit-il.»

Il me tend le parchemin et mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant les «A+» qui s'alignent. Je lève les yeux vers Dumbledore.

-«Un seul autre élève a réussi cet exploit et cela remonte à il y a cinquante ans, continue le directeur. C'était un jeune garçon du nom de Tom Jedusor.»

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur manque un bond. J'ai d'aussi bons résultats que mon père.

-«Félicitation, Séléna, termine Dumbledore.»

J'observe de nouveau le parchemin et retourne m'asseoir, toujours sur le choc.

Severus, qui a terminé de donner les résultats à ses élèves, s'approche de moi avec un air interrogateur. Il ne dit rien; il attend que je parle. Je lui prends la main.

_-«Je suis étonnée et contente de mes notes tout en étant perturbé par ce que Dumbledore m'a dit._

_-Que t'a-t-il dit?_

_-Ça fait deux fois qu'il me compare à mon père. La première fois, c'est lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que, physiquement, je lui ressemble énormément. Maintenant, c'est à propos de mes résultats. J'ai les mêmes que lui. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il me compare à lui. Pourquoi me souligne-t-il que je suis comme mon père? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut provoquer?_

_-Aucune idée, répondit-il en jetant un regard noir au directeur. Mais sache que je suis fier de tes résultats._

_-Merci Sev. C'est grâce à toi après tout.»_

Je lui souris et il lâche ma main afin d'aller s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Je discute alors avec les élèves de ma maison.

La dernière soirée à Poudlard est arrivé et tous sont excités de savoir quelle maison remporte la coupe des quatre maisons en plus d'en savoir davantage sur la compétition. Dumbledore prend la parole.

-«Bonsoir et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien régalés de ce succulent repas. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier de l'année. Bientôt, vous serez dans le Poudlard Express afin de retrouver vos familles. Pour l'instant, je me dois de vous annoncer l'équipe gagnante de la compétition qui a eu lieu tout le long de l'année. Ses épreuves ont été éprouvantes pour chacun d'entre vous, mais n'oubliez jamais tout ce que vous avez appris. Vous êtes donc tous gagnants de cette compétition que vous soyez en première place ou non.»

La majorité des élèves sont assis sur le bout de leur banc et attendent avec impatience que Dumbledore dit les résultats.

-«Donc, en troisième place, Gryffondor et Serdaigle qui ont obtenu trois quatrièmes places, deux troisième places, une deuxième place et une première place!»

Les élèves de ces deux maisons se regardent qui crient de joie.

-«En deuxième place, Poufsouffle qui a une quatrième place, une troisième place, trois deuxièmes places et deux premières places!»

L'équipe de Tonks semble très fière d'avoir obtenu ce résultat et, du même coup, d'avoir battu Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

-«En première place, Serpentard avec zéro quatrième place, une troisième place, deux deuxièmes places et quatre premières places! Bravo!»

Ma maison crie, applaudit et siffle. Plusieurs donnent des tapes amicales dans le dos des membres de mon équipe. Tous sont heureux.

D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fait apparaître un trophée assez simple en argent et demande à mon équipe d'approcher. C'est alors que je remarque que, sur notre prix, il y a une plaque avec nos noms inscrits dessus ainsi que celui de Severus qui est invité à se lever aussi.

Le professeur Flitwick se met devant nous avec un appareil photo et nous nous plaçons autour du trophée, Severus et moi de chaque côté de celui-ci. Puis, il invite toutes les équipes à prendre une photo ensemble, les quatre représentants se mettant l'un à côté de l'autre. Dumbledore nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous féliciter entre nous avant de retourner nous asseoir.

-«Bravo encore Serpentard, dit le directeur. Vous avez remporté le trophée, mais vous avez aussi le droit à cent points de maison de plus.»

Je me lève.

-«Professeur, lancé-je.»

Il se retourne vers moi, curieux.

-«Je ne peux pas accepter ses points de maison.»

Les Serpentards s'indignent alors. Je lève la main et tous se taisent en même temps.

-«C'était une compétition amicale et nous avons tous donné notre maximum. Je sais que chacun des membres des équipes ont appris énormément et se sont améliorés en magie. Tous méritent une récompense. Alors, je veux que ses cent points soient divisés en quatre afin que tous soient gagnants.»

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux brillants.

-«Donc chacune des maisons gagne vingt-cinq points de plus!, déclare Dumbledore avec joie.»

Je me rassois alors que les élèves sont très contents.

Le directeur annonce le gagnant de la coupe des quatre maisons et c'est encore Serpentard qui remporte.

L'ambiance est à la fête et tous rient et chantent.

En entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je remarque que Annabelle et Angelo forment un couple. Je souris, heureuse pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, je fais mes valises, puis sort de mon dortoir pour aller manger à la Grande Salle. Dans un divan de la salle commune, un petit groupe de garçons me regardent passer. Je tourne la tête vers eux et remarque l'un d'entre eux en particulier qui est assez mignon. C'est un Japonais d'environ 15 ans. Ses cheveux courts sont bruns très foncés, presque noirs. Ses yeux possèdent la même couleur. Je lui souris et il me le rend immédiatement.

Je ne fais que quelques pas dans le couloir que quelqu'un me rattrape. C'est le garçon auquel j'ai souris.

-«Salut, me dit-il avec un léger accent. Tu te diriges à la Grande Salle?

-Ouais.

-C'est justement là où je vais moi aussi. Ça te dérange si je marche avec toi?

-Non, ça va. Tes amis ne viennent pas?

-Euh... Eh bien, non, ils n'ont pas faim pour l'instant, répond-il mal à l'aise.»

Je sais très bien que c'est pour laisser leur ami seul avec moi.

-«Quel est ton nom?, demandé-je.

-Oh! Pardonnes-moi de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Koizumi Hitoshi.

-Moi, c'est Séléna.

-Oui, je sais. Tout le monde te connaît dans l'école. Tu es pas mal populaire, surtout après la dernière épreuve de la compétition. Vaincre deux professeurs en même temps, c'était très impressionnant!

-Merci. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fais ça. Je l'ai juste... fait.

-Les autres épreuves aussi tu as été incroyable!

-J'ai simplement donné mon maximum pour que notre maison gagne.»

Il sourit, puis me parle des moments les plus marquants de la compétition pendant que nous marchons. J'aime l'écouter. Son accent est magnifique.

Nous nous assoyons ensemble et il me parle un peu de lui. Sa matière préférée est métamorphose, il aime le Quidditch, il joue souvent aux d'échecs version sorcier, c'est un sang-pur, son père voyage beaucoup pour le travail, sa mère a un poste au ministère de la Magie et il est enfant unique. Pendant qu'il me parle, je vois ses amis s'assoir pas trop loin de nous et ils nous jettent souvent des regards.

Puis, vient le temps de se diriger vers le train. Je parcours le chemin aux côtés de Koizumi. Il est déçu lorsque je lui annonce que je vais prendre un compartiment avec mes amis. Je lui souhaite un bon voyage et de bonnes vacances avant de m'éloigner. Je trouve les frères Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan et passe du temps avec eux avant de rejoindre Shawn, Jack et Jeff.

À la gare de King's Cross, je croise Cedric qui me fait un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Les Weasley, Kelly, Adriana et Tonks nous rejoignent. Nous discutons un peu.

Les parents et Jeff et Shawn s'approchent et les deux garçons quittent. Puis, c'est la mère de Tonks qui apparaît. Tonks me prend dans ses bras, passant près de tomber dans son mouvement en s'enfargeant dans le pied de Jack. Je ris avant de lui souhaiter bon succès dans sa carrière d'Auror. Puis, elle disparaît. Peu de temps après, Charlie repère sa mère et va la rejoindre pour lui signifier où nous sommes. C'est ensuite au tour de Jack, Kelly et Adriana et s'en aller.

Je marche avec Fred, George et Percy jusqu'à leur mère qui est justement en train de nous rejoindre. Celle-ci est petite, un peu grassouillette et possède un air sympathique. Ses cheveux sont roux et ses yeux bruns et bienveillants. En me voyant, elle sourit.

-«Bonjour, lui dis-je respectueusement.

-Bonjour!, répond-elle avec énergie. Tu dois être Séléna, n'est-ce pas? Mes enfants n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi. Ils semblent énormément t'apprécier.

-Oui, c'est bel et bien moi.

-Je m'appelle Molly.»

Elle me sert la main.

-«Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance madame Weasley.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être une charmante jeune fille. Lorsque mes fils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient amis avec une Serpentard, je dois avouer que je n'aimais pas trop ça. Mais ils m'ont compté tout ce que tu faisais de bien à l'école et ça m'a rassurée.

-Je sais qu'il y a une animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais je peux vous assurez que cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne crois pas que les sang-purs sont supérieurs aux autres. De toute façon, je suis de sang mêlé. Je ne crois pas non plus que je dois limiter mon cercle d'amis aux gens de ma maison. Tant de personnes avec de magnifiques personnalités se trouvent ailleurs. C'est le cas pour vos enfants que j'apprécie énormément.

-Tu es si merveilleuse!»

Elle me prend alors dans ses bras. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

-«Alors, ma chère tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés?, questionne-t-elle.

-Je... n'ai pas de parents.»

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quelques secondes avant de devenir tristes.

-«Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, la réconforté-je, mes parents ne valent pas la peine d'être connus.

-Mais ils sont importants dans l'éducation d'un enfant.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père est un criminel. Alors, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Pauvre toi! S'il y a quoi que se soit, je peux t'aider.

-Merci beaucoup madame Weasley, mais je vais bien.

-Mais qui s'occupe de toi? J'espère que tu ne passes pas l'été seule. Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

-C'est gentil, mais il y a quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi. Il doit d'ailleurs ne pas être trop loin d'ici.

-Nous allons l'attendre pour ne pas que tu sois seule.

-Non, ça va, vous pouvez y aller. Je ne veux pas prendre de votre temps...

-Ça me fait plaisir de faire cela. Je m'en voudrais énormément s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit.»

Je commence à être un peu impatiente. Je sais que Severus doit déjà être là et je suppose que sa frustration augmente de minute en minute puisque je le fais attendre.

-«Écoutez, vous êtes absolument généreuse, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Tous les jeunes de ton âge croient qu'ils sont invincibles.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors, c'est quoi? Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne peux pas en parler, réponds-je en regardant autour de moi afin de trouver un échappatoire.

-Maman, lance Charlie pour m'aider, elle a été capable de battre les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Je crois qu'elle est capable de se défendre.

-La magie n'est pas permise en dehors de Poudlard, rappelle Molly.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour ajouter un commentaire lorsque je sens la présence de mon ami s'approcher. Tous se taisent et se retournent vers Severus qui regardent tout le monde avec dédain. L'air autour de nous est devenu glacial.

-«Désolé Sev, lui chuchoté-je les yeux baissés.»

Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir été capable de me déprendre de cette situation seule.

Il m'observe quelques instants avant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

-«Bonjour madame Weasley, dit-il respectueusement mais en ayant un ton neutre.»

Les frères Weasley ont les yeux écarquillés et ne font plus un bruit. Ils sont surpris que ça soit leur professeur de potions qui vient me chercher.

-«Vous êtes?, demande-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

-Je suis le professeur Rogue et c'est moi qui s'occupe de Séléna.»

Cette fois, c'est Molly qui est surprise.

-«Donc merci de vous êtes occupé d'elle. Maintenant, nous devons quitter, continue mon ami.»

Il se retourne vers les enfants Weasley avec un air sévère.

-«Vous êtes mieux de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit, les avertit-il. Je ne serais pas du tout content si la nouvelle se propageait. J'espère que j'ai été clair.»

Charlie, Percy, Fred et George acquiescent avec peur. Madame Weasley s'approche de ses enfants pour les protéger. Severus me prend par le bras et me tire pour m'éloigner.

-«Attends un peu s'il-te-plait, lancé-je.

-Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps, alors suis-moi.

-Sev, laisse-moi leur dire au revoir.»

Son regard est rempli de colère et il s'éloigne un peu. Je soupire et me retourne vers mes amis. Madame Weasley se penche vers moi. Bien entendu, ses enfants l'imitent pour entendre ce qu'elle va dire.

-«Severus Rogue? Mais cet homme est un être méchant qui a déjà eu des démêlés avec la justice! Comment ce fait-il qu'il s'occupe de toi? En plus, c'est ton professeur!

-C'est une longue histoire et je ne peux pas dire les détails. J'ai moi-même eu des problèmes avec le ministère de la Magie plus graves que ce qu'il a eu. Eh puis, je suis un cas spécial et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un ayant ses connaissances garde un œil sur moi. Donc, comme il a dit, il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit sache que je reste avec lui, sinon nous allons avoir de sérieux ennuis.

-Nous dirons rien, m'assure madame Weasley au nom de tous.»

Ses enfants acquiescent. Puis, je prends Charlie dans mes bras et lui souhaite un bon futur rempli de créatures magiques et dit au revoir à tous. Je rejoins ensuite Severus et nous transplanons chez lui.


	28. 28

Le premier mois et trois semaines passe tranquillement. Je m'entraîne avec Severus à tous les jours. Ce dernier essaye de plusieurs manières que je puisse jeter des sorts aussi puissants que lors de la dernière épreuve de la compétition. Toutefois, rien ne fonctionne. Cela décourage mon ami. Sinon, je fais des potions ou lis des livres de toutes sortes.

Un après-midi, mon ami reçoit une lettre provenant de Dumbledore qui nous convoque le lendemain soir à 19h00 dans son bureau à Poudlard. Cela m'inquiète. J'espère que la famille Weasley n'a pas dit à des gens que j'habite avec mon professeur.

La journée d'après passe trop rapidement à mon goût et, bientôt, je dois aller à Poudlard. Severus et moi partons à la dernière minute afin de passer le moins de temps possible dans l'école.

En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous. Je me rends compte que c'est une réunion de professeurs. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Dumbledore.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?, demandé-je.

-Bonsoir Séléna et Severus, répond Dumbledore. Vous pouvez vous asseoir juste ici.»

Nous traversons la pièce et rejoignons nos sièges.

-«Pour répondre à ta question, je me suis dit que tu pourrais assister Severus dans ce que je vais vous demander de faire. Eh puis, je sais parfaitement que tu finirais par savoir les informations que je vais divulguer dans cette réunion. Alors, j'ai décidé de t'inviter.»

J'acquiesce doucement avant d'observer les gens présents. À côté de moi, il y a McGonagall qui me sourit, puis Flitwick et Chourave. Hagrid est assis un peu plus loin. Caché par ce dernier, il y a Quirrell qui semble plus nerveux que d'habitude. Je le regarde encore un peu. Il agit étrangement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant son année sabbatique, mais cela l'a affecté.

-«Merci à tous d'être venus!, lance Dumbledore. Avant de vous informer de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici, je veux vous dire que tout ce que vous entendrez ici ne dois absolument pas sortir de cette pièce.»

Une certaine nervosité parcourt les gens, mais tous acceptent.

-«Bien, continue le directeur. J'ai des raisons de croire que des forces du mal, ou Voldemort lui-même, veulent s'emparer d'un objet précieux qui ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Cet objet est la Pierre philosophale que mon ami Nicolas Flamel a créée. Si Voldemort réussit à l'avoir, il retrouverait ses pouvoirs et redeviendrait le mage noir que nous connaissons tous. Cette pierre se trouve présentement à Gringotts, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité là-bas. Elle sera donc déplacée à Poudlard dans peu de temps. Un couloir du troisième étage sera condamné afin de la protéger.

-Vous voulez que nous protégeons la pierre, dis-je.

-C'est exacte. Chacun de vous aura une semaine afin de penser à une protection pour empêcher quiconque d'obtenir cet objet.»

Plusieurs professeurs posent des question à Dumbledore, mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis concentrée à observer Quirrell. Du moins, ce que je peux voir puisqu'il est caché par Hagrid. Je remarque qu'il sursaute à chaque fois qu'il y a allusion à Voldemort. Il change souvent de position sur sa chaise et joue avec ses mains.

Puis, je me rends compte que la réunion est terminée. Je me lève presqu'en même temps que Severus et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. En passant entre les chaises, mon regard croise celui de Hagrid qui, soudainement, recule de peur. Il fonce dans Quirrell qui passe près de tomber. J'arrête de marcher et observe le demi-géant. Il est bel et bien effrayé de moi. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage. Cet homme grand et robuste a peur d'une petite fille. Mon ami brise ce moment en me poussant doucement dans le dos pour m'inciter à marcher.

De retour chez Severus, nous nous assoyons dans son salon les sourcils froncés.

-«C'est moi ou Quirrell était bizarre?, demandé-je.

-Il semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude.

-Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de mon père.

-C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mis le nez là où il ne fallait pas. Il faudra le garder à l'œil durant l'année scolaire. Aussi, il y a Hagrid qui a agit bizarrement. Il était apeuré en te voyant.

-J'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais c'était tout de même une sensation agréable.

-Séléna, ne devient pas ton père, me dit-il sévèrement.»

Je baisse la tête. Il a parfaitement raison et j'ai un peu honte de moi.

-«Pour l'instant, il faut trouver une protection pour la pierre. Que penses-tu de fabriquer l'une des potions les plus difficiles à faire?

-Non, c'est trop facile. N'importe qui pourrait la faire en s'appliquant.»

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous suggérons des idées sans jamais être satisfaits. Parfois, nous étions en silence pour réfléchir. Je finis par me coucher sur son divan afin d'être plus confortable. Soudain, une idée me vient en tête.

-«Une énigme.»

Severus me regarde en levant un sourcil.

-«Imagine une table avec plusieurs potions et tu dois choisir la bonne, lancé-je en m'asseyant. La seule manière de la trouver c'est en résolvant une énigme.

-Ça pourrait être bien. Je mettrais des poisons mortels. Du vin aussi.

-La personne pourrait être prise dans une pièce et tant qu'elle n'a pas résolu l'énigme, elle ne peut pas en sortir.

-Dans ce cas, je mettrais une potion qui permettrait de revenir dans la pièce précédente et une autre, la bonne, qui mène à la suivante.

-Les potions pourraient être dans des bouteilles de différentes tailles.

-Mais la bonne serait dans la plus petite. De cette manière, peu de gens peuvent en profiter puisque la quantité de liquide à l'intérieur sera limitée.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre protection.

-En effet. Il faut simplement faire les potions, ainsi que l'énigme et tester si tout fonctionne. Nous commencerons le travail demain matin.»

Je me réveille, me prépare, mange un peu, va courir à l'extérieur une vingtaine de minutes, prends une douche et rejoins mon ami pour commencer les potions.

-«Pendant que tu courais, j'ai trouvé un poison parfait, m'annonce Severus. Il tue en moins d'une minute. Il est un peu complexe à préparer et requiert des ingrédients qui ne s'achètent pas chez les apothicaires normaux. Demain, j'irai chercher ce qu'il me manque pour la faire. Pour l'instant, travaillons sur la potion qui ramène la personne dans la pièce précédente.»

Nous fouillons dans des livres de magie noire la recette parfaite et nous trouvons. Nous nous mettons alors au travail.

Toutes les potions sont terminées après quatre jours de travail. Il en reste peu pour créer l'énigme et présenter le tout à Dumbledore. Severus et moi passons nos soirées à rédiger des phrases, barrer le tout, écrire de nouveau et recommencer encore une fois.

Deux jours avant la réunion, alors que je dors encore, je reçois en pleine figure un bout de parchemin. Je me réveille en sursaut et vois mon ami debout les bras croisés. Je me relève légèrement et prends feuille. Parmi divers gribouillis, il y a un paragraphe qui ressort. Je le lis. C'est l'énigme écrit sous la forme d'un poème. C'est magnifique.

-«T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es un géni?, dis-je d'une voix un peu enrouée.»

Severus prend le parchemin de mes mains et quitte la chambre sans rien dire. Je soupire, me lève et me prépare.

Lorsque je descends l'escalier, mon ami est au milieu du couloir et me regarde tout en ayant sa baguette dans les mains. Je fronce les sourcils et me mets sur mes gardes. Dès que mon pied touche le sol, Severus murmure un sort et des flammes violettes apparaissent derrière moi. Je me retourne surprise pour les observer. Puis, au-delà de Severus, se sont des flammes noires qui se lèvent du sol. Au milieu du couloir, il y a une petite table avec sept bouteilles de différentes tailles. À côté d'elle, il y a l'énigme. Je comprends alors que je dois tester notre protection.

Je prends le parchemin et le lis de nouveau. Cette fois, j'enregistre tous les mots et réfléchis à la solution. Au bout de cinq minutes, je soulève la plus petite bouteille, l'ouvre et bois une gorgée. Puis, je me dirige vers les flammes noires et passe au travers.

Severus murmure de nouveau et les feux disparaissent.

-«Ça fonctionne, lance-t-il.

-Mais c'est assez facile.

-Parce que tu es capable d'utiliser ta tête. Beaucoup de grands sorciers ne sont pas capables de résoudre quoi que ce soit qui demande de la logique.

-Alors, nous avons terminé.

-En effet. Tu as droit à une journée de repos. Tu as bien travaillé ses derniers jours.»

Je lui souris avant d'aller manger.

C'est le premier août en après-midi que nous retournons au bureau de Dumbledore. Tous les autres professeurs sont présents et bavardent entre eux à propos de la tentative de vol à Gringotts qui a eu lieu la veille. Alors que je rejoins ma place, je remarque que Quirrell porte un turban mauve et que son visage est très pâle.

Je me tourne vers mon ami qui l'observe lui aussi. Son visage est impassible, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il se pose plusieurs questions.

Dumbledore nous accueille avec joie. Avant de commencer la réunion, il me donne ma lettre de Poudlard où se trouve ma liste d'effets scolaires à acheter. Je la range dans mes robes. Le directeur explique ensuite que chaque professeur ira un par un installer sa protection, en partant de la dernière pièce à la première. Ainsi aucun d'entre nous connaîtra l'épreuve de l'autre.

Severus et moi sommes les premiers à y aller. Nous allons au troisième étage, passons une trappe au sol et parcourrons diverses pièces qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément dans l'école. C'est dans l'avant-dernière où nous nous arrêtons.

Nous installons une table, puis Severus s'occupe des flammes alors que je sors les bouteilles. Celles-ci sont numérotés afin de les positionner facilement. Une fois terminé, j'enlève les numéros et dépose le parchemin sur lequel l'énigme est écrite. Puis, je rejoins le directeur. Mon ami suit peu de temps après.

-«Ingénieux, commente Dumbledore en observant notre protection.

-C'est Séléna qui a trouvé l'idée, dit Severus.

-Je savais que son aide serait précieuse.»

Je souris légèrement avant de quitter la pièce afin de retourner dans le bureau du directeur. En chemin, je demande à celui-ci pourquoi Hagrid a peur de moi.

-«Hagrid a étudié à Poudlard en même temps que Tom Jedusor. Il y a eu des tensions entre les deux. Eh puis, tu ressembles beaucoup à Tom. Il l'a remarqué et ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.»

Je déteste lorsqu'on me compare à Tom, mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas choisi mon apparence. Je ne veux simplement pas être comme mon meurtrier de père. «Je suis une meurtrière», me rappelé-je dans ma tête. Je soupire. Je ne peux pas m'en échapper, je suis le portrait craché de Lord Voldemort.

Puisque notre travail est terminé, Dumbledore nous dit que nous pouvons quitter. Rapidement, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie et retournons à la maison.

C'est deux semaines plus tard, que Severus me fait transplaner dans la cours arrière du Chaudron Baveur. Il m'avertit que j'ai exactement deux heures pour magasiner avant qu'il revienne me chercher. Puis, il disparaît. Avec ma baguette, je tape les bonnes briques et le passage s'ouvre. Une mer de gens s'étant devant moi.

Je marche entre les passants et plusieurs me salut. J'achète quelques effets avant de me diriger vers Fleury et Bott. En sortant de cette boutique, je remarque trois têtes rousses. Je reconnais les jumeaux Weasley. L'autre est plus vieux et est certainement leur père. Ce dernier a les yeux bleus et il lui manque beaucoup de cheveux. Aussi, il porte des lunettes. Il est grand et maigre comme Percy.

Je m'avance vers eux et les salue. Fred et George me prennent dans leur bras et leur père me serre la main.

-«Je te présente notre père, Arthur, commence Fred.

-Papa, je te présente Séléna, termine George.

-Ah! Séléna!, dit Arthur. J'ai maintenant un visage sur ce nom. Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Ma femme aussi. Apparemment, tu es très impressionnante en combat.

-Je me débrouille. J'ai, après tout, un bon mentor, réponds-je.

-Molly m'a dit pour ton... ami qui est venu te chercher à King's Cross. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le secret sera gardé avec moi.»

Je le regarde quelques instants. Il semble sincère. En fait, il dégage une certaine aura de confiance.

-«J'ai aussi entendu parler de ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Tu sais... Azkaban.

-Malgré ce que j'ai fais, vos enfants ne craignent absolument rien avec moi. Mon ami m'a justement appris à contrôler ma magie et mes émotions. Je n'ai maintenant plus peur de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Bref, il m'a énormément aidé et je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Alors, même si nous n'avons pas toujours été gentil, si on peut dire ça comme ça, nous avons trouver en l'autre une stabilité que nous n'avions pas avant de se connaître.

-Je suis content de l'entendre.

-Eh puis, toute l'école l'aime bien, renchérit Fred.

-Elle est presque allé à Gryffondor!, ajoute George.

-J'ai eu le droit à un Chapeauflou, expliqué-je à Arthur. Mais le système de maison n'a peu d'importance pour moi. Nous faisons tous parti de Poudlard et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

-Rares sont les Serpentards qui pensent de cette manière, remarque le père.

-En effet. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres.»

Arthur sourit. Je fais quelques magasins avec les Weasley et parle beaucoup avec le père des garçons. Je trouve cet homme très gentil et compréhensif, qui prend le temps d'écouter et de réfléchir avant de sauter au conclusion. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.


	29. 29

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances passent à la vitesse de l'éclair et, bientôt, je suis dans le train menant à Poudlard. Mes amis sont contents de me voir et moi de même.

Arrivée à l'école, je descends dans les cachots afin de lire en paix. Je fais exprès d'arriver en retard à la cérémonie puisqu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je reste là environ quarante-cinq minutes en espérant que tout soit terminé.

Lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle, je remarque que j'ai mal calculé mon temps. Une jeune fille a le Choixpeau sur la tête qui cri Serdaigle. Les gens applaudissent poliment, mais ils m'observent tous. Plusieurs me sourient, d'autres m'envoient la main. Je leur réponds par des signes de tête tout en m'avançant. Puis, quelques uns d'entres eux crient de joie et applaudissent. De plus en plus de gens suivent le mouvement. Voyant le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall, je lève la main et le silence se fait d'un coup. Je dois avouer, je suis surprise, mais je ne le laisse pas paraître.

-«Toujours aussi fidèle à vos mauvaises habitudes, lance la professeure de métamorphose sévèrement.

-Bien entendu professeur, réponds-je. Aussi, je n'avais pas prévu recevoir un tel accueil. Je voulais passer inaperçue.»

Elle soupire et me dit d'aller m'assoir. En passant devant les premières années qui attendent leur tour pour être réparties, un garçon attire mon attention. Ses cheveux sont roux et ses yeux sont bleus. Il est grand et maigre, et possède un long nez. Je remarque aussi ses vêtements usés. Je m'approche de lui.

-«Weasley, n'est-ce pas?, demandé-je.»

Le garçon est intimidé et baisse les yeux, mais il me dit oui. Surprise, je lève un sourcil avant de me tourner vers les jumeaux en levant six doigts pour signifier les six Weasley que je connais. Fred et George secouent la tête et me montrent sept doigts. Je les regarde quelques instants abasourdie et ils rient. Puis, je retourne mon attention vers le plus jeune des frères qui est très nerveux.

-«T'inquiète, tu vas toi aussi aller à Gryffondor, le rassuré-je en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux.»

Je lui souris et continue mon chemin. Je suis presque rendue à la table de Serpentard lorsque le prochain élève se fait appeler. Harry Potter. Je fige. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'un jour il allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. Je me retourne alors qu'un garçon petit et frêle aux cheveux noirs en bataille s'avance. C'est lui Harry Potter? Je m'attendais à plus. Mais c'est un garçon comme un autre.

Je reviens sur mes pas et le garçon se tourne vers moi. Je remarque au travers de ses lunettes rondes ses yeux verts. Ce sont ceux de sa mère. Pour le reste, il ressemble énormément à son père.

À mesure que je m'avance vers Harry, je vois du coin de l'œil Dumbledore être de plus en plus assis sur le bout de sa chaise, tendu. Je l'ignore. Je m'arrête devant le garçon qui m'observe avec un petit air de défi dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passent où nous nous jugeons du regard. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle de ce que le directeur m'a dit il y a bien des années: protéger Harry et faire en sorte que lui, ainsi que tous les élèves, me déteste. Malheureusement, je suis aimé par tous et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être l'ennemie de ce garçon.

-«C'est donc vous Harry Potter, dis-je finalement. Nous nous rencontrons enfin.

-Et vous êtes?, demande t-il.

-Je m'appelle Séléna. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.»

Je lui tends la main. Il l'observe quelques instants avant de la serrer. Toutefois, cela ne dure pas longtemps: une vive douleur parcourt ma main, alors que Harry a mal à son front. Nous reculons de quelques pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Il est tout aussi confus que moi. Sans rien ajouter, je me retourne et va vers la table de Serpentard.

En chemin, je sens que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans ma tête. Je bloque l'attaque avec difficulté. Le sorcier qui utilise la legilimancie est puissant. Mon pas ralentit afin de mieux me concentrer. Puis, tout arrête. Je peux de nouveau respirer normalement.

Je m'assois et observe autour de moi. Je cherche mon attaquant. Ce n'est pas Severus, ça c'est sûr. Je l'aurais reconnu. Dumbledore peut-être? Non, ce n'est pas son genre de faire intrusion dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans le regarder dans les yeux. Un élève alors? Impossible. La matière n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard et elle est difficile à maîtriser. Donc, c'est un professeur, mais lequel? J'élimine rapidement Flitwick et Chourave. Je pèse alors le pour et le contre pour les autres.

Pendant que je pense, je remarque à peine que Harry se fait placer à Gryffondor. La répartition continue et il reste peu d'élèves quand une deuxième attaque a lieu. Elle est plus forte que la précédente, mais je tiens bon. L'intrusion arrête après quelques instants.

Rapidement, je regarde à la table des professeurs. Tous observent la répartition, mais j'ai l'impression que Quirrell avait les yeux braqués sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Quirrell sait comment utiliser la legilimancie? Eh puis, que veut-il savoir? Ce qui vient de se passer entre Harry et moi? Veut-il des informations sur moi ou sur Severus? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne saura rien. Je le foudroie du regard. J'espère qu'il ne recommencera pas, sinon je ne serai pas du tout de bonne humeur.

Ma main continue de me faire mal. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis brûlée à l'endroit où Harry m'a touché.

C'est moi ou il se passe des trucs bien étranges? Quirrell est louche depuis quelques temps et je me fais blesser par une poignée de main. Je ne comprends rien.

La répartition se termine. Puis, le repas apparaît.

Alors que tous les élèves sautent dans leur assiette, je me lève et rejoins Severus qui me regarde inquiet. Je lui montre ma main et il la prend doucement.

_-«Que sait-il passé?, demande-t-il._

_-Aucune idée. Je lui ai serré la main tout simplement. Nous avons tous les deux eu mal. Moi, une brûlure, lui, je ne sais pas trop. Il a eu mal au front._

_-Sa cicatrice._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-Aucune idée.»_

Severus sort un onguent et commence à l'appliquer sur la blessure.

_-«J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout, dit-il._

_-Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans ma tête.»_

Mon ami fige quelques instants en me regardant dans les yeux avant de continuer son travail.

_-«As-tu réussi à repousser l'attaque?_

_-_Les_ attaques, oui._

_-Sais-tu qui a fait cela?_

_-Je ne suis pas sûre. La deuxième fois, j'ai cru voir Quirrell m'observer. Peut-être est-ce une coïncidence ou bien j'ai mal vu. Bref, je ne sais pas._

_-Reste aux aguets.»_

Il enroule un bandage sur ma main et je m'en vais saluer les élèves de ma maison avec qui je passe un peu de temps.

Pendant que je mange en écoutant Kelly conter ses vacances, il y a une troisième attaque. Cette fois-ci, je me tourne vers Quirrell et nos regards se croisent. Celui-ci panique et tourne la tête. L'intrusion s'arrête en même temps.

Pendant les quelques secondes où j'ai vu ses yeux, on aurait dit que ses derniers étaient rempli de malice. En fait, c'est comme si mon père m'a regardé. Un frisson parcourt mon échine, puis mon sang bouille. Je me lève et m'approche de la table des professeurs.

J'agrippe Quirrell par le collet et le tire vers moi. Il lance un petit cri de peur et son visage devient très pâle. On dirait qu'il va perdre connaissance.

-«C'est quoi votre foutu problème?, questionné-je avec colère.»

Les professeurs autour sursautent et tourne la tête vers nous avec surprise. Seul Severus reste calme. En fait, il y a de la colère dans ses yeux.

-«Q-q-que se p-passe-t-il?, bégaye-t-il.

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, Quirrell, dis-je de façon menaçante.

-J-je ne c-comprends pas. J-je n'ai r-rien fait. V-vous f-faites erreur!

-Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui essayez d'entrer dans mon esprit. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?»

Avant que Quirrell ait le temps de répondre, deux professeurs sont à mes côtés et me séparent de lui. L'un d'entre eux m'enlève plusieurs points de maison, ce dont je me fous éperdument. Je foudroie du regard mon professeur une dernière fois et va terminer mon repas.

En marchant jusqu'à ma place, un garçon de première année aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux gris m'observe avec admiration. Il me fait un petit sourire cruel que j'ignore.

Je m'assois et mange. J'essaye de me calmer, mais j'ai énormément de difficulté.

Lorsque je termine mon repas, je fais la tournée des tables afin de parler avec tous ceux que je connais. Je termine avec Gryffondor. Je m'assois en face des jumeaux Weasley. Jeff et Shawn sont entre moi. Mes amis réussissent à me remonter un peu le moral, surtout Fred et George avec leurs blagues et les mauvais coups qu'ils prévoient de faire cette année.

Tout en discutant, je garde un œil sur Harry. Celui-ci parle principalement avec le plus jeune frère Weasley. Aussi, il semble émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voit. Il n'a certainement pas dû vivre avec des sorciers.

Soudain, alors qu'il regarde dans la direction de Severus, je remarque que sa cicatrice au front lui fait mal. Je fronce les sourcils. Quirrell est assit tout juste à côté du maître des potions. Cela est extrêmement curieux.

Je finis par me lever et m'assoir avec les premières années. Harry et Weasley sont devant moi. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux de la même couleur est à ma droite. Lorsqu'elle parle, je peux voir qu'elle a de longues dents.

-«Comme ça, vous êtes sept enfants chez les Weasley, dis-je au garçon roux.

-Ouais, répond-il simplement.

-Plus vieux que Bill ou plus jeune que toi?

-Plus jeune. Elle sera à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Une fille? Parmi six garçons? Pauvre elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas si pire que ça!

-T'inquiète, c'est une blague. Bill va bien? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui.

-Il va très bien. Il travaille toujours à Gringotts.

-J'en suis heureuse. Toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Ron.

-Enchanté.»

Avant que je puisse continuer ma conversation, quelqu'un m'appelle. Je tourne la tête et vois un garçon de septième année qui était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de la compétition qui me regarde.

-«Je me suis entraîné tout l'été afin de pouvoir te vaincre en combat, me cri-t-il avec bonne humeur. Je veux prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as eu qu'un coup de chance lors de la compétition.»

La majorité des élèves se taisent et nous observent avec curiosité. Je souris.

-«Tu crois que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance?, réponds-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Ça ne peut être que cela. C'est impossible qu'une personne de ton âge puisse vaincre deux professeurs en même temps.

-Alors, quoi? Tu veux qu'on s'affronte?

-Exactement.

-Parfait, j'accepte.»

Les gens sifflent et crient. Tous sont excités. Je me lève et va en avant de la table des professeurs puisque c'est l'endroit où il y a le plus d'espace. Mon adversaire, lui, n'a pas bougé. Les professeurs se tournent vers Dumbledore, inquiets. Ce dernier ne fait qu'observer la scène avec des yeux brillants.

-«Alors, tu viens?, demandé-je.

-On ne va tout de même pas s'affronter ici.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu voulais que tous voient que j'ai eu qu'un coup de chance et que tu vas être capable de me battre. Eh bien, voilà! Tout le monde va regarder. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ais peur de m'affronter.

-Je vais te montrer que je n'ai pas peur!»

Je souris. Je savais que cela le provoquerait.

Nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre à quelques mètres de distance. Nous sommes en position de combat. Rapidement, je calme mon esprit et me concentre. Puis, nous comptons jusqu'à trois.

Dès le dernier chiffre dit, il me lance plusieurs sorts l'un après l'autre. J'en esquive plusieurs et arrête les autres avec le charme du bouclier. Ses attaques sont fortes, mais je suis habitué à la force nettement supérieur de Severus. Je décide de jouer avec lui en l'épuisant. Bien entendu, il se met en colère puisque je ne réplique pas. Ses sorts deviennent plus puissants, mais ils perdent en précision. J'attends encore un peu qu'il soit enragé avant de contre-attaquer. Il est surpris par la force de mes coups et cela le fait reculer. Bien entendu, ses émotions ont raison de lui et il se retrouve par terre, vaincu.

Je serre ma baguette et va le rejoindre. Je l'aide à se relever pendant que tout le monde applaudit.

-«Comment as-tu fait?, questionne-t-il.

-Je suis restée calme. Tes émotions ont pris le dessus et t'ont empêché d'avoir l'esprit clair.

-Mais ça me frustrait que tu ne m'attaques pas.

-C'est justement pour cela que j'ai opté pour cette stratégie. Toutefois, j'ai vu de l'amélioration. Ton jeu de pieds est très bon et tes sorts sont puissants. Contrôle tes émotions et tu seras un adversaire redoutable.

-Je vais finir par te vaincre.

-Continue à t'entrainer, tu es dans la bonne voie!»

Il me serre la main et nous retournons nous asseoir en riant.

Ron me regarde avec de gros yeux.

-«C'est toi Séléna? Je veux dire, LA Séléna! Celle dont tous mes frères m'ont parlé! Tu as vaincu Flitwick et McGonagall! Wow!

-C'est bel et bien moi.

-Ce combat n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, mentionne la jeune fille aux longues dents. Selon les règles de l'école…

-Je vois que tu connais bien les règles de l'école. Mais tu dois savoir que je fais mes propres lois ici et personne n'est assez fou pour m'en empêcher. De toute façon, je ne fais rien de grave. Pour que tu saches les règles, tu as dû lire ton livre pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

-En effet, ainsi que tous les autres manuels scolaires.

-Je fais ça aussi. Sauf cette année. Je suis allé chercher mes livres vers la fin des vacances. J'en ai lu un. Celui de potion a été lu il y a deux ans. Pour les autres, je suis déjà trop avancée par rapport aux élèves.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Mon mentor m'a tout appris.

-Mes frères m'ont dit que tu es pas mal proche de Rogue et ils ne savent pas du tout comment tu fais pour l'endurer, lance Ron.

-C'est un homme dur, sévère et cruel, mais c'est différent avec moi.»

La conversation continue. J'apprends que la jeune fille s'appelle Hermione. Elle est très intelligente et j'ai un plaisir à lui parler puisqu'elle possède beaucoup de connaissances. J'en profite pour lui apprendre quelques trucs et elle en est heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, je tourne mon attention vers Harry.

-«Ça va?, demandé-je.

-Oui, très bien, répond-il mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure lorsque nous nous sommes serré la main. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais je suis désolé pour ta main. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va guérir rapidement. Eh puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais présentement à l'infirmerie.»

Harry semble un peu apeuré.

-«Je ne te ferai pas de mal, continué-je.»

Il y a un long silence. Au bout d'un moment, je sens la présence de Severus derrière moi. Je me lève et me tourne. Il s'approche de moi.

-«Dans mon bureau, chuchote-t-il sèchement.

-Quand?

-Trente minutes.»

J'acquiesce et il s'éloigne rapidement en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Je m'assois de nouveau et bavarde avec les élèves autour de moi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dumbledore prend la parole. Il explique les différentes règles et demande aux élèves de se tenir le plus loin possible du couloir du troisième étage s'il ne veulent pas mourir. Puis, il demande au préfet de reconduire les élèves à leur salle commune. Je souhaite bonne nuit à mes amis et m'enfonce dans les cachots.


	30. 30

J'ouvre la porte du bureau de Severus sans cogner et va m'assoir à ma place. En observant mon ami, je peux voir qu'il est tendu.

-«Que s'est-il passé avec Potter lorsque vous vous êtes serré la main?, me demande-t-il.

-Si je le savais, je te le dirais. Mais je n'ai aucune idée.

-As-tu sentie qu'il a fait de la magie sans le vouloir?

-Non. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Et Quirrell, que veut-il savoir?»

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais des coups sont donnés à la porte. Severus et moi figeons. Après tout, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un entende notre conversation.

La porte s'ouvre et Dumbledore entre. Je me détends un peu.

-«Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger dans votre conversation, mais je voulais vous parler des événements qui viennent d'avoir lieu, dit le directeur. Cela vous aidera certainement à y voir plus clair.

-Bien. Commençons par Harry, le pressé-je.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as été blessé à son contact, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, Harry est protégé par un sort grâce à sa mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'amour, mais je crois que vous savez déjà cela, lance-t-il en nous jetant un regard insistant.»

Je tourne la tête vers Severus qui ne comprend pas plus ce que Dumbledore insinue.

-«Cette protection empêche Voldemort de le toucher, continue le directeur.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter que je ne suis pas mon père?, rétorqué-je avec colère. Alors, pourquoi je ne peux pas le toucher?

-Parce que le sang de Lord Voldemort coule dans tes veines.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide!, explosé-je.

-C'est malheureusement la vérité et nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

-Très bien, je ferai attention pour ne pas le toucher.

-Pour ce qui est de Quirrell, lance le directeur, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il est entré en contact avec ton père, Séléna, pendant ses voyages. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni de quel côté il est. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui.

-C'est ce qu'on avait déjà établi Séléna et moi, répond Severus.

-Bien. Alors continuez vos entraînements afin d'être prêt pour toutes éventualités. Des temps sombres vont bientôt s'abattre sur nous. Restez aux aguets.»

Il se lève, nous souhaite bonne nuit et quitte la pièce. Puis Severus et moi nous nous regardons.

-«J'essaierai de lui parler afin d'obtenir des réponses, dit mon ami.

-Mais que veut-il savoir? Eh puis, pourquoi moi? Il ne sait pas qui je suis.

-Peut-être a t-il informé le Maître que tu es proche de moi, que tu as peut-être des informations. Il s'est dit que tu es une cible facile puisque tu n'es qu'une enfant.

-Sincèrement, merci de m'avoir appris l'occlumancie. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question de ce qu'il veut savoir. Qu'est-ce que je connais qui serait utile à Voldemort? Des informations sur toi? Simplement savoir quel genre de relation nous avons? Veut-il savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Harry? Ou bien est-il curieux de savoir qui je suis?

-À moins qu'il veut savoir quelle est notre épreuve pour la protection de la Pierre philosophale afin de l'obtenir plus facilement.

-Ça pourrait très bien être ça. Même que ça serait logique. Mais cela ferait en sorte que Quirrell est devenu un disciple de Voldemort.

-Pas nécessairement. Il peut agir par peur. Je lui demanderai.

-Bien. Je vais y aller, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit, Sev.»

Je me dirige à la salle commune de Serpentard. En entrant, je peux voir que l'ambiance est à la fête. Tout le monde est content de se revoir. Certains rient en mangeant des sucreries, d'autres jouent aux échecs version sorcier.

Dans un fauteuil, Koizumi et ses amis discutent de leur vacance d'été. Je me rapproche d'eux lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blond platine et ses deux acolytes me barrent la route.

-«Séléna, c'est bien ça?, me demande t-il. Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Voici Crabbe et Goyle.

-Que veux-tu?, réponds-je froidement.»

Un élément en lui m'indique de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-«Je voulais me présenter. J'ai, après tout, beaucoup entendu parlé de toi grâce à mon père. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie.

-Très bien, tu t'es présenté. Maintenant, dégage.»

Je m'éloigne d'eux.

-«Tu devrais faire attention aux gens avec qui tu parles, m'avertit-il d'une voix forte pour que je l'entende.»

Je me retourne vers lui.

-«De quoi parles-tu?, demandé-je.

-Il ne faudrait pas que des Serpentards s'abaissent en parlant avec des sangs de bourbe, des sangs mêlés ou des traîtres à leur sang comme les Weasley.»

Je me dirige vers lui et l'agrippe rudement par le collet. Malfoy a extrêmement peur et couine des «ne me fait pas mal». Les gens autour nous regardent sans bouger pour ne pas empirer la situation.

-«Je parle avec qui je veux, quand je veux et je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un petit être ignoble, faible et stupide comme toi qui va me dire que ce je dois faire. Tu veux jouer avec les classes «supérieures» et «inférieures»? Très bien. Je suis supérieure à toi et, toi, tu vas prendre ta place en tant qu'être insignifiant. N'essaie pas d'avoir le dessus sur moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Alors, ne me dit pas quoi faire sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement. Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire?»

Le garçon se contente d'hocher rapidement de la tête, les yeux plein d'eau. Je le repousse et il tombe au sol. Je m'éloigne et va dans le dortoir pour essayer de me calmer et pour dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez tôt. Je me prépare et vais dans la Grande Salle. Étonnement, il y a beaucoup d'élèves déjà présents. Shawn, Jeff et Jack sont là et je décide de manger avec eux. Pendant le repas, Jeff se penche vers moi. Shawn et Jack font de même pour entendre la conversation.

-«Hitoshi semble pas mal t'apprécier, me chuchote-t-il.

-De quoi parles-tu?, réponds-je.

-Il n'arrête pas de jeter des regards vers toi.»

Je lève les yeux vers les Serpentards et je croise en effet le regard de Koizumi. Rapidement, il tourne la tête, l'air paniqué.

-«Je te l'avais dit, continue le Gryffondor.

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, je ne le connais même pas. On s'est parlé qu'une seule fois.

-Mais, lui, il a un œil sur toi.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque Severus entre dans la Grande Salle, les horaires de ses élèves en main. Je le suis du regard, analysant son visage afin de connaître son humeur. J'observe aussi sa démarche, ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il commence à distribuer les parchemins, je prends conscience que Jeff me fixe avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Je lève un sourcil vers lui afin de lui demander ce qu'il y a.

-«Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas intéressé par Hitoshi.

-Explique-toi.

-Le professeur Rogue.

-Euh… Quoi?

-Lorsqu'il est entré, tout autour de toi s'est arrêté et il n'y avait que lui.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que…

-Ouep!»

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

-«Es-tu fou?, m'écrié-je d'une voix suraiguë, le visage légèrement rougit.».

Mes trois amis rient. Les élèves autour tournent la tête vers moi en se demandant ce qui se passe.

-«Ta réaction en dit long, lance Jack.

-Il est mon professeur!

-Il y a quand même quelque chose entre vous deux, ajoute Jeff.

-Vous êtes mieux de ne pas partir une rumeur. En plus d'être mon professeur, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi. Je suis encore qu'une enfant après tout!

-Je sais, je sais, t'inquiète. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a une chimie entre vous deux.

-C'est parce que nous sommes amis.

-Nah, c'est plus que de la simple amitié, c'est évident.

-Peu importe, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui. Il est seulement quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolue et que j'apprécie énormément.

-Si c'est ce que tu dis…»

Je lève les yeux dans les airs et pousse un soupir. Des sentiments pour Severus? Non, ça ne se peut pas, n'est-ce pas? Malgré moi, je jette un regard vers lui et vois qu'il m'observe. Par un petit signe de tête, il me fait comprendre de le rejoindre. Je me mets debout, dit au revoir aux Gryffondors qui ricanent et m'approche de mon professeur.

Il me remet mon horaire. Il y a étrangement beaucoup de cours double. Peu de temps après, la cloche sonne et je me dirige vers ma classe.

Les premiers jours se passent bien. Je connais la plupart de la matière qui est enseignée, sauf pour les cours tels que divination ou arithmancie. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs fait manquer défense contre les forces du mal puisque c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Mais, vendredi, je n'ai pas le choix d'y assister.

Dès que j'entre dans la classe, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je ne sais toutefois pas pourquoi. Je m'assoie. Le cours commence et c'est complètement ennuyant. Après une quinzaine de minutes, mes paupières deviennent très lourdes.

Soudain, je sens que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer doucement dans mon esprit. Cela me réveille d'un coup. Je me redresse et bloque l'attaque. Je remarque que Quirrell m'observe et il semble surpris que j'ais été capable d'arrêter l'attaque.

Sans crier gare, je me lève, sors ma baguette et lui jette un sortilège de stupéfaction. Il le reçoit de plein fouet. Il vole dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Je range furieusement mes effets scolaires et quitte la classe afin de rejoindre le donjon.

En colère, j'entre dans le cours de potion où les premières années se tournent vers moi en sursaut. Severus m'observe l'air questionneur. Je m'approche de lui et touche discrètement sa main.

-«_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, me demande-t-il, un peu inquiet._

_-Quirrell a tenté à nouveau d'entrer dans mon esprit, alors je l'ai attaqué pour qu'il comprenne bien de ne plus réessayer.»_

Le regard de mon ami se durcit. Toutefois, je sais que ce n'est pas dirigé vers moi. Il m'indique alors une chaise à son bureau et je m'y dirige. Peu de temps après, le professeur demande aux élèves de se mettre deux par deux afin de produire une potion, puis vient me voir.

Je lui explique en détail ce qui s'est passé et sa colère augmente. Ensuite, il se lève et va surveiller sa classe.

Je remarque que ses commentaires négatifs les plus méchants sont dirigés vers Harry et Neville. Toutefois, je suis trop de mauvaise humeur pour calmer mon ami.

Durant la fin de semaine, Severus commence mon entraînement dans notre clairière habituelle. Cette fois-ci, la matière enseignée est plus complexe que tout ce qu'il m'a appris jusqu'à présent, c'est-à-dire les sorts informulés.

-«Ce que je vais t'enseigner est très difficile et plusieurs sorciers n'en seront jamais capable, commence Severus.

-Alias, comment me mettre de la pression sur les épaules, chuchoté-je.»

Mon ami me foudroie du regard. Je suis surprise qu'il m'ait entendu.

-«Les sortilèges informulés te donneront un énorme avantage en combat. Tes ennemis auront moins de temps pour réagir s'ils n'entendent pas le sort que tu leur jettes. C'est aussi pratique dans les moments où tu ne peux parler.»

À ce moment, toute mon attention est dirigée vers lui; je m'abreuve de chacune de ses paroles.

-«Pour se faire, il faut de la concentration, de la discipline et de la rigueur. Je tiens toutefois à mentionner que les sorts informulés sont moins puissants que les formulés. Un sort qui est mortel ne tuera pas ton ennemi, mais il ne sera pas dans la meilleure des conditions non plus.

-Pourtant, j'ai tué de cette façon.

-Et dans quel état d'esprit étais-tu?

-Bon, d'accord. Tu peux continuer.

-Aussi, cela te demandera un peu plus d'énergie magique que normalement.

-Bien et que dois-je faire pour réussir?

-Commence par fermer les yeux et calmer ton esprit. Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu te concentres sur le sort de lévitation. Imagine-toi le jeter, pense à tous les mouvements que tu dois faire. Puis, cherche la source magique à l'intérieur de toi et exige qu'elle se rende à ta baguette. Continue toujours à penser à ton sort. Ouvre les yeux et pointe cette branche d'arbre avec ta baguette. Prononce dans ta tête l'incantation tout en faisant le mouvement du va et vient.»

J'essaie, sans résultat. Je recommence. Toujours rien.

-«N'oublie pas d'avoir l'image mentale de toi qui jette le sort et oblige ta magie à se rendre dans ta baguette.»

Je tente de nouveau, mais je suis déconcentré par une pensée extérieure. Severus a un ton de voix si doux, si calme, et cela me frappe de plein fouet. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu de cette manière. J'aimerais tant qu'il soit toujours comme cela.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et d'observer son visage. Il n'y a pas de colère, ni de mépris. Il semble bien.

-«Concentre-toi, Séléna, me dit-il, me ramenant à la réalité.»

Je ramène mon attention vers la branche, les joues légèrement rougies malgré moi. J'essaye encore et encore pendant une heure sans réussir. Severus décide de se battre contre moi.

Les semaines passent et Halloween arrive déjà. La température à l'extérieur a déjà commencé à chuter et les arbres perdent tranquillement leurs feuilles colorées.

Severus a confronté Quirrell qui a nié absolument tout et il n'a pu pénétrer ses défenses mentales pour aller chercher l'information. Toutefois, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a tout fait pour m'éviter. Je crois qu'il a bien compris mon message lorsque je l'ai attaqué.

Aussi, j'essaye de passer du temps avec Koizumi afin de prouver à mes amis Gryffondor que je ne suis pas intéressée par Severus. Malgré tout, ces derniers ne semblent pas convaincus. Pourtant, plus je connais le garçon, plus il me plait.


	31. 31

Le soir d'Halloween, alors que le repas commence, Quirrell entre dans la Grande Salle en panique. Il déclare qu'il y a un troll dans le donjon, puis perd connaissance. Rapidement, tout devient le chaos. Les élèves se lèvent et crient. Dumbledore arrive à calmer tout le monde pendant que j'observe Quirrell. Sa scène n'a pas l'air tout à fait naturelle.

Je me tourne vers Severus qui me regarde. Il a la même réflexion que moi: Quirrell fait diversion pour aller chercher la Pierre philosophale. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il s'y rend.

Le directeur demande aux préfets de reconduire les élèves à leur salle commune pendant que les professeurs vont dans le donjon. Je me lève pour rejoindre Severus qui m'attend.

-«Séléna, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte, je veux que tu accompagnes les élèves de Serpentard jusqu'à votre salle commune.

-Mais…, essayé-je de répliquer.

-C'est un ordre. S'il y a bel et bien un troll dans le donjon, il est plus dangereux pour ta maison de se rendre aux dortoirs. Alors, je veux que tu les protèges.»

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon ami qui foudroie Dumbledore du regard. Nous ne sommes pas contents tous les deux. Je me tourne vers ma maison.

-«Levez-vous immédiatement et suivez moi en silence, tempéré-je.»

Tous m'obéissent rapidement. Je sors de la Grande Salle et parcours les couloirs avec derrière moi les élèves de ma maison. Près de l'escalier menant aux donjons, de demande à un préfet d'être en arrière complètement et l'autre en avant. Pour ma part, je vais partir en éclaireur. Je ferai signe aux élèves d'avancer s'il n'y a pas de danger.

Je descends les escaliers et regarde si le troll n'est pas loin. Les couloirs sont déserts et aucune odeur n'est pas présente. Je fais signe aux autres d'avancer pendant que je vais plus loin. Toujours rien. Nous progressons sans croiser signe de vie. Bientôt, nous atteignons la salle commune. Je dis le mot de passe et laisse entrer tout le monde.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assure qu'il ne manque personne. Puis, je réponds à plusieurs questions de gens inquiets. «Est-ce qu'on est en sécurité?», «est-ce que le troll est capable de défoncer la porte et d'entrer dans la salle commune?», «est-ce que les professeurs vont être capable de le vaincre?», etc. Plusieurs aussi me remercient de les avoir accompagnés.

Ensuite, des plateaux remplis de nourriture apparaissent. Je leur dis de manger et de ne sortir de la salle commune sous aucun prétexte avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

-«Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller affronter le troll?, s'exclame Kelly inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas un troll qui va me faire peur, réponds-je.

-Mais c'est très dangereux! Tu devrais rester ici, ça nous sécuriserait.

-Vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous débrouillez. Eh puis, tant que vous ne sortez pas, vous êtes en sécurité.»

Je quitte la pièce et cours jusqu'au troisième étage. Tout est silencieux. Plus je m'approche de la porte où il y a la pièce avec la trappe au sol, plus j'espère que tout va bien et que Severus a réussi à arrêter Quirrell. Je débarre la porte et l'ouvre.

Dans la pièce, il y a maintenant un énorme chien à trois têtes qui semblent très agité. Au sol, je vois du sang qui va dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas remarqué cela par terre jusqu'à maintenant. Le monstre aboie et charge. Je referme la porte et recule de quelques pas.

Je porte ensuite attention au sol et suis les gouttes de sang. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis très inquiète. Je me croise les doigts pour que Severus n'ait rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire des scénarios.

J'accélère le pas. Peu de temps après, j'entends un vacarme. Des cris monstrueux et des objets se faisant détruire. Je sais parfaitement que c'est le troll. Je cours vers le bruit et remarque que les traces de sang s'y approche aussi.

Quelque chose de lourd tombe au sol faisant trembler le château. Puis, le silence. Je descends à toute vitesse les escaliers, emprunte divers couloirs et je commence à sentir un odeur absolument désagréable. Plus je m'approche et plus mes narines brûlent tant la senteur est affreuse.

J'arrive alors près des toilettes des filles où je peux entendre McGonagall parler d'un ton sévère. J'entre et vois Harry, Ron et Hermione près d'un énorme troll visiblement assommé, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Quirrell et Rogue. Ce dernier est penché vers la créature.

Une bouffée de chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Je suis soulagée et heureuse de voir mon ami. Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers lui et le prends dans mes bras.

-«Séléna, s'il-te-plait, lâche-moi, chuchote Severus.

-Tu n'as pas idée comment je suis contente de te voir, dis-je en reculant d'un pas. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.»

Puis, je me rends compte qu'il met son poids sur une jambe et pas l'autre. Je fronce les sourcils et l'observe bien. Son pantalon est trempé de sang. Mon cœur manque alors un battement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il a, mais me fait signe de ne pas bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois Gryffondors ne sont plus là et McGonagall s'éloigne afin d'avertir le directeur. Mon ami, lui, lance un regard noir à Quirrell qui tremble dans son coin.

Dès que le directeur arrive avec les autres professeur, Severus quitte l'endroit en boitant. Je l'observe complètement inquiète et l'aide à marcher lorsque personne ne peut nous voir.

Descendre les escaliers est assez difficile, mais nous y arrivons. Nous entrons dans son bureau où il s'écrase dans sa chaise. Il me montre alors sa blessure. Mon visage pâlit un peu en voyant les marques de morsure sur son mollet.

Les mains tremblantes, je nettoie sa plaie qui saigne continuellement.

-«Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, suggéré-je.

-Non, répond-il avec force. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis allé dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il y aura trop de rumeurs et on va me poser plusieurs questions. Les gens vont croire que je veux voler la pierre et ils vont tous oublier l'existence de ce salaud de Quirrell.

-A-t-il essayé de voler la pierre?

-Oui, il était devant le chien lorsque je suis arrivé. En essayant de l'agripper, cette sale bête a attaquée. Quirrell a réussit à s'enfuir pendant que j'esquivais les coups, mais il m'a eu.

-Pourtant, tu es si bon en combat.

-J'étais en colère et concentré sur Quirrell. J'ai fais un mouvement stupide.

-Ça n'aurait pas arrivé si Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas empêché de te suivre, lancé-je avec colère.

-Dans un sens, je suis content que tu n'es pas été présente. Tu n'as pas été blessé de cette manière.»

Je lui souris avant d'enrouler un pansement autour de sa jambe.

-«Il faudra le changer souvent, annoncé-je pendant qu'une petite tache rouge apparaît.»

Il soupire.

-«Laisse-moi rester auprès de toi cette nuit, dis-je.

-Ça va aller, Séléna.

-J'insiste. Ça va me rassurer.

-Très bien, soupire t-il.»

Je lui donne ma potion contre la douleur que je garde dans une poche à l'intérieur de mes robes et l'aide à se lever pour aller dans ses quartiers.

Nous nous couchons tous les deux dans le lit, chacun le plus près possible du bord du lit pour être loin l'un de l'autre. Puis, à chaque heure, je change son bandage. La nuit est donc très courte. De plus, les événements de la soirée me garde éveillée. Je me repasse toute la scène encore et encore dans ma tête et ma colère contre Quirrell ne cesse d'augmenter. Comment avait-il pu oser blesser Severus par ses actions? J'imagine alors divers scénarios afin de venger mon ami.

Au matin, la blessure saigne un peu moins, mais la douleur est présente. J'insiste alors pour donner ses cours, afin que mon ami se repose le plus possible. C'est en grommelant qu'il reste couché.

Je ne suis pas non plus de la meilleure des humeurs puisque j'ai peu dormie et que la colère est toujours présente.

J'entre dans la classe et les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard me regardent avec un air interrogateur.

-«Bon matin, dis-je un peu sèchement. Avant de sortir vos notes, je vais tester vos connaissances afin de faire un peu de révision. Ensuite, je vous donnerai de la nouvelle matière et nous finirons le cours en fabricant une potion.

-Où est le professeur Rogue?, demande une jeune Serpentard du nom de Pansy Parkinson.

-Ce que fait le professeur Rogue ne vous concerne aucunement et je ne répondrai pas à vos questions par rapport à ce sujet. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous enseigne.»

Les élèves se parlent entre eux, très étonnés. Je ramène très vite l'ordre et pose diverses questions. Bien entendu, Hermione connaît toutes les réponses, mais je laisse la chance aux autres de répondre. Parfois, je donne des indices pour les aider.

Je passe ensuite à la nouvelle matière. Les gens prennent des notes et me questionnent pour avoir plus de détails ou pour mieux comprendre. Les élèves semblent mieux apprécier le cours avec moi que lorsque c'est Severus qui enseigne.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvre et mon ami entre dans la pièce. Il observe tout le monde qui participe beaucoup afin de mieux apprendre. Je peux voir dans son visage de la désapprobation.

-«Dégage!, lancé-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.»

Il lève un sourcil.

-«Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Eh puis, j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'assurer que tout va bien avec ma classe, répond-il.

-Comme tu peux voir, tout va bien, j'ai le contrôle. Alors, va faire tes trucs. Aller, vas t'en!

-Tu as le contrôle? Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler et de s'énerver. Tu n'es pas assez ferme avec eux.

-J'enseigne comme j'en ai envie, c'est moi qui décide. Alors, tu peux partir. Au revoir!»

Severus secoue doucement de la tête, le regard sévère, mais amusé. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je souris légèrement et continue le cours sous les yeux étonnés des élèves.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves sont fébriles. Il y a une partie de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Tous semblent de bonne humeur sauf deux personnes: Harry Potter qui a le visage livide à l'idée de participer à sa première partie de Quidditch, et Severus qui a toujours mal à la jambe et qui est en colère contre Harry puisque celui-ci a vu sa blessure en essayant de récupérer un livre.

Malgré tout, j'ai hâte de voir cette confrontation. C'est avec entrain que je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch avec mes amis de Gryffondor.

La partie commence. La foule est en délire. J'admire les joueurs voler dans tous les sens avec une agilité que je ne possède pas du tout. Ils m'impressionnent.

L'équipe de Gryffondor marque plusieurs points sans laisser de chance à leur adversaire. Mes amis me font des grimaces amusantes et n'arrêtent pas de me souligner qu'ils sont les meilleurs en Quidditch.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde a les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Je regarde à mon tour. Harry Potter ne contrôle plus son balais. J'observe quelques instants et je suis convaincue que quelqu'un essaye de le faire tomber. Il est si haut dans les airs qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette chute.

Sans hésiter, je quitte la tribune et descends les escaliers en vitesse. Je parcours les couloirs et traverse la porte menant au terrain. Je cours vers Harry, mais me fais intercepter par madame Bibine.

-«Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, jeune fille, me dit-elle.

-Peu importe, réponds-je nullement intéressée par elle.

-Quitter immédiatement le terrain, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je m'en fous! Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix!

-15 points en moins pour Serpentard et vous resterez après la partie pour nettoyer le terrain!, vocifère-t-elle pendant que je continue ma course.»

En vérité, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour aider Harry, mais Dumbledore nous a dit à Severus et moi de le protéger de nos vies.

Je me mets en-dessous de lui, baguette en main et me prépare à jeter le sort _Arresto Momentum _afin que sa chute soit ralentie.

Toutefois, le garçon s'accroche bien à son balais même s'il passe très près de tomber. Il m'impressionne.

Soudain, tout arrête. Harry retourne sur son balais et plonge vers le vif d'or. Je lève les yeux vers la tribune des professeurs. Plusieurs sont levés et semblent regarder à leurs pieds.

J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qui se passe là-bas que la foule crie à tue-tête. Harry a attrapé le vif d'or. Gryffondor remporte la partie.

Je regarde les joueurs atterrir et se féliciter quelques instants avant de tourner des talons et de me dirige vers la sortie. Bien entendu, madame Bibine se met devant moi.

-«Où pensez-vous aller? Vous êtes en détention.

-Je m'en vais rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Vous devriez venir avec moi, je suis sûr qu'il arrangera tout ça.

-Si vous pensez que je vais vous laissez partir…

-Pardonnez-moi, mais Séléna va devoir me suivre, dit une voix grave derrière la professeure.

-Ah! Professeur Rogue! Cette jeune fille m'a manqué de respect et elle devra rester ici afin de nettoyer le terrain.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, j'accepterais avec plaisir. Toutefois, vous avez essayé d'empêcher quelqu'un de porter secours à un élève. Vous ne vouliez certainement pas la mort de Potter, n'est-ce pas? Il serait dommage que les professeurs croient que vous êtes complice.

-Je… non! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! Je voulais juste la protéger.

-Bien entendu, vos intentions étaient nobles, mais mettre Séléna en détention équivaudrait peut-être à ce que les gens croient que vous êtes dans le coup.

-Ce sont des menaces, ça, Rogue?

-Aucunement, je vous mets simplement en garde.»

Severus la domine par sa grandeur et a un ton menaçant. C'est avec colère qu'elle nous laisse passer.

En chemin, nous croisons Ron et Hermione qui se dirigent rapidement vers le terrain. Tous les deux nous jettent un regard rempli de dédain tout en étant un peu nerveux de nous voir.

Nous gardons le silence jusqu'au bureau de mon ami où nous nous assoyons.

-«Que s'est-il passé dans la tribune des professeurs?, demandé-je. Je vous ai vu regarder par terre ou je ne sais quoi.

-Quelqu'un a mis feu à ma cape, m'annonce-t-il.

-Tu as vu qui a fait ça?

-Non et je n'y ai pas vraiment porter attention. J'étais en train de jeter un contre sort au balais de Potter. J'ai éteint rapidement le feu et j'ai immédiatement regardé si Potter était tombé ou non. La personne qui a incendié ma cape a en même temps fait en sorte que le sortilège s'arrête.

-Sais-tu qui a essayé de le tuer?

-Il est clair que c'est un professeur et je ne vois pas pourquoi l'un d'entre eux voudrait sa mort. À moins que…

-Quirrell.

-Exactement. S'il est en contact avec le Maître comme Dumbledore le prétend, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit lui.

-Mais Voldemort aurait-il vraiment demandé à un être comme Quirrell de tuer Harry? C'est un peu étrange, non? N'aurait-il pas voulu le faire lui-même? À moins qu'il est dans l'impossibilité de le faire et qu'il veut ce garçon mort avant qu'il apprenne à se défendre.

-Aucune idée, mais je crois qu'on pourrait rendre visite à Quirrell.»

Je souris.

Nous nous levons et allons au bureau du professeur. Il n'y est pas. Severus s'éloigne à grandes enjambées et je le suis jusqu'aux appartements de Quirrell.

Mon ami sort sa baguette et débarre la porte. Il l'ouvre grand sans même avoir cogné. Nous entrons et Quirrell sursaute. Il semblait être en train de se parler à lui-même.

Il se lève en bégayant des mots incompréhensibles. Severus l'agrippe par le collet et l'étampe dans un mur. Je m'approche d'eux.

-«Si tu oses t'attaquer encore une fois à un élève, je te jure que je mettrai ton corps en pièces et je jetterai un peu partout dans la Forêt Interdite les morceaux. Est-ce que j'ai été clair?»

Je suis surprise par la force qu'il a déployé en attaquant Quirrell et par les menaces qu'il divulgue.

-«Je… je ne c-comprends p-p-pas ce qui se p-passe.

-Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui a essayé de tuer Potter.

-Quoi? J-jamais je ne f-ferais ça! Il y a e-erreur.

-Joue l'innocent si tu veux, mais nous savons que c'est toi, dis-je.»

Quirrell ne sait plus quoi dire. Il est sur le bord de s'évanouir.

Severus le lâche et se dirige vers la sortie en faisant claquer sa cape. J'ai juste le temps de voir le professeur tombé à genoux avant de m'éloigner dans le couloir.


	32. 32

Les semaines passent et les vacances de Noël arrivent. L'école est pratiquement vide.

Le lendemain de Noël, Severus me dit qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est aller à la bibliothèque pendant la nuit, mais que lui et Rusard n'ont pas été capable de le trouver. Pourquoi un étudiant irait à la bibliothèque pendant les vacances? C'est peut-être Quirrell.

Un peu après le couvre-feu, je quitte la salle commune de Serpentard et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. J'attends. Après trente minutes, il n'y a pas signe de vie. Je décide de marcher dans les couloirs avoisinants en ne faisant aucun bruit.

Soudain, j'entends un petit bruit de porte qui se ferme. Je m'y dirige.

J'ouvre doucement la porte. C'est une ancienne classe poussiéreuse. Je m'avance et vois Harry assit au sol devant un grand miroir. Je remarque aussi une cape au sol. Elle ressemble énormément à une cape d'invisibilité. Si c'est cela, ça explique pourquoi Severus et Rusard ne l'ont pas trouvé. Je retourne mon attention sur le garçon et l'observe quelques instants avant de faire demi tour pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain soir, Harry y retourne. Je me demande alors ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec ce miroir.

Je décide d'y aller en journée. Je me mets devant la glace et, au lieu de voir ma réflexion, je vois Severus. Il semble heureux. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est magnifique à voir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité.

-«J'espère que tu ne passeras pas tout ton temps devant ce miroir, dit une voix douce derrière moi.»

Je me retourne et vois Dumbledore.

-«Je ne crois pas. J'étais simplement curieuse de savoir ce qu'est cet objet.

-Il montre notre plus grand désir.

-Notre plus grand désir?, répété-je.»

Je regarde de nouveau le miroir et vois de nouveau mon ami.

-«Tu sembles perplexe, remarque le directeur.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'est mon plus grand désir. Je croyais que c'était de ne plus être la fille de Voldemort ou de le voir mort.

-Que vois-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

-Je vois Severus. Il semble bien, heureux.»

Dumbledore sourit.

-Tes sentiments pour lui sont plus forts que ta haine envers ton père. L'amour est, après tout, la magie la plus puissante. Tu en as fait l'expérience l'année passée, lors de la dernière épreuve. Severus et toi avez jeté de puissants sorts pour vous protéger l'un l'autre.

-Nous n'avons jamais été capable de reproduire cette puissante dans nos entraînements.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas dans des situations qui demandent de protéger l'autre. Mais lors de l'épreuve, je suis sûr que tu as eu peur quand tu as réalisé que Severus allait recevoir deux attaques.

-Ouais, j'ai eu peur. J'ai paniquée et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. Alors, je me suis avancée et je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est ton amour pour lui qui t'a poussé à dépasser les limites et ça nous a offert un sacré spectacle!»

Je souris et regarde de nouveau le miroir.

-«J'espère simplement que tu garderas un bon souvenir de cette image puisque le miroir sera déplacé très bientôt, m'apprend Dumbledore.

-Cela m'importe peu. Ça m'a motivée à tout faire pour le voir de cette manière.

-Bien. Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici.

-Encore quelques minutes juste pour bien m'incruster cette image en tête et je partirai.»

Dumbledore quitte la pièce alors que j'observe mon ami.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus et moi décidons de demander au directeur si nous pouvons surveiller la prochaine partie de Quidditch, lui en tant qu'arbitre et, moi, simplement sur le terrain, sous les joueurs. Dumbledore accepte et nous assure qu'il sera présent lors de ce jour afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident.

Les vacances se terminent et les élèves reviennent à Poudlard. Les cours recommencent et les professeurs augmentent la quantité de devoirs à faire pour bien nous préparer aux examens finaux. Je fais mon possible pour tous les faire, mais, ayant plus de cours que la plupart des étudiants, cela est très difficile.

Un midi, alors que je mange avec Jeff, Shawn et Jack, Severus vient me voir et me prend à part. Il prend discrètement ma main.

_-«J'ai l'impression que Potter va essayer de faire un truc stupide, plus que d'habitude_, m'annonce-t-il.

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-En regardant dans sa tête, j'ai vu beaucoup d'inquiétude, de nervosité et même de la peur._

_-Les examens ou les devoirs peut-être?_

_-Non, c'est de plus grande envergure que ça. Comme s'il sait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir._

_-La Pierre philosophale._

_-Je crois que c'est ça._

_-Et tu penses qu'il pourrait essayer de la prendre? Essayer de la protéger?_

_-Aucune idée, mais je vais garder un œil sur lui. Je voudrais que tu surveilles Quirrell pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie.»_

Je lui fais une moue de mécontentement.

_-«C'est simplement que je veux voir les pensées de Potter, _se justifie mon ami_. Tu n'as encore appris à le faire._

_-Premièrement, tu n'as vu que des émotions et, deuxièmement, tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre._

_-Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour jeter ce sort. J'ai besoin de ma baguette pour pouvoir voir des souvenirs et ce n'est pas très subtile. Eh puis, il faudrait que tu maîtrises les sorts informulés avant tout._

_-J'ai réussi à quelques reprises!_

_-Avec des sortilèges faciles. Lorsque tu seras capable de faire un combat complet contre moi sans prononcer une incantation, je t'apprendrai une nouvelle matière. Pour le moment, il faut savoir où est Quirrell et ce qu'il fait en tout temps. Je ferai pareil avec Potter._

_-Très bien._

_-En passant, entrainement ce soir, ici même. Il y a trop de neige dehors pour aller à notre clairière.»_

Puis, il s'éloigne de moi. Je soupire et retourne voir mes amis. Aussitôt assise, les trois garçons se tournent vers moi. En fait, plusieurs élèves étirent l'oreille.

-«Eh puis?, demande Jeff. Tu sembles découragée.

-Bah… C'est juste les entraînements. Ça bouffe énormément de mon temps libre. J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, mais il m'oblige à faire une pratique ce soir.»

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité, mais je ne peux pas leur en dire plus. Toutefois, mes amis semblent satisfaits de ma réponse.

Au repas du soir, alors que je mange avec Koizumi, celui-ci me donne un petit bouquet de fleurs en origami, toutes faites avec du parchemin.

-«Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne pouvais pas me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait peut-être te faire sourire, dit le garçon. Tu sembles assez tendue, alors j'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau.

-C'est vraiment gentil, réponds-je en souriant. Merci.»

Sans réfléchir, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Ça le surprend.

-«Désolé, je suis parfois… directe, lancé-je.»

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrasse en retour.

Nous finissons notre repas et continuons à parler de tout et de rien.

Les élèves commencent à quitter la Grande Salle. Koizumi me propose de le suivre.

-«On pourrait se promener un peu dans le château ou jouer aux échecs version sorcier, me propose-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je dois passer la soirée avec le professeur Rogue. J'ai un entraînement avec lui.»

En parlant de cela, j'entends derrière moi un bruit de table qui frotte sur le plancher. Je me tourne et voit mon ami qui utilise un sort pour tasser les tables vers les murs sur les côtés de la pièce. Les élèves restant se lèvent et observent avec curiosité. Il n'y a que Koizumi et ses amis, Malfoy et ses gardes du corps, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes, dont le Gryffondor avec qui j'ai fais un duel au début de l'année. Ce dernier prend rapidement un bout de parchemin et une plume et observe la scène avec attention.

Severus se place au milieu, sort sa baguette et attend. Je me dirige vers lui.

-«Je suppose que tu vas me jeter le sort de silence, dis-je.»

Il ne dit rien, mais pointe sa baguette vers moi. Je soupire, alors que je perds la faculté de parler. Je sors ensuite ma baguette et me mets en position de combat.

Il lance un premier sort que j'arrête avec le charme du bouclier. Une deuxième attaque que j'esquive. J'en profite pour contre-attaquer. J'essaye de lui lancer un maléfice, mais je dois à nouveau me protéger.

Les échanges continuent quelques secondes avant que ma baguette ne veut plus lancer de sort. Bien entendu, une attaque de Severus m'atteint de plein fouet. Je vole dans les airs et tombe lourdement sur le sol. L'atterrissage est très douloureux dû au plancher de pierres qui est moins confortable que la terre et les plantes de la forêt.

Je me relève lentement alors que plusieurs élèves chuchotent entre eux ou semblent inquiets pour moi. Severus attend que je sois en position de combat pour m'attaquer de nouveau.

Plusieurs minutes passent avant que ma baguette refuse encore une fois de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, j'esquive les sorts en mon ami et essaye de contre-attaquer sans succès. Ma colère monte de plus en plus. Severus arrête soudainement d'attaquer. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Plus tu te fâches contre ta baguette, moins elle t'écoutera, me lance t-il. Travaille en équipe avec elle, communique avec elle et rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai enseigné.»

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer et lève ma baguette vers mon ami.

Notre échange est assez longue, mais il finit par m'avoir. Toutefois, je tombe sur une des tables qui ont été poussées et j'entends un «crac». Une douleur vive apparaît à mon côté gauche. Une ou plusieurs de mes côtes doivent être fracturées. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, mais cela fait très mal. Par réflexe, je mets un bras sur la douleur pour me protéger.

Severus court vers moi, mais je lui fais signe d'arrêter. Je parle alors à ma baguette dans ma tête. «Il ne faut pas que la douleur m'arrête, nous arrête. Si je me fais blesser, un jour, dans un combat contre un Mangemort, je ne peux pas me laisser tuer. Nous devons continuer à se battre. Nous devons travailler ensemble pour survivre.»

Au fond de moi, je sais que je vais être capable de jeter des sorts informulés. Je sens que ma baguette et moi ne faisons qu'un. Ce n'est plus «je», mais bien «nous». Cela a pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai enfin compris ce que mon ami essaye de m'apprendre depuis quelques mois..

Je me tourne vers lui qui me regarde inquiet.

-«Nous pouvons arrêter si tu…, commence t-il.»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je l'attaque. Il fait le charme du bouclier et comprend que j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser les sorts informulés. Son regard s'adoucit, puis nous continuons notre bataille. Cette fois, ma baguette fait ce que je lui demande.

Ce qui m'arrête est la douleur. Elle a augmenté au point que respirer est un défi de taille. Je tombe à genoux en tenant le côté qui me fait mal. Severus est rapidement auprès de moi et me redonne la capacité de parler.

Avec douceur, il éloigne mes bras et touche mon côté gauche. Il descend tranquillement en me regardant dans les yeux. Il veut savoir l'endroit exacte où j'ai mal. Au bout d'un moment, je grimace.

-«Ce sont tes côtes flottantes qui sont touchées, m'annonce t-il. Je peux te donner une potion contre la douleur si tu veux.

-Non, ça va. Il va juste falloir que j'aille à l'infirmerie.»

Mon ami m'aide à me relever. Puis, nous quittons la Grande Salle sous les regards des élèves. Rapidement, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Koizumi nous suit. Severus ne dit rien, mais je sais parfaitement que ça l'agace.

À l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh m'assigne un lit et pose quelques questions afin de savoir ce que j'ai. Puis, elle va me chercher une potion afin que mes os se ressoudent ensemble. Je bois le liquide infecte, alors que Severus s'assit à mes côtés. Koizumi reste debout et me regarde inquiet.

-«Ça va aller, le rassuré-je. Je vais bien.

-Mais tu souffrais et… et je ne savais pas quoi faire, dit Koizumi.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

-Monsieur Hitoshi, dit Severus, retournez dans votre salle commune.

-Mais j'aimerais rester encore un peu avec Séléna. Eh puis, le couvre-feu est dans trente minutes environ.

-Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, lance mon ami de façon menaçante.»

Koizumi a un mouvement de recule, puis me dit bonne nuit avant de quitter les lieux. Pour ma part, je regarde mon ami avec curiosité.

Il prend ma main.

-«Je suis désolé, me dit-il.»

Je peux sentir que c'est sincère et qu'il se sent mal. Je sers doucement sa main.

-«Ce n'est qu'un accident, réponds-je. Eh puis, ce n'est rien de bien grave. J'ai connu pire.

-Justement, tu as vécu pire. Tu as assez souffert. Tu n'as pas à avoir mal de nouveau.

-Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne t'en veux pas.»

C'est à son tour de serrer ma main. Je lui souris.

-«Tu devrais te reposer.»

Je hoche de la tête et m'installe le plus confortablement possible dans le lit. Severus reste à mes côtés en me tenant toujours la main. Doucement, il caresse mes doigts avec son pouce. Je finis par tomber endormie.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tôt. Mon ami est toujours là, mais il dort. J'en profite pour regarder son visage paisible. Je n'ose pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller même si l'envie de changer de position est très forte.

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière s'approche de moi avec la même potion que la veille. Mon ami se redresse alors que je bois le liquide.

Peu de temps après, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et j'entends des pas rapides. Je me tourne et vois Jeff et Shawn se diriger vers moi. Ils froncent les sourcils en voyant Severus reprendre sa main, mais oublient rapidement cela en me demandant comment je vais. Je leur conte ce que s'est passé et ils sont soulagés de savoir que tout va bien.

Craignant Severus, ils ne restent pas très longtemps et je me retrouve bientôt seule avec mon ami.

-«Avec tout ce que s'est passé, je n'ai pas pu surveiller Quirrell, remarqué-je.

-Tu es plus importante.»

Je le regarde avec un sourcil levé, surprise par sa réponse. Severus se rend d'ailleurs compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et ses joues rougissent un peu. Il a parlé sans réfléchir. Je souris.

Puis, il se lève et me dit qu'il doit aller donner un cours.


	33. 33

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que madame Pomfresh me laisse quitter l'infirmerie et j'en suis bien heureuse. Je décide de ne pas aller à mes cours, mais plutôt de faire des devoirs à la bibliothèque.

À l'heure du repas, dans la Grande Salle, trop de gens à mon goût me demande si je vais bien, alors que tout ce que je veux c'est de passer du temps avec Koizumi.

Ce n'est que le soir, près du foyer dans la salle commune de Serpentard que nous pouvons enfin être tranquille.

La partie de Quidditch dans laquelle Severus est l'arbitre arrive. C'est avec une certaine nervosité que je parcoure le terrain aux côtés de mon ami. Pour l'instant, tout est normal.

Les joueurs font leur entrée et la partie commence. J'observe Quirrell et il ne semble pas du tout content que Dumbledore soit près de lui. Je souris, puis observe les joueurs.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Harry plonge vers le sol et attrape le vif d'or. Je suis étonnée à quel point la partie a été courte. Severus doit en être heureux. Celui-ci atterrit près de moi et me dit qu'il a donné rendez-vous à Quirrell dans la forêt. Curieuse, je le suis.

Il se dirige d'abord vers le château afin de mettre une cape qui possède une capuche pour se cacher le visage. Puis, il me demande de rester dans son bureau, qu'il en n'a pas pour longtemps. Je soupire et le laisse partir.

Il revient environ dix minutes plus tard et m'annonce que Quirrell ne sait toujours pas comment passer le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid. Soulagée, je décide de passer le restant de la journée avec mon ami.

Les examens arrivent enfin et les élèves sont à la fois fatigués à cause des études et des cours, et excités dû aux vacances d'été. Pour ma part, j'ai très hâte de ne plus devoir suivre Quirrell. Ce dernier ne fait rien d'anormal, alors c'est ennuyant.

Toutefois, Severus m'informe que des licornes se font blesser et même tuer dans la Forêt Interdite.

-«Mais qui a besoin de sang de licornes?, demandé-je.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui te vient en tête?, répond mon ami.

-Tu crois que c'est lui? Que c'est Voldemort? Ce qui veut dire qu'il est très près de l'école.»

Un frisson parcourt mon échine à l'idée d'être aussi proche de mon père. Mon ami m'assure que Voldemort ne fera rien tant que Dumbledore est à l'école. Malgré tout, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Severus afin de me sentir en sécurité.

Je dépose ma plume, roule mon parchemin et sors de la classe. Enfin libre. Les examens sont terminés et la température est magnifique. J'en profite pour aller à l'extérieur me détendre. Je me couche dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux.

Je les ouvre lorsque j'entends des pas pressés près de moi. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione qui semblent nerveux. Je les ignore et observe les nuages. Ils doivent être inquiets des résultats qu'ils auront.

Quelques minutes passent et une pensées me vient à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il savent vraiment à propos de la Pierre philosophale. Sont-ils sur le point de faire une connerie? Non, ça ne peut pas être cela. Ils sont encore trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés pour tenter leur chance à travers les protections des professeurs. Eh puis, Severus surveille Harry de toute façon. Je retourne donc à ma détente.

Celle-ci est de courte durée puisque Jeff, Shawn et Jack courent vers moi en poussant des cris de joie. Les garçons prennent mes bras et me tirent vers le lac. Tous les trois enlèvent leurs chaussures et se mettent torse nu, puis sautent dans l'eau pour fêter la fin des examens. Je décide de les suivre, me débarrassant de mes souliers, de ma cape et de mon manteau. Nous nous amusons bien à nager, à se lancer de l'eau et à se chamailler.

Le temps passe trop vite et, bientôt, c'est l'heure du repas. Nous allons rapidement dans nos salles communes afin de revêtir des vêtements secs et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Là, tous les élèves ont le cœur à la fête. Ils parlent, rient et chantent.

Je m'assoie à la table de Gryffondor et mange goulument. Au bout d'un moment, Severus m'agrippe par l'épaule et me pousse dans un coin de la pièce. Mes amis nous regardent les sourcils froncés. Après tout, il est rare de le voir être plus agressif avec moi. Subtilement, il prend ma main.

-«_Alors, tu t'amuses bien?, _questionne t-il avec colère.

_-Ouais. Les examens sont finis et j'en suis bien heureuse. Et toi, c'est la correction qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur?»_

Il me foudroie du regard.

_-«Il ne t'est pas passé à l'esprit de surveiller Quirrell?»_

Mon cœur manque un bond. Rapidement, je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs. Quirrell est présent et mange nerveusement. Rien ne semble anormal.

_-«Il s'est passé quelque chose?, _demandé-je inquiète.

_-Pas encore._

_-Parfait, alors tu me laisses finir mon repas?_

_-Potter va faire quelque chose de stupide._

_-Comme d'habitude?_

_-Non, j'ai vu ses émotions et ceux de ses… amis et il est clair qu'ils vont essayer d'aller à la pierre._

_-Ils sont vraiment stupides s'ils pensent être capable de passer les épreuves. Eh puis, pourquoi veulent-ils la pierre?_

_-Je pense plutôt qu'ils veulent la protéger d'un voleur._

_-Quirrell._

_-Oui._

_-Sais-tu quand il va tenter sa chance?_

_-Ce soir._

_-Quoi?!_

_-Dumbledore n'est pas présent aujourd'hui. Il a reçu une lettre urgente lui demandant d'aller au Ministère de la Magie._

_-Il faut le prévenir!_

_-Il va rapidement de rendre compte qu'il n'a pas d'affaire à être à Londres et reviendra. Il va savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Avec chance, il sera là avant même que Quirrell tente de voler la pierre._

_-D'accord, mais que fait-on?_

_-Aucune idée.»_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux.

_-«Nous ne savons pas comment passer le foutu monstre à Hagrid et je n'ai pas envie que toi ou moi se fasse dévorer, _continue mon ami.

_-On pourrait essayer de convaincre Hagrid de nous dire…_

_-Oublie ça, me coupe Severus. Il est trop loyal à Dumbledore pour nous donner cette information. De plus, nous allons simplement paraître comme étant les voleurs de la pierre._

_-Tu as raison. Donc, on surveille Quirrell?_

_-Il va certainement attaquer après le couvre-feu afin que personne ne le voit. D'ici là, il faudra le surveiller._

_-Et Harry?_

_-Je m'en charge. Gardons un œil sur eux jusqu'à 23h00. Puis, nous irons devant la porte du monstre et monterons la garde._

_-Et si Quirrell ressort avec la pierre?_

_-Nous l'attaquons.»_

J'hoche de la tête et va m'assoir aux côtés de Severus.

Dès que Quirrell quitte la Grande Salle, je m'empresse de le suivre. Je marche sans faire de bruit. Le professeur s'enferme dans son bureau. Je peux voir dans l'espace sous la porte la lumière d'une chandelle. Je me cache derrière une statue et attends.

Après trente minutes, mes paupières sont très lourdes et je me bats pour rester éveillé. Parfois, mes yeux restent fermé quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir. Mais la lumière de la chandelle est toujours là.

Puis, un vacarme. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en un instant. Je me redresse et écoute. Encore du bruit. Je me lève et marche en direction du son. Ça provient d'une pièce près du bureau de Quirrell. Je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre discrètement. Je ne vois rien de l'angle que j'ai. J'entrouvre encore plus la porte et passe ma tête à travers l'ouverture. Il n'y a personne. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit.

Soudain, un objet se fait lancer dans ma direction. Je sors ma baguette, mais entends un son que je reconnais bien. C'est le rire de Peeves. Je soupire retourne à ma cachette derrière la statue.

À l'heure convenue, je rejoins mon ami devant la porte du chien à trois têtes.

-«Eh puis?, demande Severus.

-Je n'ai pas vu ni entendu Quirrell sortir de son bureau. Et toi?

-Rien.

-Alors, attendons.

-Cachons-nous là-bas, on va se fondre dans les ombres.»

Nous allons dans un coin sombre où personne ne peut nous voir. Toutefois, l'endroit où nous sommes ne nous permet pas de voir la porte du monstre à Hagrid. Mais si quelqu'un y sort, il n'a pas le choix de passer devant nous.

Plus de trente minutes passent et il y a toujours aucun signe de vie. Je commence à m'impatienter. Severus doit me ramener à l'ordre afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas. Tous mes sens en alerte, je sors ma baguette. Mon ami fait de même. Lorsque la personne est enfin en vue, nous sommes prêt à intervenir. Toutefois, nous ne faisons rien puisque c'est Dumbledore qui se tourne vers nous. Comment a-t-il su que nous étions là? Je ne le sais pas.

Nous sortons de notre cachette.

-«Bonsoir à vous, nous salut le directeur. J'aimerais bien prendre le temps de parler avec vous mais il y a une urgence que je dois régler.

-Personne n'est entrée, ni sortie, informe Severus.

-Je crois qu'un certain professeur a profité d'une distraction pour se rendre à la pierre.

-Peeves, dis-je simplement.

-Je crois aussi qu'un groupe d'amis essaye en ce moment de combattre ce professeur.

-J'ai bien surveillé et Potter et ses idiots d'amis n'ont pas passé devant moi, dit mon ami.

-Ils ont assez d'imagination pour être capable de se déplacer sans être vus.

-La cape d'invisibilité, lancé-je.»

Dumbledore me sourit.

-«Votre travail est maintenant terminé, vous pouvez aller dormir l'esprit tranquille. Je vais intercepter le voleur seul. Merci à vous.»

Le directeur nous salue d'un signe de tête et entre dans la pièce du chien à trois têtes. Severus et moi l'observons.

-«Partons, ordonne le maître des potions en colère.

-Il serait peut-être mieux que…

-Non.»

Il tourne des talons et s'éloigne. Je soupire et le suis.

De retour dans mon dortoir, je me rends compte que je suis très fatiguée. Le stress des examens ainsi que les événements de la soirée m'ont vidé de mon énergie. Je me brosse les dents, enlève mes vêtements et mets un pyjamas avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. En quelques secondes, je dors.

Quelqu'un met une main sur ma bouche. Je me réveille en sursaut et panique. Je reconnais alors Severus qui a un index sur ses lèvres. Je soupire de soulagement et me calme.

_-«Dumbledore veut nous voir_, m'annonce t-il avant de me lâcher.»

Je regarde autour de moi. Les filles dorment profondément. C'est certainement le milieu de la nuit.

Je me lève avec difficulté; je suis à moitié endormie. Mes yeux tombent sur ma blouse et ma redingote. J'hésite un peu à m'habiller, puis décide de rester en pyjamas. Je suis trop fatiguée et je me fous que tous voient ma marque des ténèbres.

Je sors du dortoir aux côtés de mon ami.

Dans les couloirs, l'air est fraiche et je frissonne. Je peux voir par les fenêtres que la lune est encore bien haute dans le ciel.

Lorsque j'entre dans le bureau du directeur, tous les professeurs, Hagrid, madame Pomfresh, madame Pince et Rusard sont présents. Seul Quirrell n'est pas là.

-«Bonsoir à tous, dit Dumbledore, et merci d'être présents à cette heure tardive. Il fallait toutefois que je vous informe des événements récents avant que les élèves se réveillent et posent des questions.»

Tous sont attentifs. On aurait entendu une mouche volée.

-«Le professeur Quirrell a été tué par Lord Voldemort lui-même ici, à Poudlard.»

Les professeurs se jettent des regards inquiets. Pour ma part, en un instant, mes jambes semblent ne plus vouloir me supporter. Je mets rapidement une main à ma bouche pour ne pas lâcher un petit cri. Une peur m'envahie. Severus m'agrippe solidement afin que je ne tombe pas.

-«Quirrell a essayé de voler la Pierre philosophale, mais n'a pas réussis. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley l'ont empêché d'atteindre son but. Tous les trois ont déjoué vos défenses et Harry a combattu seul Voldemort. Il s'est bien débrouillé, mais n'aurait pas survécu si je n'étais pas allé le secourir. Il est présentement inconscient à l'infirmerie où Pompom prend grand soins de lui. Pour ce qui est de Quirrell, il partageait son corps avec Voldemort qui était caché par son turban. Lorsque je suis arrivé, ce dernier a quitté le corps de Quirrell, laissant le professeur mourir.

-Et la pierre?, demande le professeur Chourave.

-J'irai voir mon ami Nicolas Flamel pour lui conter les événements et essayerai de le convaincre de la détruire. Son existence met trop de vies en péril.»

Les gens présents posent d'autres questions, mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis plutôt perdue dans mes pensées.

Durant l'année scolaire, j'ai côtoyé mon père, je l'ai espionné et je l'ai même attaqué pendant mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Voldemort va t-il me punir pour ça? Sait-il que c'est moi sa fille? Et s'il vient me voir pour partager mon corps? Je frissonne. À mes côtés, Severus passe un bras autour de moi et cela me sécurise. Je me sens mieux.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans la conversation, mais les gens finissent par quitter le bureau du directeur. Mon ami et moi descendons dans les donjons.

Lorsque je retourne dans mon lit, la peur me garde éveillée. Près d'une heure s'écoule avant que je m'endorme. Toutefois, mon sommeil est hanté par des cauchemars. De mauvais souvenirs de mon père ne cessent d'apparaître dans ma tête.

Je me réveille et me rends compte que toutes les filles sont parties sauf Kelly et Adriana qui parlent à voix basse. Lorsque je m'assoie, les filles se tournent vers moi légèrement inquiètes.

-«Ça va?, me questionne Kelly.

-Ouais. Que faites-vous ici?

-Eh bien, on s'assure que tu vas bien, m'informe Adriana.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu t'es couchée très tard… Quand tu es entrée dans le dortoir au milieu de la nuit, ça m'a réveillée. Puis, ton sommeil était très agité. Aussi, tu te lèves toujours tôt. Cette fois, toutes les filles ont quitté le dortoir et tu dormais encore.

-Bref, on s'est inquiétées, fini Kelly.

-C'est gentil de votre part, dis-je reconnaissante. Mais je vais bien. C'était simplement une mauvaise nuit.»

Je leur souris et va à la salle de bain. J'en profite pour prendre une douche. Puis, je monte à la Grande Salle avec les deux filles qui veulent en savoir plus sur ma relation avec Koizumi. Je réponds à leurs questions même si mon esprit est ailleurs. Des images de mon père continuent à me hanter.

Koizumi est très content de me voir et nous passons tout le restant de la matinée ensemble où il réussit à améliorer mon humeur.

Au cours de la journée, je me rends compte que de plus en plus d'élèves parlent des événements de la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas trop comment cette information a pu tombée dans leurs mains, mais il est clair que ce n'est plus secret.

Sur l'heure du midi, en mangeant à la table de Gryffondor, je peux voir Hermione et Ron inquiets pour Harry. Ils mangent peu et semblent avoir le visage plus pâle que d'habitude. En observant bien, je peux voir sur le front de Ron une coupure entourée une ecchymose. Malgré moi, je souris. Ils ont été très courageux et je ne peux que les admirer.

Deux jours passent et la cérémonie de fin d'année est arrivée. La Grande Salle est décorée de vert et d'argent. Tous sont excités par les vacances, mais sont déçus que Serpentard gagne encore une fois la coupe des quatre maisons.

Puis, Harry fait son entrée. Il semble fatigué, mais bien. J'en suis heureuse.

Dumbledore se lève ensuite. Il parle aux élèves et donne des points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. Cette maison gagne alors la coupe. Je souris, les élèves de cette maison le mérite.

Les résultats des examens sont distribués aux élèves. Comme d'habitude, les miennes sont très hautes. La prochaine étape sera les BUSE. Cela me stress un peu, mais je vais m'en sortir.

C'est maintenant l'heure de partir. Mes bagages sont faits et je marche aux côtés de Koizumi jusqu'au train. Nous prenons un compartiment pour nous et ses amis. Pendant le voyage, je prends tout de même le temps d'aller voir mes amis d'autres maisons. Je m'amuse beaucoup, mais le temps de dire au revoir arrive. Tous s'en vont de leur côté. Koizumi m'embrasse et me dit qu'il va m'écrire le plus souvent possible. Puis, il disparaît. Pour ma part, je rejoins Severus et nous transplanons chez lui.

J'entre et vais porter ma grosse valise dans ma chambre, puis je descends au salon et me laisse tomber sur le divan. Ça prend peu de temps pour que je dorme.

Severus me réveille pour manger.

-«Fatiguée?, me demande t-il.

-Ouais. L'année scolaire a été difficile. Je suis bien contente qu'elle soit terminée.

-Et tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Prends quelques jours de repos, ça te fera du bien.

-Merci, c'est gentil.»

Je lui souris, puis, mange.


	34. 34

Ces quelques jours de congé me font un grand bien et je suis de nouveau sur pieds. Les entraînements peuvent donc reprendre.

Nous transplanons dans le champ dans lequel nous nous entraînons l'été et il m'apprend à jeter les sortilèges de protection afin d'empêcher quiconque de trouver où nous sommes et même de savoir ce que nous faisons.

Lorsque je termine, il s'approche de moi et m'annonce ce qu'il va m'enseigner.

-«Il est temps que tu apprennes la legilimancie. Commençons par la base, c'est-à-dire, de jeter le sort avec la baguette.»

J'acquiesce. Il recule de quelques pas et je pointe ma baguette sur lui. Je prononce la formule et entre immédiatement dans sa tête avec une facilité qui m'étonne. Là, j'entends chacune de ses paroles.

Puis, il devient plus difficile de voir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Il utilise l'occlumancie. Je m'efforce à pénétrer les murs qui se forment autour de son esprit. Ça devient de plus en plus laborieux, mais je peux voir que mon ami aussi a de la difficulté de son côté. Il finit par me repousser.

-«Tu es nulle en occlumancie, mais tu as un talent en legilimancie, remarque Severus.

-Je ne suis pas si mauvaise, mais merci.»

Ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un petit sourire. Ensuite, il me demande de retourner dans son esprit sans utiliser ma baguette, mais en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je dois recommencer quelques fois, mais je fini par réussir. J'essaye alors de le faire sans contact visuel. C'est ardu, mais je pénètre son esprit au bout d'un moment.

Severus est content et nous retournons à la maison. Chacun à notre place dans le salon, nous lisons un livre en silence avant de préparer le repas et de profiter de notre soirée.

Quelques jours passent sans que je m'entraine avec mon ami. Je trouve cela étrange d'avoir autant de temps pour moi. J'en profite pour aller à Londres m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, les miens étant un peu trop petit. Après tout, j'ai beaucoup grandi. En fait, il me manque que trois ou quatre pouces avant d'atteindre la grandeur de Severus. Je tiens certainement cela de mon père. Dans mes souvenirs, il dépasse beaucoup de ses serviteurs.

Il est tard dans la soirée lorsque Severus me dit qu'on va s'entraîner. Je trouve cela curieux. D'ailleurs, pendant la journée, il a été plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Après avoir placé les sorts de protection, il se tourne vers moi et semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Puis, il soupire et s'approche de moi. Il dépose ses mains sur les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-«Séléna, je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais et tu es prête à affronter le monde, m'annonce Severus, sérieusement. Tu es forte, tu sais très bien te battre, tu es endurante. Mais il manque qu'un truc pour que le Maître croit que tu es bel et bien une Mangemort. Tu dois être capable de jeter des sorts de magie noire.»

Je secoues la tête et tente de m'éloigner. Toutefois, mon ami me maintient fermement en place.

-«Tu dois le faire, continue-t-il.

-Non, je ne peux pas…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Le Maître peut apparaître n'importe quand et tu dois être prête.

-C'est peut-être mieux si je n'apprends pas cela.

-Il te tuera.

-Ça serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne pourra pas me torturer et…

-Ferme-la et ne dit plus jamais cela, me coupe Severus avec colère.

-Sev, je…

-Ni pense même pas.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette manière.

-Tu es tout ce qui me reste dans ce monde. Alors, tu vas apprendre et rester en vie!»

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'y sort. Je regarde mon ami surprise et touché par ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui comme s'il a peur que je m'enfuis.

-«Je vais le faire, pour toi, murmuré-je dans son oreille.»

Nous restons collés l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner.

Severus me pointe un arbre et m'annonce que ce sera ma cible. Puis, il m'apprend plusieurs sorts de magie noire et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante que je les lance. Il m'en enseigne certains qu'il a inventé lui-même.

Ensuite, sans qu'il me le demande, je capture un insecte et lui montre que je suis capable de jeter les trois sorts impardonnables. Lorsque je termine, Severus me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-«Je croyais que t'enseigner tout ça serait ardu, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai toujours eu de la facilité à jeter ses sorts et c'est ce qui me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que je peux tuer en un simple claquement de doigts. Bref, c'est pour ça que je veux me tenir le plus loin possible de tout ça.»

Mon ami hoche doucement de la tête avant de m'annoncer que l'entraînement est terminé.

Trois semaines passent avant que Severus me demande de le rejoindre dans le salon. Il a des parchemins devant lui et me regarde plus sérieusement que d'habitude. En fait, il est dans son mode «professeur» et non «ami». Il m'invite à m'assoir alors que je l'observe curieusement.

-«Séléna, commence t-il, à chaque année, tous les directeurs de maison doivent choisir un garçon et une fille de cinquième année qui deviendront préfet. Ceux-ci sont chargés de faire régner l'ordre parmi les élèves. Ils s'occupent aussi des premières années lors de leur entrée à Poudlard.

-D'accord et pourquoi tu me dis cela?, demandé-je.

-Parce que j'aimerais que tu deviennes préfète.

-Moi? Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour suivre les règles.

-En effet, mais tu es capable de faire en sorte que les autres les suivent.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Alors, acceptes-tu ce rôle que tu devras respecter tout le long de l'année?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bien. Il te faudra signer ce contrat.

-Et qui sera le garçon préfet?

-Ce sera M. Ryall.»

Un de mes sourcils se lève. Henricus Ryall est la brute qui a essayé de me provoquer tout juste avant la cérémonie de répartition lors que ma première année et qui a attaqué Jack que j'ai dû défendre. Il ne s'est jamais vengé de l'avoir insulté même s'il m'a dit que le ferait. Peut-être a-t-il peur d'attirer les foudres de Severus. Peu m'importe.

Malgré ma réticence, je sais qu'il est un bon choix. Personne ne voudra le contredire. Henricus est très grand et costaud. Pour un élève de première année, il est très impressionnant et il l'est aussi pour certains septièmes années.

C'est avec un soupire que je signe le parchemin que mon ami me tend. Puis, il me donne l'insigne des préfets. Cela me fait bizarre de recevoir cet objet à cause de qui je suis. Je le prends, l'admire quelques secondes avant de remercier Severus.

Je reçois des lettres de la part de mes amis et, surtout, de Koizumi. Celui-ci m'invite chez lui, mais, bien entendu, Severus refuse catégoriquement. Aussi, il me surveille plus étroitement; il veut être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas pour aller voir mon petit ami. Je dois avouer, ça m'est passé à l'esprit. Toutefois, je ne veux pas subir la colère de mon ami.

Lorsque je reçois ma liste d'effets scolaires, Severus insiste sur le fait que je ne dois pas acheter mes livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond simplement que je n'assisterais pas aux cours. Intriguée, j'écoute son conseil.

L'été passe trop lentement à mon avis, mais, puisque tout a une fin, les vacances se terminent. C'est avec joie que j'entre dans le train et retrouve Koizumi. Nous passons un bon moment dans les bras de l'autre avant de s'adresser la parole. Nous parlons de nos vacances respectives avant que ses amis viennent nous rejoindre. Au bout de deux heures, je me lève et va voir mes propres amis.

Vers la fin du voyage, je me dirige vers la section réservée aux préfets. J'entre et tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. Certains me font un signe de tête en guise de salutation, d'autres me sourient.

La seule place libre est à côté d'Henricus qui me foudroie du regard. Je m'assoie en silence sans être intimidé par lui. Il est peut-être physiquement plus fort que moi, mais il est magiquement plus faible.

Lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle, la répartition n'est pas terminée. J'avance un peu, mais remarque rapidement que Severus n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de penser à ce qu'il peut faire. Toutefois, mon ami passe rapidement à côté de moi et se dirige à la table de Gryffondor. Il parle avec Harry et Ron et qui se lèvent et le suivent.

Je jette un regard interrogateur à Severus qui fulmine et celui-ci me fait un petit signe de la main de ne pas le suivre. Les garçons derrière lui sont livides. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je les observe disparaître dans les couloirs avant d'aller m'asseoir toujours en me posant des questions. Peut-être aurais-je dû insister et suivre mon ami. Après tout, je sais très bien à quel point il déteste Harry et Ron. Sont-ils en danger? Non, certainement pas. Severus a bien des défauts, mais jamais il attaquerait un élève. Malgré tout, je suis inquiète.

Après quelques minutes, Severus revient dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons ne sont pas là. Le professeur va voir McGonagall et Dumbledore. Bien entendu, mon ami fait exprès d'élever sa voix afin que tous puissent l'entendre. Harry et Ron sont arrivé à Poudlard en voiture volante. Je ne savais même pas que cela existe.

McGonagall se lève visiblement en colère, suivi de près du directeur. Puis, tous les deux emboîtent le pas de Severus hors de la pièce.

Le repas tant attendu apparaît enfin. Tous mangent avec appétit. C'est presque au moment du dessert que Dumbledore et Severus reviennent. Je me lève, mais mes amis de Gryffondor me tirent sur la manche.

-«Tu es folle?, s'écrie Shawn. Rogue est sur le point d'exploser. Tu devrais attendre avant d'aller le voir.

-T'inquiète, il ne me fera pas de mal, réponds-je.

-Je t'aurais avertis si tout tourne mal…»

Severus me suit des yeux alors que je m'approche. Il sort sa baguette et fait un léger mouvement. Une chaise libre se déplace et s'arrête devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Je m'assois.

Après quelques instants de silence, il me raconte ce que les garçons ont fait: prendre une voiture magique, voler au-dessus de Londres où plusieurs Moldus les ont aperçus et endommager le saule cogneur. Puis, il commence à insulter les deux Gryffondors.

Je l'écoute sans rien dire, je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Malgré moi, je contemple son visage, ses expressions, chacun de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il se calme, je baisse enfin les yeux. Puis, nous continuons notre repas en silence.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonce que tous doivent aller dormir, je me lève et demande aux premières années de me suivre. Henricus qui allait prendre la situation en main me jette un regard noir. Je soutiens son regard sans broncher, ce qui le met encore plus en colère. Toutefois, il ne fait que détourner la tête et me laisse prendre les commandes. Les élèves, mal à l'aise, suivent mes ordres en gardant un œil sur la brute.

Dans la salle commune, j'explique quelques règles et montre où sont les dortoirs. Puis, j'observe les plus jeunes faire le tour de la pièce, tous excités d'être à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, je rejoins Koizumi avec qui je discute et passe du temps dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, je me lève, me prépare et rejoins tous les autres élèves dans la salle commune pour entendre Severus faire son discours annuel. Toutefois, il est en retard, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Je sens plusieurs yeux m'observer, mais je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe. Soudain, un garçon qui s'est approché du babillard décroche un bout de parchemin plié. Il lit et annonce que c'est un message qui m'est adressé.

_Séléna,_

_à cause de ces stupides Gryffondors qui répondent aux noms de Potter et Weasley, je n'ai pas eu le temps, hier soir, de finir de préparer mes cours de la journée. Il serait gentil de ta part si tu pouvais faire mon bref discours à ma place afin que je puisse terminer mon travail._

_Merci,_

_-Sev._

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire d'apparaître avant de secouer doucement la tête avec un sourire. Je m'avance devant la foule et m'adresse à tous.

-«Eh bien, cette année, le professeur Rogue ne fera pas son discours et il m'a chargé de le faire à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demande curieusement une élève de sixième année.

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires.

-Bien entendu, la chouchou du prof à le droit de savoir, dit moqueusement un garçon.

-Laisse-la tranquille!, me défend Koizumi.

-Mêle-toi pas de ça, Hitoshi!»

Je soupire, exaspéré du chaos qui s'installe lorsque, soudain tous deviennent silencieux. Henricus s'est approché des faiseurs de troubles et les a dominé de sa grandeur tout en les foudroyant du regard. Cela a comme effet de calmer tout le monde. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le remercier.

-«S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours en discuter avec le professeur Rogue qui, je suis sûre, se fera un grand plaisir de vous écouter vous plaindre, dis-je. Après tout, nous connaissons tous sa légendaire patience et sa grande gentillesse.»

Plusieurs personnes rient.

-«Donc, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que les annonces importantes, les dates pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et les entraînements de Quidditch ou tout autres informations utiles vont se retrouver sur ce babillard, continué-je. Sinon, vous aurez vos horaires ce matin lorsque vous serez dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas, vous irez à votre premier cours. Aussi, tâchez de ne pas vous perdre et d'arriver en retard, surtout si vous avez potion ou métamorphose. Sur ce, vous pouvez aller manger.»

Tous quittent la salle et je marche aux côtés de Koizumi qui me prend la main.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai l'impression que je dois aller voir Severus. Je tire sur le bras de mon petit-ami afin qu'il me suive. Koizumi fronce les sourcils et se demande pourquoi on va au bureau du Maître des potions.

Sans cogner, j'ouvre la porte et entre. Koizumi reste à la porte mal à l'aise. Mon ami lève la tête, remarque le garçon derrière moi et le foudroie du regard. Ignorant cela, j'avance jusqu'au bureau.

Severus baisse la tête et continue d'écrire sur un parchemin. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me pointe une pile de papiers. Je souris, j'ai vu juste. Mon ami veut que je distribue les horaires des élèves. Le seul problème est que je ne connais pas les noms de tout le monde.

-«Sev, comment je fais pour savoir à qui je donne les parchemins?, questionné à voix basse.»

Il lève de nouveau les yeux, visiblement agacé.

-«Tu es Legilimens, répond-il sèchement.»

C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je prends la pile et m'éloigne. Juste avant de sortir, Severus m'adresse de nouveau la parole.

-«Nous allons passer l'avant-midi ensemble, annonce t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu as potion suivi de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Il faut que j'aille à mon deuxième cours.

-Tu n'iras pas.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Tu verras par toi-même.»

Il se remet au travail. C'est en me posant plusieurs questions dans ma tête que je quitte le bureau de mon ami.

Dans la Grande Salle, les directeurs de maisons sont déjà en train de distribuer les horaires à leurs élèves. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, étirent leur cou afin de voir arriver Severus. Ils ont hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblera leur année.

Ils sont surpris de constater que c'est moi qui donne les horaires et se demandent pourquoi le Maître des potions s'absente autant aujourd'hui. Après tout, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

C'est en utilisant la legilimancie que j'arrive à distribuer tous les parchemins. Ça prend quelques secondes que tous comparent leur horaire. Je m'assois avec Koizumi et ses amis et contemple ma grille de cours.

Trente minutes avant le début des cours, je me lève et va chercher l'assiette vide de Severus. Je la remplie de nourriture, puis verse du jus de citrouille dans son verre. Ensuite, je me rends dans les cachots.

J'entre dans le bureau de mon ami et dépose la nourriture sur son bureau. Severus lève les yeux et, voyant ce que je lui ai apporté, son regard s'adoucit. Il me remercie et mange avec appétit.


	35. 35

Après le cours de potion vient celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves parle du professeur Lockhart comme étant l'un des plus grands aventuriers de tous les temps. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi Severus croit que je n'ira pas à ses cours.

Je m'assois au milieu de la classe et écoute les conversations autour de moi. Tous ont hâte de voir le professeur. Ils se sentent privilégiés de pouvoir être dans la même pièce que lui et d'entendre le récit de ses aventures de sa bouche. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Severus m'a dit de ne pas acheter les livres de ce cours et il est convaincu que je ne resterai pas en classe.

Le professeur fait son entrée et tous deviennent silencieux malgré l'excitation presque palpable des gens. Lockhart avance, ses robes turquoises, ses cheveux blonds ondulés et son grand sourire révélant de belles dents blanches font de lui le centre de l'attention.

Je le regarde longuement et tout ce que je vois c'est de la perfection. Pas un cheveux de déplacé, pas un pli sur ses vêtements, pas de saleté sur ses souliers. Que de la perfection. Rien de vrai, rien qui indique que cette personne a vécu plusieurs grandes aventures remplies de danger.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, ce n'est que pour parler de lui. Rapidement, je me désintéresse du cours et me perds dans mes pensées.

Je retrouve mes esprits lorsqu'une pile de feuilles est déposé devant moi. C'est un questionnaire sur les livres de Lockhart. Je ne les ai pas lu, mais, avec les connaissances que j'ai, je suppose que je suis capable d'y répondre malgré tout.

Je porte mon attention sur les questions et le sujet est encore le professeur lui-même. Cette fois, c'est trop. Je prends ma plume et écris en gros que je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de conneries. Puis, je dépose la tête sur mon bureau.

Lockhart prononce mon nom et, à moitié endormie, je lève la tête en sursaut.

-«Ah! Séléna, ma chère Séléna, dit-il. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'ai su que tu as des connaissances avancées par rapport aux autres élèves. Toutefois, il faudrait que tu fasses les travaux qu'on te demande. Après tout, il faut beaucoup de rigueur et de discipline pour être un grand sorcier comme moi.

-Ce n'est pas en répondant à un stupide questionnaire sur votre superficialité que je vais m'améliorer, réponds-je avec mauvaise humeur.»

Un murmure furieux s'élève parmi les étudiants. Le professeur regarde tout le monde avant de faire un sourire rassurant.

-«Bien connaître son mentor est très important afin d'établir un lien de confiance, continue-t-il. Ça favorise l'enseignement.

-Avoir un professeur compétent aussi ça aide à l'enseignement.

-Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici! Avec toutes les aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres que j'ai faites, je suis plus que parfait pour ce poste. C'est comme s'il m'était toujours destiné. Alors, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais prendre le poste de professeur, j'ai accepté sans hésiter. C'est un très grand honneur qu'il m'a donné d'avoir la chance de vous transmettre mon savoir.

-Bien alors apprenez nous quelque chose de plus intéressant que votre couleur préférée. Vous avez vu plusieurs créatures magiques, dites-nous comment se défendre.

-Patience, ma chère, patience. Si je dis toute suite le contenu de mes cours, il n'y aura plus de surprise pour les prochaines semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez point. Je parlerai de toutes les créatures effrayantes que j'ai rencontrées et comment les combattre. Je vous montrerai quelques unes de mes prouesses en combats. À la fin de l'année, vous sortirez de ce cours prêts à affronter le monde entier. Bien entendu, c'est à déconseiller puisque je ne serai pas là pour vous défendre. Je suis, après tout, un professionnel et vous serez encore que des novices.»

Les filles le regardent avec admiration alors que Lockhart se gonfle la poitrine. Pour ma part, je suis ennuyée. Quelque chose sonne faux dans ses propos, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il veut c'est d'avoir l'attention pointé sur lui.

À mesure qu'il parle, ma patience s'envole. Lockhart ne parle que de lui. Au bout d'un moment, je quitte le cours et descends dans les donjons afin de rejoindre Severus.

J'ouvre la porte et avance. Severus me fait dos et explique des trucs qui sont écrit sur le tableau. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Koizumi qui est assis. Je lui souris.

-«Je croyais que tu serais ici bien avant, dit la voix traînante de Severus.

-J'avais espoir, réponds-je en m'asseyant à son bureau.»

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourcil dans les airs. Puis, il continue à enseigner.

La cloche sonne. Severus et moi attendons que tous les élèves sortent de la classe avant de quitter à notre tour.

Dans la Grande Salle, je décide de manger avec mon ami à la table des professeurs. En m'y dirigeant, mon regard croise celui de Lockhart qui se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

-«Je suis étonné de le voir marcher, dit me Severus. Je croyais que tu l'avais réduit en cendre.

-Ce n'est qu'un stupide narcissique, pas quelqu'un qui veut me soutirer des informations, réponds-je. Eh puis, je ne suis pas si méchante, non?»

Les lèvres de mon ami s'étirent légèrement alors qu'il s'éloigne de quelques pas afin de me laisser seule avec Lockhart, mais assez près pour intervenir rapidement si jamais ça tourne mal.

-«Séléna, ma chère, je fus si attristé de te voir quitter mon cours! Je sais que lorsqu'on est populaire, surtout comme moi, il faut parfois arrêter ce qu'on fait même si ça nous crève le cœur et se rendre ailleurs. Toutefois, on parle de ton éducation, de ton avenir. C'est si important! J'étais bientôt rendu à conter l'une de mes aventures les plus impressionnantes lorsque tu es partie. Tu aurais adoré! Mais, si tu veux, tu peux venir me voir ce soir à mon bureau pour te conter cette histoire. Aussi, je pourrais en profiter pour te donner un conseil ou deux afin d'être encore plus populaire à l'école.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être populaire. Pour ce qui concerne vos aventures, si je veux vraiment les connaître, je n'ai qu'à lire vos livres.

-Mais tu dois aller à tes cours. Tu dois passer tes BUSE à la fin de l'année. Il serait dommage que tu échoues.

-Je crois que ça fait des années que je suis capable d'obtenir de bonnes notes à mes BUSE. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre cours pour ça. Ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'apprendre diverses manières de vaincre mes ennemis en combat.

-Ah! Je suis un expert en la matière! J'ai vaincu les plus grands duellistes de ce monde!

-Ah oui?»

Je peux facilement voir que ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai. Il commence alors à me conter comment il a désarmé tel et tel sorcier. Toutefois, je ne le crois pas. Tout ce qu'il dit sonne faux. Malgré tout, plusieurs élèves autour de nous ont arrêté de parler afin d'écouter avec admiration ses supposés prouesses. Lorsqu'il termine sa tirade, il sourit à tous, le torse bien gonflé, la tête haute.

-«Bien, dis-je. Intéressant. Apprenez-moi quelque chose. Maintenant.

-Séléna, je ferai ça dans mes cours. Pour l'instant, j'ai du travail à faire. J'ai des centaines de lettres de la part de mes fans à signer. Tu sais, ça prend énormément de temps être aussi populaire que moi.

-Un simple truc.»

Je sors ma baguette. Lockhart le remarque et je peux voir la panique dans ses yeux. Son sourire s'efface alors qu'il recule en cherchant un échappatoire. Puis, voyant que plusieurs élèves le regardent, il prend une pose décontenancée.

-«Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps. J'en suis désolé.

-Faites plaisir à vos admirateurs autour de nous qui espèrent de vous voir en action.»

Je lève ma baguette vers lui, en position de combat. Cette fois, je peux voir son visage devenir livide.

-«Allez, professeur, un petit duel. À moins, bien sûr, que tout ce que vous dites n'est que foutaise. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.»

Je fais rapidement un pas vers lui pour l'effrayer. Il lâche un petit cri et recule prestement. Puis, il rit.

-«Ah! Séléna. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que j'avais vraiment peur. Tu sais, ma chère, j'aime bien acter. Mes adversaires se font toujours prendre par ce truc et je les vainc avec facilité. J'aurais pu te désarmer sans ma baguette même, mais je ne voulais pas briser tes rêves. Bon, je dois vraiment partir, mes fans ne peuvent pas attendre. À la prochaine!»

Je le regarde s'éloigner, impressionnée par sa couardise.

-«Mais quel idiot!, lancé-je à voix haute en me tournant vers Severus. Ce n'est qu'un sale peureux qui ne sait rien faire. Il ment comme il respire et tout ce qu'il veut c'est la gloire. Mais c'est quoi son foutu problème?

-Aucune idée, mais tu viens de te faire des ennemis, répond-il.»

J'observe autour de moi et ceux qui m'ont entendu me foudroient du regard. La grande majorité sont des filles. Bref, ce n'est pas cette année que je vais me faire des amis.

Les semaines passent et l'Halloween arrive enfin. La Grande Salle est magnifiquement décorée et le festin est meilleur que jamais.

Toutefois, plusieurs élèves me regardent avec dédain à cause de mon aversion envers Lockhart. D'autres, principalement des garçons, me soutiennent.

Lorsque le repas se termine, je rejoins Severus et nous marchons parmi les élèves afin de s'assurer que tous restent calmes.

Au deuxième étage, tous s'arrêtent. Severus et moi décidons d'avancer afin de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont là. Le chat de Rusard est suspendu, sans vie. Le plancher est inondé. De plus, il y a des écritures sur le mur, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles veulent dire.

Dumbledore et Severus semblent comprendre et se tournent vers moi. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je tourne la tête vers Severus l'air interrogateur. Il prend ma main.

_-«Salazar Serpentard aurait construit la Chambre des Secrets à quelque part dans le château, un endroit que personne encore n'a trouvé, m'informe t-il. Il y aurait enfermé un monstre pour purger l'école des gens au sang «impure»._

_-Ce n'est qu'une histoire, non?_

_-C'est apparemment vrai. Une élève s'est fait tuer il y a cinquante ans de cela par la créature._

_-D'accord… Mais personne n'a vu ce monstre aujourd'hui. Du moins, je crois. Et comment on peut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets si personne ne sait où elle se trouve?_

_-Il est dit que seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut ouvrir cette pièce.»_

À ses mots, mon visage blêmi. Je secoue doucement la tête pour signifier que ce n'est pas moi.

Dumbledore attire son attention sur le chat. Il le prend et s'éloigne. Je ne sais pas trop se qui se passe ou ce qui se dit. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Malgré moi, je tremble de peur. Severus se rapproche un peu de moi afin de me sécuriser.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que je suis dans une réunion de professeurs. Je m'assois dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Tout ce qui se dit n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. Je ne pense qu'à mon père. Si ce n'est pas moi qui ait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, ça ne peut qu'être lui. Il est, après tout, un héritier de Serpentard. A-t-il prit possession d'un autre corps? Contrôle t-il la créature? Ai-je été en contact avec lui depuis le début des cours? L'idée d'être à proximité de lui me terrorise.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Severus vient me voir et met ses main sur mes épaules.

-«Tu dois contrôler tes émotions, me dit-il à voix basse. Ne laisse pas les gens voir tes faiblesses.

-Il me terrorise, réponds-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Qui?

-Mon père.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui en ce moment?

-Seuls lui et moi pouvons ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est que ça doit être lui. Peut-être qu'il nous écoute, peut-être qu'il m'observe. Et s'il veut se venger pour que ce je lui ai fait l'an passé? Et si…»

Severus m'interrompe en prenant mon visage dans sa main et en le soulevant afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

-«Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, tu as compris? Ni personne d'ailleurs.»

Je le fixe sans bouger. Puis, un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas avoir mieux comme ami.

Il m'aide à me lever et je m'approche de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs.

-«Devrions-nous fermer l'école?, demande McGonagall. La dernière fois, ça s'est mal fini.

-C'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague de la part d'un élève qui veut faire peur à tous le jour de l'Halloween, suggère Severus.

-Et comment peut-on expliquer que Miss Teigne s'est fait pétrifier?

-Dans tous les cas, Poudlard ne fermera pas ses portes à moins d'une extrême urgence, informe Dumbledore. Il nous faut toutefois faire preuve de vigilance. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que nous fouillons encore une fois l'école afin de trouver cette Chambre des Secrets.

-Nous avons déjà cherché partout et nous n'avons rien trouvé, rétorque McGonagall.

-Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance cette année, répond le directeur en me jetant un regard.

-Surtout, vous n'aviez pas moi pour vous aider!, s'exclame Lockhart. Je connais justement un sort pour trouver des endroits secrets.»

McGonagall roule des yeux, exaspérée. Severus, lui, fait un mouvement pour partir. Dumbledore nous souhaite de passer une belle nuit avant de quitter.

Severus me dirige vers l'extérieur afin de marcher dans le parc au clair de lune pour me changer les idées. Cela me fait un grand bien.

Puis, nous retournons au château où je vais dormir. Toutefois, le sommeil tarde à venir et, lorsqu'il arrive enfin, il est rempli de divers cauchemars. Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, incapable de tomber endormie à nouveau. Je décide de me lever et d'aller faire des devoirs.


	36. 36

Quelques jours passent. Je surveille les couloirs aux côtés de Severus. Nous marchons tranquillement en silence. Soudain, une voix cruelle se fait entendre. Elle parle de sang et de tuer. Je m'arrête et chercher la source du bruit. J'ai l'impression que c'est au-dessus de moi.

Mon ami se tourne vers moi et se demande ce que je fais à regarder le plafond. Il ne semble pas entendre la voix.

Cette dernière s'éloigne. Je la suis rapidement.

-«Que fais-tu?, me questionne Severus qui décide de me suivre.»

Je garde le silence et cours. Puis, la voix descend et plus rien. Je cherche du regard l'escalier le plus près, mais mon ami me prend par les épaules.

-«Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais?

-Je suis la voix.

-La voix? Quelle voix?

-Celle qu'on a entendu, celle qui s'est éloignée par là.

-Il n'y a pas eu de son.

-Mais oui! Elle parlait de tuer. Elle a parcouru tout le couloir et elle a descendu. On doit trouver où elle est parti. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un en danger.

-Séléna, personne n'a parlé.»

Je le regarde longuement. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien entendu?

Je prends sa main et lui montre mon souvenir de la voix. Je vois alors de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Puis, il fronce les sourcils.

_-«Pourquoi n'ai-je rien entendu?_, souffle t-il.

_-Peut-être est-ce mon père qui ne parle qu'à moi, _je suggère avec peur_. Et il veut tuer… C'est peut-être moi ça cible. Et si…»_

Avant que je puisse continuer, Severus me prend dans ses bras avec force. Ma peur s'estompe rapidement.

_-«Je te protégerai, me dit-il avec douceur._

_-Tu ne peux pas être toujours présent._

_-J'essaierai de l'être le plus possible.»_

Je souris et reste encore quelques secondes dans ses bras. Puis, nous continuons notre ronde.

Ce soir là, mon ami m'invite à dormir dans ses appartements. J'accepte avec joie. Malgré tout, le sommeil ne vient pas.

Le lendemain matin, au repas, Koizumi m'invite à manger avec lui. J'hésite longuement et jette un regard vers Severus. Toutefois, mon petit-ami prend mon bras.

-«Je dois te parler, me dit-il.»

Il m'amène à l'écart. Il semble mal à l'aise.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je.

-C'est juste que je trouve, enfin tout le monde trouve, que le professeur Rogue et toi passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je dois t'avouer que ça me met dans des situations embarrassantes.

-Pourquoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne comprends pas.»

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-«Tu es plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi et les gens commencent à se poser pas mal de questions.

-On n'est pas toujours ensemble!

-Séléna, réfléchis. Vous êtes très proche, trop proche même. Il est constamment en train de t'observer, il semble être sur la défensive dès que tu es à ses côtés comme s'il veut te protéger d'un quelconque danger et, je sais pas, vous êtes un peu trop sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Eh bien, désolé d'avoir un ami avec qui je m'entends bien…

-C'est plus que ça.

-Explique-toi.

-Beaucoup de gens croient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, que votre relation est plus que de l'amitié.»

Je fige.

-«Je… Nous… Non!, balbutié-je.»

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau arrête littéralement de fonctionner. J'ai de la difficulté à croire ce que je viens d'entendre, pourtant je sais que Koizumi ne dit que la vérité.

-«J'ai entendu un groupe de filles se dire qu'elles espèrent que vous allez finir ensemble. D'après moi, elles ne sont pas les seules à le penser.»

Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence s'installe où j'essaye de redémarrer ma faculté à parler.

-«J'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, réussis-je à dire.

-Mais c'est la vérité.

-Je sais… Il y a tant de choses que les gens ne savent pas et qui expliquent pourquoi nous sommes proche.

-J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-S'il-te-plait.»

Je soupire.

-«Disons qu'il y a plusieurs signes subtiles qui indiquent que je suis peut-être en danger, expliqué-je.

-Quoi? Lesquels? Laisse-moi t'aider à te protéger!

-Ce n'est pas un véritable danger… Enfin oui, mais… Pour tout dire, je crois que mon père veut revenir dans ma vie et Severus est là pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

-Moi aussi je veux aider! Je ne veux pas être inutile.

-Non, t'impliquer serait trop dangereux. Même que je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, mais je t'aime trop et je te fais confiance. Bref, Severus est la meilleure personne pour m'aider dans ce problème. C'est pour ça qu'il me surveille autant et non parce que nous avons une relation «plus qu'amicale».

-Ça me soulage, je dois l'avouer.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien. Mais, je passerai plus de temps avec toi. Et je m'excuse de tout ça.»

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Puis, il prend ma main et me tire doucement vers la table de Serpentard. Là, je fais plus que attention pour ne pas croiser le regard de Severus.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est enfin arrivé. Tous sont excités. Les Serpentards sont sûrs de gagner avec Malfoy comme attrapeur et avec leurs nouveaux balais. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas. Après tout, Potter a énormément de talents dans ce sport.

La partie commence et, rapidement, je remarque que quelque chose cloche. Un cognard semble poursuivre Harry. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'aider; jeter un sort peut facilement blesser quelqu'un. Je peux simplement espérer que tout ira bien. Je parcours la foule des yeux, mais rien d'anormal. Ce n'est donc pas quelqu'un qui contrôle le cognard, mais bien celui-ci qui a été enchanté.

Le cognard frappe Harry au bras. Par la grimace de douleur qu'il fait, j'en déduis qu'il est cassé. Rien de trop grave. J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas plus blessé que cela.

Malgré tout, Potter réussit à attraper le vif d'or. Je souris. Puis, je me lève et quitte le terrain de Quidditch. Des gens s'occuperont d'Harry, je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Le soir, dans le dortoir, j'ai l'impression que les filles m'observent. Je me tourne vers elles.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je.

-Rien… En fait, c'est juste que…, commence Adriana, mal à l'aise.

-On se demande simplement s'il s'est passé un truc entre toi et le professeur Rogue, explique Kelly.»

Je me tourne et fais semblant de fouiller dans ma valise. Mon visage est complètement rouge.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, questionné-je d'une petite voix.

-Vous semblez distants ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous vous n'êtes pas chicané.

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne fais que passer plus de temps avec Koizumi.

-Ouf! Je suis rassurée!, s'exclame Kelly.»

Sans attendre plus de réponses, je me dirige rapidement à la salle de bain afin de me calmer loin des regards.

Au matin, Shawn et Jeff m'informent qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Le jeune Colin Creevey s'est fait pétrifié. Le chat de Rusard et, maintenant, un élève. Je crois de plus en plus qu'il y a véritablement un monstre qui se cache dans l'école.

Le mercredi suivant, à la fin du cours de potions, j'essaye de rapidement quitter la classe avant que Severus ne dit quoi que ce soit. J'avais réussi le lundi matin. Malheureusement, il ne se laisse pas prendre au jeu une deuxième fois. Il termine son cours à côté de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule. Je baisse les yeux alors que tous les élèves quittent la pièce.

Lorsque la dernière personne passe la porte, cette dernière ferme avec fracas. Je soupire. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il m'observe en silence, les bras croisés.

-«Qu'est-ce j'ai fais?, me questionne t-il sèchement.»

Un autre silence.

-«Réponds!»

Je soupire de nouveau.

-«Rien, réponds-je simplement.

-Rien? Alors, c'est quoi ton problème? Tu as décidé que mon amitié ne vaut rien? À moins bien sûr que tes amis t'ont convaincu de t'éloigner de moi. Monsieur Hitoshi trouve que je suis trop près de toi? Que je prends trop de place dans ta vie? Que je passe trop de temps avec toi?

-Tu sembles jaloux…, dis-je à voix basse.»

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser de colère, mais il ravale sa frustration et ignore mon commentaire.

-«Dis-moi ce qui se passe.»

Son ton est plutôt doux lorsqu'il parle.

-«Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, expliqué-je. Des élèves croient et/ou espèrent que nous formons peut-être… un couple. Alors j'aime mieux m'éloigner de toi au lieu de nourrir le fantasme des élèves et que nous soyons dans le trouble.»

Severus me regarde en silence, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas. Puis, il revient vers moi, met un genou au sol et prend doucement mes mains dans les siennes.

-«Rien, ni personne ne nous séparera, dit-il de façon solennelle. Surtout pas une bande d'enfants pré pubères. As-tu compris? Rien. Alors fous-toi de ce qu'ils pensent. Nous savons la vérité et c'est tout ce qui compte. Eh puis, nous ne serons pas dans le trouble et, ce, même si des rumeurs courent. Dumbledore sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ce monde qui a fait battre mon cœur et que ce sera la dernière.»

Une partie de moi se met en colère en pensant à l'amour que mon ami porte envers Lily Evans. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas m'affecter, non?

Severus se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

-«Ne t'éloigne plus de moi, d'accord?, chuchote t-il à mon oreille.»

J'acquiesce de la tête et ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Sa voix, sa chaleur, son odeur, je ne peux pas m'en passer. S'en est presque vital.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je suis dans le bureau de Severus, des coups sont donnés à la porte. Je regarde mon ami d'un air questionneur et celui-ci va ouvrir.

-«Bonjour professeur Rogue!, s'exclame avec joie Lockhart. Oh! Bonjour à vous aussi, Séléna.

-Que faites-vous ici?, demande Severus avec impatience.

-À cause des tragédies qui ont eu lieu, c'est-à-dire, la pétrification de monsieur Creevey, qui n'aurait pas arrivé si j'avais été présent à ce moment, j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore si je peux tenir un club de duels. Après tout, avec moi comme mentor, plus personne dans cette école se fera attaquer! Bref, ça ne commencera pas tout de suite puisqu'il y a des préparations à faire, mais le directeur a trouvé mon idée si brillante qu'il a accepté sans hésiter!

-Bravo, répond mon ami sans joie. Maintenant, vous pouvez quitter.

-Je n'ai pas terminé, mon cher. Il se trouve que j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui faire des démonstrations avec moi. J'ai longuement réfléchi à la meilleure personne et je pense que vous êtes le candidat idéal.»

J'éclate de rire.

-«Moi?, questionne Severus.

-Oui, vous!

-Acceptes, Sev, dis-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Fais-moi confiance et accepte.

-D'accord.»

Lockhart remercie mon ami et quitte le bureau en vitesse. Severus se tourne vers moi.

-«Pourquoi veux-tu que j'accepte et qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle?, me demande t-il.

-Lockhart a longuement réfléchi à la personne idéale. C'est un idiot qui n'est pas capable de jeter correctement un sort. Penses-tu qu'il va demander à McGonagall ou à Flitwick? Non. Qui de mieux que la personne qui passe son temps à faire des potions et à ne jamais faire de sorts?

-Cet idiot croit que je suis le professeur le plus faible en combat.

-Exactement et tu auras la chance de le massacrer en duel. J'en suis presque jalouse…»

Mon ami sourit légèrement avant de s'assoir à nouveau à son bureau.

Le lendemain soir, Koizumi m'annonce qu'il doit étudier avec ses amis. Je décide donc de passer la soirée avec Severus.

Lorsque j'entre dans son bureau, je retrouve mon ami devant une pile de livres. J'en prends certains et lis les titres. Tous portent sur des créatures magiques.

-«Tu as décidé de changer de vocation?, demandé-je avec humour. Dumbledore n'a toujours pas accepté ta candidature pour la défense contre les forces du mal, alors tu te tournes vers les soins des créatures magiques?»

Severus lèves les yeux du bouquin qu'il tient.

-«Très drôle, répond-il sans joie. J'essaie de trouver toutes les créatures qui peuvent pétrifier les gens.

-Tu sais que ça peut être Voldemort lui-même qui s'attaque aux élèves.

-C'est une possibilité.»

Puis, il retourne à sa lecture. Je décide de prendre un livre et de l'aider dans sa recherche.

À la fin de la soirée, nous avons une petite liste. Toutefois, ce qui revient le plus dans les livres c'est la méduse et le basilic, deux créatures qui ne passent pas inaperçues.

C'est pendant la deuxième semaine de décembre que le club de duel a lieu. Je m'y rends aux côtés de Severus.

Lockhart est déjà sur la scène et parle aux élèves. Lorsque mon ami le rejoint, malgré ses sourires charmeurs, je peux sentir la nervosité émaner du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je souris méchamment. Severus a le même sourire aux lèvres que moi.

Lorsque les professeurs lèvent leur baguette, je suis surexcitée. J'ai hâte de voir Lockhart perdre. Une partie de moi est jalouse de mon ami.

Le signal est donné. Severus lance son premier sort. Lockhart vole dans les airs et tombe lourdement au sol. Le duel est déjà terminé. Rapide, mais efficace.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, alors que plusieurs filles sont horrifiées. Elles regardent Lockhart en espérant qu'il va bien.

Ce dernier retourne sur la scène et désamorce maladroitement la situation. Puis, les professeurs placent les élèves deux par deux. Étant un nombre impair, je me mets avec Shawn et Jeff. Les garçon sont contre moi.

Les combats commencent. Rapidement, c'est le chaos. Pour ma part, je m'amuse à bloquer les sorts de mes adversaires.

Quelques minutes après, les professeurs arrêtent les duels. Trop d'élèves sont blessés. Mes adversaires, eux, viennent me serrer la mains. Ils sont contents de se combat.

Lockhart décide que d'apprendre aux gens à se protéger est une meilleure idée. Il choisit deux élèves pour qu'ils montent sur scène. Toutefois, Severus refuse. Rapidement, plusieurs personnes demandent à voir un véritable duel. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal regarde autour de lui avec un air paniqué.

Puisqu'il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation, je monte sur scène. Puis, je lève ma baguette vers Severus. Il comprend que je le mets au défi. Soudain, le silence se fait, alors que nous faisons une révérence à l'autre. Lockhart, soulager de ne pas faire partie de ce combat, compte jusqu'à trois.

Severus et moi lançons divers sorts sur l'autre. Nous esquivons ou nous nous protégeons de l'attaque de l'autre. Étant donné la violence des coups, Lockhart quitte rapidement la scène et les élèves reculent pour ne pas être blessés. Après tout, mon ami et moi étions si concentrés dans le combat que nous avons oublié ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

Attaque, esquive, attaque à nouveau, bloque, contre-attaque. Ni lui, ni moi laissons une ouverture.

Une dizaine de minutes passe avant que Severus change sa tactique. Il y va avec une distraction et ça fonctionne. Alors que j'ai l'impression que je vais recevoir une attaque à la gauche, mon ami en profite pour me désarmer. Je regarde ma baguette voler dans les airs et atterrir au sol. Je l'observe quelques secondes.

Cet objet, ma baguette, m'aide à jeter des sorts. Il canalise ma magie afin que celle-ci soit plus facile à contrôler. Toutefois, sans elle, je suis tout de même un être magique. Je souris légèrement.

Sans plus attendre, je me tourne vers Severus et lève les bras. Je pousse ma magie à faire ce que je veux sans catalyseur. Je remarque que ça me prend plus d'énergie, mais ça fonctionne.

Je jette plusieurs sorts sur mon ami qui, surprit, les arrête juste à temps. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il redouble d'effort pour me vaincre.

Sans baguette, il devient difficile d'arrêter les attaques et, bientôt, l'un d'eux me frappe de plein fouet. Je tombe sur le dos, un peu étourdie.

Cette fois, Severus s'approche de moi, agrippe mon collet et met sa baguette à ma gorge. Tranquillement, je lève les mains pour lui montrer que j'abandonne. Il me lâche.

-«Où as-tu appris à jeter des sorts sans ta baguette?, me demande t-il.

-Ici même, réponds-je. J'ai simplement su au fond de moi que j'en étais capable.»

Severus m'observe avec une certaine fierté dans les yeux. Puis, il me tend sa main et il m'aide à me remettre debout. Les élèves applaudissent. Mon ami et moi restons là à nous regarder dans les yeux, en continuant à se tenir la main.

Jaloux de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, Lockhart remonte sur scène et s'adresse aux élèves. Cela sort Severus et moi de notre rêverie. Nous nous séparons rapidement. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sens mon visage rougir.

Lorsque mon attention revient sur ce qui se passe, je remarque que Harry et Draco sont face à face, baguettes levées.

Le duel commence. Malfoy fait apparaître un serpent. Lockhart essaye de s'en occuper, mais ne fait que enrager l'animal qui se tourne vers Justin Finch-Fletcher.

Harry avance vers le serpent et lui dit de ne pas attaquer Justin. Le reptile obéit.

Puis, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ensuite. Tout le monde semble paniqué et ont peur de Harry. J'observe tout le monde les yeux froncés. Severus, lui, fait disparaitre le serpent avant de regarder Potter avec un air étrange. Ron et Hermione poussent leur ami en dehors de la Grande Salle. Rapidement, tout le monde quitte l'endroit.


	37. 37

De retour dans les donjons, je m'assois dans ma chaise et rejoue la scène dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-«Ça va?, questionne mon ami.

-Ouais, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ou entendu.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Harry… Le serpent… Tout le monde a paniqué… Mais pourquoi?

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?

-Non. Harry s'approche, dit au serpent de se calmer et, soudain, la panique.

-Il a dit au serpent de se calmer?

-Oui. Eh puis, pourquoi cette question? Tu étais là après tout!

-Séléna, Potter a parlé en Fourchelang.

-En quoi?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Je ne comprends pas. Il a clairement dit au serpent…

-Bien sûr, me coupe t-il. Tu es l'héritière de Serpentard. Donc, tu parles cette langue aussi. C'est pour ça que tu as compris ce qu'il a dit.»

Je garde le silence et réfléchie.

-«À cause de ça, les gens vont croire que Potter est celui qui a ouvert la chambre des Secrets et qui a pétrifié les sang-de-bourbe, dis-je. Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'est lui.»

Severus ne répond pas. Nous nous perdons alors dans nos réflexions personnelles.

Mon ami et moi passons une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter principalement de la soirée, mais aussi de tout et de rien, dans ses appartements. C'est aussi là qu'il m'annonce que quelqu'un a volé des ingrédients rares dans ses réserves. Je trouve cela étrange, mais le sujet tombe vite à l'eau le moment où nous nous rappelons comment Lockhart a été vaincu. Lorsque nous décidons d'aller dormir, il est très tard.

Au matin, j'ai l'impression que c'est le milieu de la nuit tant c'est sombre à l'extérieur. De plus, il fait très froid. Je décide de rester quelques minutes de plus sous les couvertures chaudes. Bien entendu, je me rendors.

C'est Severus qui me réveille à nouveau. Cette fois, mes yeux s'ouvre d'un coup et mon cœur bat rapidement en réalisant que je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours.

J'enlève les draps qui sont sur moi et frissonne. Toutefois, mon ami me force à retourner dans le lit.

-«Tu es fatiguée, alors continue de dormir, me dit-il d'une voix douceâtre.

-Mais j'ai un cours de sortilèges!

-Ce n'est pas grave même si tu en manques un. Lève-toi seulement pour le prochain cours.

-Qui est potions…»

Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement. Puis, il quitte la pièce. Je retourne à la chaleur.

Lorsque je me lève, il fait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Aussi, la température des donjons n'a pas augmentée. Même avec mes vêtements et ma cape, je tremble de froid.

Puis, je me rends compte que le cours de potions est sur le point de commencer. Je décide de courir pour ne pas être en retard.

J'entre dans la classe juste à temps et m'assoie à ma place près de Shawn et Jeff. Je les salue d'un signe de tête avant de me concentrer sur le professeur. Celui-ci semble être le seul à ne pas être incommodé par le froid. Les élèves, eux, essayent de s'approcher le plus possible des flammes sous leur chaudron pour se réchauffer.

Severus donne le signal pour commencer nos potions. C'est avec les paupières lourdes et les mains tremblantes que je me mets au travail. Je coupe mes ingrédients, mais je me rends rapidement compte que c'est bâclé. Ma potion ne sera pas parfaite.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ma mixture est d'un bleu pâle, alors qu'elle doit être foncée. Je laisse échapper un grommellement.

Lorsque Severus passe à côté de moi, il est surpris en voyant mon chaudron.

-«Séléna qui ne réussira pas sa potion pour la toute première fois, s'exclame t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne suis pas concentrée, avoué-je un peu désespérée. Je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai faim et j'ai complètement froid.»

Mon ami m'observe quelques instants. Puis, il enlève sa cape et la dépose sur mes épaules. Rapidement, sa chaleur, sa douceur et son odeur me calme.

-«Sev, tu… Non. Tu vas avoir froid.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Maintenant, sais-tu comment réparer les dégâts qui ont été fait à ta potion?

-Je dois t'avouer que non.»

Il va chercher un banc libre et s'assoit devant moi. Ensuite, il prend mon matériel.

-«Regardes bien, dit-il. Il faut que tu rajoutes cet ingrédient, puis celui-là, et tu mets plus de cela. Puis, tu mélanges deux fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre et trois fois en sens inverse. La touche finale: augmente ton feu et laisse bouillir quelques minutes. Tu vas voir, ta potion sera sauvée.»

Je souris en voyant ma mixture changer pour le mieux.

-«Merci!, lancé-je avec joie. Je tâcherai de me souvenir de ce truc.»

Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'il continue sa ronde.

Le cours termine et ma potion est presque parfaite. Je suis tout de même contente du résultat.

Je range mes effets scolaires rapidement et quitte aux côtés de mes amis de Gryffondor. Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle où j'ai hâte de manger mon premier repas. C'est aussi à ce moment que je comprends pourquoi il fait si sombre et si froid: un blizzard fait rage à l'extérieur. De la neige couvre toutes les fenêtres et le soleil n'a aucun moyen de réchauffer l'école.

-«Rogue était de bonne humeur pour une fois, remarque Jeff alors que nous montons les escaliers pour sortir des donjons.

-Ouais, il n'a pas trop chialer sur nos affreuses potions, appuie Shawn. Ça doit être à cause du combat d'hier.

-Qui ne serait pas heureux de pouvoir remettre à sa place Lockhart?»

Nous rions. Puis, je remarque que j'ai toujours la cape de Severus sur les épaules.

-«Oh!, dis-je. J'ai oublié de remettre cela. Vous pouvez continuer, je vous rejoindrai.

-Non, ça va, on t'attend ici, m'annonce Jeff.»

Je tourne des talons, fais quelques pas et m'arrête.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demande Shawn qui s'étire le coup pour voir ce qui se passe.»

Severus marche à toute vitesse vers nous avec un air très sérieux au visage. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il agrippe mon bras et me tire vers lui. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. D'un mouvement, je prends sa main dans la mienne.

_-«Quelque chose ne vas pas?, questionné-je._

_-Une autre attaque a eu lieu près de la classe de métamorphose.»_

Surprise, je suis Severus en silence.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, plusieurs professeurs sont présents. Tous sont tendus.

J'apprends alors que c'est Justin Finch-Fletcher et Nick quasi-sans-tête les victimes. Plusieurs posent des questions ou disent leurs inquiétudes. Dumbledore prend le temps de répondre à tous avant de nous dire qu'il faut redoubler d'effort pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Bien entendu, il dit cela en me regardant.

Il doit pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard que je sais où est cet endroit. Severus et moi avons cherché sans succès. Mais nous ne pouvions pas abandonner, surtout pas avec quatre victimes.

Mon cours de botanique étant annulé, suivi d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je passe mon après-midi avec Severus malgré le froid des donjons. Heureusement, mon ami me dit de garder sa cape, ce qui m'aide beaucoup.

Les vacances commencent et très peu d'élèves restent à Poudlard. La plupart ont peur de se faire pétrifier, ce qui est tout à fait normal vue la situation.

Un après-midi, alors que je marche dans le parc afin de mieux admirer le tapis blanc qui couvre l'école et ses environs, je reçois une grosse boule de neige en plein visage. J'arrête de bouger, complètement surprise. Je regarde autour de moi afin de trouver le coupable. Je remarque alors les jumeaux Weasley en train de rire par terre.

C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que je me venge en leur lançant plusieurs boules de neige. Les garçons se lèvent et une bataille commence.

Nous courrons, nous nous chamaillons, nous rions. Tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne sont oubliés. À ce moment, ce qui importe, c'est de s'amuser.

Lorsque nous retournons dans le château pour se réchauffer et manger, les garçons se demandent quel prochain mauvais coup serait intéressant à faire.

-«Des feux d'artifices dans la classe de métamorphose alors qu'elle est transformé en chat, suggère Fred. On pourrait voir à quel point elle sursauterait.

-Très bon, Fred, mais pense à la punition qu'on va avoir, réplique George.

-Vous devriez plutôt faire exploser les toilettes que Lockhart utilise, dis-je. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête et sa honte.»

Les jumeaux me regardent, surpris.

-«Tu es sur que tu n'es pas notre sœur jumelle?, demande Fred.

-Parce que tu as d'aussi bonnes idées que nous, termine George.

-J'ai les cheveux un peu trop noir pour être une Weasley, lancé-je, amusée.

-Ça peut s'arranger.

-Non merci! Je ne veux pas avoir les cheveux roux!»

Nous rions et continuons à chercher des mauvais coups à faire.

Les vacances passent rapidement et les élèves sont de retour à Poudlard. Ceux-ci sont toujours inquiets et tous semblent sur un pied d'alerte.

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Lockhart a, d'après lui, une bonne idée.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, j'entre dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Severus et nous figeons. Les murs de la pièce sont couverts de grosses fleurs roses et des cœurs tombent du plafond.

Pendant quelques instants, nous restons là à regarder autour de nous avant d'avancer vers la table des professeurs.

Seul Lockhart, qui est habillé en rose, semble de bonne humeur. C'est en l'ignorant que nous nous asseyons et mangeons malgré que notre appétit s'est envolé.

Puis, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal prend la parole et annonce à tous que des «Cupidons» vont se promener toute la journée dans l'école afin de livrer des lettres de Saint-Valentin.

Lorsque Lockhart mentionne que Severus va être là pour aider les élèves à fabriquer des philtres d'amour, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cause de la tête que mon ami fait.

C'est donc la journée durant que nous devons subir la livraison de lettres en plein milieu des cours, au grand malheur des professeurs.

Pour ma part, je reçois quelques cartes, trop à mon goût, et j'ai très hâte que la journée se termine.

Le printemps arrive enfin. Le froid et la neige disparaissent et les températures clémentes reviennent.

Un après-midi, alors que je marche dans la même direction que Harry, Ron et Hermione afin de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, mais à plusieurs mètres derrière eux, la voix cruelle fait brièvement son apparition. Au lieu de regarder dans la direction du son, j'observe attentivement le trio. Harry cri et ses amis sursautent sans savoir ce qui se passe. Sans plus attendre, je cours vers les donjons.

J'entre en trombe dans le bureau de Severus qui me regarde avec un air questionneur.

-«C'est un basilic, m'exclamé-je, essoufflée.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Le monstre.»

Il y a un court silence.

-«Comment le sais-tu?, me questionne t-il en se levant. Tu l'as vu?»

Je lui conte ce qui vient de se passer.

-«Potter et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir parler Fourchelang et nous sommes les seuls à entendre la voix, expliqué-je. Salazar Serpentard adore les serpents. Logiquement, le monstre qu'il cacherait dans la Chambre des Secrets serait un serpent. Le basilic en est un. Je comprends donc ce qu'il dit et Harry aussi. De plus, il y a cinquante ans de cela, une élève a été tué par le monstre et regarder cette créature dans les yeux est mortelle. Finalement, j'ai entendu que Hagrid a des problèmes avec ses coqs. Plusieurs sont morts.

-Et le chant du coq est fatal pour le basilic, finit Severus. Le seul problème est que ce monstre est gigantesque. Quelqu'un l'aurait vu se déplacer.»

Je réfléchie et Severus fait de même. J'essaye de construire des théories, mais rien.

-«Je sais, dit mon ami après quelques minutes.»

Je l'écoute avec une très grande attention.

-«Je me suis rappelé le moment où tu l'as entendu lorsque j'étais avec toi. Tu as suivi des yeux l'endroit où tu l'entendais. Tu t'en souviens?

-Oui. C'était au-dessus de nous, puis la créature a descendu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de nous?

-Le plafond…

-Non, la tuyauterie.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a un basilic qui se promène dans la plomberie de l'école.

-Oui et il y a certainement un passage qui mène à la Chambre des Secrets.

-Bien! Maintenant, que fait-on?, demandé-je, excitée.

-On continue nos recherches, mais, cette fois, on sait un peu plus où chercher.

-D'accord et si on trouve cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets…?

-On élimine le basilic.

-On pourrait aussi…

-N'y pense même pas.

-Mais…

-Non, tu ne contrôleras pas ce monstre, il est trop dangereux. Il faut l'éliminer.»

J'acquiesce quelque peu déçue même si je comprends parfaitement qu'avoir un basilic comme animal de compagnie n'est pas une bonne idée. Malgré moi, l'idée de tuer un serpent aussi rare et magnifique me paraît affreuse. Je soupire. Puis, nous décidons de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

Toutefois, McGonagall annonce que la partie est annulée. Surprise, je retourne au château.

Peu de temps après, une réunion de professeurs a lieu dans laquelle je me rends. C'est là que j'apprends qu'il y a eu une autre attaque. Deux élèves ont été pétrifiées, Pénélope Deauclaire et Hermione Granger sont les victimes. En entendant le dernier nom, je suis sous le choc.

Puis, on annonce que les élèves devront retournés dans leur salle commune dès 18h00 et qu'ils ne peuvent y sortir. Ils devront aussi être accompagné par un professeur en tout temps. Aussi, les membres du personnel, ainsi que moi et les fantômes, devrons surveiller les couloirs et, ce, dès le couvre-feu.

Plusieurs professeurs sont surpris que je ne sois pas obligé d'être enfermé dans ma salle commune, mais Dumbledore leur assure que je suis la seule personne dans cette école qui n'est pas en danger. Cela soulève quelques suspicions, mais le directeur rassure tout le monde.

Abasourdie, je quitte le bureau de Dumbledore. Les mesures mises en place sont sévères, mais justifié. En espérant qu'il n'y ait plus d'attaque.

Severus annonce à tous ses élèves les nouvelles mesures. Plusieurs ne sont pas contents, mais ne disent rien afin de ne pas froisser leur directeur de maison.

Koizumi, lui, est déçu que je puisse pas passer du temps avec lui, sauf à l'heure des repas. Le reste du temps, soit je vais être en classe, soit je vais surveiller les couloirs.

Le soir même, Severus et moi apprenons que Hagrid est amené à Azkaban et que Dumbledore est retiré de ses fonctions.

Sans le directeur, j'ai l'impression est l'école est en danger. Je redouble donc d'efforts afin de trouver la Chambre des Secrets dans le peu de temps libre que j'ai.


	38. 38

Le mois de mai arrive et toujours aucun signe de la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai pourtant fouillé partout.

-«Pourquoi je ne trouve rien?, demandé-je à Severus, découragée. Pourquoi l'héritière de Serpentard ne trouve rien? C'est moi qui est aveugle ou quoi? On sait que le Basilic se déplace dans la tuyauterie et je suis allé dans toutes les toilettes de l'école. Rien.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Tu vas en classe toute la journée, tu surveilles les couloirs le soir et tu fouilles constamment l'école. Tu es fatiguée. Alors laisse tomber, tu as fait ton possible.

-Me reposer? Avec un monstre qui peut tuer des élèves? Non, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je trouve. Dumbledore compte sur moi.

-Séléna, tu dois arrêter avant de devenir folle. Eh puis, les BUSE, c'est dans un mois.

-Je vais les passer, t'inquiète.

-Ne crois pas que ça va être facile. Tu dois étudier. Il faut que tu obtiennes la note ''optimal'' pour la majorité de tes examens.»

Je soupire et décide de fermer les yeux pour me calmer. Severus a raison, je suis fatiguée. En même temps, ça me frustre de ne pas trouver la pièce construite par mon ancêtre.

Je me concentre donc sur mes études, mais ce n'est pas facile. J'ai la tête ailleurs. Je me dis toujours qu'il peut y avoir une autre attaque, que je peux l'arrêter si je trouve la Chambre des Secrets, que quelqu'un peut se faire tuer simplement parce que j'étudie au lieu d'aller tuer le monstre.

Toutefois, Severus m'aide le plus possible, me forçant à apprendre le plus possible afin d'être prête pour les examens.

Je me rends compte de ma fatigue les semaines qui suivent lorsque je monte le ton face à mes amis. Ma patience est très limitée.

-«Veux-tu une part de gâteau?, me demande Shawn.

-Non, réponds-je sèchement.

-Tu es sûr? Parce qu'il est vraiment excellent.

-J'ai dit non! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans?

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te…

-Ça va, je suis désolée.

-Tu sembles peu dormir ces temps-ci, remarque Jeff.

-J'ai des couloirs à surveiller pendant toute une nuit. C'est trois fois par semaine. J'ai aussi la surveillance que les préfets font et j'essaye d'étudier pour les BUSE avant d'aller dormir.

-C'est vraiment trop.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.»

Mes amis grommellent leur mécontentement, mais savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Severus me demande à son bureau. J'entre et vois un parchemin et une plume devant mon ami. Je m'assois.

-«Tous les élèves de cinquième année doivent passer une entrevue avec leur directeur de maison, m'informe Severus. C'est pour les orientés sur leur choix de carrière et leur dire quelle note avoir à leurs examens. Bref, j'aurais dû te faire cela il y a des mois, mais ça n'a peu d'importance. Donc, as-tu une idée de ton choix de carrière?

-Non, réponds-je simplement.

-Même pas un métier qui te semblerait intéressant?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela. Pour moi, mon futur se résume à finir l'école et faire plein de trucs horribles auprès de mon père.

-Il te faudra tout de même gagner de l'argent.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à cela ces temps-ci.

-Allons-y par tes forces. Tu es une excellente combattante, mais les potions t'intéressent plus.

-C'est plutôt qu'en fabriquant des potions, j'arrête de penser à mon père ou à ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Ça me détend. Eh puis, en première année, c'était l'une des rares matières où on l'utilisait pas de magie, alors j'étais à l'aise.

-Tu n'as pas envie de fabriquer des potions? Je veux dire, être payer à faire cela. Par exemple, faire les remèdes pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très palpitant.

-Il n'y a rien de palpitant à la vie d'adulte. Mais tu sais que tu pourrais facilement devenir Auror?

-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour le ministère de la Magie. Eh puis, pense à la tête que mon père ferait.

Severus soupire.

-Tans pis, je vais écrire que tu ne sais pas. Donc, je te conseille d'avoir la note «optimal» pour la majorité de tes examens.

-Bien. Merci.

-Tu peux partir.»

Je me lève alors qu'il commence à écrire sur le parchemin et quitte la pièce.

Trois jours avant les examens, en après-midi, McGonagall demande à ce que tous les élèves retournent dans leur salle commune et que les professeurs se rejoignent dans la salle des employés. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas où je dois me rendre. Avec les élèves ou avec les professeurs? Je décide de rejoindre Severus.

McGonagall informe que Ginny Weasley est dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les professeurs réagissent fortement à cela. Toutefois, c'est Severus qui attire mon attention.

Habituellement, rien ne semble l'affecter, surtout lorsqu'il arrive malheur à un élève. Cette fois, je peux voir de la frustration, voir même le sentiment d'avoir échoué à protéger quelqu'un.

Malgré ses airs de méchant, il a un cœur bon.

Lockhart fait son entrée et le regrette presque aussitôt. Tous se tournent vers lui et le chargent à tuer le monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est avec peur qu'il fuit la pièce.

Severus et moi descendons dans la salle commune de Serpentard et mon ami informe les élèves des derniers événements. Il leur annonce aussi qu'ils prendront le train le lendemain matin.

Puis, puisqu'il faut laisser les couloirs libres pour Lockhart, Severus et moi allons se reposer dans ses appartements privés. Malgré l'inquiétude, ça me prend très peu de temps avant de m'endormir.

Je me fais réveiller par un mouvement brusque de la part de mon ami. Il observe la porte d'entrée avec attention. Puis, j'entends. Des coups sont donnés à la porte. Je me lève d'un coup et cours me cacher dans la chambre.

Severus ouvre la porte et laisse entrer les personnes.

-«Severus, dit la voix du professeur Chourave, j'ai les mandragores dans cette boîte.

-Vous pouvez la déposer ici, répond mon ami.

-Venez m'apporter la potion le plus rapidement possible, lance madame Pomfresh.»

J'entends du mouvement. Elles sont sorties. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne est là. Je ne bouge donc pas et contrôle ma respiration afin de faire aucun bruit.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Minerva?, demande Severus.

-Deux de mes élèves manquent à l'appel en plus de la jeune Weasley, informe McGonagall.

-Qui?

-Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Lockhart aussi est introuvable.

-Ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour ce qui est de Lockhart.

-Je crains tout de même le pire. Tu sais comment sont les deux garçons.

-Bien entendu. Ils sont certainement en train d'essayer de sauver Ginevra Weasley.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, Severus? Il y a un monstre en liberté dans le château et trois élèves portés disparus!

-Que veux-tu que je fasses, Minerva?, réplique t-il sèchement. Que je fouille l'école pour une vingtième fois? Et qui va faire le philtre de mandragore?

-Et Séléna?

-Non, oubliez ça.

-Dumbledore semble convaincu qu'elle peut nous aider. Ça ne serait pas étonnant puisqu'elle est une Jedusor.

-Ne dites plus jamais ce nom.

Il semble furieux cette fois.

-Désolé, mais…

-Non. Elle a cherché la Chambre sans succès. Elle a fait énormément d'effort cette année et elle est épuisée. De plus, elle doit passer ses BUSE dans quelques jours. Je sais que vous voulez revoir ses garçons vivants, mais je dois sauver d'autres vies et elle n'est pas dans un état pour sauver qui que ce soit.

-Je comprends, dit McGonagall avec tristesse. Je vous laisse alors. J'ai monsieur et madame Weasley qui vont bientôt arriver à Poudlard.»

La professeure quitte les appartements de mon ami. Ce dernier vient me voir pour me dire que je peux sortir de ma cachette. Puis, il soulève la boîte et se dirige vers la sortie. Je le suis, mais il s'arrête rapidement.

-«Reste ici et repose-toi, dit-il.

-Ça va peut-être être la seule et unique fois que je vais être témoins de la fabrication de cette potion. Je ne vais certainement pas manquer ça.»

Il soupire, mais ne dit rien.

Nous nous installons dans la classe de potions où tout le matériel et les ingrédients sont sorti. Il ne manquait que les mandragores. Puis, il se met au travail.

Malgré que je trouve cela fascinant, j'ai de la difficulté à combattre ma fatigue. Je manque alors certaines étapes puisque mes yeux ont fermés quelques minutes.

J'ai à peine conscience que Severus me dit qu'il a terminé et qu'il s'en va porter le philtre de mandragore à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il revient, c'est pour me transporter jusqu'à ses appartements.

Je me fais de nouveau réveiller, en fin de soirée, cette fois par Severus. Il m'annonce les événements de la soirée: Harry et Ron ont trouvé la Chambre des Secrets, Harry a vaincu le Basilic, Ginny est sauvée, Lockhart a perdu la mémoire et il y a un festin qui a présentement lieu.

Je me lève, me prépare rapidement et va à la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre la fête.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je croise le regarde de Harry qui, soudainement, perd son sourire. Ses sourcils se froncent et il a un air questionneur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller voir dans sa tête.

Une phrase occupe toute la place: «Elle ressemble énormément à Tom Jedusor.»

C'est à mon tour de me poser des questions. Comment sait-il cela?

Je m'en vais dans ses souvenirs. Je vois alors l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, la Chambre en elle-même, Ginny, le Basilic, Fumseck, le Choixpeau, l'épée de Gryffondor, le journal intime et Tom. Celui qui deviendra mon père.

Je baisse les yeux avant de me diriger à la table des professeurs avec mon ami. Là, je prends sa main.

_-«Je sais où est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, annoncé-je._

_-Où?_

_-Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

_-Tu n'as pas chercher à cet endroit?_

_-Oui, mais je me suis rapidement impatientée à cause d'elle, alors je n'ai pas fouillé avec attention. J'aurais dû._

_-C'est fait et tu ne peux rien y changer.»_

Il y a un court silence.

_-«Veux-tu venir avec moi voir la Chambre des Secrets?_, demandé-je.

_-C'est ta pièce, ton héritage._

_-Et je suis prête à le partager avec toi.»_

Il me regarde avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-«Pense aux examens avant,_ dit-il._ Nous irons après.»_

Je soupire et roule des yeux avant de lui sourire.

Puis, McGonagall annonce que les examens sont annulés. Bien entendu, je sais parfaitement bien que ce sont ceux des professeurs et non ceux du Ministère comme c'est le cas pour les BUSE.

C'est donc la première semaine de juin que les examens commencent. Tous sont nerveux. Je le suis aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avoir des «optimal» partout. Je me suis bien reposée, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas assez étudié.

Le premier est celui de Sortilèges.

Je m'assois à un pupitre et, lorsque le surveillant donne le signal, je commence l'examen.

Rapidement, la nervosité qui m'habite s'envole. Les questions sont faciles. Je termine donc rapidement.

En après-midi, Severus vient me rejoindre et passe du temps avec moi pendant que les élèves pratiques des charmes avant d'être appelé pour l'examen pratique.

Lorsqu'on m'appelle, Severus me jette un regard encourageant. Je lui souris et entre dans la pièce.

On me pointe un vieux sorcier qui me demande de jeter divers charmes. J'exécute ses ordres sans difficulté. Satisfait, il me libère. Je retourne vers mon ami.

Le lendemain, c'est Métamorphose. Malgré que j'ai un peu moins de facilité dans cette matière, je m'en sors très bien.

Le mercredi vient Botanique, suivi par Défense contre les forces du mal le jeudi où j'impressionne les surveillants avec la puissance de mes sorts. À cet examen, Severus est entré avec moi afin d'observer dans un coin. Il est content.

La dernière journée de la semaine est consacré à Runes anciennes où j'éprouve quelques difficultés, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Le lundi suivant, c'est Potions. La partie théorique est complexe, mais cette matière est ma force. Pour la partie pratique, Severus est encore présent et je peux voir une certaine fierté dans ses yeux lorsque je remets mon flacon rempli de la parfaite potion.

Puis, c'est Soins des créatures magiques où j'ai un doute quant au résultat que je vais avoir. C'est suivis de l'examen de Étude des Moldus qui est facile.

Le lendemain, Astronomie où, là encore, je ne suis pas sûre. Dans la même journée, il y a l'examen de divination où je crois que j'aurai une bonne note.

Vient ensuite Arithmancie. L'examen est difficile, mais faisable.

C'est pendant la nuit que l'examen pratique d'Astronomie a lieu et je crois que je me suis débrouillée.

La dernière journée est dédié à Histoire de la magie. Aussi ennuyant que le cours lui-même, je termine l'examen avec joie.

J'ai enfin du temps libre. Plus d'examen, plus de Chambre des Secrets à trouver, plus de surveillance de couloirs. Du repos et du plaisir avec mes amis. Ça m'a manqué.

La soirée avant le départ, je rejoins Severus devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et y entre avec lui.

Je vais directement au bon lavabo et lui dit de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Le passage apparaît. Sans hésiter, je saute dans le tunnel. Après une très longue descente, mes pieds touchent le sol. Je sors ma baguette et éclaire l'endroit.

Severus arrive à mes côtés et fait lui aussi de la lumière avant de se mettre en route.

Puis, nous arrivons à un amas de roches. Nous en déplaçons assez pour nous permettre de passer.

Une porte. Les serpents sur elle semblent vivants ce qui me fait sourire. Je parle de nouveau en Fourchelang pour l'ouvrir. Puis, la Chambre des Secrets est devant nous.

Tout est magnifique. Les piliers avec d'autres sculptures de serpents, la lumière verdâtre, la gigantesque statue de Serpentard, tout me fait sentir bien. Puis, je vois le Basilic et mon cœur se serre.

Je m'approche et admire la créature avec tristesse. Je lève le bras et la caresse. Severus s'approche de moi.

-«Terrifiant, dit-il.

-Elle est magnifique.»

Nous continuons d'investiguer l'endroit avant de décider de le quitter afin que je puisse passer les quelques heures qui me reste à Poudlard avec mes amis et, surtout, avec Koizumi.


	39. 39

Lorsque le train arrive à King's Cross, mes amis et moi partons chacun de notre côté. Toutefois, Koizumi reste avec moi. Après tout, il a terminé ses études à Poudlard, alors qu'il me reste deux ans à faire, et je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons nous revoir.

-«Essaye de venir me voir cet été, dit Koizumi.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je ne crois pas qu'on va me donner l'autorisation, réponds-je avec tristesse.

-Depuis quand suis-tu les règles?»

Je souris. Malheureusement, ne pas suivre les règles de l'école et ne pas écouter les ordres de Severus, c'est bien différent. Après tout, je ne veux pas mettre mon ami à dos.

-«Je vais voir aussi avec mes horaires de travail. Mon père m'a fait entré au Ministère de la Magie.

-Je suis contente pour toi.»

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Severus les bras croisés dans un coin sombre.

-«Je dois y aller, annoncé-je à contrecœur à mon petit-ami.

-C'est dommage. Mais on va s'écrire le plus souvent possible et j'essaierai de venir te voir à Poudlard.»

Il me serre dans ses bras, m'embrasse une dernière fois et recule de quelques pas avant de transplaner.

Je soupire avant d'aller rejoindre mon ami. Il me tend ma main et nous transplanons à notre tour.

En arrivant chez Severus, je range ma valise, prend une douche et me couche dans mon lit. Je me remémore les événements de l'année scolaire. Mon père était encore une fois trop près de moi à mon goût. Un frisson parcourt mon dos. J'essaye d'oublier cette pensée. Je suis, après tout, en vacances et je veux en profiter le plus possible pour me reposer.

C'est deux semaines plus tard que je commence mes devoirs. Je décide de commencer par le plus ennuyant, histoire de la Magie, et de terminer par ce qui m'intéresse le plus, potions. Bien entendu, puisque Lockhart a perdu la mémoire, je n'ai pas de travaux à faire pour défense contre les forces du mal.

Après un mois de vacances, j'arrive enfin à mon devoir de Potions. Je lis la questions de l'essaie et fronce les sourcils. C'est sur une matière qui n'a pas été vu à l'école. De plus, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir lu à ce sujet dans les livres de potions utilisés pour le cours. Je décide d'aller voir Severus.

Il est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Il lève rapidement les yeux vers moi avant de continuer son travail.

-«J'espère que tu n'es pas ici pour me demander de l'aide pour tes devoirs, me dit-il.

-C'est quoi ça?, demandé-je en levant le parchemin.»

Il regarde de nouveau dans ma direction, reconnaît ce que j'ai dans les mains et sourit.

-«Tu es capable de le faire.

-Tu penses que les autres élèves vont être capable de le faire avec aucun livre de référence?»

Ses yeux brillent. Je l'observe quelques secondes et commence à comprendre.

-«Ils n'ont pas à faire _ce_ devoir, n'est-ce pas?, demandé-je.»

Il ne répond pas, mais je sais que j'ai raison.

-«Ce n'est pas juste!, lancé-je.

-Je leur ai donné un devoir à leur hauteur et un à ta hauteur. Ça aurait été trop facile pour toi sinon.

-Je te déteste, dis-je avec amusement.

-Va travailler.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire dans quel livre chercher.

-Dans l'un de ceux dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh! Merci beaucoup,_ professeur_, pour cette aide précieuse. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé.»

Je soupire et tourne des talons. Dans le salon, je cherche un bouquin qui m'aiderait à faire mon devoir.

Le repas est prêt et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Je m'assoie à la table et mange en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Severus m'observe.

-«Quoi?, questionné-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je fais cela?

-Ouais. Tu me pousses à dépasser mes limites.

-Exacte. C'est pour cette raison que je n'exige que la perfection.

-Et c'est aussi pour cela que les élèves te détestent. Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est pour leur bien. Tu les pousses à aller plus loin et à être meilleurs. C'est sûr que tu pourrais le faire avec plus de tacts, mais tu es qui tu es.

-Exacte. C'est pour ça que je ne te donne pas de chance lors de nos duels. Je veux que tu repousses tes limites et que tu deviennes toujours plus forte parce que je sais que tu le peux. Même chose pour mes élèves. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être meilleur. Plus savants, plus instruits. Mais ils sont paresseux ou ont peur de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Je vois ce dont ils sont capable, mais eux, non.»

Je souris. Les élèves ne se rendent pas compte à quel point Severus est un excellent professeur.

Après le repas, je me remets à la recherche d'un livre pour mon devoir.

Un matin, alors que je rejoins mon ami dans le salon, il me tend furieusement le journal. Je le prends et lis le titre à la première page.

-«Quoi?!, m'exclamé-je en levant les yeux vers mon ami.»

Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Celui qui a intimidé Severus et qui a même essayé de le tuer en l'emmenant vers Remus Lupin transformé en loup-garou. Mes mains se serrent avec colère.

-«Si je le trouve, je te jure que je lui ferai payer pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, dis-je furieusement.»

Les yeux de mon ami brillent de malice. Je m'assois dans le divan et reste en silence. Dans ma tête, divers scénarios apparaissent, tous portant sur moi qui venge Severus.

Durant le mois de juillet, un hibou entre par une fenêtre et dépose deux enveloppes devant moi. Je les prends alors que l'oiseau quitte la pièce. Severus s'approche de moi, curieux. Je reconnais l'une d'elle. C'est la liste des effets scolaires à acheter. L'autre, c'est mon ami qui me dit ce que c'est. Ce sont mes résultats de mes BUSE. C'est avec une certaine nervosité que j'ouvre l'enveloppe et sort le parchemin. Je ne lis pas ce qui est écrit et va immédiatement à mes notes. Je vois alors les «optimal» s'aligner à côté du nom des cours. Je souris. Je suis très contente. Mes efforts ont porté fruit. Je me lève et serre Severus dans mes bras. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu d'aussi bons résultats.

Severus revient d'une réunion de professeurs vers la fin des vacances en colère.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir, répond-il sèchement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.»

Pour qu'il soit fâché au point de vouloir être seul, c'est que quelque chose de gros cloche à l'école. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte de savoir ou non. Au moins, il sait que je suis là s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Je le soutiendrai peu importe ce qui se passe.

Deux semaines avant le retour à Poudlard, Severus vient me voir dans ma chambre alors que je suis en train de lire mes nouveaux livres pour la prochaine année scolaire. Il s'assoit dans mon lit.

-«Je dois te demander un truc, dit-il avec sérieux.»

Je laisse mon bouquin de côté, me redresse et le regarde avec attention.

-«J'ai besoin de ton aide cette année, continue t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, réponds-je sans hésité.

-Une fois par mois, je devrai enseigner défense contre les forces du mal.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu auras bientôt la réponse à cette question. Toutefois, durant cette journée, je ne pourrai pas donner le cours de potions. J'aimerais que tu le fasses.

-Moi?, dis-je après un court silence.

-Je sais que tu en es capable, je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises. Eh puis, Dumbledore approuve, si tu acceptes bien entendu. Tu es la seule dans cette école en qui j'ai confiance pour confier l'enseignement de mes élèves.

-Euh… Je.. c'est… Je veux dire…

-Les cours seront préparés, je te donnerai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes instructions.

-Dans ce cas, ouais, d'accord.

-Merci.»

Il se lève et j'agrippe rapidement son avant-bras. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-«Merci de ta confiance, dis-je simplement avant de le lâcher.»

Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement avant de sortir dans la chambre. De mon côté, je ne peux arrêter de sourire. Je vais enseigner ma matière préférée. J'ai hâte.

C'est le 1er septembre. Je marche le long des quais à King's Cross, traverse le mur me séparant du monde Moldus à celui des sorciers et admire le Poudlard Express. Je me dirige vers l'avant du train en zigzaguant entre les élèves et leur famille. Plusieurs parents dont leur enfant commence leur première année pleurent puisque c'est la première fois qu'ils vont être aussi longtemps séparés.

J'entre dans le train et dépose mes bagages dans la section réservée aux préfets et m'assois. Je suis rapidement rejointe par Henricus qui me salue d'un signe de tête. Le dernier à entrer est Percy qui a la tête bien haute et le torse sorti afin de montrer à tous son badge de préfet-en-chef. Je roule des yeux en le voyant.

Le train démarre et je regarde défiler le paysage. Lorsque nous quittons Londres, je décide de prendre un livre sur les potions afin de me remémorer ce que j'ai appris en première année. Au bout de deux heures, je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer. Percy m'énerve. Je ferme mon livre et va à la recherche de mes amis.

Ceux-ci sont vers l'arrière du train. Kelly et Adriana sont assises avec d'autres élèves de Serpentard. Je passe au moins une heure avec eux à discuter avant de m'enfoncer plus loin dans le train.

Je croise les jumeaux Weasley avec leur ami Lee Jordan et parle un peu avec eux avant de les laisser préparer leurs mauvais coups. Trois compartiments plus loin, Jeff, Shawn et Jack sont en train de regarder des photos de voyage. Une fille de seize ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns est aussi présente. Je cogne à la porte et ouvre. Les garçons se lèvent et me prennent l'un après l'autre dans leurs bras.

Jeff me présente ensuite la Gryffondor.

-«C'est Julia, ma petite-amie.

-Ah oui? Tu ne m'as pas dit ça, lancé-je, amusée.

-J'attendais que ça soit officiel et ça l'est depuis une semaine, se défend-il.»

Je souris et écoute le récit des voyages de mes amis. Shawn est allé en France, alors que Jack a visité l'Allemagne. Jeff, lui, n'a pas quitté le pays. Il a simplement fait de petites sorties avec ses parents et Julia.

Celle-ci décide d'aller rejoindre ses amies. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il y a un orage à l'extérieur.

-«On va être complètement trempé pendant le festin, dit Shawn.

-Tu n'es pas un sorcier?, demandé-je à la blague.

-Pas aussi bon que toi.

-Je pratique simplement plus.

-D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemble vos résultats de vos BUSE?, questionne Jack.

-Je ne pourrai pas continuer potions, informe Jeff, et j'ai lamentablement échoué divination. Le reste, ça va.

-Moi, dit Jack, j'ai passé métamorphose de justesse, mais je n'aurai pas potions non plus.

-Pas de potions pour moi, annonce Shawn avec joie. Et toi, Séléna? Combien de «optimal» as-tu eu?

-Douze.

-Douze?, répètent en chœur les garçons.

-Tu es une brute!, ajoute Jeff, impressionné.»

Nous discutons encore un peu des examens avant parler de tout et de rien.

Le soleil se couche et, avec la pluie, il fait très sombre à l'extérieur. Les garçons ont faim et pensent au repas qui les attend.

Soudain, le train ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à Poudlard. Puis, toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Je me lève et sors ma baguette avant de regarder dans le couloir. Je ne suis pas la seule à se demander ce qui se passe.

-«Ça doit être une panne ou quelque chose qui a brisé, dit Jeff.»

Pourtant, tous mes sens sont en alerte. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Je regarde vers l'arrière du train. Rien. De l'autre côté non plus. Les battements de mon cœur augmentent. Je suis prête au combat.

Deux personnes se dirigent vers moi. Je ne les vois pas clairement, mais avec les entraînements de Severus, je les sens s'approcher. Ce sont des élèves. Neville, suivit de Ginny qui vont vers l'arrière du train, là où Harry, Ron et Hermione sont. Je les laisse passer.

D'un coup, tous les poils de mon corps se dressent.

-«Que tout le monde retourne dans leur compartiment!, crié-je.»

Rapidement, toutes les portes se ferment et le silence se fait.

Après quelques secondes, une créature s'approche à ma droite. Je la reconnais immédiatement. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur manque un bon en voyant le Détraqueur approcher. Ce dernier observe chacun des compartiments. Derrière moi, je vois deux autres créatures. L'une d'elle semble observer le dernier compartiment, alors que l'autre s'approche de moi.

Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je tremble de peur. Ma joie de vivre et mes bons souvenirs disparaissent de plus en plus laissant place à la torture et à la violence auprès de mon père. À mesure que les Détraqueurs approchent le souvenir d'Azkaban est de plus en plus clair dans ma tête. Ma panique augmente.

Puis, les deux créatures qui s'approchent de moi arrêtent de bouger et se tournent vers moi. Ils m'ont senti, moi, leur ancienne prisonnière. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils veulent mon âme. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Rapidement, je lance divers sorts sur les Détraqueurs. Cela ne semble pas les affecter. En fait, ils semblent irrités. Ils doivent voir en moi en mage noir.

Je continue mes attaques du mieux que je peux, mais je sens qu'ils sont plus faibles que d'habitude. Je suis de moins en moins concentrée et je tremble énormément de peur.

Lorsqu'ils sont à trois mètres de moi, je ne suis plus capable de me défendre. En fait, je ne suis plus sur le train.

Je suis dans ma cellule et il fait froid. J'entends alors les horribles cris des prisonniers autour de moi. Je lève mes mains et bouche mes oreilles. Le dos appuyé au mur, je me laisse glisser au sol et ferme les yeux aussi forts que je le peux. Je suis de retour à Azkaban parce que je suis une criminelle. Mais n'étais-je pas libre? Non, je mérite ce sort, je mérite de souffrir.

Severus. Son image apparaît quelques instants dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux pas rester là, je dois sortir. Mais comment?

Les Détraqueurs essayent de prendre mon âme. Severus disparaît. Je suis seule dans cette cellule.

Puis, la sensation de froid arrête. Je continue de trembler les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles. J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre les cris les prisonniers.

Quelqu'un touche mon épaule. Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux d'un cou. Ma magie revient avec force et fait éclater les fenêtres autour de moi, laissant le vent et la pluie entrer dans le train.

Je regarde autour de moi en panique. Je ne suis pas à Azkaban, je suis dans le train. Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'a touchée. C'est un homme de l'âge de Severus. Son visage est pâle et il semble fatigué. Ses vêtements sont troués à plusieurs endroits.

-«Ça va, dit-il, tout va bien maintenant. C'est terminé.

-Où sont-ils?, demandé-je en cherchant de nouveau les créatures.

-Ils sont partis.»

Il sort sa baguette et fait un mouvement dans les airs. Les morceaux de vitres reprennent leur place. Puis, il prend un morceau de chocolat et me le donne. Je le prends d'une main tremblante.

Mes amis viennent alors me voir. L'homme se lève et retourne vers le dernier compartiment. Jeff et Shawn m'aide à me lever.

Je m'assois avec les garçons et mange le chocolat qui me fait un énorme bien. Mes amis restent en silence, mais se regardent entre eux. Ils veulent parler, mais ne savent pas par où commencer.

-«Ce sont des Détraqueurs, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Ils sont les gardiens de la prison Azkaban.

-Oh!, répond simplement Jack qui comprend alors ma peur.

-Je croyais que c'était la fin, lance Shawn.

-Je ne sais pas comment me défendre contre eux, annoncé-je. En fait, je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen de les vaincre.

-Tu n'as pas appris ça?

-Non.»

Un frisson me parcourt le dos en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Je me rends ensuite compte que je suis épuisée.

Le reste du voyage se fait dans le silence.


	40. 40

À la gare, mes amis restent auprès de moi afin de s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Tous les quatre, nous frissonnons sous la pluie en attendant pour pouvoir montrer dans une diligence. Une fois à l'abris, je sors ma baguette et fait sécher les vêtements des garçons.

À mesure qu'on avance, j'ai de nouveau la sensation que toute ma joie de vivre s'envole. Je regarde à l'extérieur, prête à me défendre du mieux que je peux même si je ne sais pas comment vaincre les Détraqueurs.

Au portail séparant Pré-au-Lard du territoire de l'école, deux créatures encapuchonnées montent la garde. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Toutefois, il n'y a pas d'incident.

-«Encore ses monstres!, s'exclame Jack lorsque nous sommes bien éloigné du portail.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y en a à toutes les entrées menant à l'école, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.»

À l'extérieur, la vue du château me réconforte un peu. Je marche tranquillement vers la foule d'élèves qui essaye de passer les portes tous en même temps pour fuir la pluie. Je suis rejointe par l'homme qui m'a donné du chocolat dans le train.

-«Est-ce que ça va mieux?, me demande t-il avec douceur.

-Ouais. Je suis simplement fatiguée.

-Tu iras mieux demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Ça, c'est si j'arrive à dormir. Et merci pour tout.»

Il me fait un petit sourire.

-«J'ai entendu parlé de ce que tu as fait sur le train. C'était à la fois courageux et téméraire de t'attaquer à ces Détraqueurs.

-Je n'allais pas les laisser me voler mon âme et je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à un élève. Ils n'ont pas à subir cela.

-Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première fois.»

L'homme fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais des cris contrariés provenant de la foule nous fait tourner la tête. Les élèves se font bousculer par quelqu'un qui sort de l'école. Je reconnais Severus. Je souris.

Il me cherche et je décide d'accélérer le pas. Puis, il pose les yeux sur moi et marche rapidement. Il ouvre ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Je me détends enfin.

Il me repousse gentiment et m'observe de la tête aux pieds.

-«J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard, dit-il, inquiet. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser prendre le train.

-Je vais bien, Sev.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui. Je suis fatiguée, mais c'est tout. En fait, j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffe.»

Il se détend à son tour. Il met ensuite une main dans mon dos et me pousse doucement vers le château, puis vers les cachots. Il m'emmène à ses appartements où il fait apparaître des vêtements propres.

-«Tu ne vas pas à la Grande Salle?, demandé-je.

-Tu es plus importante que la répartition.»

Je souris et va à la salle de bain. J'entre dans la douche et l'eau chaude me fait du bien. Je relaxe là pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsque je sors, Severus m'invite à m'assoir à ses côtés. Puis, il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Je peux sentir qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi. Je souris et ferme les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le moment.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore est en train d'informer les élèves sur la présence des Détraqueurs. Je m'assois à la table de Serpentard, le plus près possible de Severus.

Dumbledore annonce ensuite le nom des nouveaux professeurs. Lorsque j'entends le nom de Remus Lupin, je me lève sans réfléchir et foudroie du regard cet homme. Puis, je me rends compte que tout le monde m'observe sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Je suis mal à l'aise.

-«Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, Séléna?, demande Dumbledore.»

Il faut que je réfléchisse à un échappatoire.

-«C'est dommage qu'il pleut ce soir puisque je suis sûr que la lune aurait été magnifique, n'est-ce pas?, dis-je en regardant Lupin.»

Ce dernier baisse les yeux. Le directeur n'est pas content.

Un son de toux me fait tourner la tête. Severus fait semblant de s'étouffer. Je comprends ce qu'il fait; il cache un rire. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, puis je ris à mon tour. Je m'assois.

Le festin apparaît et je me dirige vers mon ami qui me jette des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-«J'ai réussi l'impossible!, m'exclamé-je, un grand sourire au visage. Le grand Severus Rogue qui rit à un commentaire et, ce, devant tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école. Je suis fière de moi.

-La ferme!, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu viens d'embellir ma journée. Merci, Sev.

-Je te déteste.»

Je ris et mange avec lui.

Pendant le repas, Dumbledore demande à me voir. Je m'approche à contrecœur. Avant qu'il puisse parler, je prends la parole.

-«J'espère sincèrement que mettre des Détraqueurs sur le territoire de l'école n'est pas votre idée, dis-je.

-J'ai essayé de m'opposer, mais on m'y a obligé, avoue le directeur. Je ne suis pas plus content que toi.

-Vous devriez peut-être dire au Ministre que s'il veut vraiment se débarrasser de Black, il n'a qu'à laisser les portes de l'école ouverte et je me ferai un plaisir de le réduire au silence une bonne fois pour toute.

-Séléna, s'il-te-plait!»

Je soupire.

-«Désolé, professeur.

-Eh puis, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

-Je vous écoute.

-Cette année, je veux absolument que tu suives tes cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Non, c'est sûr que je n'y vais pas. Pas avec lui comme professeur.

-Je t'y oblige.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Si tu n'y vas pas, je serai dans l'obligation de t'expulser de l'école.

-Quoi?!, explosé-je.

-Eh puis, Remus et toi avez plus en commun que tu ne le crois.

-Je me fous de ça! Je ne veux simplement pas y aller!

-Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou tu passes toute l'année loin de Severus.»

Je regarde le directeur sans mot. Comment peut-il me faire ça? Il n'a jamais rien dit pour les autres années, alors pourquoi ça change maintenant?

C'est avec colère que je retourne m'assoir. Severus n'est pas plus content lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle. Je me rappelle alors la frustration de mon ami pendant l'été, après une réunion de professeurs. C'était à cause de Lupin. Je foudroie du regarde ce dernier.

Puis, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Mon ami me dit de me rendre à ses appartements après m'être occupé des premières années.

Je reconduis les élèves dans la salle commune de Serpentard et leur dit ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir. Puis, je m'en vais rejoindre mon ami

Il m'ouvre la porte et je m'assois dans le divan. Severus et moi discutons tranquillement avant d'aller dormir.

Je me réveille souvent, ma nuit étant hantée par d'affreux cauchemars. Au bout d'un moment, de petits coups sont donnés à la porte et elle s'ouvre. Severus entre et s'assoit sur le lit.

-«Je t'ai entendu te réveiller à plusieurs reprises, m'avoue t-il.

-Des cauchemars.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé dans le train.»

Je lui dis alors tous les détails. Les Détraqueurs, les mauvais souvenirs qui me sont revenus en tête, ma peur, ma perte de contrôle sur ma magie et ce que Lupin a fait.

Severus m'écoute avec attention avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Il m'attire vers lui et je dépose ma tête sur le creux de son épaule. Je me sens bien et en sécurité. Délicatement, il caresse mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'un doux frisson parcourt mon échine.

Les cours commencent. Durant la matinée, j'ai le cours de potions en même temps que celui de arithmancie, ce qui me déçoit. Toutefois, en après-midi, j'ai défense contre les forces du mal et études des runes à la même heure, ce qui fait mon bonheur.

Le lendemain, en après-midi, j'ai encore potion. J'entre dans la classe et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'environ dix élèves présents. tous sont talentueux dans cette matière. Après tout, Severus n'accepte que ceux et celles qui ont eu la note «optimal» à leur BUSE.

Le cours est très intéressant. Les potions dont le professeur parle sont plus dangereuses que toutes celles que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent. Plus dangereuse et, surtout, plus difficile à fabriquer.

À la troisième journée, après le repas du midi, je n'ai pas le choix de me rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais c'est en m'amusant que j'y vais. Mes amis de Gryffondor et moi nous nous proposons deux choix et nous devons choisir notre préféré. Nous entrons dans la classe en continuant notre jeu. Il reste encore quinze minutes avant le début du cours.

-«Être le plus grand sorcier au monde ou être le plus talentueux joueur de Quidditch au monde?, demande Shawn à Jeff.

-Bonne question. Je dirais être un talentueux joueur de Quidditch.

-Se transformer en Strangulot ou en Pitiponk?, questionné-je à mon tour Jeff.

-Je choisis le Strangulot.

-Dans les deux cas, ton apparence physique changera pas vraiment, taquine Shawn.

-Hey!»

Nous rions. Je remarque que la classe est presque entièrement remplie et que tous nous écoute avec attention.

-«Assez parlé de moi, lance Jeff en faisant semblant de bouder Shawn. C'est au tour de Séléna.»

Les garçons réfléchissent.

-«Devoir suivre douze heures de cours avec le professeur Quirrell ou avec le professeur Lockhart?, demande Shawn.

-Définitivement Quirrell, réponds-je. Malgré que j'aurais douze heures pour remettre à sa place Lockhart… Non, Quirrell.

-Devenir pourrie en potions ou pourrie en combat?, questionne Jeff.

-Oh! C'est un choix difficile. Je vais dire combat. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Severus dirait si je devenais pourrie dans sa matière.

-Et que va-t-il dire si tu es pourrie en combat?, dit alors une fille de Gryffondor.

-Sincèrement, ça non plus, je ne veux pas l'imaginer.

-Devenir Auror ou devenir Ministre de la Magie?, lance un Serpentard.

-Auror. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à gérer de la paperasse.»

Plusieurs élèves continuent de me poser des questions et nous rions beaucoup.

-«Moi, j'en ai une excellente!, s'exclame Kelly.»

Tous se tournent vers elle.

-«Koizumi ou professeur Rogue?»

Il y a un long silence où je la regarde avec de gros yeux. Autour de moi, tous m'observent en ayant hâte d'entendre ma réponse. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes joues rougissent. Comment puis-je choisir un d'entre eux?

-«C'est quoi ses joues rouges?, lance Jeff moqueusement.

-Euh… Eh bien…, balbuté-je, mal-à-l'aise.

Soudain, tous rient, crient, sifflent ou tapent des mains.

-«Tu n'es pas capable de choisir!, s'exclame une Serpentard.

-Je réfléchie, me défends-je.

-Tu réfléchies pas mal longtemps.

-Tu aimes les deux!, cri un Gryffondor d'une voix amusée.

-Ne commence pas de fausses rumeurs!, dis-je.»

Mes joues sont toutefois devenues écarlates. Les élèves pouffent de rire.

-«Je vous déteste!, lancé-je par-dessus le vacarme.»

Les rires augmentent de plus bel. Certains me donnent des tapes amicales dans le dos.

-«Je n'aime pas votre jeu, dis-je à mes amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous, on l'adore!, répondent-ils en chœur.

-Pour une fois qu'on peut s'en prendre à toi, ajoute Jeff.»

Je secoue la tête. Le professeur essaye de calmer la classe. Pour une fois, je suis contente de le voir.

Il prend les présences et, lorsqu'il arrive à mon nom, il lève les yeux vers moi.

-«Je suis content que tu sois là, Séléna, dit-il.

-Et moi, j'aimerais bien disparaître en ce moment, réponds-je, les joues encore un peu roses.»

Plusieurs élèvent rient en se tournant vers moi. Lupin sourit.

-«J'ai entendu le tout, avoue t-il.»

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains pendant quelques instants. Lorsque je les descends, Jeff, qui est assit en avant de moi, me pointe, puis fait une mauvaise imitation de Severus et donne des becs dans les airs. Shawn, qui a tout vu, éclate de rire. Pour ma part, je regarde mon ami en souriant tout en secouant la tête.

Lorsque le professeur a le dos tourné, je sors ma baguette et fais disparaître les pattes arrières de sa chaise. Jeff cri de surprise alors qu'il tombe au sol. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui et tous éclatent de rire. Mon ami se relève et me jette un regard faussement en colère. Il finit par rire à son tour.

-«Allez tout le monde, on se calme, intervient Lupin.»

Le silence revient malgré les petits regards amusés que tous s'échangent.

-«Séléna, j'ai fais, le cours passé, un petit tour de classe afin de savoir ce que chacun a retenu de leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal et j'aimerais bien t'entendre, dit le professeur.»

Je soupire. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me parler.

-«Rien, réponds-je.

-Rien?, répète t-il.

-Ouais, rien. Je ne suis pas allé à mes cours.

-Ça c'est vrai, lance Shawn.

-Et comment as-tu pu obtenir un aussi bon résultat à ton examen l'an dernier?, continue Lupin.

-Severus m'a tout appris.

-Bien. Je pose toutes ses questions afin de connaître le niveau de tout le monde. Comme ça, je pourrai enseigner ce que tous devraient savoir en sixième année, mais il n'a pas été couvert par mes prédécesseurs. Mais, dit-moi, Séléna, qu'est-ce que tu connais?

-Je sais me battre. Je veux dire, je suis plutôt douée avec les sorts offensifs, je me défends bien et j'ai de bons réflexes. Je connais le combat un contre un et deux contre deux. Je jette des sorts informulés. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-Elle a vaincu les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall d'un coup, ajoute Adriana.

-Et elle a réussit à arrêter une attaque du professeur Dumbledore, alors qu'elle était à bout de souffle, continue Jeff.

-L'an dernier, elle a fait de la magie sans sa baguette lors d'un duel contre Rogue, annonce Shawn.

-Tu es très puissante à ce que je vois, lance Lupin. Et plus avancée que les autres.

-Je suis un cas spécial, dis-je. Donc, vous pouvez leur enseigner et je vais observer dans un coin.

-Mais je suis sûr que je peux t'apprendre un truc ou deux.

-En fait, il y a un sujet auquel je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Il me manque des connaissances.

-Ah oui? Lequel?

-Les Loups-Garous.»

Lupin me foudroie du regard.

-«J'essaierai de te fournir des informations à ce sujet, dit-il froidement.»

Je souris méchamment. Lupin s'empresse de corriger certaines lacunes des élèves au niveau des créatures magiques et je dépose la tête sur mon pupitre en espérant que le cours termine bientôt.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je m'empresse de ramasser mes livres afin de quitter la classe le plus rapidement possible. Par-dessus le bruit, j'entends le professeur annoncer à tous qu'il aura une surprise pour nous au prochain cours.

Je sors de la pièce et va à la Grande Salle afin de manger.


	41. 41

Le lendemain matin, alors que j'entre dans la Grande Salle avec Severus, plusieurs personnes nous jettent de petits regards avant de sourire ou de glousser. Je soupire. La rumeur comme quoi j'aime le maître des potions s'est propagée. Mais ont-ils raison?

Je me suis jamais posée sérieusement la question. Ai-je des sentiments pour Severus autres que de l'amitié? Je suis bien avec lui, je me sens en sécurité. Il me rend heureuse et il sait comment me remonter le moral. Je lui fais aveuglément confiance. J'aime passer du temps avec lui et, ce, même si nous ne faisons que lire chacun dans notre coin. J'adore l'amitié que nous avons, mais est-ce que je veux plus?

Je ne peux pas penser cela. Severus est amoureux de Lily Evans et ça ne changera pas. Aimer Severus, c'est de constamment vivre avec de faux espoirs et je ne veux pas ça. Non, il va rester mon ami tout simplement.

Je vais m'asseoir avec mes amis de Gryffondor qui m'observent avec un petit sourire au visage.

-«Quoi?, dis-je.

-Rien, répond Jeff en se concentrant sur sa nourriture.

-Rien?

-C'est juste à cause d'hier.

-Il est mon ami.

-Si tu le dis.»

Je regarde Jeff, puis Shawn. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne me croient. Avant de pouvoir répliquer, les jumeaux Weasley passent en arrière de moi.

-«Alors, Séléna, à quand le mariage?, demande Fred.

-Et les enfants?, ajoute George.»

Mon visage s'enflamme alors que les jumeaux s'éloignent pour rejoindre leur ami Lee.

-«Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je l'aime?, questionné-je.

-Parce que ça paraît, dit Shawn. Juste la façon dont tu le regardes en dit long.

-Mais…

-Ne mens pas à toi-même, lance Jeff. Tu es peut-être aveugle, mais, nous tous, on voit la situation d'un point de vue externe et ça parait que tu as un faible pour lui.

-Et même si bien des gens ici le déteste, nous sommes tout de même capable de reconnaître que vous seriez beaux ensemble, ajoute Shawn.»

Je soupire. Peut-être ont-ils raison.

Un peu plus tard, dans la journée, Severus est dans une grande colère. Les élèves, eux, semblent le regarder avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rapidement, je découvre que l'Épouvantard de Neville a pris la forme du maître des potions et l'a vaincu en pensant aux vêtements de sa grand-mère.

Curieuse, je jette un coup d'œil dans les souvenirs du garçon et vois la scène. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Toutefois, mon rire est de courte durée alors qu'un hibou dépose une enveloppe devant moi. C'est une lettre de Koizumi. Comme à chaque semaine, il m'envoie un message. Cette fois, il est assez bref. Ça m'étonne un peu, mais je suis tout de même contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je lui réponds sans tarder.

Le lendemain, j'ai mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur nous emmène dans une vieille classe que plus personne n'utilise. Au fond de la pièce, il y a une étagère poussiéreuse et, dans l'un des tiroirs, il y a un Épouvantard. C'est donc ça la surprise. Je soupire.

-«On a déjà vu cette matière il y a quelques années, lancé-je au professeur.

-Je sais, mais je me suis dit que ça vous plairait, répond-il avec bonne humeur.»

Les élèves sont surexcités, surtout depuis qu'ils sont au courant pour l'Épouvantard prenant la forme de Severus. Pour ma part, je m'en vais m'assoir sur le bord d'une fenêtre et observe la forêt.

Un après l'autre, les élèves affrontent leur plus grande peur. Tous rient et ont beaucoup de plaisir. Ils cherchent tous à rendre l'Épouvantard plus ridicule que jamais. Je jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps et sourit à plusieurs reprises. Je dois reconnaître que c'est l'un des meilleurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal que j'ai eu, malgré que j'ai assisté à très peu d'entre eux. Si seulement ce n'est pas Lupin le professeur…

Vers la fin du cours, le professeur se tourne vers moi.

-«Séléna, c'est à ton tour, dit-il.

-Non.»

Les élèves commencent à me supplier. Ils sont tous très curieux de connaître ma plus grande peur.

-«Je ne participerai pas.

-Tu as peur, c'est ça?, essaye de me provoquer une fille de Serpentard.

-Je ne suis simplement pas assez stupide pour montrer à tous ce dont j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie que vous utilisez cette faiblesse contre moi. Imaginez-vous que nous devenons des ennemis. Maintenant que je connais votre plus grande peur, il va être facile pour moi de vous vaincre.»

Les élèves perdent leur sourire et se regardent entre eux.

-«Allons, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, dit Lupin. Un cours léger avant d'entrer dans une matière plus lourde. Dès le prochain cours, nous entrons dans le sérieux.»

Puis, Lupin félicite tout le monde et annonce que le cours est terminé. Alors que nous allons chercher nos effets scolaires dans la classe du professeur, celui-ci me demande de rester afin de pouvoir me parler. C'est avec mauvaise humeur que je m'assois à un bureau en attendant que tous quittent la pièce.

Lorsque nous sommes seuls, le professeur ferme la porte et s'assit devant moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je fais un petit geste pour l'arrêter.

-«J'ai une question pour vous avant tout, dis-je. Pourquoi l'Épouvantard? Pourquoi avec nous, des élèves de sixième année? Pourquoi de la matière facile et amusante? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné ce cours aux autres élèves de troisième année?»

Encore une fois, il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je l'arrête à nouveau.

-«Vous avez choisi la classe dans laquelle se trouve Harry Potter, continué-je. Vous voulez qu'il vous apprécie. Ça, je peux comprendre. Vous étiez ami avec son père et vous voulez être en bon terme avec le fils. C'est normal. Vous voulez connaître ce garçon, que vous auriez dû connaître si James n'avait pas été tué. Mais pourquoi les sixièmes années? Ou, devrais-je dire, pourquoi moi?»

Lupin semble surpris que je découvre son petit jeu.

-«Je me suis dit que…, commence le professeur.

-Non, le coupé-je. N'essayez pas de donner une raison pour avoir l'air gentil et sympathique, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je le saurai si vous mentez et ne me forcez pas à aller chercher la réponse directement dans votre tête.

-Tu es Legilimens?

-Oui.»

Il soupire.

-«Dumbledore m'a demandé de devenir en bons termes avec toi, précisant que nous avons plus en commun que ce que nous croyons.

-Il m'a dit exactement cette phrase, tout en m'obligeant à assister à vos cours. Il m'a menacé de me mettre dehors de l'école si je n'obéissais pas.

-Je croyais que cette tâche allait être assez facile, mais il a omis de m'informer que tu es très proche avec Severus.

-Je suppose que son plan est que nous devenons les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà Severus, alors pourquoi vous? À quoi il pense?»

Il y a un court silence avant que Lupin prend la parole.

-«Je veux justement te parler de toi, moi et Severus. J'ai quelques questions.

-Allez-y rapidement. Je n'ai pas toute la journée et j'aimerais bien aller manger.»

Il est affecté par mon commentaire et je me sens mal. Mais pourquoi je me sens mal? C'est Lupin après tout. Toutefois, je ne peux pas me cacher que son ton doux et calme me fait du bien. Il semble être une personne de confiance. Non, je ne dois pas penser ça.

-«Tu es au courant de ma nature, n'est-ce pas?, dit le professeur.

-Ouais, depuis quelques années.

-Quelques années?, questionne t-il, surpris.

-Severus m'a partagé ses souvenirs. Il m'a tout raconté. Donc, je sais que vous être un Loup-garou, je sais ce que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait et je connais un peu trop à mon goût Lily Evans. Severus vous hait justement à cause du passé et je le comprends. Je vous déteste pour ça, pour lui avoir fait du mal.

-Tu ne me connais pas, alors tu n'as pas de raison de me détester.

-Les ennemis de Severus sont aussi mes ennemis. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, alors si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais le venger.

-C'est du passé.

-Vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer. Vous avez tout fait pour lui enlever sa seule amie et vous avez réussis. Vous lui avez donné plus de raisons de se pencher vers les forces des ténèbres.

-Et je suis désolé de ce que James, Sirius et Peter ont faits. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais détesté. James et Sirius…

-N'essaie pas de t'exclure!, m'écrié-je en mettant de côté le vouvoiement. C'est tout autant de ta faute.

-Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce qu'ils lui faisaient. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de les arrêter.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas essayé assez fort! Si vraiment tu n'appréciais pas ce que tes amis faisaient, tu les aurais confronté, voire même arrêter de les côtoyer.

-Et je m'aurais retrouvé seul, ce que je ne voulais pas.

-Pourquoi ça? Il y a d'autres élèves qu'eux dans l'école.

-Parce que je suis un monstre.»

Un court silence s'installe où je détourne la tête.

-«Vous êtes une victime d'une attaque et non un monstre, lancé-je calmement.

-Séléna, je me transforme à toutes les pleines lunes et je…

-Avez-vous déjà attaqué ou tué quelqu'un?

-Non!, s'écrit-il, horrifié.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous êtes une victime. Si vous voulez vraiment voir un monstre, regardez-moi bien dans les yeux.»

Il m'observe sans trop comprendre. Je penche ma tête vers la droite afin de lui montrer le tatou qu'on m'a fait sur le cou à Azkaban. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il le voit.

-«Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu cet endroit, commente t-il, abasourdie.

-J'avais 9 ans lorsque je suis allée à Azkaban et j'y suis sortie à 11 ans.

-Il a eu certainement une erreur.

-J'ai tué et torturé des Moldus. Je le méritais. Et, comme je vous ai dit, _je _suis un monstre, pas vous.

-C'est donc pour ça que les Détraqueurs t'affectent autant. Tu as déjà été en contact avec eux.

-Ouais, ils sont horribles.

-Beaucoup deviennent fous à cause d'eux. C'est presque un miracle que tu es toute ta tête.

-En fait, j'étais très instable lorsque je suis sortie de là. J'avais peur de tout. De moi et de la magie surtout. Mais tout à changer avec Severus. Il m'a aidé. Il est le seul qui n'avait pas peur de moi et qui a pris du temps pour me connaître et me redonner confiance. Je lui suis éternellement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Vous semblez très proche tous les deux.

-Oui, nous le sommes. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon mentor, mon confident.

-Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y a un lien entre vous deux. Je suis content de ça, vous le méritez tous les deux.»

Je souris. Je sais qu'il est sincère. Malgré moi, je ne peux qu'apprécier cet homme. Je pense alors à la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il apprendra cela. Je sens qu'il ne va pas être de bonne humeur.

Lupin est dans sa tête et me dit que je peux y aller. Je prends mes livres et me dirige vers la porte.

-«Séléna, peux-tu me promettre que tu ne diras pas mon secret?, demande le professeur.»

J'hésite un peu à savoir quoi lui répondre, puis me lance.

-«Oui, bien sûr et je peux faire mieux encore.»

Il fronce les sourcils. Je lui fais signe de me suivre.

Je me dirige vers la classe abandonnée où nous avons suivis notre cours. Je dépose mes livres sur un pupitre et me mets devant la vieille étagère contenant l'Épouvantard, ma baguette à la main.

-«Je vais vous montrer ma plus grande peur, annoncé-je Vous allez savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas participer et je vais devoir vous conter pourquoi j'ai cette peur. Donc, vous allez connaître mon plus grand secret.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous allez savoir que vous pouvez me faire confiance et vous saurez qu'il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut s'empêcher de vous faire confiance.»

Lupin me fait un petit sourire. Puis, il recule pour me laisser de l'espace avant de pointer sa baguette vers l'étagère.

-«Prête?, me demande t-il.

-Pour être honnête, pas du tout, réponds-je avec un petit rire nerveux. Même que je suis déjà apeurée et je ne crois pas être capable de le vaincre.

-Ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'un Épouvantard et je suis là.»

J'acquiesce et prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Il faut que j'affronte cette peur. Severus m'y prépare depuis plusieurs années.

Le tiroir de l'étagère s'ouvre et je fige de peur. Devant moi, Lord Voldemort se dresse et me regarde avec colère. Il est là pour me punir. Il sort sa baguette et s'avance vers moi. Je recule lentement. Tout mon corps tremble. J'échappe ma baguette par terre. J'entends à peine Lupin me répéter que ce n'est qu'un Épouvantard. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis terrorisée.

Le professeur décide de mettre fin à cela en se mettant devant moi. Mon père se transforme alors en pleine lune. Lupin attaque l'Épouvantard et celui-ci disparaît. Puis, il se tourne vers moi.

-«Séléna? Séléna!»

Tranquillement, je reviens à la réalité. Soudain, mes jambes me soutiennent plus. Le professeur m'aide à rester debout et me fait asseoir sur une chaise. Puis, il me redonne ma baguette et me laisse du temps pour me ressaisir.

-«Ça va?, demande Lupin au bout d'un moment.

-Ouais, je vais bien.

-Pourquoi Voldemort?

-Parce qu'il est le plus grand mage noir.

-Je ne suis pas satisfait de ta réponse. Tout le monde à peur de lui, mais, toi, ta réaction, c'est comme si tu as un historique avec lui.»

Je souris, puis soupir. Je lui montre alors ma marque des ténèbres. Encore une fois, il est abasourdie.

-«Je sais, je suis une presque adulte maintenant qui est une Mangemort et une ancienne prisonnière d'Azkaban.

-Comment? Je veux dire, Voldemort n'accepte pas d'enfant dans ses rangs et il a disparu il y a douze ans. Tu avais donc…

-Presque quatre ans lorsqu'il est disparu et il m'a mis sa marque sur le bras bien avant cela. En fait, j'ai aucun souvenir de ça, alors je ne peux pas vous dire quand je l'ai eu. Et je sais que votre prochaine question est pourquoi m'a-t-il mis ça sur le bras alors que j'étais aussi jeune. Vous n'avez pas des hypothèses en tête?

-Quelques-unes. Les plus logiques sont que tu es la fille d'un Mangemort qui est très près de Voldemort, mais, encore là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Je vous donne un petit indice, personne ne sait mon nom de famille parce qu'il est trop compromettant.»

Lupin réfléchi longuement. Puis, il lève la tête. Dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il a une hypothèse qui l'horrifie.

-«Oui, Remus, je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort.»

Il détourne le regard. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni même comment réagir.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'entraîne spécialement pour être capable de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je veux qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il ait peur de moi. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à ça apparemment. J'ai encore trop peur de lui.»

Le professeur garde les yeux baissés. Je décide de mettre ma main sur la sienne.

-«Je sais que j'ai fait des actions absolument horribles et que j'ai un père horrible, mais je suis sur le bon chemin maintenant. Je suis du côté de Dumbledore et Severus m'a aidé à avoir confiance en moi. Il m'a montré l'amitié et j'ai des amis maintenant. Je ne veux pas être du côté de mon père. Non, il est mon ennemi et je vais tout faire pour qu'il rende son dernier souffle.

-J'y crois, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi.»

Je souris avant de reprendre ma main. Lupin secoue doucement la tête.

-«Tu m'en as fait vivre des émotions aujourd'hui, lance t-il à la blague.»

Je ris avec lui. Puis, nous nous levons et allons à la Grande Salle manger un peu avant le début des cours dans l'après-midi.


	42. 42

Severus n'est pas content lorsqu'il apprend ce qui s'est passé avec Lupin. Nous nous sommes même chicanés. Il se sent trahie puisque je parle et fais confiance à son «ennemi». Mais, je fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il est ma priorité, que Lupin et moi n'avons pas un historique bien remplis et que j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux. Malgré tout, il n'aime pas ça.

La semaine d'après, au cours de défense contre les forces du mal que je peux assister dû à mon horaire chargé, je me rends compte que les élèves tentent d'apprendre à lancer des sorts informulés. Je souris en pensant à quel point c'est difficile et en me rappelant à quel point j'ai eu mal pendant mes entraînements. Ça va être très long avant que les élèves réussissent.

Je ne reçois pas de lettre de la part de Koizumi cette fois-ci et ce n'est que la semaine d'après que son hibou dépose l'enveloppe devant moi. Je trouve cela très étrange. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Le message est très bref. Il me dit que ça va bien à son travail. Il s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir écrit la semaine d'avant, il était très occupé. Aussi, il espère que je n'ai pas de difficulté dans mes cours. Pas de «je m'ennuis», ni de «j'ai hâte de te voir». On dirait un mot écrit à la va-vite. C'est sans entrain que je lui réponds.

En fait, plus les semaines passent et moins il m'écrit. Ses lettres se ressemblent toutes, seuls quelques mots sont changés. J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas de problème dont il ne veut pas me parler.

Vers la fin du mois d'octobre alors que je suis dans la Grande Salle avec Jeff, sa petite-amie, Shawn et Jack, Severus me demande d'aller me rejoindre dans sa classe dans trente minutes.

-«Sev, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi passer plus de temps avec eux, lancé-je. Eh puis, j'ai une tonne de devoirs qui m'attend.

-Je t'y oblige.

-Quoi? Pas un entraînement j'espère.

-Non, une potion.

-Quel genre de potion?

-L'une des plus difficiles à fabriquer. Beaucoup de sorciers n'en sont pas capable.»

Je souris, véritablement intéressée. Il sait que je vais aller le rejoindre.

-«Nous sommes si heureux de ne plus suivre le cours de potions et, toi, en plus des cours, tu fais des potions dans tes temps libres, dit Jeff. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais.

-J'adore ce cours, réponds-je.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas si mal, renchérit Julia. Bon, j'aimerais bien que le professeur Rogue soit plus sympathique, mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle.

-Tu dis juste ça parce que tu as passé ton BUSE en potion, dit Jeff à sa petite-amie.

-Et toi, tu n'avais qu'à te forcer.»

Je souris et discute encore un peu avec eux avant de descendre dans les cachots.

J'entre dans la classe et trouve Severus qui s'assure d'avoir tout le matériel requis. Je remarque qu'il a deux tables bien remplis. Je m'avance et observe le tout. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lève la tête vers moi que j'ose parler.

-«Quelle est cette fameuse potion?

-Le Tue-loup, m'apprend-il. Ça fait peu de temps qu'elle a été créée. J'étais élève à Poudlard et elle n'existait pas. C'est un sorcier du nom de Damoclès qui a fait cette découverte.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait concrètement?

-Ça rend un loup-garou tout à fait inoffensif. Donc, Lupin va se transformer, mais gardera le contrôle.

-Tu vas aider Lupin? Toi?

-Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Eh puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il attaque tout le monde. Bref, le lycanthrope qui doit boire cette potion devra le faire une semaine avant la pleine lune.

-Ça semble assez compliqué à faire, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

-En effet. Mais sache que l'ingrédient le plus important est l'aconit qui est juste ici. C'est une plante très toxique, alors il faut faire attention en la manipulant. Bref, j'ai sorti tout le matériel pour en faire une grande quantité. De cette manière, Lupin pourra en boire pendant plusieurs jours.»

Severus m'explique les différents ingrédients et leurs propriétés. Il répond aussi à toutes mes questions. Lorsqu'il termine, il commence la potion. Cette fois-ci, il veut que j'observe, mais il m'annonce que je devrai la faire la prochaine fois.

Je regarde alors ses mains habiles couper, hacher ou écraser les ingrédients. Sa minutie et sa précision m'impressionne énormément. C'est donc avec passion et admiration que j'observe chacun de ses gestes.

Severus parle très peu. Après tout, la préparation de cette potion est si complexe qu'il met toute sa concentration dans son travail. Pour ma part, j'essaye de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il fait afin de pouvoir réussir la potion dans un mois.

Au bout de quelques heures, il ajuste son feu, va se laver les mains, puis va s'asseoir.

-«La potion devra bouillir jusqu'à demain matin, m'informe t-il. Alors, pour l'instant, j'ai terminé.

-Wow!, m'exclamé-je, véritablement impressionnée. C'est incroyable!»

Il sourit.

Severus et moi décidons de rester encore un peu ensemble afin de parler de tout et de rien. Le lendemain, il y a pas de cours et c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Donc, même si je me couche tard, je vais pouvoir dormir au matin.

Le lendemain, au festin d'Halloween, je remarque que Severus observe suspicieusement Lupin. J'oublie alors ce que mes amis disent tant je suis concentrée sur ce qui se passe. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'anormal.

C'est vers la fin du festin que je rejoins le maître des potions. Subtilement, je prends sa main.

_-«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_, demandé-je.

_-Je n'ai pas confiance en Lupin. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il ne va certainement pas faire un truc stupide._

_-Tu serais étonné._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire?_

_-Laisser entrer Black._

_-Pourquoi ferait-il ça?_, dis-je surprise.

_-Lupin et Black sont de bons amis. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Lupin veut voir Black afin de l'aider dans peu importe ce qu'il veut faire. Principalement, tuer Potter._

_-Oui, mais Lupin était aussi ami avec James._

_-Black aussi et il l'a trahi. Alors qu'est-ce qui fait dire que Lupin n'est pas de son côté? Pourquoi les deux canidés ne voudraient pas s'allier comme avant? Un meurtrier et un loup-garou. Tu imagines le carnage qu'ils peuvent faire?_

_-Sauf que Lupin boit le Tue-loup._

_-Il va peut-être le prendre le temps que lui et Black aient un bon plan, puis il va arrêter._

_-Je ne sais pas si tu as raison ou pas. Mais, je n'ai pas l'impression que Lupin est méchant._

_-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment?»_

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Je jette un regard vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il parle et rit avec ses collègues.

_-«Je vais me rapprocher de lui_, annoncé-je._ Je vais faire en sorte qu'il me fasse entièrement confiance et j'essayerai de lui soutirer des informations._

_-C'est trop dangereux._

_-Tu m'as entraîné pour ça et je suis prête. Eh puis, je ne suis plus une enfant._

_-Tu n'es pas non plus une adulte._

_-Je te rappelle que je vais avoir 17 ans dans trois semaines. Il n'y a pas de différence entre maintenant et trois semaines plus tard.»_

Les lèvres de mon ami s'amincissent, mais il acquiesce brièvement de la tête. Je lui souris.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonce qu'il est le temps d'aller dormir, Severus m'invite à le suivre à la salle des professeurs avec McGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore. Nous nous assoyons et discutons tranquillement des cours et des élèves.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des coups sont donné à la porte. Si c'est un professeur, il aurait entré sans cogner. C'est donc un élève. Dumbledore dit à la personne d'entrer. C'est une Préfète de Gryffondor qui, essoufflée, regarde le directeur.

-«Professeur Dumbledore, il faut que vous venez à la tour de Gryffondor, lance t-elle d'une voix paniquée.»

À cause du ton de l'élève, le directeur se lève rapidement et suit la jeune fille. Les professeurs et moi, nous nous jetons des regards d'incompréhension.

-«Londubat a peut-être déboulé les escaliers et s'est cassé le cou, suggère Severus méchamment.

-Oh! Severus! Ne dites pas cela!, s'indigne McGonagall. C'est certainement la Grosse Dame qui cause problème.

-Dans ce cas, n'aurait-elle pas demandé à vous voir, Minerva?, lance Lupin.

-On devrait peut-être aller voir, dis-je ne me levant.»

Les professeurs ne répondent pas, mais se lèvent à leur tour.

En haut de la tour de Gryffondor, les élèves de cette maison sont agglutinés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui a été déchiré. Peeves nous apprend que Black a fait cela. Severus me jette un regard qui semble dire «je te l'avais dis».

Ce n'ai peut-être pas Lupin. Black peut avoir trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans l'école sans aide, mais si cela est très improbable. Malgré tout, j'ai toujours cette petite voix en moi qui me dit que je peux faire confiance à Remus. Toutefois, Severus a peut-être raison.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle avec les Gryffondors et, bientôt, tous les élèves sont présents. Dumbledore demande alors aux professeurs de fouiller toute l'école et aux Préfets de surveiller la Grande Salle.

Percy semble, d'une certaine manière, heureux de cela. Il a une tâche importante à réalisée et elle est donné par le directeur lui-même. Je l'observe gonfler sa poitrine en roulant des yeux.

Dumbledore me nomme alors et me demande de sortir de la Grande Salle avec lui et les professeurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'approcher Percy.

-«Il semblerait que j'ai une tâche bien plus importante que toi, dis-je avec un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Moi qui n'est qu'une Préfète et non un Préfet-en-chef comme toi.»

Les épaules du garçons s'affaissent un peu et il me foudroie du regard. C'est avec un petit rire que je sors de la pièce.

Dumbledore est en train de dire à chacun des professeurs l'étage qu'ils doivent fouiller au moment où je les rejoins. Lorsqu'ils ont tous quitté, le directeur se tourne vers moi.

-«J'aimerais que tu surveilles près de la Grande Salle, me dit Dumbledore. De cette façon, si Black vient s'attaquer aux élèves, il aura un obstacle de taille à surmonter avant de les atteindre.»

Je souris face au commentaire du directeur.

-«Vous pensez que je suis capable de le vaincre?, demandé-je.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.»

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-«Je te laisse, Séléna. Je dois aller voir les Détraqueurs pour les informer des événements.

-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

-Je n'ai pas le choix et ils n'entreront pas sur le territoire de l'école, je te le garanti.»

J'acquiesce et le regarde s'éloigner.

Rapidement, le silence se fait autour de moi. Tous mes sens sont en alertes. Si Black s'approche, je le saurai.

À toutes les heures, j'entends des bruits de pas. Ils sont si peu subtiles que je sais que c'est un professeur qui vient jeter un coup d'œil aux élèves.

Au milieu de la nuit, Dumbledore et Severus entrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'y restent plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils ressortent le directeur s'éloigne dans le couloir, alors que le maître des potions vient me rejoindre. Je sais qu'il est en colère, mais semble se calmer auprès de moi.

Puis, il prend ma main et me tire vers le mur. Là, il s'assoit par terre et me force à faire de même. Nous restons en silence, nous épaules collées l'une contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, j'appuie ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ami et ferme les yeux afin de mieux apprécier ce moment de paix avec lui.

Durant les prochains jours, tous parlent de Sirius Black. Pour ma part, je dois créer un lien de confiance avec Lupin afin d'avoir des informations, voire même qu'il m'avoue qu'il a aidé son ami à entrer dans l'école, si, bien sûr, il est le coupable. Je décide donc d'aller lui donner le dernier gobelet contenant le Tue-loup qu'il doit prendre avant la pleine lune qui est la soirée même.

Je cogne à la porte de son bureau et il me dit d'entrer. Je dépose le gobelet devant lui et m'assois. Il s'empresse de boire la mixture en grimaçant. En le regardant bien, je peux voir qu'il est nerveux. Je me penche vers lui et mets la main sur la sienne.

-«Ça va aller, dis-je d'une voix douce tout en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais, surtout avec le Tue-loup. Mais je déteste tout de même ce moment.

-J'en doute pas.»

Je reprends ma main et remets mon dos contre le dossier.

-«J'aurais aimé rester avec vous afin que vous ne soyez pas seul, mais je dois aller voir Severus, informé-je Lupin. Il doit me donner toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour les cours de potion demain puisque c'est moi qui va les enseigner.

-Ah oui? Il a vraiment confiance en toi.

-Ça fait tout de même cinq ans que nous sommes amis. Nous connaissons tout de l'autre. On se fait entièrement confiance.

-C'est vraiment remarquable cette amitié. On sent qu'il y a un lien incroyable entre vous deux.

-Ce lien est là depuis le jour un puisque nos baguettes sont sœurs.»

Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Je m'en veux d'avoir dit ce secret, mais il a sortit tout seul. Pourquoi est-il facile de faire confiance à Lupin? Celui-ci semble trouver ma réaction comique.

-«Et les rumeurs sont-ils vraies sur vous deux?, demande le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Commencez pas vous aussi!, m'exclamé-je.»

Lupin rit. Puis, une idée me vient en tête. Si je continue de m'ouvrir à lui, de montrer que j'ai confiance en lui, peut-être va-t-il être plus enclin à m'avouer s'il a laissé entrer Black dans l'école.

-«En vérité, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur ce que je ressens pour lui, avoué-je, les yeux baissés. Je suis mélangée. Je suis présentement en couple avec un garçon que j'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai de moins en moins de nouvelles de lui. Eh puis, Severus est toujours là pour moi et, à cause du lien qui nous unis, nous ne pouvons pas se passer de l'autre. Bref, il est mon meilleur ami et que je veux pas que cette relation change.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'elle change, mais il y a une partie de toi qui veut être avec lui, non?

-C'est ce que je me demande.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Ça parait par la façon que tu le regardes.

-Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit cela.

-Tu devrais commencer à les croire.

-Mais il est mon professeur et il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

-Vraiment? Ça, c'est étonnant.

-Je ne dirais pas de détail là-dessus puisque c'est sa vie personnelle, mais, oui, il aime quelqu'un.

-Pourtant, j'ai vu à quelques reprises Severus te jeter des regards qui en disent long.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas raison, mais je crois qu'il est en train de se poser les mêmes questions que toi.»

Je ne réponds pas, je suis sans voix. Je détourne le regard afin d'observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil est disparu derrière les montagnes. Dans quelques minutes, la pleine lune va apparaître.

-«Tu devrais y aller, dit Lupin en regardant dans la même direction que moi.»

J'acquiesce doucement avant de me lever. Je prends le gobelet et me dirige vers la sortie.

-«Merci pour cette conversation, lancé-je.

-Ça fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qui a été dit ne sortira pas de cette pièce.»

Je lui souris avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. J'entends cette dernière se barrer alors que je m'éloigne.

De retour dans les donjons, je m'efforce de vider mon esprit. Puis, je rejoins le maître des potions qui me dit ce que je dois enseigner, me remémore les propriétés magiques des ingrédients et me montre les potions que les élèves doivent fabriquer. Il me donne aussi un parchemin rempli de notes afin que je n'oublie rien.

Je le remercie avant d'aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard afin de faire mon devoir d'astronomie.


	43. 43

La première partie de Quidditch arrive enfin et tous sont excités par cela. Toutefois, il y a un gros problème: la température à l'extérieur est horrible. Il pleut énormément et le vent est très fort. La visibilité est diminuée. Des éclairs parcourent le ciel sombre et le tonnerre est violent.

En quelques minutes, Severus et moi sommes complètement trempés malgré le parapluie que mon ami essaye de tenir malgré les bourrasques de vents. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonne et le range dans une poche de sa cape.

Nous nous assoyons à la tribune réservée aux professeurs aux côtés des professeurs Chourave et Burbage.

Le son du sifflet de Madame Bibine se fait faiblement entendre. Les joueurs se battent pour marquer des points.

À plusieurs reprises, nous sommes aveuglé par la pluie. De plus, nous n'entendons pas du tout Lee Jordan commenter la partie.

Après une quarantaine de minutes à essayer d'observer ce qui se passe, mon regard se tourne vers Severus. Il est concentré dans la partie de Quidditch. Du moins, il surveille du mieux qu'il peut Harry. J'admire alors les traits durs de son visage. Puis, malgré moi, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Lupin. A-t-il des sentiments pour moi ou ressent-il que de l'amitié? Est-il en conflit intérieur, devant choisir entre Lily et moi, comme je le suis avec lui et Koizumi?

Avant que je puisse me poser plus de questions, Severus tourne la tête vers moi. Son regard est doux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Mais celui-ci disparaît rapidement. Un frisson d'horreur parcourt tout mon échine. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée. Severus sort sa baguette en se demandant ce qu'il y a. Bientôt, il y a un silence de mort sur le terrain de Quidditch alors que des centaines de Détraqueurs font leur entrée sur le terrain.

Je tremble de froid et de peur. Des souvenirs de mon enfance auprès de mon père ainsi que des images de ma cellule à Azkaban apparaissent dans mon esprit. J'ai l'horrible impression d'être de nouveau enfermée. J'entends les cris des autres prisonniers à mes côtés.

Severus me prend dans ses bras pour me protéger et me réconforter. Je reviens dans la réalité. Cela me fait du bien et je me détends un peu.

-«_Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal_, me dit mon ami dans mon esprit.»

Mes lèvres s'étirent pour former un petit sourire.

Puis, la sensation de perdre toutes joies de vivre disparaît. Les Détraqueurs sont partis. Les bras de Severus se desserrent. Je l'observe, mais lui regarde le terrain.

Par terre, il y a Harry étendu au sol qui ne bouge plus. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je vois alors Dumbledore dans une colère noire emporter le garçon avec lui. Tout le monde dans la foule semble paniqué.

-«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demandé-je à mon ami.

-Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'il est encore vivant.»

Sans plus attendre, nous retournons au château. Là, nous apprenons que Harry a tombé de son balais, mais que Dumbledore a pu amortir sa chute. Il est installé à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh prend soin de lui. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Severus et moi allons mettre des vêtements chauds et secs.

Trois semaines passent pendant lesquelles j'essaye de soutirer des informations auprès de Lupin. Toutefois, soit il cache bien son jeu, soit il me dit la vérité en m'informant qu'il ne sait pas comment Black a sorti d'Azkaban, ni comment il est entré à Poudlard. Malgré tout, je passe du bon temps avec lui à parler de tout et de rien. J'apprends à mieux le connaître et j'apprécie énormément sa personnalité. Je l'aide même dans ses cours afin que les élèves réussissent à jeter des sorts informulés en enseignant ce que Severus m'a appris.

Puis, vient le temps de fabriquer le Tue-loup. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le fait. Je lis la recette, prépare minutieusement les ingrédients et incorpore le tout dans le chaudron. Je prends mon temps afin de ne pas oublier certaines étapes. Parfois, Severus me donne un conseil, mais il parle très peu. Il me laisse me concentrer. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas gâcher la potion. Alors, s'il ne dit rien, c'est que tout va bien.

La deuxième partie de Quidditch a lieu où Poufsouffle affronte Serdaigle. Severus insiste pour que j'aille rejoindre mes amis de Gryffondor, ce que je trouve étrange. En fait, le maître des potions semble distant avec moi. Je ne connais pas la cause. Je lui demanderai le soir même.

Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Jeff et Shawn. Nous tapons des main, crions, sifflons et rions beaucoup. Pour une rare fois, je profite du moment présent.

Après la partie, nous allons dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Jack et nous continuons à avoir beaucoup de plaisir.

Je perds mon sourire lorsque je vois Severus quitter rapidement la pièce. Je l'observe et fais un mouvement pour aller le rejoindre. Avant que je puisse faire un pas, Jeff agrippe la manche de ma robe et tire sur elle pour me faire asseoir.

-«Jeff, je…, commencé-je toujours en regardant Severus qui passe la porte.

-Je sais que tu veux aller le voir, je sais que quelque chose cloche chez lui parce que tu as cette expression sur le visage qui veut faire qu'il y a un problème, mais, ce soir, tu restes avec nous, dit Jeff.

-Mais…!

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu restes avec nous, lance Shawn.»

Je les regarde un après l'autre, puis soupire. J'ai très envie de savoir ce qui se passe avec Severus. Je me sens tiraillé.

-«Tu n'as pas le choix, renchérit Jack.»

Je roule des yeux. Comme s'ils peuvent m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Je souris légèrement.

-«D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure que tu nous suives, dit Jeff en se levant.»

Je remarque que les deux autres garçons jettent un œil vers la table des professeurs qui est plus vide que d'habitude avant de se lever à leur tour.

Je les suis à travers plusieurs couloirs. Nous montons aussi quelques étages. Puis, ils s'arrêtent devant une porte. Je sais que derrière se trouve une classe qui n'est pas utilisée. Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers mes amis qui sont surexcités. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-«Ouvre la porte, me dit Jack avec un sourire nerveux.»

Suspicieusement, je tourne tranquillement la poignée de porte. Malgré moi, mes sens sont en alerte parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière. Lorsque la porte est grande ouverte, je fige.

-«Bon anniversaire!, crient plusieurs personnes en même temps.»

C'est effectivement mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention comme à chaque année.

Jeff, Shawn et Jack me poussent à l'intérieur de la pièce alors que je regarde toutes les personnes présentes.

Il y a quelques professeurs dont Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Chourave, et plusieurs élèves que je connais comme Kelly, Adriana, Fred, George et Lee. Seul Severus manque à l'appel, ce qui m'étonne peu.

Je remarque que la pièce est décorée de ballons, de serpentins et de bannières où il est écrit «Bon anniversaire» et dont les lettres changent de couleurs. Dans un coin, il y a une table où plusieurs cadeaux m'attendent.

Souriante, je regarde tout le monde sans comprendre.

-«Messieurs Bexley, Thornton et Emerson ont eu l'idée de souligner ton anniversaire, lance Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, dis-je à mes amis en me tournant vers eux.

-Puisque tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire et que tu as maintenant 17 ans, on s'est dit que ça serait important de souligner cela, explique Shawn.

-Tu mérites toi aussi toute cette attention le temps d'une journée, ajoute Jack.

-Et ils ont même organisé une soirée romantique avec le professeur Rogue après ça, ajoute Fred.

-Chut! C'était une surprise!, dit George à son frère.

-Quoi?!, explosé-je, les joues complètement rouges.»

Tous rient, alors que je comprends que c'est une blague. Je me détends un peu.

-«Nous l'avons invité, mais il a refusé de venir, m'informe Jeff.

-Ce n'est pas son truc, dis-je simplement.»

Je me mélange alors aux gens, parle avec tous, bois des verres de jus de citrouille et mange quelques friandises. Lupin me prend dans ses bras lorsque j'arrive à lui et Dumbledore nous regarde visiblement content que nous soyons en bons termes.

Un peu plus tard, on me pousse vers mes cadeaux. J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres provenant d'anciens élèves, c'est-à-dire, Bill, Charlie, Tonks et tous ceux qui ont fait parti de l'équipe que j'ai eu pendant la compétition entre les quatre maisons.

Bill m'a aussi offert un petit souvenir d'Égypte, alors que Charlie m'a envoyé une petite figurine d'un féroce dragon. Leur mère m'a tricoté un long foulard noir. Pour le reste, c'est surtout des livres que les professeurs m'ont donnés et des friandises de toutes sortes de la part des élèves. Fred, George et Lee ont opté pour des produits provenant de chez Zonko.

Une bourse attire mon attention. Un mot y est attaché: «Pour tes cours de transplanage, Sev.» À l'intérieur, il y a douze Gallions. Je souris. Je vais pouvoir passer le cours maintenant. Sans ce cadeau, je n'aurai pas pu puisque je n'ai pas d'argent.

Je remarque alors qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Koizumi. Pas de cadeau, pas de mot, ni sa présence à cette fête. Cela me brise le cœur. Toutefois, Jeff me tire le bras pour que je reviens vers tout le monde.

Bientôt, les jumeaux Weasley font exploser des feux d'artifices, ce qui me fait de nouveau sourire.

Puis, Dumbledore nous informe que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps et qui est l'heure d'aller dormir. Je remarque alors qu'il est presque minuit. Le temps a passé incroyablement rapidement.

D'un coup de baguette de la part de McGonagall, la pièce est de nouveau propre. J'en profite pour remercier tout le monde et principalement Jeff, Shawn et Jack qui ont organisé la soirée.

La porte s'ouvre alors et c'est Severus qui est là. Il me cherche du regard. Alors que je m'avance, Fred me dit à l'oreille que c'est ma soirée romantique qui commence. Je roule des yeux alors que tous m'observent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je rejoins Severus et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Il ne dit rien pendant que nous marchons.

Il s'arrête seulement lorsque nous sommes près de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il me tire vers le mur et ne bouge plus. Je ne comprends ce qu'il fait. Puis, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approchent. Je ne peux pas les voir puisque les couloirs du donjons sont dans le noir complet, mais je devine que c'est Kelly et Adriana qui vont se coucher. Je remarque la lumière de leur baguette. Elles tournent un couloir et s'éloignent avant de dire le mot de passe.

Le silence revient. À mes côtés, je sens que Severus est nerveux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas son genre d'être nerveux.

Avant de pouvoir lui demander quoi que ce soit, il prend ma main droite et se penche vers moi.

-«Bon anniversaire, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un bec sur ma joue.»

Je me sens rougir. Je remarque alors qu'il glisse quelque chose à mon majeur. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il tourne des talons et s'éloigne rapidement. Pendant quelques secondes, je reste là, sans bouger. Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits.

Je touche mon doigt et sens une bague. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

J'observe encore un peu le couloir sombre où Severus s'est éloigné avant d'aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Là, je m'approche du feu mourant dans le foyer. J'approche ma main droite des flammes et vois une magnifique bague. Ce sont deux serpents en argent qui s'entrelacent. Au bout de leur museau, il y a une émeraude. J'observe le bijoux plusieurs minutes, admirant tous les détails. Je souris à nouveau. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu de ma vie.

Lorsque j'entre dans mon dortoir, Kelly et Adriana chuchotent entre elles. Elle se taisent en me voyant.

-«Eh puis?, demande t-elle en chœur en s'approchant de mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?, réponds-je.

-Il s'est passé un truc ou pas?, questionne Kelly.

-Non, menté-je. Nous sommes descendu directement dans les cachots, il m'a reconduit jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune, m'a souhaité bon anniversaire et il est parti dormir.»

Les deux filles sont déçues de ma réponses.

-«J'aurais cru qu'il aurait fait un mouvement vers toi, dit Adriana.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis déjà en couple.»

Repenser à Koizumi me fait de nouveau mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'écrit plus, ni qu'il ait oublié mon anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je touche alors la bague que Severus m'a offerte et je me sens déjà mieux.

Les filles me souhaitent de passer une belle nuit avant d'aller dans leur lit respectif. Je me mets en pyjama et me couche à mon tour. Je ferme les yeux et revois de nouveau les événements de la soirée. C'était absolument génial. Mais c'est Severus qui prend toute la place dans mes pensées. C'est sur le souvenir du bec sur la joue que je tombe endormie.


	44. 44

Le lendemain matin, Severus agit comme si rien ne s'est passé. Il évite de parler des événements de la soirée. Je trouve cela un peu dommage, mais je respecte son choix. La bague qu'il m'a offert me redonne toutefois le sourire.

Je le perds lors du repas du midi lorsqu'une chouette dépose une lettre devant moi. Je la prends et reconnais l'écriture de Koizumi. Je l'ouvre et lis. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu envoyer de message la veille pour me souhaite un bon anniversaire, il était trop occupé au travail. Je lis le reste rapidement sans trop porter attention. Il a écrit presque les même mots que la dernière lettre et l'autre d'avant. Je soupire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Koizumi? Est-il si occupé? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'est au point de ne pas pouvoir prendre un cinq minutes de son temps pour m'envoyer des vœux d'anniversaire. A-t-il un problème qu'il ne veut ou ne peut pas me parler? A-t-il besoin d'aide? Devrais-je lui demander ou bien aller le voir? Pourtant, rien ne semble alarmant dans ce qu'il m'écrit. Que dois-je faire?

Je prends le temps de lui écrire afin de lui demander si tout va bien. Je décide d'envoyer des lettres à tous ceux qui m'ont donner un cadeau ou un message pour les remercier. Puis, La cloche indiquant le début des cours se fait entendre. Je me lève qui me dépêche de rejoindre ma classe. J'enverrai mes lettres à l'heure du midi.

Quelques jours plus tard, je prends le gobelet contenant le Tue-loup et annonce à Severus que je vais passer la soirée avec Lupin.

-«Non, dit-il fermement.

-Non? Pourquoi non?

-Tu passes trop de temps avec lui.

-Je te rappelle que tu as fini par accepter cela.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais aussi bien t'entendre avec lui. Eh puis, tu m'as dit que c'est pour avoir des informations sur Black. À ce que je sache, tu n'en as pas.

-Il ne sait pas comment Black est entré dans l'école.

-C'est ce qu'il essaye de te faire croire, mais ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Il dit la vérité! S'il ment, je vais le savoir. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il est aussi bon que toi en Occlumancie. Ce qui m'étonnerais.

-Il te manipule avec ses belles paroles. Il essaye de t'attirer dans son clan.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!, m'emporté-je. Remus et toi êtes dans le même camp!

-Il est dangereux.

-Pas du tout! Merde, Sev! Arrête de penser au passé et de ce que ses amis t'ont fait.

-Lui et ses amis tu veux dire.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'a jamais attaqué de quelconque manière.

-Il n'a rien fait pour les arrêter.

-Parce qu'ils ont accepté sa condition et que Remus ne voulait pas se ramasser seul s'il les confronte.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu autant?

-Parce que je comprends ce qu'il vit! Moi aussi je suis un monstre et tu as accepté qui je suis. Donc, même si tu traites tes élèves comme s'ils sont des moins que rien, je me l'a ferme et j'accepte cela parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

-T'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de te jeter dans ses bras.

-Il n'est que mon ami! Et tu vas toujours être ma priorité!

-On verra.

-Tu devrais peut-être grandir un peu, ça te ferait du bien.»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je prends le gobelet contenant le Tue-loup et quitte le bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi.

C'est en colère que j'entre dans le bureau de Lupin. Je lui donne la potion et m'assois. J'attends qu'il finit de boire la mixture avant de lui conter ce qui vient de se passer avec Severus. Je lui parle aussi de Koizumi et de son dernier message. Puis, il essaye de me réconforter. Ses mots remplis de sagesse me font du bien et, bientôt, la colère s'envole.

Severus m'adresse peu la parole. Étant encore fâchée contre lui, ça me dérange peu de passer moins de temps avec lui. J'en passe beaucoup avec Remus et il semble apprécier la compagnie. Je m'entends si bien avec lui que le cours qu'il donne devient mon préféré.

Toutefois, deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, Lupin débute une matière qui ne me met pas à l'aise: les Détraqueurs. J'apprends à mieux les connaître, mais des souvenirs d'Azkaban me reviennent en tête. Souvent, j'arrête d'écouter ce que dit le professeur et pense à autre chose.

Au dernier cours, les élèves posent beaucoup de questions sur le sujet et Remus répond à chacun avec une grande patiente. J'écoute en silence.

-«Pourquoi restent-ils sur l'île où se trouve Azkaban?, demande une fille de Gryffondor.

-On ne sait pas pourquoi ils habitent cette île, mais, lorsqu'elle a été transformé en prison, ils ont enfin eu un endroit où ils peuvent se nourrir des bons souvenirs des prisonniers. Donc, ils reçoivent de la «nourriture» et, en échange, ils gardent la prison.

-Mais ils pourraient aller au milieu d'une ville, lance un Serpentard. Il y a plus de gens, donc plus de nourriture.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai enseigné: ils aiment les endroits sombres et immondes. Ils ne pourraient donc pas vivre en plein milieu d'une ville.

-Pourquoi certaines personnes sont plus affectés que d'autres face aux Détraqueurs?, questionne un Gryffondor.

-Quelqu'un a une hypothèse?, demande Lupin en regardant autour de lui.»

Tous gardent le silence.

-«Personne?, insiste le professeur.»

Je sens son regard sur moi. Il sait que je connais la réponse. Je soupire.

-«Les Détraqueurs enlèvent toute joie en nous et laissent que les mauvais souvenirs, expliqué-je. Donc, plus une personne a d'horribles souvenirs, plus elle va être affectée. Par exemple, si l'un d'entre vous c'est fait violer ou battre, ou peu importe, pendant son enfance, le Détraqueur va vous forcer à revivre ce moment.

-C'est horrible!, s'exclame un Gryffondor.

-C'est pour cette raison que c'est la créature la plus détestée, ajoute Lupin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Potter a vécu pour être autant affecté?, demande une fille à son amie.

-C'est à Harry lui-même de révéler cela et pas à moi, même si je sais que vous voulez tous connaître la réponse à cette question.

-Et… Séléna?, se risque un Gryffondor, mal-à-l'aise.»

Il y a un silence où tous me regardent avec attention. Lupin voit que je ne suis pas confortable avec cela et essaye de changer le sujet, mais les élèves ne l'écoutent pas. Je roule des yeux.

-«Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, dis-je. Sachez que les Détraqueurs me forcent à revivre des séances de torture et, surtout, mon séjour à Azkaban. C'est tout ce que je vais vous dire.»

Les élèves se jettent des regards entre eux toujours en silence. Le professeur en profite pour reprendre la parole.

Quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, Lupin nous annonce que nous pouvons partir, se qui remonte le moral de tous. C'est avec joie que tous quittent la classe. De mon côté, je m'approche du professeur et attends que tous soit partis.

-«J'aimerais apprendre à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs, annoncé-je.

-C'est difficile à apprendre.

-C'est supposé me faire peur, ça?»

Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage de Remus.

-«Après les vacances, d'accord?, me dit-il.

-Merci.»

Je lui souris avant de quitter la classe.

Les vacances commencent et l'école est recouverte de neige. La plupart des élèves ont quittés Poudlard pour rejoindre leur famille. Le château devient alors silencieux.

Puisqu'il n'y a plus de cours, je peux plus facilement éviter Severus. Je ne suis plus fâchée contre lui, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise d'aller lui parler. Dois-je m'excuser? Dois-je faire comme si rien ne s'est passé? Dois-je attendre qu'il vient vers moi?

La soirée du repas de Noël, je décide de la passer avec Remus afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. La veille, il y a eu la pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, il est très faible. Je prends donc soins de lui et lui change les idées en lui parlant de divers sujets.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide d'aller nous chercher des assiettes remplies des victuailles préparées par les elfes de maison.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle et je peux voir Dumbledore s'amuser à mettre de ridicules chapeaux. Je m'approche et croise le regard de Severus. Il m'observe en silence. Je ne vois pas de colère dans ses yeux. C'est un bon signe.

-«Ah! Séléna!, s'exclame Dumbledore. Te tu joins à nous?

-Non, malheureusement, réponds-je. Je viens simplement chercher de la nourriture.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu t'occupes du professeur Lupin alors qu'il est malade.

-C'est à ça que sert les amis.»

Je remplie deux assiettes pleines ainsi que deux gobelets de jus de citrouille. Puis, je sors ma baguette pour faire léviter le tout. Avant de quitter la pièce, je remarque que quelque chose cloche avec Harry. Rapidement, je vais voir dans sa tête ce qui le tracasse. Sirius Black. Je trouve cela étrange. Au début de l'année scolaire, ça lui importait peu. Maintenant, il est en colère contre lui. Pourquoi?

Par réflexe, je jette un regard sérieux à Severus qui comprend que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Puis, je quitte la Grande Salle.

Près du couvre-feu, je descends dans les cachots. Devant le passage menant à la salle commune de Serpentard, Severus est là, les bras croisés. Je le regarde rapidement avant de me mettre à ses côtés pour dire le mot de passe et entrer à l'intérieur. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il agrippe fermement mon bras et prend ma main.

_-Qu'as-tu vu en Potter?, _me demande t-il.

_-Tu te décides de me parler à nouveau?, _réponds-je amèrement.

_-Laissons cette querelle de côté et concentrons-nous sur ce qui importe.»_

Je soupire. Il a raison.

_-«J'ai vu Sirius Black. Il est en colère contre lui comme s'il lui a fait un truc. Mais, à ce que je sache, ils ne se sont pas vus._

_-Il a peut-être appris ce que Black a fait à ses parents._

_-Participer à leur mort? Tout le monde le sait ça._

_-Non. Black a trahi la famille Potter qui était sous le sortilège de Fidelitas en révélant leur location au Maître. Puis, il a tué plusieurs Moldus et a détruit Pettigrew._

_-Savais-tu que Black était un Mangemort?_

_-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il agissait certainement en secret afin que personne ne se doute de l'amitié qu'il portait pour Potter._

_-Black était-il très proche de Potter?_

_-Oui. On ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre._

_-Même en dehors de Poudlard?_

_-Oui. Potter a même demandé à Black d'être son garçon d'honneur à son mariage et l'a nommé parrain de son fils.»_

Pendant quelques instants je suis en silence en train de réfléchir à tout ça.

_-«Je sens que tu as une myriade de questions en tête, _dit Severus_._

_-J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une information à propos de cette histoire. Quelque chose cloche._

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-Je sais pas. C'est trop drastique comme changement. Black qui est le meilleur ami de Potter et, soudainement, il tue tout le monde._

_-Ça fait de lui un excellent agent-double._

_-Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Regarde toi. Tu es très bon dans ton rôle d'agent-double, mais on est capable de douter de ta loyauté. Personne n'est sûr de quel côté tu es. Pour ce qui est de Black, il n'y a pas eu de doute, pas d'hésitation. Personne n'aurait pu dire que peut-être qu'il est passé du côté sombre à cause de tel truc. Non, rien. Comment c'est possible de flouer tout le monde, même les gens les plus proches de lui et même Dumbledore?_

_-Dumbledore savait que quelqu'un près des Potter donnait des informations au Maître._

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Black est un criminel qui doit être arrêté. C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Maintenant, il faut garder plus étroitement un œil pour Harry afin qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie.»_

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de reprendre ma main. Severus me souhaite de passer une belle nuit, mais j'écoute à peine. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je repense encore et encore à cette histoire et l'impression qu'il manque une information est toujours présente. Cette histoire a un début: Black qui est le meilleur ami de Potter, et une fin: Black qui tue les Potter. Mais quel est le milieu?

McGonagall demande à Severus et moi de venir la rejoindre. En entrant dans le bureau, je vois que Flitwick et Bibine sont aussi présents. Devant eux, il y a un balais, un Éclair de feu, le plus rapide au monde. Le maître des potions et moi jetons un regard à l'autre sans comprendre.

-«Ah! Merci d'être là, dit McGonagall. J'ai besoin de votre expertise… particulière. Potter a reçu ce balais. Il y a peut-être des chances que c'est Black qui lui a envoyé. Pouvez-vous vérifier s'il n'y a pas de sort de magie noire que nous n'avons pas trouvé?

-C'est Lupin l'expert en défense contre les forces du mal. Tu devrais t'adresser à lui, Minerva.

-Severus, s'il-te-plait.»

Mon ami la foudroie du regard. Il n'aime pas qu'on fasse allusion à son passé de Mangemort.

-«Bien, lance t-il. Sortez.»

Les professeurs quittent le bureau. Severus et moi, nous nous mettons au travail. Nous cherchons chaque centimètres du balais et jetons tous les sorts que nous connaissons pour révéler de la magie noire.

Deux heures passent et nous trouvons rien. Je regarde ce qui nous reste à vérifier sur le balais et je suis découragée par la quantité de travail qui nous reste.

Il est tard lorsque nous terminons et c'est avec joie que nous allons manger.

Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall nous regarde avec espoir, mais nous secouons la tête pour lui dire que nous avons rien trouvé. Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. Nous la laissons à ses pensées.


	45. 45

Le lendemain, je décide d'aller voir comment se porte Lupin. Il reprend tranquillement des forces. Nous parlons alors de tout et de rien.

Soudain, il agrippe ma main droite et observe la bague que j'ai au doigt.

-«Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, dit-il.

-Ça fait déjà un mois que je l'ai, réponds-je en riant.

-Eh bien, j'ai apparemment un mauvais sens de l'observation. Mais elle est magnifique.

-Même si ce sont des serpents?

-J'aurais préféré des lions.

-Mais les serpents sont l'emblème de ma famille. Je suis, après tout, la dernière héritière de Serpentard.

-C'est vrai. Qui te l'a offert?

-Severus.

-Vraiment?, s'exclame t-il, véritablement étonné.

-Ouais, pour mon anniversaire.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-En effet. J'adore cette bague. Ça me confirme qu'il accorde une grande importance à notre amitié.»

Remus me sourit avant de changer de sujet.

Le reste des vacances se déroule sans problème et, bientôt, les cours reprennent. Entre les classes et les devoirs, j'essaye de trouver du temps pour garder un œil sur Potter. Les préoccupations de celui-ci ont d'ailleurs changé à mon grand soulagement. Black est toujours là, mais pas aussi présent. Maintenant, c'est son balais confisqué, la prochaine partie de Quidditch et les cours particuliers avec Lupin qui prennent toute la place dans son esprit.

Severus m'aide beaucoup à surveiller Harry afin de me laisser du temps libre. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'un de ses moments où je vais rejoindre Remus dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal pour que je puisse apprendre à me protéger des Détraqueurs.

Je m'approche du professeur et lui fait un câlin pour le saluer. C'est maintenant une habitude que nous avons lorsque nous nous retrouvons seul à seul.

Nous discutons un peu avant qu'il me fasse signe de m'approcher de son bureau où une malle y est déposée. Il m'explique qu'i l'intérieur un Épouvantard et qu'il devra prendre la forme d'un Détraqueur. Puis, il m'enseigne comment jeter le charme du Patronus.

Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir à un souvenir joyeux, un qui me rend vraiment heureuse. Lorsque je suis sortie d'Azkaban? Non, j'étais contente, mais mentalement et physiquement épuisée en plus d'être en colère. La première fois où je suis entré à Poudlard. Moment magique, mais j'avais encore cette rage à l'intérieur de moi. La fois où j'ai réalisé que j'ai des amis qui m'acceptent comme je suis. Ça, c'est un bon choix. Je sourie.

Je lève ma baguette prête au combat. Remus ouvre la malle et un Détraqueur en sort. Les chandelles s'éteignent et il fait soudainement froid. Rapidement, des images d'Azkaban me viennent en tête. J'essaye de les repousser et me concentrer le plus possible sur mes amis avant de dire l'incantation. Rien. Je fais un deuxième essais. Toujours rien. Je commence à entendre les cris des prisonniers. J'imagine alors les visages de Shawn, de Jeff, des Weasley, de Jack et même de Remus, tous souriant. Mes lèvres s'étirent légèrement à cette pensée.

Cette fois, lorsque je prononce l'incantation, un filet de lumière argenté apparaît au bout de ma baguette et empêche le Détraqueur d'avancer vers moi. Remus, un sourire au visage, remet l'Épouvantard dans la malle.

-«Bravo!, s'exclame le professeur. Je suis vraiment impressionné!

-C'est en effet un bon début.

-Tiens, mange ça, me dit-il en me donnant un morceau de chocolat.»

Je m'assoie sur un bureau pour manger. Je me rends alors compte que ce sort utilise beaucoup d'énergie magique.

Après quelques minutes, j'essaye de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, je pense à Severus. Je me remémore ce que je ressens pour lui et comment je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras.

Lorsque le Détraqueur apparaît, c'est une sorte de bouclier argenté qui se matérialise et qui repousse la créature.

Remus referme la malle et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-«Tu es incroyable, Séléna, me félicite Remus. Tu es vraiment une puissante sorcière pour avoir réussit à produire un Patronus même s'il est incomplet.

-J'aurais aimé en faire un complet.

-Bien entendu, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est que notre première leçon.

J'acquiesce doucement avant de manger un autre morceau de chocolat.

-La première fois, j'ai pensé à mes amis, informé-je Remus. Ils savent que j'ai fais des trucs horribles, mais ils m'apprécient tout de même et m'ont accepté comme je suis. Puis, pour le deuxième essais, j'ai pensé à Severus, à comment je me sens avec lui et se que je ressens pour lui.

-Tes sentiments pour lui sont assez forts pour produire un Patronus.

-Mais une partie de moi se dit que je mérite de retourner à Azkaban.

-Non, ne dit pas ça. Tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse qui a compris et regrette ce que tu as fait. Tu as un grand cœur, tu aides ceux dans le besoin et tu protèges les plus faibles. Tu es tout le contraire de ton père et tu ne mérites certainement pas de retourner à Azkaban. Tu es la preuve vivante qu'une personne peut changer et je suis fier de te compter parmi mes amis.

-Merci, Remus, réponds-je alors qu'une douce chaleur parcourt mon échine.»

Nous discutons encore un peu avant que je descende dans les donjons pour continuer mes devoirs.

Trois semaines passent et je n'ai toujours pas produit un vrai Patronus, ce qui me décourage un peu. Mais j'ai peu de temps pour y penser à cause de ma tonne de devoirs.

Severus n'est pas content des cours particuliers avec Remus puisque ça me donne une autre raison de passer du temps avec lui. J'essaye toutefois d'être le plus souvent possible avec le maître des potions, principalement à l'heure des repas.

Pendant l'un d'entre eux, Severus me confie qu'il est capable de produire un Patronus. C'est avec de grands yeux que je le regarde.

-«_Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça!_, dis-je avec un pointe de mauvaise humeur. _Et tu ne m'as pas non plus appris cela._

_-Les gens comme nous ne sont pas supposés être capable d'en produire un._

_-À cause de cela, tu n'as pas voulu m'enseigner. Tu sais que je m'aurais rien dit?_

Severus garde le silence. Je soupire.

_-Dis-moi au moins à quoi ressemble ton Patronus, demandé-je._

_-Une biche._

_-Une biche? Vraiment? J'aurais pensé un animal un peu plus violent._

_-J'ai le même que Lily Evans._

_-Oh!»_

Je comprends alors que c'est le souvenir de cette femme et de l'amour qui lui porte qui crée son Patronus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur un peu brisé.

_-«Quel est ton souvenir?, me questionne Severus après une hésitation.»_

D'un coup, mes joues deviennent très rouges et ma bouche est complètement sèche. J'aimerais disparaître, mais, en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous deux. «Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu as des sentiments pour lui», dit une petite voix dans ma tête que je chasse rapidement.

_-«Toi, _avoué-je finalement_.»_

Je reprends ma main et suis soudainement concentrée sur mon assiette.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvre et un jeune homme entre.

-«Koizumi?, dis-je, surprise.»

Pendant quelques instants, je le fixe sans bouger.

-«N'oublie pas qu'il ne t'écrivait pas et qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé de carte la journée de ton anniversaire, me rappelle Severus.»

Malgré moi, toute la colère et la déception sont disparues. Il a bravé les Détraqueurs et il est là. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je me lève et va à sa rencontre. Nous nous regardons un moment. Il semble nerveux, voire mal à l'aise. Après tout, ça fait très longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. Puis, doucement, je le prends dans mes bras. Ça m'a manqué. J'attrape ensuite sa main et le tire vers la table de Serpentard.

Nous nous assoyons et Koizumi regarde la nourriture autour de lui.

-«Tu n'as pas idée comment je m'ennuis des repas à Poudlard, dit-il en souriant.

-Eh bien, mange. Tu me raconteras ce que tu fais à ton travail en même temps.»

Koizumi me donne des détails sur ce qu'il fait au Ministère de la Magie et me conte quelques anecdotes. Puis, c'est à mon tour de lui parler de ce que je fais. Je lui parle des cours, des professeurs, principalement Lupin qu'il ne connaît pas, et de mes amis.

Lorsque je termine, il y a un silence où mon petit-ami est véritablement mal à l'aise.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demandé-je en me penchant vers lui et en mettant ma main sur la sienne.»

Il la reprend poliment et baisse les yeux.

-«Il faut que je te parle en privé, m'annonce t-il, sérieusement.

-Ouais, d'accord.»

Je suis surexcitée à l'idée d'être seul à seul avec lui.

Nous nous levons et quittons la pièce pour trouver une classe libre.

Je referme la porte derrière nous et me tourne vers Koizumi avec un sourire au visage. Toutefois, il a la mine sombre et observe le sol.

-«Il s'est passé quelque chose?, questionné-je. Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au travail, m'annonce t-il en un souffle.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire que je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme.»

D'un coup, mon cœur se serre et je perds la capacité de parler.

-«Au début, c'était une bonne amie, mais j'ai développé des sentiments pour elle. Nous nous entendons bien, on a plein de points en commun et elle n'a pas une tonne de trucs à cacher comme toi. Que tu ne veux pas tout dire sur ton passé ou peu importe, ce n'est pas grave. Mais essayer de bâtir une relation à long terme où il y a des secrets, ce n'est pas facile. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Séléna.»

Un colère m'envahit soudainement.

-«Sort, dis-je simplement.

-J'espère que tu comprends.

-Je t'ai dit de sortir!»

Koizumi ouvre la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Je l'entends soupirer avant de quitter la pièce. Pour ma part, j'essaye de digérer la nouvelle, mais c'est difficile. Sans réfléchir, je donne un coup de poing sur le pupitre le plus proche avant de descendre dans les cachots. Là, je me concentre sur mes devoirs sans parler à qui que ce soit.

Lorsque j'entre dans mon dortoir, Kelly et Adriana se tournent vers moi avec un sourire, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé. En voyant mon humeur massacrante, elles comprennent et me laissent tranquille.

Quelques jours passent et mon humeur n'a pas changé. Aussi, je reste seule dans mon coin à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. S'il y a un point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi avancée dans mes travaux.

Un soir, lors du repas, j'entends des voix se hausser à la table des professeurs. McGonagall, Chourave et Sinistra son autour de Rogue qui est découragé. Au bout d'un moment, la professeure de métamorphose, appuyée par ses collègues, supplie le maître des potions d'aller parler à quelqu'un. Elle parle certainement de moi.

Je vois que Severus a envie de disparaître. Son expression faciale me fait légèrement sourire. Mais, il continue de manger en silence.

Je suis l'une des premières personnes à se lever pour quitter à Grande Salle. Alors que je marche vers la sortie, quelqu'un agrippe fermement mon bras. Sans regarder, je peux sentir que c'est Severus. Je remarque qu'il y a un silence, tous nous écoutent.

-«_Va mettre ton manteau et retrouve-moi à l'entrée principale du château_, me dit-il.»

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, mais je fais ce qu'il me demande.

Il m'emmène près du lac qui est couvert d'une épaisse couche de glace.

-«Un combat?, demande t-il.»

En gardant le silence, je sors ma baguette. Combattre va me libérer de mes émotions négatives.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous nous jetons des sorts. Je me fatigue rapidement puisque la neige rend les déplacements beaucoup plus difficiles. Je m'amuse tout de même et ça me fait un grand bien.

Puis, Severus et moi allons s'asseoir sur une grosse roche où je lui conte ce qui s'est passé avec Koizumi et comment je me sens. Lorsque je termine, nous restons quelques instants en silence.

Severus finit par se lever et va vers le bord du lac. Je le regarde curieusement. Il sort sa baguette et pointe ses bottes. Sous elles, des lames apparaissent. C'est comme s'il a des patins à glace maintenant.

Il s'élance sur le lac, s'éloigne et revient sur ses pas. Il s'arrête sur le bord et tend la main vers moi. J'hésite.

-«Je ne sais pas patiner, Sev, lui avoué-je.»

Il ne bouge pas, le bras toujours dans les airs. Je roule des yeux avant de m'approcher. Il change mes bottes en patins et prend mes mains. Doucement, il m'aide à embarquer sur la glace. Il attend que je sois capable de rester en équilibre avant de me faire avancer en patinant à reculons. J'agrippe plus fermement ses mains et me concentre sur mes pieds.

Bientôt, je donne de petits coups de patins afin d'avancer par moi-même. Lorsque je suis plus à l'aise, Severus lâche l'une de mes mains et patiner à mes côtés.

Rapidement, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. C'est une excellente idée qu'il a eu de me faire apprendre quelque chose de nouveau afin que je ne pense plus à Koizumi.

Puis, Severus me pousse à aller plus vite. J'essaye de mon mieux et je ris de moi-même puisque je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Ensuite, il me lâche et s'éloigne. Cette fois, je panique un peu. Je donne des coups de patins et tombe. J'essaye de me relever, mais j'en suis incapable. J'éclate de rire.

Mon ami revient vers moi, un sourire au visage. Il m'aide à me mettre sur pieds. J'essaye encore une fois d'avancer seule et je me ramasse encore une fois par terre.

Nous continuons comme ça pendant au moins une heure et j'ai fait du progrès. Je suis capable d'avancer seule, même si ce n'est pas gracieux.

Severus m'apprend alors à tourner et, il n'y a rien à faire, je tombe toujours. Au moins, cela me fait rire. Aussi, mon ami est calme et de bonne humeur. Ça fait du bien de le voir ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Ce moment est incroyablement apprécié. Puis, lorsqu'il desserre son étreinte, nous restons près l'un de l'autre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai approché mon visage du sien. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes joues. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Dois-je m'approcher plus? Severus, lui, ne bouge pas. Je me lance.

Nos lèvres se frôlent presque lorsque je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas faire ça. En plus d'être mon professeur, je sais qu'il aime Lily Evans. Je recule et baisse la tête en balbutiant à voix basse un «je m'excuse». Le maître des potions ne dit rien et n'est pas offensé par mon geste.

Il prend ma main et m'aide à me rendre sur le bord du lac. Il fait disparaître les lames sous nos bottes et je suis heureuse d'être de retour sur la terre ferme même si j'aurais aimé que ce moment dure pour toujours.

Nous retournons au château où nous allons dormir.

En entrant dans mon dortoir, Kelly et Adriana me regardent. Les deux ont un petit sourire au visage en me voyant.

-«Belle soirée à ce que je vois, lance Kelly.»

Je fais un grand sourire, mais garde le silence.

-«Il faut que tu nous contes des détails, insiste Adriana qui va s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-On s'est battu, on a discuté et on a patiné sur le lac, dis-je. C'était agréable.

-Pas plus?

-Non, pas plus.»

C'est un semi mensonge. Mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler.

Je me couche dans mon lit et pense à ma soirée. C'est sur de belles images que je tombe endormie.


	46. 46

Une semaine passe et j'ai complètement oublié Koizumi. En fait, toute mon attention est tournée vers Severus, mais si je sais que ça va aboutir à rien. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi.

Les cours de transplanage commencent enfin. Jack aussi y participe. Jeff et Shawn l'auront pas 17 ans d'ici l'examen, ils doivent attendre une autre année.

Pour ce qui est des cours particuliers avec Remus, ceux-ci doivent attendre un peu puisque la pleine lune est revenue et qu'il est trop faible pour cela.

C'est Severus qui enseigne de nouveau la défense contre les forces du mal et, cette fois-ci, dans l'après-midi, il n'y a pas de cours de potions. Donc, je peux assisté à celui donné par mon ami. D'ailleurs, ce sont les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de sixième année qui sont présents.

J'écoute avec attention la matière que Severus enseigne. Puis, vers la fin, il y a une partie pratique. C'est avec plaisir que je fais la démonstration avec le maître des potions. Les élèves, eux, sont découragés à cause du nombre d'insultes que leur professeur leur lance.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, Jeff sort de la classe en trombe, le visage rouge de colère. Severus a été dur avec lui.

Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir qu'il me parle.

-«Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, dit-il avec une amertume dans la voix. Comment peux-tu avoir des sentiments pour lui?

-Il est gentil avec moi, réponds-je, les joues rouges.»

Je change rapidement de sujet en leur parlant de la partie de Quidditch qui approche à grands pas.

* * *

C'est vers la fin du mois de février que Remus me dit que les cours particuliers qu'il me donne peuvent recommencer. Cette fois, j'entre dans la classe avec assurance. Nous discutons un peu avant de nous approcher de la malle contenant l'Épouvantard.

-«Je vais réussir cette fois, dis-je au professeur. J'ai un nouveau souvenir qui me rends incroyablement heureuse.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.»

Je me concentre. Je me remémore la soirée à patiner sur la glace avec Severus. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage en pensant à tous les détails.

Remus ouvre la maille et le Détraqueur en sort. C'est avec calme et joie que je lève ma baguette vers la créature. Je prononce la formule avec force et un oiseau argenté apparaît. Il fonce sur le Détraqueur qui retourne rapidement dans la malle.

Remus et moi prenons le temps d'observer l'oiseau. Il ressemble à un vautour très maigre.

-«Tu sais ce que c'est?, demande le professeur.

-Pas du tout.

-C'est un Augurey. Cet oiseau possède un chant mélancolique qui était associé à tort à la mort. On a découvert plus tard qu'il chante pour annoncer la pluie. Sinon, il est très timide et passe son temps caché dans son nid en forme de larme.

-Intéressant. Mais pourquoi cet animal?

-Les Patronus prennent une forme qui correspond à la personnalité du jeteur de sorts.

-Je ne suis pas timide et je ne me cache pas.

-Mais tu possèdes des secrets que tu caches au plus profond de toi, lance Remus après une courte réflexion. Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent qui tu es vraiment. Un peu comme l'Augurey qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer.

-Et la pluie est bien souvent lié à la tristesse et à la dépression, et les souvenirs que je veux cachés ne sont pas très joyeux.

-L'Augurey te représente bien alors.»

Je souris et observe encore mon Patronus avant qu'il disparaisse.

Remus me félicite et me donne un morceau de chocolat.

* * *

La deuxième partie de Quidditch a lieu et, cette fois, la température est clémente. Aussi, il n'y a pas de Détraqueur en vue. C'est donc un moment agréable où j'ai pu admirer les prouesses de Potter sur son nouveau balais. D'ailleurs, il fait gagner Gryffondor. Les élèves de cette maison ont le cœur à la fête et cela continue durant le repas, puis vers leur retour dans leur salle commune. D'après moi, ils vont se coucher tard.

Pendant la soirée, je me concentre sur mes devoirs. J'en ai beaucoup. Je lis, j'écris un essai, trouve d'autres informations, essaye de comprendre, continue de rédiger et, ce, jusqu'à ce que je vois à peine les mots que je mets sur le parchemin tant je suis fatiguée. Il est très tard. Je décide d'aller dormir en me traînant les pieds, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Quelqu'un me secoue pour me réveiller. Je grommelle avant de changer de position pour tomber à nouveau endormie. Après tout, je sais que je dors depuis peu. Toutefois, la personne n'abandonne pas.

-«_Séléna, réveille-toi et vite!_, dit une voix dans ma tête.»

Ça me prend quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'est Severus.

-«Laisse-moi tranquille, réponds-je avec mauvais humeur.»

J'ai parlé un peu trop fort et quelques filles autour de moi se réveillent.

-«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demande l'une d'elles en allumant une chandelle.»

Puis, il y a un petit cri suivi par un bruit de couverture.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?, s'écrit la personne à ma droite qui se couvre le corps avec ses draps. Pas de garçon ici!»

Severus perd patience. Il agrippe mon bras et me force à m'asseoir. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, dis-je d'une voix forte. On est au milieu de la nuit!

-Viens avec moi!, m'ordonne t-il férocement.»

Quelque chose dans sa voix me dit que je dois obéir. C'est donc à contrecœur que je quitte la chaleur de mon lit.

Je suis mon ami jusqu'en dehors de la salle commune de Serpentard. C'est à ce moment qu'il se tourne vers moi.

-«Black est entré dans le château, m'annonce t-il.

-Quoi?, lancé-je, ma fatigue s'évaporant d'un coup.

-Il a été en possession du mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor et il a attaqué Weasley avec un couteau. Du moins, il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas Potter et il s'est enfui en voyant que tout le monde s'est réveillé.»

Je le regarde véritablement surprise. Si Black est capable d'entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il atteint Potter.

-«Donc, tu m'as réveillé pour que j'aide à fouiller l'école?, demandé-je.

-Exacte. Nous fouillons partout et nous allons renforcer la sécurité dans toute l'école. Des Trolls seront placés près de l'entrée menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Flitwick va enchanter les portes d'entrée du château afin qu'elles empêchent de laisser passer Black.

-D'accord, alors, je vais fouiller les donjons.»

Severus acquiesce avant de s'éloigner pour aller surveiller à un autre endroit.

Au début, l'adrénaline de la nouvelle me tient éveillée, mais, bientôt, parcourir des couloirs sombres et vides m'endort. Mes yeux me démangent et mes sens sont moins en alertes. Toutefois, je n'ai pas l'impression que Black se cache dans les donjons, s'il est toujours dans l'école.

Le soleil commence à se lever lorsqu'on m'informe que je peux aller dormir et que Black n'a pas été appréhendé. C'est avec joie que je retrouve mon lit.

* * *

Alors que tous se dirigent vers Pré-au-Lard, je reste dans la salle commune afin de continuer mes devoirs. Celui d'arithmancie me cause quelques soucis, mais, pour le reste, je me débrouille très bien.

Plus tard, je prends une pause pendant laquelle je décide d'aller voir Severus. J'ouvre la porte de son bureau et fige. Mon ami est là avec Harry, Ron et Remus. Tous se tournent vers moi.

-«Oh!, lancé-je. Désolé. Je repasserai plus tard.

-Pas la peine, Séléna. Nous avions terminé, m'informe Remus qui pli un vieux bout de parchemin.»

Je l'observe faire et remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude. Je jette alors un coup d'œil vers Severus pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Il me pointe le parchemin.

-«Lupin pense que c'est un objet de Zonko qui insulte les gens, m'explique t-il. J'ai toutefois de la difficulté à croire cela étant donné que ces fameuses insultes sont écrites par messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, mais je ne peux rien prouver.»

Je me tourne vers Remus en voulant en savoir plus.

-«Viens me voir un peu plus tard, tu veux bien?, dit-il.»

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, Remus, Harry et Ron quittent le bureau. Je m'assois et Severus me conte ce qui s'est passé.

Draco aurait vu la tête d'Harry qui flotte dans les airs à Pré-au-Lard. Il a averti Severus qui est allé chercher Potter. En vidant ses poches, il a vu le parchemin. Il a essayé de percer le mystère de l'objet et c'est alors que les noms des Maraudeurs sont apparus, chacun d'eux jetant une insulte à Severus.

Après cela, j'essaye de changer les idées de mon ami et, du même coup, de me détendre un peu.

Après une heure, je me dirige vers le bureau de Remus. Je cogne et il me dit d'entrer. Je m'approche de lui et croise les bras. Il sait que je suis là pour avoir plus d'explications.

-«Promet-moi que tu ne diras rien à Severus, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi ça?

-S'il-te-plait, Séléna. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.»

Je soupire avant d'aller m'asseoir.

-«Ouais, d'accord. Je ne dirai rien.

-Merci.»

Il prend le parchemin et chuchote quelques mots que je n'entends pas. Soudain, des lignes apparaissent et forment des pièces et des couloirs. Je me rends alors compte que c'est Poudlard. Puis, des points qui bougent se font voir, chacun possédant un nom.

-«C'est une carte de Poudlard, c'est bien ça?, demandé-je, impressionnée.

-Oui et on peut voir qui est où.

-C'est complètement fou!»

Je prends la carte et l'observe avec attention. Je lis plusieurs noms, curieuse de savoir ce que les gens font.

-«Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu créer ça, lancé-je à Remus.

-Et je ne te le dirais pas non plus.

-Mais pourquoi les insultes?

-Pour ne pas que Severus puisse l'utiliser.

-Harry sait-il comment s'en servir?

-Je crois que oui.»

Je garde alors le silence, toujours en train d'admirer cette œuvre. Puis, un détail attire mon attention avant qu'une panique m'habite: mon nom.

-«Tu dois absolument modifier cette carte, lancé-je prestement.

-Non, elle est parfaite.

-_Trop_ parfaite.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?»

Je pointe le point me représentant. Remus voit alors ce que je veux dire.

-«J'espère sincèrement que Harry n'a pas vu cela, dis-je. Il faut vraiment que tu enlèves mon nom de famille.

-Personne ne verra cette carte à part moi.

-Tu vas lui redonner.

-Non, je la garde.

-Pour le moment. Mais tu es un Maraudeur, tu aimes faire de mauvais coups, Harry ressemble énormément à James et tu le considères comme un neveux. Donc, tu vas finir par lui redonner.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répond-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.»

* * *

Plus le jour de la dernière partie de Quidditch approche, plus les tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'enveniment. Les élèves des deux maisons se crient des insultes et certains se rendent même jusqu'au duel. Madame Pomfresh est d'ailleurs pas très contente de devoir soigner autant de gens à cause d'un sport.

De mon côté, les élèves me laissent tranquille. Ils savent que je suis plus forte qu'eux et que m'énerver n'est pas une bonne idée. Toutefois, j'ai dû à quelques reprises séparer des jeunes qui allaient se battre. Ces événements m'exaspèrent. Il est à la fois difficile de surveiller Harry et de faire des devoirs dans un coin tranquille.

Severus n'aide en rien. Il veut absolument que Serpentard écrase Gryffondor, alors il laisse les gens s'affronter dans les couloirs, tant et aussi longtemps que les élèves de sa maison ont le dessus. Au lieu de me chicaner avec lui sur son comportement, je décide de passer le peu de mon temps libre avec Remus. Sa présence seule calme mon esprit et c'est avec joie que je parle de tout et de rien avec lui.

La journée de la partie de Quidditch est enfin arrivée. Dans les gradins, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle portent le rouge et or. Il y a tout de même environ deux cents élèves habillés de vert et d'argent et c'est là ou je me dirige aux côtés de Severus.

Celui-ci est si impliqué dans cette partie qu'il a décidé de porter des vêtements verts, ce qui m'étonne. Il marche la tête haute, encourageant sa maison. Cela me fait sourire. Il est de si bonne humeur qu'il finit par passer un bras autour de mes épaules malgré le fait que tout le monde peut nous voir. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Kelly et Adriana me faire des sourires remplis de sous-entendus. Je roule des yeux avant de rire.

Dans les gradins, les élèves de Serpentard nous réservent des places en avant complètement. Je m'assois et Severus reprend son bras avant d'enlever son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Il me la met autour du cou. Je lui souris.

-«Tu sais que je ne prends pas pour une équipe en particulier et que je suis ici simplement pour apprécier la partie?, lancé-je à Severus en me penchant vers lui.

-Oublie tes amis de Gryffondor, répondit-il fermement. Aujourd'hui, tu es une vraie Serpentard. Alors fait honneur à ton sang.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspérée. Puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux brillent d'une intensité que je connais peu. Ça me plaît de le voir comme ça.

La partie commence et, rapidement, le jeu est intense. Serpentard essaye de faire tomber ou de blesser les joueurs de Gryffondor. Cela occasionne plusieurs tirs de pénalité. À chacun, Gryffondor marque des points, alors que leur adversaire sont encore à zéro.

Severus est assis au bout de son siège et observe ce qui se passe avec de grands yeux. Après quelques minutes, il agrippe ma main avec force et ses doigts se serrent avec frustration. Je me tourne vers lui pour comprendre son geste, mais il est concentré sur la partie. Il a certainement agi sans réfléchir.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit distrait, je change doucement la position de ma main pour être plus confortable. Puis, je pousse ma chance en entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens. Il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. C'est avec un petit sourire victorieux que je me tourne vers la partie.

Toutefois, je perds rapidement mon sourire lorsque Gryffondor obtient soixante-dix points. Severus sert tant ses doigts par colère que les miens commencent à être engourdis. Au fond de moi, j'espère que la partie est bientôt terminée.

J'oublie alors la douleur lorsque Harry plonge pour rattraper Draco qui est sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'or. C'est à mon tour d'être assise sur le bout de mon siège. Respirant à peine, j'observe la scène complètement impressionnée par les prouesses de Potter.

Ce dernier finit par refermer les doigts sur la minuscule balle. Madame Bibine siffle dans son sifflet. C'est terminé. Gryffondor a gagné. Les cris de joie de la foule sont intenses et tous court vers le terrain pour féliciter l'équipe gagnante, sauf , bien sûr, la maison de Serpentard.

Severus laisse échapper quelques gros mots avant de se lever pour quitter rapidement les gradins. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il marche très rapidement et j'ai un peu de difficulté à garder sa cadence.

Au château, il descend vers les cachots et s'enferme dans son bureau. C'est là qu'il se rend compte de mon existence. Surprit, il m'observe avant de baisser les yeux vers nos mains. Les joues rosées, il me lâche et s'excuse.

Je masse alors ma main, le sang revenant tranquillement dans mes doigts. Puis, voyant que Severus va rester en silence, je décide de le laisser seul. De toute façon, je dois étudier pour les examens de fin d'année.


	47. 47

L'examen de transplanage a lieu et tous sont nerveux. Obtenir ce permis signifie avoir une nouvelle liberté. Donc, nous voulons tous réussir.

Jack et moi attendons notre tour. Nous sommes assis par terre et nous nous remémorons les étapes à suivre.

-«J'ai hâte que ça soit terminé!, s'exclame Jack.

-Pour enfin devoir étudier pour tes examens de fin d'année?, réponds-je en souriant.

-Rappelle-moi pas ça, s'il-te-plait.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard.»

L'examinateur appelle mon ami. Il se lève, le visage ayant perdu un peu de couleurs.

Puis, vient mon tour. J'entre dans la Grande Salle et écoute les instructions. Puis, lorsqu'on me donne le signal, je transplane. On vient alors m'examiner pour voir s'il me manque une partie de mon corps. Après quelques minutes, on me dit de sortir. Je rejoins Jack.

-«Eh puis?, me demande t-il.

-Je crois que ça va et toi?

-Je n'ai rien oublier derrière moi. Du moins, je crois.»

Il baisse alors les yeux sur lui et observe ses bras attentivement.

Lorsque tout le monde a passé, on nous appelle encore une fois un à un. Cette fois, c'est pour donner le permis ou annoncer que c'est échoué.

Jack et moi avons réussis et c'est avec joie que nous quittons la Grande Salle.

* * *

Les examens de fin d'année commencent et tous sont nerveux. Les dualités entre maisons disparaissent. Les élèves sont maintenant concentrés à faire des études de dernières minutes ou à poser une multitude de questions à leurs amis ou aux professeurs. Bien entendu, pour le cours de potions, c'est moi que les gens viennent voir. Après tout, personne ne veut aller déranger le maître des potions.

La semaine est longue et pénible et c'est avec joie qu'elle termine. Les examens sont maintenant derrière nous et nous pouvons afin penser aux vacances.

Pendant la fin de semaine, au soir, je suis assise à la table de Gryffondor avec mes amis et nous discutons et rions. Nous avons le cœur à la fête puisque l'année scolaire est terminée. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats de nos examens.

À la fin du repas, Shawn est en train de conter une anecdote lorsque mon attention se tourne vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils semblent cacher quelque chose. Je m'étire subtilement le cou et vois que Potter garde un objet sous ses robes qu'il tient avec son bras autour de lui. Par réflexe, je me tourne vers Severus pour l'avertir, mais il ne regarde pas dans ma direction.

Avant de pouvoir attirer son attention, le trio se lèvent et quittent la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir. Je me lève à mon tour et m'excuse auprès de mes amis en leur disant que je dois absolument rapporter des livres à la bibliothèque avant d'oublier. Je n'attends pas leur réponse.

Dans le couloir, je vois les trois enfants tourner un coin. Sans faire de bruit, je les suis. Puis, ils entrent dans une pièce. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, je ne vois personne qui sort. Mes sens en alerte, j'entends des pas s'éloigner. J'en déduis que le trio est sous une cape d'invisibilité. Les suivre sans se faire voir va être difficile. Je décide de me jeter le sortilège de désillusion.

Les portes du halle d'entrée s'ouvrent un peu, puis se referment. Ils vont donc à l'extérieur. Mais pourquoi? Harry n'est pas supposé aller à l'extérieur. Ils veulent prendre l'air? Non, sûrement pas. Hermione ne le laisserait pas sortir sans avoir une bonne raison. Je dois réfléchir à l'endroit où ils se dirigent puisque, dehors, avec le vent et les oiseaux qui chantent, je vais facilement les perdre.

Sans savoir où aller, je quitte l'école. Là, je regarde autour de moi. Sont-ils allés vers le lac? Je ne crois pas. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils aillent par là. C'est la forêt alors. Je marche dans cette direction sans trop savoir où je dois me rendre. Puis, la maison de Hagrid est en vue et cela me frappe d'un coup. Aujourd'hui est la journée où l'hippogriffe qui a attaqué Draco Malfoy va se faire exécuter. Je suis sûre que le trio s'est rendu là.

Je presse le pas en jetant un coup d'œil au soleil. Il est en train de se coucher. Dans peu de temps Dumbledore et les gens du Ministère de la Magie vont se diriger vers la maison de Hagrid.

Je ralentis ma cadence près de l'habitation afin que personne ne m'entende. Les voix de Harry, Ron et Hermione me parviennent. Je suis soulagée de les avoir retrouvé, surtout avec Black qui rôde dans le coin. Lors de leur retour au château, je garderai le secret de cette visite. Après tout, leur raison est noble.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'entends du mouvement. Les enfants sortent à l'extérieur. Je me tourne vers le château et vois le directeur accompagné du ministre de la Magie et de quelques autres personnes.

En faisant un détour pour les éviter, je retourne vers l'école en espérant que Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigent eux aussi dans cette direction. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient ailleurs.

En marchant, j'entends le son de la hache contre le sol. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt.

Je suis presque rendue aux portes d'entrée lorsque des bruits attirent mon attention. Il y a des grognements et les feuilles d'arbres qui sont bougées par le vent. Puis, des cris lointains.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Est-il arrivé un malheur aux trois enfants. Oubliant d'être subtile, je fais demi-tour.

Près de la maison d'Hagrid, je vois Dumbledore qui marche avec les employés du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y a pas de signe de combat. Je cherche dans toutes les directions.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois Remus au loin qui marche rapidement comme s'il est pressé. Je trouve cela étonnant. Je décide de le suivre. Il se dirige vers le saule cogneur. Il prend une longue branche et donne un coup à l'arbre. Celui-ci fige. Je fronce les sourcils de curiosité et l'observe disparaître.

Je m'approche et vois par terre que quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un, _a été traîné sur le sol. Aussi, le saule cogneur a laissé plusieurs marques comme s'il a essayé d'attaquer un intrus. Sans plus attendre, je m'approche du tronc de l'arbre et y trouve un trou. J'entre. C'est un passage vers un endroit inconnu. Toutefois, je suis certaine que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont passés par là.

Silencieusement, pour que Lupin ne m'entend pas, je marche le long du passage étroit. Celui-ci est très long. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que je distingue de la lumière.

Je sors du passage et me retrouve dans une maison poussiéreuse et en désordre. J'ai l'impression qu'une personne a délibérément détruit les meubles. Un coup d'œil au planché me dit que celui-ci craque si on ne fait pas attention. D'ailleurs, les pas de Remus qui cherche l'étage se font entendre.

La voix d'Hermione retentit. Elle provient de l'étage. Lupin court vers l'escalier. Je profite du bruit qu'il fait pour le suivre discrètement. Puis, il ouvre une porte et désarme tout le monde. Il entre ensuite. Puisque les occupants de la pièce ne sont pas concentrés sur moi, j'arrive à me faufiler dans ce qui devait être une belle chambre sans qu'on me remarque. Après tout, je ne suis pas invisible. Je me mets dans un coin et observe la scène.

Harry et Hermione sont debout et ont des blessures mineures. Ron est assis sur le lit, le visage livide. Sa jambe est cassée, il a une marque de morsure à un bras et son rat ne cesse d'égratigner ses mains. Le comportement de l'animal est étrange.

Remus a sa baguette pointée vers un homme très maigre couché sur le sol, un gros chat roux sur la poitrine. Je m'approche légèrement et découvre que c'est Sirius Black. Une colère que j'ai peine à contrôler s'empare de moi. Je vais lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait à Severus.

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers Black. Je suis sur le point de lui jeter un sort lorsque Lupin pose une question qui anime ma curiosité. Il demande au meurtrier où est je ne sais qui. Il ne nomme pas de nom. Je regarde autour de nous en essayant de voir si je n'ai pas manqué quelqu'un en observant la pièce. Rien. Les enfants aussi se demandent de quoi il parle. Je retourne mon attention sur Remus.

Black pointe alors Ron. Personne ne comprend ce qui passe, sauf Remus. Dans son visage, je peux voir qu'un mur de brouillard dans sa tête s'est levé et qu'il y voit clair maintenant. Il baisse sa baguette et relève Black avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de voir? Lupin est en vérité un traître? Non, c'est impossible. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir cela. Il ne m'aurait pas fait autant confiance si c'est le cas.

D'un coup, c'est le chaos. Harry, Ron et Hermione crient en même temps. Cette dernière en profite même pour annoncer à tous que Lupin est un loup-garou. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchie. J'avais déjà dit à Severus qui semble manquer un élément à l'histoire de Black, sur comment il a passé de «meilleur ami de James» à «tuer la famille Potter». J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que Remus a compris.

Lorsque je me concentre de nouveau sur la conversation, Black et Lupin annonce que le rat de Ron est en vérité Peter Pettigrew.

Pendant quelques instants, il y a un silence d'incompréhension. Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange. Je décide d'aller m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et d'écouter.

Lupin aurait vu le nom de Pettigrew sur la carte des Maraudeurs et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est dirigé vers la cabane hurlante. Puis, il raconte un peu de son passé à l'école, ses transformations, ses amis qui ont décidés de devenir des Animagi. Il parle aussi un peu de Severus, ce qui met en colère Black.

Soudain, Severus lui-même apparaît dans la pièce et je sursaute. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Il lance la cape d'invisibilité par terre, sa baguette pointée sur Remus. Le maître des potions est colère. En fait, c'est la première fois que je le vois si peu en contrôle de ses émotions.

J'hésite à intervenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il attaque qui que ce soit. Surtout pas dans cet état. Aussi, je veux entendre le reste de l'histoire. En même temps, Severus a le droit de se venger de ce que Black lui a fait subir et je suis volontaire pour l'aider. Mais il doit laisser Remus en dehors de cela, ainsi que les enfants.

Il y a un autre moment de chaos. Tout le monde cri sur Severus qui réplique sur le même ton. Aussi, mon ami insulte un peu tout le monde. Il jette même un sort à Remus qui fait apparaître des cordes qui s'attachent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles tout en le bâillonnant. Il dépasse même les limites avec Harry. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, réplique violemment en jetant un sortilège sur le professeur. Le maître des potions vole dans les airs et sa tête frappe durement un mur. Il tombe au sol et ne bouge plus.

D'un coup, je suis sur mes pieds, mais j'arrête mon mouvement. Si je me déplace pour me rendre auprès de Severus, quelqu'un risque de me voir. J'essaye donc de voir s'il va bien. Il a une blessure à la tête, mais rien qui semble sérieux et il a perdu connaissance. Il va s'en remettre rapidement.

Black continue alors l'histoire. Il a su que Pettigrew est à Poudlard grâce à une photo publiée dans le journal de la famille Weasley en Egypte. Puis, il mentionne que le rat a un doigt en moins. Ce détail attire mon attention. Ce n'est pas justement un doigt qui a été retrouvé sur la scène de crime où Black aurait détruit Pettigrew? Et si ce dernier l'a coupé lui-même avant de s'enfuir?

Lupin pense exactement comme moi. Puis, Black avoue qu'il a convaincu les Potter de nommer Peter comme Gardien du Secret lorsque Dumbledore a jeté le sortilège de Fidelitas. Pettigrew les aurait trahis.

Puis, les deux hommes attrapent le rat et lui lancent un sort. L'animal se transforme et un homme petit et avec une couronne de cheveux apparaît. J'observe la scène complètement abasourdie. Sirius est innocent et Pettigrew est le coupable. Vraiment?

Peter est terrifié. Il essaye maladroitement d'avoir Remus à ses côtés. Aussi, il ment comme il respire.

Pettigrew dit alors que Black a de très puissants pouvoirs de magie noire et que Voldemort aurait enseigné à celui-ci.

Sirius rit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire moi aussi. Tous se tournent vers moi, les baguettes de Black et Lupin levées vers moi. Tranquillement, j'enlève le sortilège de désillusion.

-«Séléna?, s'exclame Remus, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais savoir ce que Potter et ses amis étaient allés faire, réponds-je avec désinvolte. J'ai remarqué que ses trois-là cachaient quelque chose, alors je les ai suivi pour ne pas que Black tue Harry. Mais il semble que cette histoire est bien plus complexe et passionnante que ce que je croyais.

-Tu la connais?, demande Black à son ami.

-Oui. C'est une élève et une amie à moi.

-J'aurais aimé restée cachée, mais cette blague de la part de Peter était excellente, dis-je en me levant. Tu sais très bien que Voldemort n'est pas aussi gentil, n'est-ce pas? Eh puis, Black? Avec de puissants pouvoirs de magie noire? Non mais regarde-le bien. Il a simplement l'air fragile et faible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?!, s'écrit Black en colère.»

Je lui souris méchamment pendant que Remus essaye de calmer son ami.

-«Bon, aller, je veux savoir le reste que cette histoire absurde, lancé-je finalement en me dirigeant vers Severus.

-Donc tu ne les crois pas?, me demande Pettigrew avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Malheureusement pour toi, Remus et Black disent la vérité. Je le vois dans leur tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu as peut-être fait le malheur de Harry, mais tu as fais mon bonheur.»

Harry me foudroie du regard.

-«Ce n'est pas à cause de la mort de tes parents, lui expliqué-je. Ça, je trouve ça horrible. C'est juste qu'il a fait en sorte que je sois libre. Du moins, d'une certainement manière. Toutefois, Peter, je ne les arrêterai pas de te faire du mal.»

Peter tremble alors de plus bel.

-«Faites comme si je ne suis pas là et continuez cette histoire pendant que je m'occupe de Severus.

-Tu veux vraiment t'occuper de lui?

-Je serais vraiment une très mauvaise amie si je ne le faisais pas.

-Amie? Avec Servilus?»

Mon aversion pour Black augmente. Quelques débris autour de moi tremblent sous l'effet de ma colère. Je me tourne vers mon ennemi, prête à l'attaquer. Je peux voir dans ses yeux de la peur. Il ne pensait certainement pas que je suis aussi forte. Remus se met alors devant lui.

-«Tasse-toi de là, Remus, ordonné-je.

-S'il te plait, ne l'attaque pas, dit le professeur d'une voix douce.

-Il le mérite. Il mérite de souffrir.

-Séléna, tu n'es plus cette personne.

-Ah oui? Alors dis-moi pourquoi j'ai très envie de lui faire du mal et, ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer. Puis, je m'emmènerai aux Détraqueurs puisque je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction d'avoir son dernier vœux exaucé.»

Remus s'avance doucement vers moi et place délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules.

-«Je t'en supplie, Séléna, ne fait pas ça, souffle t-il.»

Il se penche vers mon oreille.

-«Tu n'es pas ton père, chuchote t-il. Tu es mieux que lui.»

Je baisse la tête. Il a raison. D'un coup, les débris arrêtent de trembler et le silence revient. Sans rien ajouter, je me tourne et me penche vers Severus. J'examine sa blessure à la tête. C'est bel et bien rien de grave. Je prends tout de même le temps de nettoyer la plaie, tout en gardant une oreille attentive à la conversation.

Black explique alors qu'il est sorti de prison en se transformant en chien. «Ingénieux» dit une petite voix dans ma tête que je chasse rapidement. Puis, Pettigrew supplie tout le monde l'un après l'autre, espérant trouver de l'aide. Je me relève et l'observe. Il est pathétique.

Remus et son ami sont alors prêt à le tuer. Ils lèvent leur baguette. Dois-je arrêter Remus? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne un meurtrier.

Avant même d'avoir le temps d'agir, Harry se met devant Pettigrew. Il convainc alors les deux hommes de donner Peter aux Détraqueurs. Lupin attache donc le coupable et Black soulève Severus pour ne pas le laisser là. Puis, nous sortons de la cabane hurlante.


	48. 48

Le chemin du retour est périlleux et long. C'est donc avec joie que je retrouve le parc de l'école. Je m'étire et suis le groupe de gens vers le château.

Puis, la lune apparaît, éclairant de sa lumière le parc. Je lève les yeux vers l'astre et admire sa rondeur. Soudain, je réalise que Remus n'a pas bu sa potion ce soir. Mon estomac se serre à cette pensée. Je tourne la tête vers le professeur et le vois se transformer en loup-garou. Pendant quelques instants, je l'observe avec de grands yeux.

Sirius cri aux enfants de courir et cela me sort de ma torpeur. Je sors ma baguette alors que Black se change en chien. Il fonce sur le loup pour l'éloigner des jeunes. Je lance quelques sorts pour aider Black. Lupin se tourne vers moi et fonce. Je recule un peu, mais l'énorme chien l'empêche d'aller plus loin. J'en profite pour m'approcher de Harry, Ron et Hermione afin de mieux les protéger.

Je peux voir que Black est grièvement blessé. Ses attaques sur le loup-garou sont plus lentes. Lupin en profite pour aller vers sa prochaine proie: Severus. Je cours vers la créature en lui lançant divers sortilèges. Un en particulier le blesse plus sérieusement. Il hurle avant de se diriger vers moi.

Je continue mes attaques, mais sa furie est si grande que je ne suis pas capable de l'arrêter. Il saute et j'esquive ses crocs de peu. Je tombe au sol et roule pour me relever le plus rapidement possible. Dans le processus, ma baguette a glissé de mes mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de la chercher.

Une nouvelle attaque du loup est interrompue par Black. D'un coup de patte, Remus fait voler le chien dans les airs. Il s'écrase lourdement au sol. Je peux voir qu'il est a bout de souffle.

Avant de pouvoir réagir, Lupin fonce sur Harry. Sans penser à ce que je fais, ni aux conséquences, je cours le plus vite que je peux et saute sur le dos du loup-garou. Il se secoue violemment tout en grognant de plus bel. Je finis par tomber au sol. En colère, la créature veut m'éliminer. Il me donne plusieurs coups de griffes. Je me protège avec mes bras du mieux que je peux. Toutefois, ses griffes acérées me lacèrent la peau avec une grande facilité.

Puis, il essaye de me mordre. Je réussie à éviter l'attaque. Sa mâchoire se referme sur les lambeaux de vêtements qui pendent de mes bras. Furieux, il essaye de nouveau. Avant que ses crocs puissent me toucher, Black le pousse avec force.

Les deux canidés se battent encore un peu avant qu'un hurlement provenant de la forêt se fait entendre. Lupin tourne la tête en direction du bruit et s'y dirige.

Le danger étant passé, je dépose la tête au sol et cherche mon souffle. Mon cœur bat très vite. Surtout, mes bras me font affreusement mal. J'essaye d'en bouger un et je grimace de douleur. Je tourne la tête vers Severus. Il est toujours suspendu dans les airs et inconscient. Je regarde de l'autre côté et vois que les enfants n'ont pas été blessé durant ce combat. Ron est toutefois par terre et ne bouge plus. Seuls les mouvement de sa respiration m'indique qu'il est vivant.

Black s'approche de moi et penche sa tête de chien vers moi. Malgré sa forme animale, je peux voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-«Merci, dis-je simplement avant de fermer les yeux.»

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe par la suite.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil est levé. Je suis couchée dans un lit. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque que je suis dans l'infirmerie. J'essaye de changer de position, mais une vive douleur au niveau de mes bras m'en empêche.

À ma droite, il y a du mouvement. Severus s'est levé d'un bond et se penche vers moi. Il est très inquiet. Puis, il appelle madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière s'approche rapidement, puis m'observe.

-«Comment te sens-tu?, demande t-elle.

-Fatiguée, un peu étourdie, en douleur et j'ai incroyablement envie de changer de position.»

Aidée par Severus, elle m'assoit. Cela me fait un grand bien.

-«Tes blessures aux bras sont assez sérieuses, m'apprend madame Pomfresh. Elles prendront plusieurs jours à guérir. Toutefois, je dois te dire que les lésions faites par un loup-garou ne disparaissent jamais. Tu vas malheureusement garder de vilaines cicatrices pour le restant de tes jours.»

Je baisse les yeux sur mes bras. Ils sont complètement couverts par des d'épais bandages.

-«J'ai aussi traité tes blessures avec un mélange de poudre d'argent et de dictame puisque je ne savais pas si tu as été mordue ou pas, continue l'infirmière.

-As-tu été mordue?, questionne Severus prestement.

-Non.»

Severus recule et garde le silence. Madame Pomfresh, soulagée de ma réponse, m'examine encore un peu avant de changer mes bandages. J'en profite pour examiner ma peau. Il y a des marques de griffes un peu partout. Ça ne saigne pas, mais les plaies sont toujours ouvertes.

Lorsqu'elle termine, madame Pomfresh s'éloigne pour que Severus et moi ayons un moment seuls.

-«Black s'est enfuit, m'apprend mon ami les dents serrées. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais il a disparu.»

Je hoche doucement la tête. Puis, il se penche vers moi.

-«J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, avoue t-il à voix basse. Lorsque je t'ai vu par terre, ensanglantée, j'ai paniqué.

-Je ne me rappelle de rien de ce qui s'est passé après mon combat contre Remus.

-J'ai repris conscience et il y avait des centaines de Détraqueurs qui fuyaient le lac. Je m'y suis dirigé et j'ai trouvé Potter, Granger et Black. J'ai fait apparaître des civières et j'ai transporté tout le monde jusqu'au château. Bien entendu, j'ai vu Weasley et toi par terre un peu plus loin. Black a été enfermé dans le bureau de Flitwick, mais s'est échappé avant qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur.»

Je hoche de nouveau la tête avant de lever tranquillement la main vers la blessure de mon ami. Je déplace une mèche de cheveux et vois la coupure entourée d'une ecchymose. Délicatement, Severus prend ma main et la dépose sur moi.

-«Repose ton bras, dit-il en caressant doucement mes doigts.»

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Jeff, Shawn et Jack entrent. Ils regardent tout autour d'eux et, lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, se dirigent vers moi. Severus reprend alors sa main et se recule dans son siège. Mes amis jettent un coup d'œil au professeur et sont mal à l'aise d'être en sa présence.

-«Salut, me disent en chœur les garçons.

-On te dérangera pas longtemps, m'assure Jack.

-On a entendu parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et on s'est inquiété, continue Jeff.

-On voulait juste voir si tu allais bien, lance Shawn.

-Je vais bien, les rassuré-je.

-Plusieurs personnes disent que tu as peut-être été mordue, me conte Jeff. Est-ce vrai?

-Non. Mais, attendez un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement?

-Que tu as été attaqué par le professeur Lupin alors qu'il était transformé en loup-garou.»

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. S'ils sont au courant, toute l'école l'est certainement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils savent cela?

D'un coup, ça me frappe. Severus était probablement en colère et il a mis tout le monde au courant. Remus va avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Il faut que j'aille le voir et vite.

D'un bond, je suis sur mes pieds et me dirige vers la sortie. Jeff, Shawn et Jack se regardent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Severus se lève à son tour.

-«Où vas-tu?, me questionne t-il.»

Je le foudroie du regard et il fige. Il sait que j'ai compris ce qu'il a fait. Ses yeux se baissent.

Alors que je passe la porte, j'entends madame Pomfresh qui m'ordonne de retourner dans mon lit. Je l'ignore et continue mon chemin.

Avant même d'atteindre la porte du bureau de Remus, elle s'ouvre par magie. J'entre doucement et vois le professeur dos à moi, la tête penchée vers l'avant. J'avance et remarque qu'il tremble un peu.

-«Remus?, dis-je, inquiète.»

Je m'approche rapidement et touche son bras. Il tourne la tête pour que je ne vois pas son visage.

-«Parles-moi, s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, même après ce que je t'ai fait.

-Bien entendu! Tu es mon ami après tout.

-Tu as vu tes bras? Ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu te mordre ou te tuer!»

Cette fois, il se tourne brusquement vers moi. Il est très triste et s'en veut énormément.

-«Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, l'assuré-je. Tu n'étais pas en contrôle. Ça aurait été qu'un accident.

-Tu sais que tu vas garder ses horribles cicatrices toute ta vie?

-Oui et je vais pouvoir les regarder et penser à l'homme formidable que tu es.»

Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ses tremblements ont arrêtés.

-«Je m'en veux tellement. Tu n'as aucune idée comment je suis désolé.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser la legilimancie pour savoir cela. Et je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, lorsque je pense aux événements de la soirée, je suis simplement impressionnée par la force qu'un loup-garou possède.

-Terrifiant tu veux dire.

-Non, pas du tout. En fait, oui. Mais, wow! Je te lançais des sorts et, à part te mettre en colère, ça n'avait pas l'air de te faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je peux te garantir que j'ai mal partout, que j'ai plusieurs ecchymoses et que l'un de tes sorts m'a blessé au niveau du dos.

-Désolé, mon cher.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé! Tu as sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes.

-Black et moi avons fait un bon duo.»

Il sourit de nouveau. Sa bonne humeur commence à revenir. Je décide de le prendre dans mes bras. Du moins, je dépose délicatement mes bras autour de lui. Pour sa part, Remus me tient fort contre lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restons là, sans bougés.

-«Merci de m'accepter comme je suis, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille avant de reculer.»

Il se tourne et range ses effets personnels dans des valises.

-«Tu t'en vas, c'est ça?, demandé-je, triste.

-C'était une année merveilleuse, mais j'ai trop peur qu'il arrive un accident. Eh puis, maintenant que tous les élèves sont au courant, les parents de ceux-ci ne voudront pas qu'un être comme moi enseigne à leurs enfants.

-Mais tu es le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on a eu! Si Severus n'avait pas été aussi stupide aussi.

-Ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas l'être. Il doit être si heureux d'avoir conté les événements de la soirée à tout le monde. Il doit certainement se pavaner dans les couloirs en disant à qui veut l'entendre comment il nous a tous sauvé d'un meurtrier et d'un loup-garou.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais sûrement agit de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-Tu as plus de bon sens que lui pour agir de cette façon.»

Il sourit.

-«Mais s'il te plait, Séléna, ne détruit pas la relation que vous avez pour ça. Les élèves auraient finit par découvrir mon secret. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

-Je suis quand même fâchée contre lui.»

Il y a un silence pendant lequel Lupin continue de remplir ses valises.

-«Remus, crois-tu que je devrais dire la vérité à Severus à propos de Black et de Pettigrew?

-C'est à toi de voir, répond-il en me regardant. Mais il va finir par la savoir. Donc peut-être est-ce mieux si c'est toi qui lui dit et non quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il va être en colère de savoir que j'ai une dette envers Sirius qui m'a sauvé la vie et que j'ai des émotions mitigées envers cet homme. Je le déteste et, en même temps, il a laissé de côté son aversion pour moi afin de me porter secours. Bref, je vais y penser.»

Je baisse les yeux et remarque que la carte des Maraudeurs est ouverte sur le bureau. Je m'avance et vois que mon nom de famille est embrouillé. Seul mon prénom peut être lu.

-«Merci, dis-je.»

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Puis, je vois sur la carte que madame Pomfresh est dans le couloir et marche rapidement vers le bureau.

-«Je suis dans le trouble, lancé-je.»

Remus se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. La porte s'ouvre alors avec fracas et l'infirmière entre. Subtilement, je me mets devant la carte pour ne pas qu'elle la voit.

-«Séléna!, hurle t-elle. Tu vas immédiatement retourner dans ton lit! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie et tu n'es pas en état pour te balader dans les couloirs!

-Me donnez-vous quelques instants?, tenté-je.

-Non!»

Je roule des yeux alors que Remus essaye de cacher un petit rire.

-«Très bien, je vous suis, dis-je finalement.»

La tête haute, madame Pomfresh se dirige vers la sortie et m'attend à la porte. Je me tourne vers Lupin.

-«On va s'écrire, n'est-ce pas?, demandé-je.

-Bien entendu!, répond t-il presque surpris de ma question.

-Et on va se revoir?

-Promis.

-Bientôt?

-Je t'écrirai pour te dire l'endroit où nous pourrons nous retrouver.

-D'ici là, prends soins de toi, Remus.

-Et toi de même.»

Je tourne des talons et rejoins l'infirmière qui tape impatiemment du pied.

De retour dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh me menace de m'attacher à mon lit si je me lève une nouvelle fois. Je m'assois et me couche tranquillement. Puis, je remarque que ma baguette est sur une petite table à mes côtés. Je suis soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas perdue.

Plus loin, j'entends madame Pomfresh donner congé à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le trio me jette des regards. Ils semblent vouloir me parler. Je leur fais signe d'approcher.

-«Ça va ta jambe?, demandé-je à Ron.

-Ouais, ça va.»

Je vois alors que Hermione est sur le point d'exploser. Je me tourne vers elle. Avant même que j'ai le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y a, elle se jette dans mes bras. Surprise, je reste là sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle recule, ses yeux sont plein d'eau.

-«Tu as été vraiment courageuse hier, me dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu as été sévèrement blessée et c'était complètement horrible. Je n'ai pas été capable de dormir, je revoyais sans cesse cette scène. Et tout ça pour nous sauver.

-Je sais parfaitement que vous auriez fait pareil. Vous avez tous un grand cœur et jamais vous ne laisserez une personne dans le besoin se débrouiller seule alors que vous pouvez aider.

-Merci pour tout, lance Harry.»

Je lui souris.

C'est alors que madame Pomfresh sort de son bureau et dit aux enfants de me laisser tranquille pour que je puisse me reposer. Je les salue et les suis du regard pendant qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

Je suis maintenant seule dans l'infirmerie et je m'ennuis. J'ai l'impression que je suis assez en forme pour aller profiter de ma journée à l'extérieur, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'infirmière sur mon dos. Je soupire et essaye sans succès de dormir.

* * *

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que je peux m'en aller et c'est avec joie que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Tout au bout de la pièce, Severus m'observe. Je l'ignore. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Je vais alors m'asseoir avec Jeff et Shawn à la table de Gryffondor.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la semaine que madame Pomfresh enlève pour de bon mes bandages. Les blessures sont encore rouges, mais elles sont toutes fermées.

Nous recevons aussi les résultats de nos examens. Mes amis et moi avons réussis chacun de nos cours. C'est donc avec joie que nous allons au festin de fin d'année où la Grande Salle est décorée de rouge et d'or.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le retour à la maison. La plupart des jeunes sont heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur famille. Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé rester à Poudlard.

Il est tard dans l'après-midi lorsque quelqu'un cogne à la porte de mon compartiment. Shawn, qui est le plus près, l'ouvre. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sont là.

-«Salut à vous trois!, lancé-je avec bonne humeur. Entrez, on va vous faire de la place.

-En fait, nous sommes là pour te donner cette lettre, dit Harry.

-Une lettre? Vous pouvez me parler directement si vous voulez, pas besoin de passer par une lettre.

-C'est de la part de Patmol.»

Pendant quelques secondes, je les regarde sans bouger. Puis, je me lève et sors. Harry me tend le bout de parchemin que je lis immédiatement.

_Salut Séléna,_

_j'espère que tes bras sont maintenant guéris et que tu vas bien. Tu étais mal en point lorsque je t'ai vu la dernière fois._

_Bref, je veux simplement te dire un énorme merci d'avoir sauvé Harry. Sauter sur le dos de Remus était à la fois stupide et courageux. Mais tu n'as pas hésité à aider mon neveux et, pour ça, je te suis éternellement reconnaissant._

_Passe un bel été, tu le mérites bien,_

_Sirius._

Je plie la lettre et sa range dans mes robes.

-«Eh puis?, demande Ron, curieux.

-Il ne fait que me remercier d'avoir sauvé Harry, réponds-je.»

Je réfléchie alors, hésite, puis prends une décision.

-«Harry?

-Oui?

-La prochaine fois que tu écris à Patmol, peux-tu lui dire que s'il a besoin que quoi que ce soit, il peut m'écrire? J'ai, après tout, une dette envers lui.

-D'accord, je ferai ça.

-Merci.»

Le trio retourne dans leur compartiment et je vais continuer ma conservation avec mes amis.

À la gare, je prends dans mes bras chacun de mes amis avant qu'ils partent. Puis, je transplane devant la maison de Severus. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre à l'intérieur.

Severus est déjà plongé dans un livre. Il lève les yeux vers moi pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi qui est là avant de retourner à sa lecture. Je monte à ma chambre et vide mes valises. Lorsque je termine, le repas est prêt.

Je mange en silence et je suis mal à l'aise. Je déteste ce froid entre Severus et moi. Je sais toutefois que c'est moi qui l'a créé. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui parler de nouveau.

Après une semaine, je ne suis plus capable d'endurer cela. Je dois régler le problème. C'est donc au soir que je m'assois près de lui dans le salon. Severus devienne que je veux lui parler. Il met alors son livre de côté et attend. Il me laisse le temps de formuler ce que j'ai à partager. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je soupire.

-«Je ne sais pas par où commencer, lui avoué-je.»

Mon ami ne dit rien et ne bouge pas. Seuls ses yeux sont fixés sur mon visage.

-«Bon, d'accord, je me lance, dis-je après un court silence. Je n'ai pas envie de passer tout l'été avec cette tension entre nous deux. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je suis au courant que c'est de la faute. Toutefois, tu dois comprendre que Remus est mon ami et que je l'apprécie énormément. Je sais que tu le détestes, je sais que tu préfères que je ne sois pas en bon terme avec lui, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en lui. Son calme? Sa personnalité? Sa gentillesse? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est comme s'il comble un élément en moi que je savais pas qu'il me manquait. Bref, j'aimerais seulement que tu acceptes le fait que je veux passer du temps avec lui.»

Severus ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je l'arrête. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut me dire.

-«Oui, Remus est de nouveau en bons termes avec Sirius et il est de nouveau son meilleur ami. J'aurais fait exactement comme lui si j'avais été dans sa situation.»

Les sourcils de mon ami se froncent de colère. Il ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais je l'empêche encore une fois de parler.

-«Sev, Sirius est innocent.»

Severus change enfin de position. Il est prêt à exploser de colère.

-«S'il te plait, j'aimerais qu'on parle sans qu'on lève le ton, lancé-je rapidement.»

Il me regarde sévèrement.

-«J'ai beaucoup hésité à te conter toute histoire, tout ce que tu as manqué pendant que tu n'étais pas conscient. Mais, je suis décidée à le faire et ça serait très apprécié qu'aucun de nous deux monte le ton ou peu importe. Ça serait bien de pouvoir discuter d'un sujet plus sensible sans se chicaner. Peux-tu faire cela?»

Severus se calme, mais ses sourcils sont toujours froncés. Je lui tends la main. Après une petite hésitation, il la prend.

Je lui montre alors tout ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails les événements de la soirée où nous étions tous dans la cabane hurlante. Severus regarde mes souvenirs en silence. Lorsqu'il arrive au moment où je menace de torturer Sirius, une forte émotion s'empare de mon ami. Il m'observe les yeux brillants. Ses lèvres forment un petit sourire.

Pendant quelques instants, le reste de mes souvenirs n'a plus d'importance pour lui. Je décide de prendre une petite pause. Le regard de Severus est intense. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore des yeux. Mal à l'aise et les joues rouges, je baisse la tête. Mon ami change la façon dont il tient ma main et entrecroise ses doigts avec les miens. Puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut voir la suite. C'est avec difficulté que je me concentre pour lui montrer le reste de la soirée.

Je termine au moment où je perds connaissance. À ce moment, Severus est calme et perdu dans ses pensés. Il fixe nos mains tout en caressant doucement la mienne avec son pouce. J'essaye de voir à quoi il pense, mais il utilise l'occlumancie pour m'en empêcher.

Au bout de moment, il se lève. Il me dit qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air. Il quitte la maison. Je me retrouve seule à me demander si j'ai bien fait de tout lui conter.

Une heure passe avant que la porte d'entrée ouvre. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis un peu surprise, mais heureuse de son geste. Puis, il me pousse doucement vers le divan où il se couche avec moi toujours dans ses bras. Je souris et ferme les yeux. Je peux entendre son cœur battre fort et rapidement contre sa poitrine.

-«Tu sais que je vais continuer de détester Black?, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, mais pour des raisons différentes cette fois.»


	49. 49

Je me réveille, le lendemain matin, avec un grand sourire malgré les courbatures dû à une position plus ou moins confortable sur un divan. Severus m'observe. J'aimerais rester dans ses bras, mais mon corps en entier demande de changer de position. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me lève avec quelques difficultés. Mon ami m'imite, lui aussi étant peu gracieux à cause de la douleur.

N'ayant rien de prévue, je décide de plonger immédiatement dans mes devoirs afin de me débarrasser de cela et de pouvoir profiter de l'été à fond.

C'est deux semaines plus tard que je reçois la première lettre écrite par Remus. C'est avec joie que j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Il m'invite à aller le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur dans sept jours. J'ai hâte.

La journée en question, Severus n'est pas très heureux de savoir que je m'en vais voir son «ennemi». Surtout après l'attaque. Malgré tout, il me laisse y aller sans qu'on se chicane. Donc, à l'heure prévue, je transplane à notre point de rendez-vous.

Remus m'attend. Je m'approche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. Puis, il me tend la main et transplane chez lui.

Un petit bungalow délabré est dressé au milieu d'un grand terrain où il n'y a pas de voisin en vue. Un endroit parfait pour un loup-garou, mais triste lorsqu'en forme humaine. Tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, la demeure transpire la pauvreté. J'aimerais énormément l'aider, mais je n'ai pas les moyens financiers.

Malgré tout, Remus m'accueille chaleureusement. Dans le petit salon, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Le décor appauvrie est vite oublié sous les rires et la bonne humeur.

La soirée est bien avancée lorsque mon ami devient sérieux. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mes bras.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, ce n'est rien, essayé-je de le rassurer.

-Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

-Dis-toi que madame Pomfresh a encore fait un miracle. Les cicatrices sont apparentes, mais pas autant que ce que j'aurais pensé. Si on n'y porte pas attention, on ne les remarque pas. Tient, regarde par toi-même.»

Je remonte mes manches et luis monte mes bras. Sur ceux-ci, il y a plusieurs petites lignes blanches, là où Remus a planté ses griffes. Mon ami semble un peu soulagé de voir que ce n'est pas si mal.

-«Tu vois!, lancé-je avec un sourire. Tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux…»

Soudain, je fige. Là, sur mon avant-bras gauche, la marque des ténèbres. Je l'observe attentivement. Est-elle plus foncée que d'habitude? J'ai l'impression que oui. Mon père est en train de retrouver des forces. Mon cœur s'accélère.

-«Séléna!, s'écrit Remus en m'agrippant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Le teint livide, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Je peux voir que mon ami est inquiet.

-«Je t'en supplie, parles-moi!, dit Remus en me secouant doucement.

-Ma marque, réussis-je à dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?, me demande t-il en baissant le regard vers mon avant-bras.

-Elle est plus apparente.»

Il y a un court silence où il est perdu dans sa tête.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule, finit par dire Remus. Severus est là, ainsi que Dumbledore et moi.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Severus.»

Il hoche de la tête avant de me faire un câlin réconfortant. Un peu plus calme, je transplane chez moi.

J'entre dans la maison et ne vois pas Severus.

-«Sev?, lancé-je d'une voix troublée.»

J'entends du bruit à l'étage, puis des pas qui dévalent l'escalier. Mon ami accourt vers moi et me regarde de la tête au pieds, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demande t-il prestement. Est-ce que Lupin t'a fait mal? Es-tu blessée?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Dis-moi alors!»

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de cela, je remonte ma manche du bras gauche. Son regard se porte immédiatement vers la marque des ténèbres. Il fige. Puis, il remonte sa propre manche. Sa marque aussi est plus apparente. Toujours en silence, il va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se perd dans ses pensées. Je reste là, debout, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, Severus revient à la réalité.

-«Je dois en parler à Dumbledore, dit-il en se levant.»

Il quitte la pièce, me laissant seule dans le salon. Je vais m'asseoir et essaye de me convaincre que tout ira bien.

* * *

Une semaine passe et rien n'a changé. Ma marque des ténèbres n'est pas devenue plus foncée et il n'y a pas de signe de vie de mon père. Malgré tout, je demeure inquiète.

Dumbledore a écrit à Severus pour lui dire qu'il ne croit pas que Voldemort va réapparaître immédiatement, mais il faut qu'on reste vigilant. De plus, il veut être informé du moindre changement.

Jeff m'a aussi envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il me demande de le rejoindre, ainsi que Shawn et Jack, en août, au Chaudron Baveur, pour qu'on puisse acheter nos effets scolaires tous ensemble. C'est, après tout, la dernière fois qu'on va pouvoir faire cela. J'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir.

Un autre hibou m'emmène une enveloppe de la part de Charlie et Bill Weasley. Surprise, je lis rapidement le contenu. Les deux hommes seront en Angleterre afin d'assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et se demandent si je veux aller les voir quelques jours avant l'événement. Bien entendu, j'accepte.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulent lorsque quelqu'un cogne à la porte, un matin. Severus et moi, nous nous regardons en silence. Personne ne vient jamais nous voir. Nous décidons de sortir nos baguettes et restons aux aguets.

Les coups recommencent de plus bel. Severus se lève et met un doigt devant sa bouche pour me dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, il s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Étant dans la cuisine, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?, s'exclame mon ami d'une voix forte.

-Nous sommes venus chercher Séléna, déclare une voix que je reconnais être celle de McGonagall.»

Surprise, je m'avance vers l'entrée. Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Sinistra sont là. Toutes les trois sont excitées pour une raison que j'ignore.

-«Bonjour, professeures, dis-je lorsque je suis aux côtés de Severus. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

-Premièrement, voici ta liste d'effets scolaires, répond McGonagall en me tendant une lettre.

-Au cas où vous avez oublié, les hiboux existent.

-Je suis peut-être âgée, mais je en suis pas folle. Maintenant, ouvre ta lettre.»

Un sourcil dans les airs, je déchire l'enveloppe et sort le parchemin. Je parcoure rapidement la liste d'effets scolaires à acheter. Plusieurs livres, de l'encre, des plumes, du parchemin, des ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Rien d'extraordinaire. Puis, mes yeux tombent sur «habits de bal». Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Chourave me devance.

-«Ça mène à la deuxième raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

-Nous allons magasiner ta robe de bal, m'informe Sinistra.

-Vraiment?, demandé-je.

-Vraiment, répondent en chœurs les professeures.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer et je reviens vous voir.»

Les femmes acquiescent avec joie. Je m'éloigne et monte à l'étage. Severus me suit.

-«Donc, il va y avoir un bal à Poudlard, dis-je à Severus pendant que je peigne mes cheveux.

-Comme d'habitude, je ne dirai rien sur ce qui va se passer à l'école.

-Sev, je ne suis pas stupide. L'habit de bal n'est certainement pas notre nouvel uniforme. Alors, on fête quoi? Le je ne sais pas combien anniversaire de l'inauguration du château? Ou bien le fait que les professeurs vont bientôt être débarrassé de ma présence?

-Enseigner va être si agréable l'année scolaire prochaine!»

Je me tourne et lui lance ma brosse à cheveux en essayant de me donner un air fâché. Severus laisse échapper un petit rire pendant qu'il attrape mon projectile.

Après quelques minutes, je suis prête à partir. Je rejoins les femmes dans le salon et nous transplanons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, nous parcourons les boutiques à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

Les heures passent à très grande vitesse et nous nous amusons bien. J'essaye diverses robes de plusieurs styles différents. Toutefois, il y a toujours un détail qui ne plaît pas à l'une de nous.

Vers 1 heure et demi de l'après-midi, nous décidons d'aller manger une bouchée afin de reprendre des forces.

C'est en fin de soirée que professeur Sinistra pousse un petit cri de victoire. Nous nous tournons vers elle alors qu'elle s'approche de nous avec une robe dans les mains. Celle-ci est longue et noire. Sur le devant, il y a une bande blanche et la doublure, qu'on voit facilement grâce aux manches évasées, est de cette même couleur. En avant et en arrière, il y a un laçage afin de serrer la robe pour mettre plus en valeur les courbes du corps.

Sans plus attendre, je l'enfile et elle me va à merveille. Les trois professeures m'observent avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-«Magnifique!, s'exclame Chourave.

-Simplement parfaite!, ajoute Sinistra.

-Avec de jolies souliers, une belle coiffure, un maquillage et des bijoux, tu seras la plus belle du bal, lance McGonagall.

-C'est gentil, dis-je simplement avant de m'admirer encore une fois devant un miroir.»

Cette robe est super. Je l'adore. Puis, je remarque que Sinistra s'est éloignée. Je me tourne pour voir où elle est. Elle revient avec des souliers parfaits pour la robe. Ils sont simples, mais beaux et possèdent un petit talon.

Soudain, un détail important me frappe.

-Mais comment vais-je payer pour cela?, demandé-je, ma joie s'évaporant.

-Ne te soucis pas de ça, répond Chourave.

-C'est notre petit cadeau, ajoute Sinistra.

-Mais non, voyons!, lancé-je. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

-Ça nous fait plaisir, dit McGonagall.

-Vous êtes incroyable. Merci!

Je les prends chacune d'entre elles dans mes bras. Puis, je retire la robe et les souliers. Les professeurs vont payer. Ensuite, nous allons voir pour un collier. Le trouver prend beaucoup moins de temps. Il est très élégant et simple. En argent, c'est un petit serpent. Il est donc parfait pour moi.

Les bras chargés de paquets, il est l'heure que je retourne à la maison. Les professeures me font promettre de ne pas montrer ma robe à Severus afin de garder la surprise lors de l'événement. Je les remercie encore une fois avant de transplaner.

Lorsque j'entre, Severus lève les yeux de son livre, mais ne dit rien. Pour ma part, je me dirige vers ma chambre où je dépose mes cadeaux.

* * *

Viens le jour où je rejoins Jeff, Shawn et Jack sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis la première sur place. Je m'installe à une table et les attends.

Jack arrive le premier, suivit de près par Shawn. Jeff ouvre les portes du pub avec trente minutes de retard. Il a pris le transport en commun et s'est perdu puisqu'il n'est pas habitué de l'utiliser.

-«J'ai hâte d'avoir mon permis de transplanage, rétorque Jeff.

-Je ne l'ai pas et je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, se moque Shawn.

-Ouais, mais tes parents ne sont pas entrain de préparer la coupe du monde de Quidditch depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Est-ce que tu y vas?, lui demande Jack.

-Ça, c'est sûr!»

Les trois hommes discutent alors avec passion de Quidditch. Je les écoute parler, posant à quelques reprises des questions. La conversation continue sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Fleury et Bott où nous nous concentrons à trouver les livres qui nous faut. Ensuite, nous allons acheter des rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes et des encriers.

Leurs uniformes étant trop petits, les garçons doivent en acheter des nouveaux. Madame Guipure nous dit que ce sera prêt dans deux heures. Nous sortons de la boutique et informe mes amis que je dois aller chercher des ingrédients pour le cours de potions. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils me suivent.

Puis, nous allons faire un tour à l'animalerie observer les différents animaux qui attendent de se faire adopter. Je dois avouer que j'hésite à acheter un serpent qui observe les rats avec appétit.

Bien entendu, nous passons à la boutique d'équipement de Quidditch où énormément de gens discutent de la coupe du monde avec ferveur.

Lorsqu'il ne reste que vingt minutes, nous commençons à nous diriger vers la boutique de madame Guipure. En marchant, Jack met son argent dans sa main et compte combien il lui reste. Un de ses Gallions d'or tombe au sol et roule plus loin. Il court pour rattraper la pièce. Jeff, Shawn et moi le suivons tranquillement.

Jack prend la pièce au sol, la met dans sa bourse et se tourne vers nous. Dans son mouvement, il percute un garçon blond que je reconnais comme étant Draco Malfoy.

-«Regarde où tu vas, stupide sang de bourbe, crache t-il avec dédain.»

Je vois Jack murmurer un excuse, les yeux baissés. D'un coup, mon sang bouille. Je fonce sur le garçon, agrippe son collet et le pousse durement contre un mur. Dans ses yeux, j'y vois de la peur. Autour de nous, une foule s'accumule pour assister à la scène.

-«Qu'as-tu dit, petite merde?, demandé-je avec colère.»

Soudain, sa peur s'envole et un léger sourire apparaît sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il y a du mouvement derrière moi. Quelqu'un s'approche. Je tourne la tête. C'est le père de Draco. Je reporte mon attention sur le garçon et ris moqueusement.

-«Tu es si faible que tu as besoin de papa pour te défendre? dis-je comme si je m'adresse à un enfant.

-Ferme-là, sale traitre!

-Lâchez mon fils immédiatement!, ordonne le père sèchement.

-Il doit s'excuser avant, lancé-je.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas à un sang de bourbe!, s'exclame Draco.

-Draco, soit poli, dit l'homme.

-Tu devrais écouter ton père. Après tout, je ne pense pas que tu veux que je sois sur ton dos durant toute l'année scolaire, n'est-ce pas? Papa et maman ne seront pas là pour te défendre et tes deux gardes du corps ne me font aucunement peur. De plus, tu ne voudrais pas que Severus soit en colère contre toi.»

Draco me foudroie du regard.

-«Qu'est-ce que Severus a à faire dans cette histoire?, demande le père, curieux.

-Il est mon meilleur ami et il me défend contre tous mes ennemis.

-Vous êtes donc Séléna, c'est bien ça?

-Exactement.

-Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Donc, vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui faut mettre en colère.»

L'homme me foudroie à son tour du regard.

-«Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Draco, alors tu vas t'excuser maintenant, dis-je au garçon.

-Non, vous allez le lâcher, lance Mr. Malfoy d'une voix menaçante.

-Si vous n'avez pas les couilles d'élever votre fils convenablement, eh bien, moi, je n'ai pas du tout peur de le remettre à sa place.

-Comment osez-vous!, s'écrit-il, véritablement en colère.»

D'un mouvement sa baguette est sortie et pointée sur moi. Je l'observe avec calme.

-«Vous devriez faire attention, Mr. Malfoy. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais je peux vous garantir que vous ne voulez pas de moi comme ennemi.»

Furieux, il baisse sa baguette et tourne les yeux vers son fils.

-«Excuse-toi, Draco.

-Quoi?, s'exclame le garçon.

-Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois.

-Très bien. Je suis désolé. Contente?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, dis-je. C'est à Jack.»

Je le force à se tourner vers mon ami qui est mal à l'aise. J'ignore cela et me concentre sur Draco.

-«Regarde-le, ordonné-je au garçon.»

Il lève les yeux sur Jack et s'excuse.

-«Bien!, lancé-je. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile!

-Tu vas le regretter, chuchote t-il pendant que je le lâche.»

Draco rejoint rapidement son père et je les observe s'éloigner pendant que la foule se disperse.

-«Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela!, dit Jack.

-Je sais, mais je voulais lui faire honte un peu.

-Ça, c'est clair que ça fonctionné, lance Jeff en riant.

-Mais j'ai peur que Mr. Malfoy se venge, dit Shawn. Il est très haut placé dans le ministère de la Magie. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir. Il peut vraiment te faire du mal.

-On verra, réponds-je. Pour l'instant, allons chercher vos uniformes.»

* * *

Ne sachant pas où nous habitions, Charlie, Bill et moi décidons de se rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit que tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni connaissent.

En arrivant dans le pub, j'aperçois Charlie. Je souris et va le rejoindre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Puis, il recule d'un pas et m'observe de la tête aux pieds.

-«Tu as pas mal changé en trois ans!, s'exclame Charlie.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, réponds-je avec bonne humeur. Mais toi, tu n'as pas changé.

-À part quelques marques de brûlure, je suis toujours le même.

-Ton frère n'est pas là?, demandé-je en regardant autour de nous pour voir Bill.

-Ma mère avait besoin de lui, alors il m'a chargé de te ramener à la maison. Mais, avant, assoyons-nous à une table et discutons un peu. J'ai une tonne de trucs à dire sur la Roumanie.»

J'acquiesce avec joie avant de chercher des yeux une place libre. Il y a une table libre près du bar. Charlie commande deux Bièraubeurres, puis commence à me parler de son travail avec passion.

Deux heures passent avant qu'on décide de transplaner jusqu'à la maison de la famille Weasley.

La demeure me fait sourire. Elle est croche, des pièces ont été rajoutées par magie et elle possède plusieurs cheminés. Malgré tout, c'est invitant.

J'entre à l'intérieur et j'entends divers bruits. Des gens qui marchent, d'autres qui parlent. Il y a des explosions, gracieuseté des jumeaux. C'est donc ça, une ambiance de famille.

Charlie m'amène à la cuisine où madame Weasley s'apprête à préparer le repas. Elle me salue chaleureusement avant de demander de l'aide à Charlie.

-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, madame Weasley, lancé-je. Couper des ingrédients et les faire cuire, c'est ma spécialité.

-Je ne dirai pas non, répond la mère en souriant.»

Je vais me laver les mains et me mets à la tâche. Avec une grande rapidité, je coupe les légumes, chaque morceaux ayant la même grosseur que le précédent. Ginny, qui était venue poser une question à sa mère, me regarde travailler avec de grands yeux.

-«Je ne sais pas comment c'est humainement possible de couper tout aussi vite tout en faisant des cubes parfaits, dit-elle impressionnée.

-Lorsque tu passes ta vie aux côtés du professeur Rogue, tu as intérêt à être efficace dans le cours de potions, assuré-je.

-Et c'est toujours un mystère pour nous à savoir comment tu fais pour l'endurer, lance Bill qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine.

-Parce qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre!, déclare les jumeaux en chœur en passant devant la pièce.»

Mes joues deviennent rouges. Madame Weasley échappe la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la main. Bill s'écarquille les yeux. Charlie s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. Ginny rit de la situation.

-«Pour vrai?, s'écrie les deux plus âgés des enfants Weasley.

-Non, pas lui!, dit madame Weasley avec sérieux en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu sais qu'on veut des explications parce que, apparemment, tu nous as caché ça à Bill et moi, insiste Charlie.»

Je soupire. Malgré que je ne suis pas à l'aise, j'ai tout de même du plaisir. L'espace d'un moment, j'ai l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

-«Severus n'est pas amoureux de moi, dis-je en continuant de couper des aliments.

-Je ne te crois pas, lance Ginny. C'est évident qu'il ressent un truc pour toi.

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Et toi?, demande Bill en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas… indifférente.»

Bill et Charlie rient. Madame Weasley se tourne vers moi avec un air sévère.

-«Ce n'est pas un homme fait pour toi!, déclare t-elle. Tu devrais fréquenter une personne qui n'a pas une aussi mauvaise réputation. Il n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme toi qui sauve des vies et qui aide ceux dans le besoin.

-Vous avez peut-être entendu parlé de ce que j'ai fait pour vos enfants ou pour d'autres, mais il ne faut pas oublier ce que j'ai fait avant Poudlard.»

Elle se renfrogne un peu.

-«Eh puis, je vous assure qu'il est d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi, qu'il m'aide quand j'ai un problème et qu'il me protège contre toutes menaces, continué-je. C'est un très bon ami et je lui fais aveuglément confiance. Mais je ne veux pas parler de Severus. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ne fait que me parler de notre relation.

-Tu devrais tout de même faire attention, ajoute la mère avant de se taire.»

Je roule des yeux. Madame Weasley, qui surveille ses chaudrons, ne m'a pas vue.

Je termine ma tâche, puis rejoins Bill qui me prend dans ses bras. Puis, lui et moi sortons à l'extérieur et marchons à travers les champs. Il m'apprend alors comment c'est de travailler à Gringotts, en Égypte. Aussi, il me conte plusieurs anecdotes. Nous passons un bon moment et, bientôt, il faut retourner à la maison puisque le repas est prêt.

Je m'assoie à la table avec les enfants Weasley et leur mère. Monsieur Weasley et Percy ne sont pas présents. Tous les deux terminent de travailler dans la soirée.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous rions, nous nous amusons. Je passe un excellent moment avec cette famille. Après le repas, je passe un peu de temps avec Bill et Charlie afin de jaser.

Je décide de quitter avant que Percy n'arrive. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je salue tout le monde et leur souhaite une bonne partie de Quidditch à la coupe du monde avant de transplaner.

Lorsque j'arrive chez Severus, le silence et le calme est agréable après avoir passé plusieurs heures mouvementées.


	50. 50

La journée de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, je décide d'aller passer quelques heures auprès de Remus qui est content de me revoir.

C'est en soirée que je retourne chez moi où Severus a préparé un délicieux repas. Pendant que nous mangeons, il me propose de devenir préfète-en-chef. J'accepte sans hésiter.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tôt. J'ai bien dormi et je suis de bonne humeur. Toutefois, tout cela s'évapore d'un coup lorsque je rejoins Severus dans le salon. Celui-ci baisse le journal qu'il lit et me regarde d'un air grave. Je m'assois et attends qu'il me parle.

-«Il y a eu un incident à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, commence t-il après un court silence.

-Que veux-tu dire?, demandé-je légèrement inquiète.

-Après la partie, des Mangemorts ont attaqués une famille de Moldus. Les deux parents et leurs deux enfants mineurs. Ils les ont fait flotter dans les airs. Ils ont aussi détruit plusieurs tentes en jetant des sorts un peu partout. De plus, l'un d'eux a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.»

Je regarde mon ami sans rien dire. Je suis trop estomaquée. Comment ont-ils osé? En plus, dans un événement aussi heureux.

-«Si la Marque des Ténèbres était dans le ciel, ça veut dire que…, lancé-je après quelques minutes.

-Personne n'a été tué. En fait, lorsqu'elle a apparu, les Mangemorts se sont enfuit. Ils étaient sûrement là pour faire peur à tout le monde.

-Mais celui qui l'a fait apparaître doit être un fidèle de Voldemort.

-Oui. Avec notre marque sur le bras qui est plus foncée, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait ce genre d'action.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il reprend toutes ses forces.»

Il y a un long silence où je suis perdue dans ma tête. Je pense à mon père et me fais divers scénarios à propos de nos retrouvailles. Ça m'angoisse. J'espère qu'il va accepter la relation que j'ai avec Severus.

Puis, je pense à mes amis. Et si mon père découvre que je me suis liée d'amitié avec «des ennemis». Comment va-t-il réagir s'il apprend que Jack a deux parents Moldus? Est-ce qu'il va les laisser tranquille? Va-t-il simplement m'interdire de les voir? Non, ne sois pas stupide, Séléna. Il va les éliminer. Mon amitié avec eux les met tous en danger.

Je me rappelle alors une conversation que j'avais eue avec Dumbledore la première année que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'attacher à Jeff, Shawn et Jack, et que c'est mieux que tous les élèves me perçoivent comme une ennemie. Je lui avais clairement fait comprendre que je voulais savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis. Mais, maintenant, je vois qu'il a raison.

Mon père pourrait les tuer et les perdre seraient trop difficile à endurer. Surtout que ce sera de ma faute. J'ai pensé à moi et pas aux autres. Je les ai mis en danger parce que _je_ voulais des amis, parce que _je_ n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même, parce que _je_ n'ai pas écouté Dumbledore. J'aurais dû me contenter de l'amitié de Severus.

Mais est-il trop tard? Et si je m'éloigne de mes amis, est-ce que je les protège? Les perdre de cette manière me fera mal, mais, aux moins, ils seraient vivants. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

C'est avec cette décision en tête que les vacances se terminent.

* * *

J'embarque dans le train et me dirige immédiatement à l'avant, dans la partie réservée aux préfets. Je m'assois près d'une fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur. Toutefois, il y a tant de pluie que je ne vois rien. En fait, je suis plutôt perdue dans mes pensées. Je me sens mal d'abandonner mes amis comme ça, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

Eh puis, je pense à mon père. Quand va-t-il réapparaître? Va-t-il m'accueillir à bras ouverts? Va-t-il accepter mon amitié avec Severus? Va-t'il me détester? Va-t'il me faire du mal? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Cela m'angoisse.

Je passe donc la majorité de mon voyage en silence à l'observer un point à l'extérieur.

Le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard. La pluie s'est intensifiée. En quelques secondes, les élèves qui attendent les diligences tirées par des Sombrals sont complètement trempés. Malgré la température, je décide de marcher jusqu'au château. Ainsi, je vais éviter de parler à qui que ce soit.

J'arrive au château bien après tout le monde. Le repas doit certainement être servi. Mais, puisque mes vêtements sont mouillés, je descends dans les cachots et me dirige à la salle commune de Serpentard. Là, je prends une douche bien chaude avant de revêtir des vêtements secs. J'appelle ensuite un elfe de maison pour qu'il m'apporte de la nourriture. Je le remercie et mange tranquillement.

Puis, je vais à la Grande Salle pour ne pas trop inquiéter Severus. J'ouvre les portes et entre dans la pièce. Dumbledore est en train de parler. Pour une fois, peu de gens m'accordent de l'importance. Les élèves sont plutôt concentrés sur les dires du directeur ou observent la table des professeurs. Curieuse, mon regard s'y dirige. Rapidement, je vois ce qu'il y a et je fige.

Assis en train de manger, Alastor Maugrey est là, son œil magique posé sur moi. Je repense alors à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Il voulait m'amener à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux et ne se sentait pas mal de mettre une enfant à cet endroit. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une dangereuse mage noire qu'il fallait arrêter.

Mes poings se serrent. Il le remarque puisqu'il arrête de manger et lève la tête vers moi. Nous nous foudroyons du regard. Je me rends à peine compte que Dumbledore a arrêté de parler et observe la scène avec attention. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Severus sur le bout de sa chaise, prêt à bondir si une bagarre éclate.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Je réfléchie un peu sur la raison de sa visite et comprends qu'il est notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'idée de devoir l'endurer durant toute l'année scolaire me décourage. Donc, avant de dire une stupidité pour provoquer Maugrey, je tourne des talons et me dirige vers la sortie.

-«Séléna!, lance Dumbledore d'une voix forte.»

Je m'arrête, mais ne me retourne pas.

-«Ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît, continue t-il. J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à partager.

-Désolé professeur, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.»

Le directeur annonce alors à tous que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu et que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont arriver à Poudlard le mois prochain. Les étudiants sont alors excités par la nouvelle. Dumbledore me regarde les yeux brillants. Malheureusement pour lui, l'événement ne m'enchante pas. Je quitte donc la Grande Salle et descends dans les cachots afin d'attendre les nouveaux élèves pour leur expliquer les règles du dortoir.

Le lendemain, c'est le début des cours. Je regarde mon horaire et souris en voyant que je commence l'année scolaire avec un cours double de potions. En après-midi, c'est un cours double de botanique.

C'est mon jeudi matin qui m'inquiète un peu. Cours double de défense contre les force du mal et je n'ai pas de classe qui a lieu en même temps. Je n'ai donc pas de bonne raison de ne pas y aller. Au moins, je termine cette journée-là avec potions.

* * *

Je me dirige alors vers les cachots où je m'assois le plus loin possible de la petite amie de Jeff, Julia, afin qu'elle ne me parle pas. Elle n'insiste pas et se concentre sur le cours.

J'évite de croiser Jeff, Shawn et Jack en me dirigeant de classe en classe en empruntant des chemins dont je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre. J'entre dans la salle de cours la dernière afin d'avoir les pires places et pour ne pas qu'ils aient le temps de venir me parler, et je quitte dès que j'entends le son de la cloche. Aussi, je passe tous mes repas avec Severus ainsi que mon temps libre. Je retourne dans ma salle commune que lorsque le couvre-feu est dépassé. Ma stratégie fonctionne, mais le maître des potions m'assure que ce n'est que temporaire.

* * *

Le jeudi matin arrive trop vite à mon goût. Je m'assois à l'arrière et regarde par la fenêtre pour essayer de calmer ma mauvaise humeur.

Quelques secondes après, les pas de professeur résonnent dans la classe maintenant silencieuse. Puis, il prend les présences. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon nom, je lève lacement ma main dans les airs toujours en train d'observer à l'extérieur. Puisqu'il tarde de nommer le prochain nom, je tourne la tête vers l'enseignant qui m'observe avec ses deux yeux. Je le foudroie du regard et il continue de prendre les présences en gardant son œil magique sur moi.

Il termine et observe gravement tout le monde.

-«Vous êtes tous des adultes, dit le professeur, vous êtes tous à votre dernière année. Quelques mois à Poudlard, les ASPICs, puis vous êtes laissé à vous-même. Pourtant, aucune d'entre vous sait se battre! J'ai vérifié ce que mes prédécesseurs vous ont appris. Vous en savez pas mal sur les créatures, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait quoi faire devant un sorcier qui veut votre mort? Personne! Vous êtes aussi inoffensifs que des nouveaux nés! J'ai seulement un an pour vous montrer ce que vous êtes censés déjà savoir!

-On a appris à jeter des sortilèges informulés, se défend une Gryffondor.

-Heureusement! Je n'aurai pas à passer plusieurs heures à vous expliquer la base. Les sortilèges informulés, très pratique. Il vous donne quelques précieuses secondes d'avance lors d'un combat. Mais à quoi ça sert que vous sachiez ça si vous ne savez pas comment se battre! Je peux vous donner tous les meilleurs armes au monde, mais elles ne servent à rien si vous ne savez pas comment les utiliser!»

Il s'éloigne, puis revient avec un bocal contenant trois araignées à l'intérieur.

-«Je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui une matière que vous n'avez jamais abordé et que vous auriez dû connaître il y a longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas préparé à la véritable vie. Vous pensez que vous sortirez de Poudlard, que vous trouverez un travail et que tout ira bien? Mensonge! Il y a des gens qui voudront vous faire du mal et je vais vous y préparer. Aujourd'hui, on va parler des maléfices, des sorts de magie noire qu'un autre sorcier peut vous faire subir.»

Il plonge sa main dans le bocal et en sort une araignée qu'il dépose sur son bureau.

-«Quelqu'un peut me nommer un sortilège impardonnable?, questionne t-il.»

Les élèves se regardent entre eux sans rien dire. Personne n'ose. Je soupire.

-«L'Imperium, le sortilège de contrôle, le sortilège Doloris, celui de douleur, et l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort, lancé-je de façon nonchalante.

-Bien entendu que tu les connais tous, Séléna. Tu as, après tout, de l'expérience avec eux, n'est-ce pas?

-Fermez-là!, lancé-je avec mauvaise humeur.»

Il me foudroie du regard avant de faire la démonstration de l'Imperium sur l'araignée. Certains trouvent cela comique de voir l'insecte sauter ou faire des roulades, mais leur rire s'arrête bientôt lorsque Maugrey leur explique le maléfice.

Puis, il passe au sortilège de douleur avec une deuxième araignée. Les élèves sont alors perturbés par la vue de l'insecte qui souffre.

Maugrey fait durer le sortilège afin que tous voit clairement l'effet. Autour de moi, je vois que plus les gens regardent, plus ils sont mal à l'aise. Je me vois alors en eux lors des première fois que mon père m'a fait la démonstration de ce sort sur des Moldus. Leurs cris de douleur étaient intolérables. J'avais envie que ça se termine, que cette personne arrête de souffrir.

Sans réfléchir, je me lève, sors ma baguette et jette le sortilège de mort sur l'araignée. L'éclair verte parcourt la classe et frappe de plein fouet l'insecte qui arrête instantanément de bouger. Ses souffrances sont maintenant terminées.

Maugrey qui avait fait un bond sur le côté pour être sûr de ne pas être atteint par mon sort me regarde avec colère, alors que tout le monde tourne leur tête vers moi.

-«Je crois que vos élèves ont compris l'effet du sortilège Doloris, craché-je froidement. Pas besoin d'insister autant. À moins, bien sûr, que vous adorez faire souffrir d'innocentes créatures. La folie vous a-t-elle tournée en mage noir?

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça, toi, une criminelle! De plus, tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un!

-Contrairement à vos autres élèves, j'ai appris à me battre et je sais comment jeter des sorts avec précision. Je n'aurais pas atteint qui que ce soit.

-Parce que tu penses que je peux faire confiance à la mage noire que tu es? Surtout maintenant que tu as prouver à tous que tu peux tuer? Tu mérites d'être enfermée à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

-Un mot de plus et je vais vous donner une bonne raison de m'enfermer à Azkaban.»

Rapidement, je range mes effets scolaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Je décide d'aller dans le parc afin de décompressée.

Au repas du midi, je m'assoie avec Severus et lui conte ce qui s'est passé. Mon ami me conseil de rester calme vis-à-vis Maugrey afin de ne pas attirer de problème. Toutefois, lorsque je l'entends marcher derrière moi, mes poings se serrent.

-«Bien entendu que Séléna et Severus soient amis, nous dit Maugrey. Deux mages noirs qui font certainement des plans ensembles.

-Fermez-là!, hurlé-je en me levant.»

Severus se lève à son tour et m'agrippe fermement pour ne pas que je saute sur le professeur. Mon ami me pousse alors vers la sortie.

-«Laisse-moi, Sev!, crié-je en me débattant.

-Non et tu vas te calmer!, dit-il sévèrement.»

Pendant qu'il me pousse à l'extérieur de la pièce, j'aperçois dans les yeux de Maugrey de l'amusement. Il veut me provoquer. Il veut sûrement une bonne raison de m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Severus essaye de me calmer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis trop en colère.

L'après-midi se passe sans problème malgré le fait que je suis de mauvaise humeur. Toutefois, je remarque que plus la journée s'écoule et plus les gens m'évitent. Dans les couloirs, les élèves se tassent pour me laisser passer. Aussi, aucun ose me regarder. Ils ont peur de moi. Ils me voient pour qui je suis réellement, c'est-à-dire, une dangereuse criminelle. Le seul avantage à cela est qu'il est plus facile d'éviter Jeff, Shawn et Jack.


	51. 51

Quelques semaines passent. Les élèves ont recommencés à me parler. Ils savent au fond d'eux que je ne suis pas une ennemie. Seul Maugrey le pense. Il a commencé à me surveiller et ça m'énerve. Surtout que je n'ai pas de patience ces temps-ci. Je dors peu à cause des montagnes de devoirs que j'ai et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être stressée à propos de mon père.

Un samedi, je décide de quitter l'école et d'aller chez Remus. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées avant de devenir folle.

Je cogne à sa porte et elle s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Remus m'accueille avec joie. Je vais m'asseoir avec lui dans le salon.

-«Tu sembles troublée, dit Remus après m'avoir observé avec attention. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-C'est long à conter, soupiré-je.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-J'ai énormément de devoirs et je ne sais pas comment faire pour tous les terminer, je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour les ASPIC et je n'ai pas le temps d'étudier pour ça. Je dors peu, je n'ai plus d'appétit, je suis fatiguée, je ne suis pas patiente et tout le monde m'énerve. Maugrey me suit partout pour savoir ce que je fais et soupçonne que je suis une mage noire. Je dois respecter toutes les responsabilités qui vient avec le titre de préfète en chef. Je me demande quel métier je devrais faire après Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si Severus va vouloir que je continue de rester chez lui après les études et, si non, je ne sais pas où aller. J'ai envie de parler de nouveau avec mes amis, mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Mon père peut apparaître à tout moment et ça me fait paniquer. Est-ce qu'il va m'accueillir à bras ouverts ou me torturer? Et est-ce qu'il va faire du mal à Severus? A-t-il encore besoin de lui? En parlant de Severus, j'aimerais lui dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Oh! D'accord… Tu as beaucoup en tête à ce que je vois.

-Un peu trop à mon goût.»

Remus essaye de trouver des solutions avec moi, mais aucune me satisfait. Malgré tout, ça me fait du bien d'en parler. Il réussit même à me faire rire à quelques moments. C'est donc le cœur plus léger que je retourne à Poudlard.

Le lundi matin, Severus vient me voir directement dans la salle commune de Serpentard. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever les yeux qu'il met un parchemin devant moi.

-«Ton nouvel horaire, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.»

Je regarde rapidement. Plusieurs de mes cours ont été enlevés. Seuls arithmancie et étude des runes sont présents au niveau des cours optionnels.

-«C'est quoi ça?, demandé-je, surprise.

-Je crois que j'ai été assez clair.

-Pourquoi?, m'indigné-je.

-Viens dans mon bureau.»

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et observe le maître des potions. En ce moment, il n'est pas mon ami, mais bien mon professeur et directeur de maison, et je suis son élève. Severus est sérieux et professionnel.

-«Tu ne peux pas faire ça!, m'exclamé-je. Tu n'es même pas venu me voir pour m'en parler. Tu ne peux pas changer mon horaire comme ça!

-Pourtant, c'est ce que je viens de faire, répond-il avec calme.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu ne venais pas me voir pour me dire ce qui se passe avec toi, alors que je vois très bien tu ne vas pas. Je me suis dit que tu es stressée à cause du Maître, mais que tout va revenir dans l'ordre. Toutefois, c'est pire. Je sais que tu ne dors pas et que tu manges peu. Je sais que tu es paniqué à l'idée de revoir ton père, que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis et que tu as beaucoup de devoirs. Ça, je peux comprendre. Mais si tu continues sur cette lignée, tu ne passeras pas tes ASPIC.»

Je garde le silence, la tête basse.

-«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler?, demande t-il.»

Cette fois, ce n'est pas le professeur qui parle, mais bien l'ami.

-«Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu en as assez sur les épaules avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et les élèves d'autres écoles qui vont venir ici. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter sur tes épaules.

-J'ai le dos très large lorsque ça vient de toi.»

Je souris.

-«J'en ai parlé à Remus, avoué-je. Je suis allée le voir samedi passé. On a essayé de trouver des solutions, sans succès. Mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

-Tu aurais pu venir me voir à la place, lance-t-il sèchement.»

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une pointe de jalousie là-dedans.

-«Désolé.

-Bref, j'ai décidé de régler un de tes problèmes et je t'ai enlevé des cours.

-Mais je suis capable de tous les passer!

-As-tu vu les résultats que tu as obtenus dans tes devoirs?»

Je garde le silence encore une fois.

-«Non, bien sûr, continue-t-il, son professionnalisme qui est revenu. Tu n'as pas eu le temps. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, tu vas être surprise.»

Ma tête et mes yeux sont baissés.

-«Sais-tu que plusieurs de tes professeurs sont venus me voir parce qu'ils s'inquiètent de tes résultats?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas des notes parfaites que…»

D'un coup, Severus se lève et fouille dans une pile de parchemin. Il trouve ma copie du dernier devoir de potions que j'ai fais et me la tend. J'observe les lettres formées par l'encre rouge de mon ami. Il a mis plusieurs commentaires négatifs et rayé quelques unes de mes phrases.

-«Je l'ai fait rapidement et tu sais que je connais cette matière, me défendé-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois! Séléna, ne vois-tu pas que je ne fais pas ça contre toi, mais bien pour toi. Diminuer ton nombre de cours va t'aider.

-Ce n'est pas les cours le problème. C'est ce qu'il y a autour. Les montagnes de devoirs n'aident pas, mais c'est surtout mon père, mes amis, Maugrey, mon futur et aussi…»

Je m'arrête. J'allais lui dire à propos de mes sentiments pour lui.

-«Et quoi?, insiste-t-il.

-Rien.

-Parles-moi.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas important.

-Je m'inquiète justement, alors parles. Maintenant.»

Merde! Et pourquoi la cloche annonçant le début des cours ne se fait pas entendre? J'ai envie de disparaître. Je regrette d'avoir trop parlé. En plus, il va le savoir si je lui mens. Mais je peux lui dire une demie vérité.

-«Il y a quelqu'un qui me plait. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire et, pour compliquer le tout, c'est presque impossible que je puisse être avec lui.

-Qui?, questionne-t-il, curieux.

-Je vais garder l'identité pour moi. Mais ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est quelqu'un avec qui je suis proche. Un homme très intelligent avec qui je peux être moi-même. Je peux tout lui conter et il ne me jugera pas. Une personne qui est toujours prête à m'aider et qui accepte qui je suis. Bref, quelqu'un de bien.»

Severus m'observe en silence. J'espère qu'il va comprendre de qui je parle surtout que je n'ai pas été subtile. Après quelques secondes, il détourne le regard, de la colère dans les yeux.

-«Tu peux y aller, dit-il froidement.»

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. J'essaye de trouver quoi lui dire, mais rien ne me vient en tête.

-«Vraiment?, s'exclame-t-il pendant que la cloche sonne enfin. Remus Lupin?

-Quoi!?, dis-je abasourdie.

-Sors d'ici. Il faut que tu te rendes à ton cours de toute manière.

-Mais…

-Va t'en!»

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je me dirige vers la classe de Sortilèges sans trop regarder où je vais tant je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

La matinée passe sans que je m'en aperçois. J'ai à peine conscience que Jeff, Shawn et Jack tentent de me parler. Sur l'heure du midi, Severus n'est pas présent dans la Grande Salle. J'essaye de trouver où il est, sans succès.

Au repas du soir, il est à la table des professeurs. Je me dirige vers lui.

-«Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Je dois te parler.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-J'insiste et ça serait bien de faire ça en privé.

-Non.»

Il se lève et s'éloigne vers la sortie.

-«Ah! Il m'énerve!, m'exclamai-je à moi-même.»

Le professeur McGonagall s'approche de moi.

-«Il y a un problème entre vous deux?, demande-t-elle inquiète. Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux.

-Merci, mais ça va. J'ai juste essayé de lui dire de façon pas très subtile que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et il croit que je parle de Remus Lupin.

-Il est décourageant, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa place.»

Je vais alors m'asseoir à la table de Serpentard. C'est là que je remarque que Kelly et Adriana, deux des filles dans mon dortoir, ne sont pas que des amies, mais forment un couple. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cette information? La réponse apparaît presque instantanément dans ma tête: trop de devoirs. Je leur souris. Je suis contente pour elles.

Dans ma salle commune, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup moins de devoirs à faire. J'en profite pour dormir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai un cours double de potions. Severus ne pourra pas fuir cette fois.

Il entre dans la classe juste avant le début du cours, alors je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler. Je vais devoir attendre à la fin.

Lorsque tous quittent la pièce, je m'avance vers le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il m'arrête.

-«Je veux commencer, dit-il.

-D'accord, vas-y.

-J'ai réfléchie toute la journée et toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit, et, malgré que je déteste Lupin, s'il te rend heureuse, je suis prêt à l'accepter.

-Sev, je…

-Ne t'attend pas que je sois content de ça, mais je veux que ton bonheur.

-Severus, laisse-moi parler! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus.

-Mais…

-Je sais qu'avec la description que j'ai donné, on peut croire que c'est lui. Mais non. C'est un ami, rien de plus. Lui et moi ne sommes vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Il est trop doux, trop gentil. Il ne serait pas heureux avec quelqu'un qui va devoir faire des trucs horribles avec Voldemort. J'ai plutôt besoin d'une personne qui est capable de m'aimer malgré ça et qui n'a pas peur de m'arrêter lorsque je dépasse les limites.

-Bonne chance pour trouver une personne comme ça.

-J'ai trouvé, mais je sais que je n'ai pas de chance pour le moment. Toutefois, c'est un poids de plus à transporter sur mes épaules.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui tu parles. Mais, je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas Lupin.

-Ouais, ça doit, réponds-je sans joie.»

Nous quittons alors la classe et allons manger.

Le jeudi suivant, à la fin de mon dernier cours, qui est potions, Jeff, Shawn et Jack entrent dans la classe alors que tous la quittent. Je les regarde tout en cherchant un échappatoire. Severus, qui voit le tout, essaye de m'aider.

-«Vous n'avez plus de cours de potions, donc vous n'avez pas d'affaire à être ici. Sortez immédiatement.

-Nous sommes désolé professeurs, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour parler à Séléna, lance Shawn.

-Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, réplique Severus d'une voix sifflante.

-Vous pouvez nous enlever des points de maison ou nous obliger à nettoyer des chaudrons, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit Jeff. On ne partira pas tant qu'on aura pas eu ce qu'on veut.»

Le maître des potions et moi savons que nous sommes dans une impasse. Les trois hommes ne me lâcheront pas.

Je m'approche de Severus et lui prend la main.

-«_D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux: m'enfuir ou leur parler?, demandé-je._

_-Ils vont revenir à la charge si tu fuis. Confronte-les._

_-Même si je leur parle, comment faire pour qu'ils ne soient pas ne danger? Aussi, je ne veux pas tout leur dire._

_-Si tu veux, je peux rester et je pourrais te dire si tu vas trop loin._

_-Ça serait gentil.»_

Je lui souris avant de lâcher sa main et de me tourner vers les trois garçons. Le maître des potions ferme la porte et la barre avant jeter un sort autour de la pièce. Personne ne pourra nous entendre de cette manière. Puis, Severus s'assit à côté de moi.

Les garçons sont mal à l'aise à l'idée que le professeur soit présent.

-«Je me demande si Maugrey ne va pas essayer de défoncer la porte, lancé-je à Severus. Il va paniquer s'il sait que deux Serpentards, en plus nous deux, ont enfermés deux Gryffondors et un Poufsouffle.

-Je te promets que je ne t'arrêterai pas s'il essaye, répond le professeur.

-Merci, tu es gentil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Maugrey ferait ça?, questionne Jack nerveux.

-Parce qu'il cherche une bonne raison pour nous enfermer à Azkaban, répond Severus.

-Mais vous n'allez pas nous…»

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, il a trop peur. Je vais voir dans sa tête et je peux y lire «…faire du mal».

-«Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassuré-je.

-Tout ça importe peu, dit Jeff fermement. On veut juste parler avec toi, Séléna.»

Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil à Severus. Mes lèvres s'étirent un peu.

-«Il va rester, affirmé-je. De toute façon, ce que je sais et ce qui se passe dans ma vie, il le sait. Eh puis, j'aime mieux qu'il garde un œil sur moi, ça me réconforte qu'il soit présent.

-Ouais, bon, d'accord. Si on n'a pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demande Shawn. On a passé une belle journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et, après, tu ne nous as pas donné d'autre nouvelle. Tu n'es pas venu nous voir sur le train, ni ici, à l'école. Est-ce qu'on t'a dit ou fait un truc qui ne fallait pas?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, réponds-je. Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien fait. C'est juste compliqué comme situation.

-Explique-nous, insiste Jack.»

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par réflexe, je tourne la tête vers Severus pour du secours. Il met sa main sur mon épaule, me signifiant de le laisser parler.

-«Vous avez vu, à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, des manifestations de gens qui supportent Vous-Savez-Qui, explique le maître des potions d'une voix douce. Vous avez vu la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Tout ça est dû à certaines rumeurs qui pointent vers le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Si c'est le cas, le père de Séléna va vouloir qu'elle retourne auprès de lui pour vivre une vie, disons, mouvementée. Si elle ne le rejoint pas, des mages noirs risquent de la rechercher et de la ramener. Elle sera certainement sévèrement punie.

-Et personne peut faire un truc contre ça?, questionne Jeff. Le professeur Dumbledore est fort, il pourrait faire je ne sais quoi.

-Personne ne peut me protéger contre ça, sauf Severus, dis-je en souriant à mon meilleur ami.

-Mais en quoi ça nous concerne?

-Il y a une forte possibilité que mon père décide de vous éliminer et de me punir s'il apprend que je suis amie avec des gens comme vous.

-On est en danger?, demande Shawn.

-Malheureusement, oui. Mais j'essaye de limiter les dégâts en m'éloignant de vous. Donc, c'est pas contre vous, mais bien pour vous que j'ai fais ça.»

Les trois hommes se regardent entre eux. Puis, Jeff nous demande de leur laisser un moment pour discuter entre eux. Severus et moi accepte et sortons de la classe.

Après environ dix minutes, la porte s'ouvre et nous entrons à l'intérieur.

-«Avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, lancé-je, je veux m'excuser. Donc, je suis désolée de m'être éloignée de vous, mais, surtout, de vous mettre en danger. Dumbledore m'a averti lors que ma première année à Poudlard de ne pas avoir d'ami pour ne pas être dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes tous. Mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je voulais savoir ce que c'est que l'amitié. J'ai adorée être votre amie, mais je vois les conséquences maintenant et ça me fait peur.

-On comprend, assure Jeff. On ne t'en veut pas. En fait, on a discuté et on est arrivé à la même conclusion: tu es notre amie et on ne te laissera pas tomber.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi parler. On a compris qu'on est en danger et, avec notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal, on comprend encore mieux les dangers qu'on peut affronter. Mais on est tous prêt à prendre le risque. Notre amitié est plus forte que ça et on va te défendre jusqu'au bout.

-Tu nous as simplement motivé à devenir de meilleurs sorciers, à devenir plus puissants, continue Jack.

-On va s'entraîner comme des fous et on va être prêt à se défendre si quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal, assure Shawn. Mais on ne veut pas que cette amitié se termine à cause de ton paternel.

-Eh puis, on sait que tu vas sûrement faire des trucs horribles lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui va être de retour, mais sache qu'on ne croira pas que tu es passé du mauvais côté. Rien ni personne pourra me faire croire que tu es méchante. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour aider des élèves dans le besoin.

-On sait que tu es une bonne personne, dit Jeff. On sait que tu vas faire de mauvaises actions parce que tu n'as pas le choix et non parce que tu le veux. On va tout de même être tes amis. On va continuer à te soutenir et on sera là pour toi si tu as besoin de nous.»

Pendant quelques instants, je suis bouche-bée. Je les regarde un après l'autre, émue.

-«Merci, dis-je finalement. Désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Pas besoin de parler, lance Jack. Continue d'être amie avec nous, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.»

Je souris.

-«Et professeur Rogue, dit Jeff, vous êtes mieux de prendre soin d'elle lorsqu'elle sera auprès de son père.

-Ça, c'est sûr, répond Severus en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.»

Je dépose ma tête contre son épaule et je peux voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-«Allez les gars, s'exclame Shawn, on doit manger et, après, il faut s'entraîner pour devenir aussi bon en combat que Séléna.

-Je peux vous enseigner quelques trucs si vous voulez, dis-je.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais. C'est quand même de ma faute tout ça, alors je peux au moins faire ça.»

Les trois hommes acceptent avec joie. Puis, nous allons tous les cinq à la Grande Salle.


	52. 52

Le cours suivant de défense contre les forces du mal m'amuse énormément. Je ris de mes camarades de classe qui subissent le sort de l'Imperium un après l'autre. Personne n'y résiste. C'est donc hilarant de voir les élèves chanter, danser, faire de la gymnastique ou imiter des animaux.

Lorsque Maugrey appelle mon nom et que je m'avance au milieu de la classe, les élèves observent la scène avec attention. Tous ont hâte que je me ridiculise devant eux. Après tout, je ne me suis pas gênée pour rire d'eux. Je regarde le professeur dans les yeux et décide de lui donner une chance en ne fermant pas mon esprit.

Le professeur lance son sort et tous mes soucis disparaissent d'un coup. Je me sens bien. Puis, j'entends la voix de Maugrey qui me demande de faire le grand écart. Mes muscles ont envie de bouger, mais je refuse. Le professeur devient plus insistant. Je reste immobile. La voix de l'homme résonne dans ma tête et je finis par trouver cela désagréable. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et vide mon esprit de toutes pensées. Les paroles de Maugrey deviennent qu'un bruit de fond.

Tout s'arrête. Les élèves applaudissent. Le professeur abaisse sa baguette, alors que je le regarde toujours dans les yeux.

-«Je vous ai laissé une chance au début, l'informé-je. Je n'ai pas fermé mon esprit. Ça me déçoit que vous n'avez pas réussi. Je vous pensais plus puissant.»

Maugrey me foudroie du regard avant de s'adresser à ses élèves.

-«Tu n'as même pas bougée!, s'exclame Shawn une fois sortie de la classe. Ça m'a impressionné!

-Le professeur Rogue t'a montré ça, non?, demande Jeff.

-Ouais, c'est grâce à lui, réponds-je.

-En parlant de lui, dit Shawn, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu l'apprécies.

-Ah oui?

-À la conversation qu'on a eu avec lui, il était calme. C'était presque agréable de discuter avec lui.

-Il était très gentil, ajoute Jeff.

-Il a, en effet, montré un côté de lui que peu de gens connaissent, avoué-je. J'espère que vous en avez profité parce que je suis sûr que vous ne le reverrai plus de cette manière.»

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Jack vient nous rejoindre à la table de Gryffondor et nous nous amusons.

La semaine se termine et les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arrivent dans peu de temps. Le professeur McGonagall insiste pour que je mets mon uniforme scolaire pour une fois afin de bien apparaître devant eux. J'accepte pour lui faire plaisir.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement lorsque j'arrive à l'extérieur du château. Je les ignore et écoute les instructions de Severus. Moi et les autres élèves de septième année sont à l'arrière. Puis, nous attendons.

Beauxbâtons arrive en premier à bord d'un carrosse tiré par de gigantesques chevaux ailés. Leur directrice, une demie-géante, est impressionnante à regarder.

Puis, vient Durmstrang qui arrive en bateau. Leur directeur semble un homme sympathique et charmant malgré son regard froid. Je remarque qu'il garde auprès de lui un jeune homme aux sourcils épais. Autour de moi, les élèves sont excités par le garçon. Je finis par comprendre qu'il est Viktor Krum, un célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

Enfin, nous retournons dans la chaleur de l'école où tous les élèves s'assoient. Beauxbâtons sont avec les Serdaigles alors que Durmstrang choisit Serpentard. Pour ma part, je fais un signe à Rusard d'apporter une autre chaise à la table des professeurs afin de passer le festin en compagnie de Severus. Je m'assois, seule, puis remarque qu'il y a trop de chaises pour le nombre d'employés. Rusard s'est-il trompé?

Les professeurs arrivent enfin et prennent leur place. Maugrey se met à côté de moi et me jette un regard amusé. D'un coup, la colère monte. Severus et moi n'osons pas faire un quelconque mouvement. Cependant, nos mains se sont rejointes afin de pouvoir communiquer.

_-«Avoir su, je me serais assise avec les élèves_, dis-je à mon ami.

-_Je n'aime pas plus sa proximité_, avoue-t-il.»

Dumbledore souhaite la bienvenue à tous avant de faire apparaître la nourriture. Quelques mets provenant des pays des élèves étrangers sont parmi les choix. Je me sers tout en gardant un œil sur Maugrey.

Pendant le repas, je vois que deux personnes vont vers les chaises libres. Je tourne la tête pour regarder qui ils sont. Je reconnais l'un deux. Il est le juge qui était à mon procès, celui qui m'a envoyé à Azkaban. D'un coup, je me lève avec peur et recule. Ma chaise passe très près de tomber. Le bruit attire tous les regards vers moi. Severus cherche le danger, mais ne comprend pas. Maugrey a sorti sa baguette et la pointe vers moi.

M. Croupton se tourne vers moi et m'observe. Ses sourcils se froncent. Il sait qu'il m'a vu à quelque part, mais ne se rappelle pas où. Au bout d'un moment, il se souvient.

-«Séléna, souffle-t-il à voix basse.»

Mes poings se serrent. La peur a laissée place à la colère. Je lui en veux et j'aimerais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Puis, je sens qu'un sort est jeté vers moi. Je lève rapidement mon bras et forme un bouclier qui me protège de l'attaque. Je me tourne vers mon assaillant. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que c'est Maugrey. D'une vitesse qui me surprend moi-même, je contre-attaque le professeur et le désarme. Je pourrais continuer le combat, mais j'arrête. De toute façon, il sait que j'ai gagné. Ça le met en colère.

-«C'est quoi votre foutu problème?, m'explosé-je.

-Tu avais clairement l'air d'une personne qui s'apprêtait à tuer M. Croupton, répond Maugrey qui jette un coup d'œil à sa baguette par terre.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre quelqu'un que je souhaite sa mort.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

-Votre œil magique a peut-être besoin d'un bon nettoyage. J'ai envie qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne vais pas le tuer. Et si j'en avais vraiment envie, pensez-vous que je l'aurais fait devant tous les élèves et tout le personnel de l'école?

-Il y a bien des mages noirs qui en aurait profité peu importe les conséquences.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème dans votre sale petite tête de monstre, Fol-Œil.»

Mon commentaire le provoque. Il s'avance vers moi, mais Dumbledore intervient. Furieux, Maugrey prend sa baguette et va s'assoir. De mon côté, je tourne les talons et vais pour sortir de la Grande Salle par la porte des professeurs. Le directeur m'arrête.

-«Séléna, je t'en supplie, reste avec nous, me dit-il. J'ai des informations importantes sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-En plus de ne pas vouloir rester auprès de l'affreux et de Croupton, cet événement ne m'intéresse pas, réponds-je sèchement.»

Plusieurs élèves font des cris de surprise. Après tout, tous ont hâte d'en savoir plus et ne comprennent pas que quelqu'un peut être indifférent face à cet événement.

-«Tu changeras peut-être d'avis en écoutant ce que j'ai a dire, insiste Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de ça.

-Séléna, cri un élève de Poudlard, il faut que tu participes!

-Ouais!, appuie en chœur plusieurs autres.»

Les gens crient, applaudissent, scandent mon nom. Je m'avance pour que tous puissent me voir et lève une main pour qu'ils se taisent. Le silence se fait presque instantanément.

-«Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis pas intéressée par la récompense à la fin du tournoi. Ça va être quoi, un trophée? De l'argent? Tout ça provient du Ministère de la Magie et tout ce qui provient de là, eh bien, le Ministre peut se le mettre là où je pense. Ensuite, la gloire éternelle? Vraiment? J'ai battu les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick en même temps. Je crois qu'après ça, je peux me passer de cette gloire. Finalement, si je participe, je vais massacrer les deux autres participants. Il n'y aura même pas de compétition. Il faut bien que je leur laisse une chance de gagner.»

Madame Maxime et Karkaroff se lèvent et me crient dessus. Je les ai provoqué et leur réaction m'amuse. Au bout d'un moment, je me tourne vers eux.

-«Madame Maxime, lancé-je, vous pensez sérieusement que des jeunes qui ne pensent qu'à leur apparence peuvent m'arrêter? Karkaroff, à part Krum, avez-vous quelqu'un de spécial? Parce que si vous pensez qu'un homme qui aime avoir un long bâton dur entre les jambes peut me vaincre, détrompez-vous.»

La colère des deux directeurs me fait sourire. Toutefois, les élèves sont aussi frustrés. J'ai, après tout, insulté leur idole. Je jette un regard vers ce dernier et le vois rire. Je le salue de la tête pendant qu'il me sourit. Puis, je fais un mouvement pour quitter la salle, mais m'arrête. Je lève à nouveau la main et le silence revient après quelques secondes.

-«J'oubliais de vous dire, si quelqu'un ose mettre mon nom dans la coupe et que je suis choisie, en plus de faire regretter cette personne d'être née, je vais faire exprès pour perdre la compétition. Vous êtes maintenant avertie.»

Sur ce, je quitte la salle et laisse Dumbledore essayer de calmer tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, je passe la matinée seule dans le parc. Je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Toutefois, quelqu'un se met devant la lumière du soleil. Je fronce les sourcils pour distinguer la personne qui se tient devant moi.

-«Tu sais que tu es un être très chaotique, fait la voix de Severus.»

Je souris malgré moi.

-«Tel père, telle fille, réponds-je.»

Il s'assoit à côté de moi en silence. Nous observons le lac ainsi que le bateau de Durmstrang. Je voulais être seule et, pourtant, sa présence me réconforte.

En après-midi, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour faire des devoirs. Étant donné que tous les élèves sont excités par la nomination des champions, personne ne veut aller dans l'endroit où on doit être en silence. Je peux donc prendre les meilleures places.

Au festin, je décide de m'asseoir avec les élèves de ma maison afin d'être loin de Maugrey et de Croupton. Krum m'aperçoit et se penche vers moi.

-«Tu m'as bien fait rire hier, dit-il avec un fort accent.

-Pourtant, je t'ai insulté, réponds-je avec un petit sourire.

-Pas grave, ça fait différent.

-Ça doit être difficile d'être aussi populaire. Toujours quelqu'un qui te regarde, toujours vu comme étant spécial. Tu dois apprécier ces rares moments où quelqu'un te considère comme une personne normale.

-Oui, mais c'est très rare comme tu dis.

-Eh bien, je suis contente de savoir que tu ne vas pas être fâché contre moi parce que je ne connais rien au Quidditch, que je suis nulle sur un balais et que je ne te connais pas.

Il sourit, les yeux brillants.

-Je suis Viktor, me dit-il en levant la main vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Séléna, réponds-je en lui serrant la main.»

Un de ses amis lui pose une question et il entre en conversation avec lui. Je continue donc de manger en silence.

Le festin terminé, c'est maintenant le temps de choisir les champions. La tension est palpable. La Coupe de Feu donne le premier nom: Viktor Krum. Je l'applaudis pendant qu'il se dirige vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

Puis, la deuxième personne est nommée: Fleur Delacour. La magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentée se lève et parcourt le même chemin que le premier champion.

Finalement, c'est au tour de Poudlard. Celui qui est choisi est Cedric Diggory. Sans le vouloir, mon cœur manque un bond. Je l'observe parcourir la Grande Salle.

Tranquillement, l'excitation des élèves diminue. Dumbledore félicite les champions avant de commencer un discours. Toutefois, celui-ci est interrompu par la Coupe de Feu qui crache un quatrième bout de parchemin. Il nomme le nom. Harry Potter. Comme tout le monde, je suis sans voix. Je jette un regard vers Severus qui, lui aussi, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, je me lève et va rejoindre mon ami à la table des professeurs. Personne n'a remarqué que j'ai changé de place. Tous ont la tête tournée vers Potter. Je prends la main de Severus.

_-«Comment_?, demandé-je simplement.

_-Aucune idée, mais je compte bien connaître la réponse, _répond-il sévèrement. _Ça m'étonne peu que Potter ait trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans la compétition. Il trouve qu'il n'est pas assez populaire, donc il s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de participer._

_-Je ne crois pas qu'il a mis son nom._

_-Tu sais très bien comment il est._

_-Je pense quand même que ce n'est pas de sa faute.»_

Severus n'ajoute rien. De toute manière, Harry n'est plus dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs se regardent entre eux. Ludo Verpey, qui était entrée la veille avec Croupton, est le premier à rejoindre les champions. Bientôt, les trois directeurs, Croupton, McGonagall, Severus et moi allons le suivons.

Le chaos s'installe. Plusieurs accusent Harry, d'autres le défendent. Madame Maxime et Karkaroff sont fâchés de l'avantage que Poudlard possède. Je les laisse parler. Je me mets en retrait et fouille la tête d'Harry. Je ne trouve pas de souvenir de lui qui met son nom dans la coupe et sa mémoire ne semble pas avoir été modifiée.

-«Il n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe, lancé-je par-dessus les voix.»

Tous se tournent vers moi. Ils sont surpris de me voir.

-«Tu n'es pas un des champions, ni un professeur, dit Madame Maxime. Tu n'as pas d'affaire à être ici!

-J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici.

-Que disais-tu, Séléna?, demande McGonagall irritée par l'intervention de la directrice.

-Harry est innocent, confirmé-je.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?, crache Karkaroff.

-Suis-je la seule sorcière ici?, questionné-je en regardant tout le monde un après l'autre. Je suis allée voir dans sa tête.»

Mon commentaire semble calmer un peu les gens. Après un court silence, Croupton affirme que Harry n'a pas le choix de participer. Karkaroff s'enflamme à nouveau, mais Maugrey, qui nous a rejoint, se fait un plaisir de débattre avec lui.

Plus je les écoute, plus ma confiance presque inexistante envers Fol-Œil s'envole. Sa théorie qu'une quatrième école ait été enregistrée dans la coupe avec le nom de Potter comme seul élève est très plausible. Trop même. Je ne peux pas rester en silence.

-«Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur cette situation bien précise, dis-je au professeur.»

Fol-Œil se tourne vers moi.

-«Je suis entraîné à penser comme un mage noir, répond-il comme si c'est évident.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais, vous avez donné beaucoup trop de détails et vous avez eu peu de temps pour y penser. Vous en savez trop. C'est louche.»

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Karkaroff s'est empressé de parler. C'est Dumbledore qui calme la situation. Puis, Croupton donne les instructions aux champions. Une fois terminé, tous quittent la pièce.

Dumbledore me fait un signe de le rejoindre.

-«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le professeur Maugrey?, demande-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas, professeur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec lui. Je garderais un œil sur lui si j'étais vous.

-Séléna, je sais que tu n'es pas en bons termes avec lui, mais je peux t'assurer que le professeur Maugrey est ici pour nous protéger d'un quelconque danger. Fais-moi confiance.»

J'acquiesce doucement avant d'aller rejoindre Severus. Malgré les paroles du directeur, je suis incapable de me débarrasser de ce drôle de sentiment que j'ai envers Fol-Œil.


	53. 53

_«Désolé tout le monde d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier un chapitre. Je travaille beaucoup pendant cette pandémie et je suis fatiguée. Même si le gouvernement ne reconnaît pas mon métier, je peux vous dire que je suis en première ligne, à l'hôpital, à être constamment en contact avec des patients en suspicion Covid ou confirmés. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas trop la tête et l'énergie à lire les romans et à écrire. Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage en ces temps difficiles. Prenez soins de vous!»_

_-Pro Memoria_

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivent, une ambiance étrange remplie de tension règne dans le château. Tout est dirigé vers Harry. Presque tous les élèves sont en colère contre le garçon pour avoir trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans la compétition. Seuls les Gryffondors sont heureux de cela. Toutefois, Harry lui-même est morose à cause des gens qui le pointent du doigt ou qui l'insulte. Même son meilleur ami Ron ne lui parle plus.

Un après-midi, j'observe Harry depuis la table des professeurs. Il est seul. Je tourne la tête vers Maugrey. Il observe un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle. Toutefois, je remarque que son œil magique est fixé sur le jeune Gryffondor. Ça m'agace qu'il le surveille de cette manière. Surtout que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Doucement, je prends la main de Severus.

_-«Je vais essayer de devenir ami avec Harry_, annoncé-je.

_-Vraiment?_, me répond-il, surpris.

_-Ouais. Je n'aime pas comment Fol-Œil l'observe. Si je deviens amie avec Potter, je vais avoir plus de facilité à le protéger._

_-Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, alors vas-y_, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.»

Je me lève et me dirige vers la table de Gryffondor. Mes amis me saluent et essayent de me faire une place. Je leur souris, mais ne va pas les rejoindre. Je m'arrête devant Harry.

-«Je peux?, demandé-je en désignant la place libre.

-Fais ce que tu veux, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur.»

Je m'assoie et le regarde.

-«Tu es sûrement venu m'insulter comme tout le monde de ta maison, c'est ça?, lance t-il.

-Non, pas du tout. Je me suis simplement dit que tu aimerais de la compagnie de la part d'une personne qui te croit.

-Tu es bien l'une des seules qui sait que je ne mens pas.

-Laisse-les faire. Le plus important que, _toi_, tu connais la vérité. Ce que les autres pensent n'a pas d'importance.

-C'est plus facile à dire, qu'à faire.

-Ouais, je comprends. Mais, écoute, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux t'aider. Ne te gêne pas pour venir me voir.

-Et Rogue? Il va accepter ça sans rien dire? Tu sais qu'il me déteste.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien tous les deux. Mais il ne fera rien.

-C'est impossible.

-Écoute bien, Harry. Severus et moi sommes deux bons amis. On connaît tout de l'autre et on se fait confiance. Parfois, lui et moi prenons des décisions qui ne plaisent pas nécessairement l'autre, mais on respecte le choix de l'autre. Par exemple, je déteste le fait qu'il te traite aussi mal, mais je sais qu'il est comme ça et qu'il ne changera pas. Donc, je ne dis rien, sinon on va se chicaner et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut ça. Pour ce qui est que je décide de venir te parler, il n'est pas d'accord, mais il respecte mon choix.

-Vous êtes bizarres.»

Je souris et mange un peu. En même temps, j'observe le garçon qui garde les yeux baissés. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans sa vie en ce moment, il est stressé et il se sent seul.

Avant que je trouve quoi lui dire, le bruit de pas de Fol-Œil se fait entendre et s'approche de moi. Puis, une main saisit mon épaule. Sans hésiter, je suis debout, face au professeur. Nous nous défions du regard.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demandé-je les dents serrées.

-Que fais-tu à la table de Gryffondor à parler avec Potter?, questionne t-il en retour.

-Je parle avec qui je veux.

-Eh bien, je ne laisserai pas un être comme toi discuter avec une personne aussi importante que ce garçon.

-Un être comme moi?, répété-je avec colère. Tu penses vraiment que je suis dangereuse pour lui?

-Tu es une mage noire et tu le sauras toujours. Les gens comme toi ne changent pas. Alors, la criminelle que tu es devrait aller rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard et ficher la paix à Potter.

-Parce que tu es mieux, toi? Tu prends peut-être tes petits airs d'Auror, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche chez toi. Je peux le sentir. S'il y a bien un personne dans cette école à qui il ne faut pas faire confiance, c'est bien toi.

-Moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui a commis des crimes et ce n'est pas moi qui s'est ramassé à Azkaban. Ce sont des gens comme toi que je mets en prison.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement!, cri la voix du professeur McGonagall.»

Cette dernière s'est approché de nous, sa baguette en main. Derrière elle, Severus est là et s'approche de moi.

-«Viens, partons, me dit-il à voix basse.»

Il ne me laisse pas le choix; il agrippe mon poignet et me tire vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, mon ami me lâche, mais reste près de moi.

-«Je vais lui…, commencé-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu ne vas rien lui faire, me coupe t-il sèchement.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire?

-S'il-te-plait, Séléna, ne t'attaque pas à lui. Il est fort et fera tout pour te mettre en prison.

-Il n'a quand même pas le droit de…

-Je sais, me coupe t-il encore une fois. Laisse-le faire.

-Je ne me laisserai jamais faire.»

Severus ne répond pas, mais je sens qu'il est inquiet. Nous gardons le silence jusqu'à son bureau. Là, je dépose mes livres et discute avec mon ami qui essaye de me changer les idées.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans incident. Je retourne tôt dans le dortoir puisque Severus est occupé avec de la correction. Kelly et Adriana sont aussi présentes et je parle avec elles. Je m'amuse bien.

Au bout d'un moment, Kelly réalise qu'elle a oublié de faire son devoir pour le cours de Sortilèges qui est à remettre le lendemain. Je me rappelle alors que je le l'ai pas terminé. Je le cherche, sans succès. Je fouille dans ma valise. Rien.

Puis, je me souviens d'avoir déposé mes livres dans le bureau de Severus. Je suis sûr que mon devoir est là. Je décide d'y aller.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau sans cogner, comme d'habitude, et entre. Severus tourne calmement la tête vers moi. Je me rends rapidement compte qu'il n'est pas seul. Karkaroff est présent, son bras gauche levé vers mon ami, exposant la marque des ténèbres. Il me regarde paniqué.

-«Charmant, lancé-je simplement.

-Que fais-tu ici?, crache Karkaroff en cachant rapidement son bras. On ne t'a pas appris à cogner?»

Une colère monte en moi et Severus s'en rend compte. Il répond à ma place.

-«Séléna peut entrer et sortir de mon bureau comme elle le désire. Eh puis, je ne crois que voir la marque des ténèbres va la faire paniquer.»

Karkaroff me regarde sans comprendre.

-«J'ai aussi la marque, annoncé-je. Alors, ça m'importe peu tout ça.

-Tu as la marque?, dit-il surpris. Comment?

-Je l'ai eu à un jeune âge, c'est tout.

-Mais qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Séléna.»

Karkaroff veut en savoir plus, mais n'insiste pas. Je remarque qu'il est plus calme.

-«Igor Karkaroff, se présente t-il en me serrant la main. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche tout les deux.

-J'ai rapidement su dans quel camp elle est et je l'ai entraîné pour que le Maître ait une puissante sorcière à ses côtés, lui dit Severus.

-Tu dois être une sorcière remarquable si tu as été choisi à un très jeune âge, me dit Karkaroff.

-Je me débrouille, réponds-je modestement.»

Cela le fait sourire.

-«Je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, dis-je. Je suis venue pour prendre les livres que j'ai laissé ici.»

Je fouille parmi mes bouquins et trouve mon devoir. Je fais un petit soupire de soulagement puisque je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin, salue les deux hommes et quitte la pièce pour aller faire mon travail.

Depuis que j'ai découvert le secret de Karkaroff, celui-ci me parle à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Il se montre très gentil avec moi et semble aimer me connaître. Malgré tout, ses yeux restent froids et je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, je trouve bien étrange qu'il essaye d'être sympathique avec moi, alors qu'il ne l'est pas avec qui que ce soit. Lorsque j'en parle avec Severus, il me conseil de faire bien attention.

J'essaye de passer du temps avec Potter sans que Maugrey soit dans le coin afin d'éviter une confrontation. Je fais mon possible pour être sympathique, mais je sens que Harry ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Il penche un peu plus pour Fol-Œil. Je dois donc le surveiller un peu plus pour être sûre que le professeur ne fasse rien au garçon. Toutefois, les quelques conversations que j'ai avec le Gryffondor me permet de mieux connaître Hermione avec qui il est agréable de discuter malgré qu'elle aussi essaie de garder une distance avec moi.

Quelques jours avant la première tâche du tournoi, je m'avance vers la table de Gryffondor, salue Harry et m'assois. Ce dernier regarde autour de lui pour un échappatoire, me dit qu'il a des devoirs à faire et quitte la Grande Salle, Hermione le suivant de près. Je les regarde s'éloigner sans comprendre.

Durant la journée, je remarque que Harry fait tout pour m'éviter. C'est étrange. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Après les cours, je me cache dans un couloir, près de la Grande Salle et attends qu'il passe devant moi pour l'intercepter. Après quinze minutes, je le vois accompagné de son amie Hermione. Dès qu'il me dépasse, je sors de ma cachette, attrape son bras et le tire dans une classe vide, malgré le picotement que je sens dans ma main puisque je le touche. Le garçon, surpris, lance un petit cri. Hermione se retourne et entre dans la classe elle aussi. D'un coup de baguette, je barre la porte, puis lâche le Gryffondor qui porte sa main à son front pour le masser légèrement.

-«Désolé pour ça, m'excusé-je. Je savais que tu allais ressentir une douleur au niveau de ta cicatrice, mais c'est vraiment moins pire avec les vêtements, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, crache t-il.»

Une de ses mains se rapproche de sa baguette. Je jette un coup d'œil vers son amie. Elle aussi est sur ses gardes.

-«Vous pouvez-vous asseoir si vous voulez, suggéré-je calmement en rangeant ma baguette.»

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bouge.

-«Vous pouvez prendre vos baguettes si ça peut vous mettre plus à l'aise, lancé-je.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit Harry.

-Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe. Je pourrais aller voir dans ta tête, mais j'aime mieux entendre ta voix, Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? Est-ce que je t'ai dis quelque chose que je ne devais pas? Severus a-t-il dépassé encore une fois la limite et tu es fâché contre moi parce que je le laisse faire?

-Oh!, fait Hermione mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Oh?, répété-je. Tout ça c'était censé être subtile, c'est ça? Je n'étais pas supposé savoir que vous m'évitez. Il va falloir que vous travaillez vos talents d'acteur.»

Je les observe un après l'autre. Personne ne parle.

-«Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, continué-je. Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Écoute, je dois me préparer pour le tournoi, déclare Harry. J'aurais bien aimé discuter, mais je dois y aller.»

Potter se dirige vers la porte. D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape de nouveau son bras. Il essaye de se dégager, mais je ressers ma poigne. Ma main brûle légèrement. Cette fois, ma gentillesse et ma patience sont disparues.

-«Tu vas me parler maintenant, dis-je froidement.

-Laisse-moi partir.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Harry.»

J'entre dans son esprit et cherche. Ça me prends quelques secondes avant de trouver une conversation avec Sirius. Ce dernier lui dit que la personne qui a attaqué Fol-Œil durant l'été essayait probablement de l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Harry pense que c'est peut-être moi vu mon aversion entre cet homme. Aussi, il pense que Karkaroff, qu'il sait être un Mangemort, aurait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Depuis peu, il me voit en compagnie du directeur de Durmstrang. Il croit que je suis de mèche avec lui.

-«Harry, je sais que les récents événements peuvent jouer contre moi, mais je t'assure que…

-Que tu es complètement innocente?, me coupe Harry. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Alors pourquoi tu es amie avec Rogue et Karkaroff, deux mages noirs?, cri t-il comme si ça fait longtemps qu'il se retient de me poser toutes ses questions et évacue enfin ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Pourquoi détestes-tu Maugrey, un Auror? Pourquoi, soudainement que les Mangemorts sont plus actifs, tu viens me parler, toi, qui a sa marque sur le bras? Pourquoi est-ce que ma cicatrice me fait mal et que ta peau brûle si tu me touches, exactement comme avec Voldemort? Et pourquoi tu ressembles autant à lui justement?»

Pendant quelques secondes, je suis sur le choc et je garde le silence. Mon interrogatoire s'est retourné contre moi. Puis, je trouve la parole.

-«Je…, commencé-je.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un sort est jeté dans ma direction. Rapidement, je lève un bouclier de ma main libre et je mets devant Harry pour le protéger.

-«Recule, lui ordonné-je.»

Harry et Hermione vont vers le fond de la pièce pendant que je sors ma baguette. Maugrey entre dans la pièce visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-«Tu oses m'attaquer?, hurlé-je avec colère.

-Penses-tu que je vais te laisser faire du mal à Potter?, cri t-il à son tour. Ce n'est pas un mur qui va m'empêcher de te voir le maintenir sur place, alors qu'il veut clairement partir.

-Tu aurais pu le blesser! Si je n'avais pas réagit…

-C'est toi que je visais, pas lui.

-Laisse-moi en douter.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui fait du mal.

-Du mal? Je le protège de toi!

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi l'Auror et toi la Mangemort!»

Je pourrais l'attaquer, mais, avec Harry près de moi, je préfère éviter la confrontation. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par inadvertance.

-«Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, l'affreux, sifflé-je entre les dents en bousculant le professeur pour sortir de la pièce.»

Dans le couloirs, plusieurs élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle sont présents et essayent tant bien que de mal d'observer la scène. Ceux-ci se tassent pour me laisser passer.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, derrière moi, l'attroupement d'élèves me suit pour rejoindre la table de leur maison. Ne voulant pas être dérangé, je me dirige vers la table des professeurs pour rejoindre Severus. À mi-chemin, j'entends le bruit de pas de Maugrey derrière moi qui s'approche de moi rapidement. Je l'ignore même si la colère est bien présente.

-«Tu es vraiment le portrait de tes parents, Séléna, lance Maugrey d'une voix forte pour que tous entendent.»

La Grande Salle devient silencieuse. Je m'arrête et essaye de garder mon calme. Pourquoi veut-il autant me provoquer?

-«Ta mère, Nadya, était aussi impatiente que toi.»

Cette fois, mes muscles se détendent. Je suis curieuse d'entendre la suite. Après tout, je ne connais rien de ma mère. Je ne savais même pas son nom. Maugrey remarque le changement dans ma posture et je peux le sentir sourire. C'est lui qui a le contrôle sur moi cette fois.

-«Je vois qu'on ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, Nadya a été une élève de Gryffondor. Une femme assez jolie, intelligente, courageuse et très impatiente. Elle n'avait pas peur de défendre son point jusqu'au bout et elle devenait rapidement en colère. Quelqu'un lui dit un petit commentaire et elle riposte. Elle avait peu d'amis puisqu'elle était réservée, contrairement à toi. Toutefois, c'était une extrémiste. Pour elle, seuls les sorciers de sang pur devrait aller à Poudlard ou dans toutes écoles de magie. Tu peux te douter que dès qu'elle a terminé ses études, elle a rejoint les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle a eu une «carrière» brillante jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Puis, elle t'a eu et tu étais le centre de son attention. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas aimé qu'elle se détourne de lui pour un enfant. J'ai retrouvé le corps de Nadya dans une forêt alors que je poursuivais des mages noirs.»

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je me répète à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne sais pas comment il sait tout ça et, pour être honnête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je prends une grande inspiration et reprends mes esprits. Je décide de continuer mon chemin vers la table des professeurs.

-«Et ton père, continue Maugrey, tu sais que je connais son identité?

-Ferme-là, réponds-je une voix menaçante.»

J'arrête de marcher et, sans m'en apercevoir, je prends ma baguette magique.

-«Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache qui il est. Mais pour le bien être de tous, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tous soit au courant.

-Alastor, s'il te plait!, lance Dumbledore qui s'est levé de son siège.

-Tout le monde saurait que…, commence Fol-Œil.»

Cette fois, il a dépassé la limite. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me tourne vers lui en lui lançant une multitude de sorts. Toutefois, il est prêt au combat et se défend avant de riposter. Les élèves près de nous quittent rapidement leur table pour se mettre à l'abris, alors que les professeurs s'approchent en essayant de nous arrêter. Mais ni moi, ni Maugrey lâchent prise.

Nous échangeons plusieurs attaques, plus violentes les une que les autres. Ce n'est pas un combat entre un professeur et un élève, mais bien entre deux ennemis.

Je constate que Maugrey est un bon duelliste, excellent même. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver une ouverture.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Severus qui m'observe. D'un coup, ses enseignements me viennent à l'esprit. Je prends des inspirations et me calme. La colère arrête de m'aveugler et je suis capable de penser nettement. Je change ma posture de combat. Maugrey fronce des yeux.

Cette fois, je n'utilise pas que de la force brute. J'esquive les attaques et riposte à des moments où mon adversaire s'y attend le moins. De cette manière, j'économise de l'énergie, alors que Fol-Œil continue de s'épuiser.

Je décide d'utiliser mon environnement. De ma main libre, je fais léviter des coupes et des assiettes que je lance dans sa direction. Un verre l'atteint au visage et ça le surprend. J'en profite pour l'attaquer sans relâche et, bientôt, il perd pied. Il tombe lourdement au sol. Je le désarme rapidement et m'approche de lui. Cette fois, je peux voir une pointe de peur dans ses yeux. Il sait que je l'ai vaincu.

Une voix dans ma tête me cri de l'éliminer pour de bon, que je n'aurais plus de problème ensuite. La tentation est très forte.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Severus. Karkaroff est à ses côtés. Tous les deux me regardent les yeux brillants. Ils veulent que je me débarrasse de Maugrey. Ils me soutiennent, ils sont avec moi. Je retourne mon attention vers mon adversaire et ouvre la bouche pour prononcer le sortilège impardonnable.

-«Séléna, lance la voix calme de Dumbledore, tu n'es pas cette personne.»

Je fige. Il sait que je suis un monstre, alors pourquoi dit-il cela?

-«Si tu fais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, tu sais que tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban. Tous les professeurs sont présents, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.»

Je ne bouge pas. Je réfléchie. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? Je serai pris dans une cellule, mais je serai accueillie en héroïne parmi les prisonniers.

-«Séléna, répète le directeur, si tu continues, tu ne seras pas la seule personne a être arrêté.»

De quoi parle t-il?

-«Severus va te défendre, tu le sais bien. Mais même à deux, vous n'avez aucune chance.»

Je tourne la tête vers mon ami. Il me regarde intensément, mais sa main est dans ses robes puis en ressort avec sa baguette. Il est prêt à se battre, à me défendre.

Son geste et sa loyauté me font chaud au cœur. Toutefois, il ne peut pas être arrêté, il ne doit pas connaître Azkaban. Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y aille jamais.

En même temps, si j'abaisse ma baguette, Maugrey va savoir qu'elle est ma plus grande faiblesse. Il pourra l'utiliser contre moi.

Mais Severus est trop important pour moi. Je ferme les yeux, puis baisse ma baguette. Je ne me suis pas battu avec Dumbledore et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a vaincu. Sans rien ajouter, je quitte la Grande Salle.

Je sors à l'extérieur de l'école, parcours le parc et passe le portail. Là, je transplane.

J'apparais devant la porte de Remus. Je cogne. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle s'ouvre. Mon ami est content de me voir, mais s'aperçoit que je ne vais pas bien. J'entre et lui conte ce qui vient de se passer en marchant de long en large dans le salon.

Lorsque je termine, Remus essaye de me remonter le moral. Il finit par me faire sourire légèrement. C'est donc avec un poids en moins sur les épaules que je retourne à Poudlard.


	54. 54

Pendant les jours qui suivent, une ambiance étrange remplie de tension règne dans le château. Tout est dirigé vers Harry. Presque tous les élèves sont en colère contre le garçon pour avoir trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans la compétition. Seuls les Gryffondors sont heureux de cela. Toutefois, Harry lui-même est morose à cause des gens qui le pointent du doigt ou qui l'insulte. Même son meilleur ami Ron ne lui parle plus.

Un après-midi, j'observe Harry depuis la table des professeurs. Il est seul. Je tourne la tête vers Maugrey. Il observe un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle. Toutefois, je remarque que son œil magique est fixé sur le jeune Gryffondor. Ça m'agace qu'il le surveille de cette manière. Surtout que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Doucement, je prends la main de Severus.

_-«Je vais essayer de devenir ami avec Harry_, annoncé-je.

_-Vraiment?_, me répond-il, surpris.

_-Ouais. Je n'aime pas comment Fol-Œil l'observe. Si je deviens amie avec Potter, je vais avoir plus de facilité à le protéger._

_-Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, alors vas-y_, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.»

Je me lève et me dirige vers la table de Gryffondor. Mes amis me saluent et essayent de me faire une place. Je leur souris, mais ne va pas les rejoindre. Je m'arrête devant Harry.

-«Je peux?, demandé-je en désignant la place libre.

-Fais ce que tu veux, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur.»

Je m'assoie et le regarde.

-«Tu es sûrement venu m'insulter comme tout le monde de ta maison, c'est ça?, lance t-il.

-Non, pas du tout. Je me suis simplement dit que tu aimerais de la compagnie de la part d'une personne qui te croit.

-Tu es bien l'une des seules qui sait que je ne mens pas.

-Laisse-les faire. Le plus important que, _toi_, tu connais la vérité. Ce que les autres pensent n'a pas d'importance.

-C'est plus facile à dire, qu'à faire.

-Ouais, je comprends. Mais, écoute, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux t'aider. Ne te gêne pas pour venir me voir.

-Et Rogue? Il va accepter ça sans rien dire? Tu sais qu'il me déteste.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien tous les deux. Mais il ne fera rien.

-C'est impossible.

-Écoute bien, Harry. Severus et moi sommes deux bons amis. On connaît tout de l'autre et on se fait confiance. Parfois, lui et moi prenons des décisions qui ne plaisent pas nécessairement l'autre, mais on respecte le choix de l'autre. Par exemple, je déteste le fait qu'il te traite aussi mal, mais je sais qu'il est comme ça et qu'il ne changera pas. Donc, je ne dis rien, sinon on va se chicaner et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut ça. Pour ce qui est que je décide de venir te parler, il n'est pas d'accord, mais il respecte mon choix.

-Vous êtes bizarres.»

Je souris et mange un peu. En même temps, j'observe le garçon qui garde les yeux baissés. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans sa vie en ce moment, il est stressé et il se sent seul.

Avant que je trouve quoi lui dire, le bruit de pas de Fol-Œil se fait entendre et s'approche de moi. Puis, une main saisit mon épaule. Sans hésiter, je suis debout, face au professeur. Nous nous défions du regard.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demandé-je les dents serrées.

-Que fais-tu à la table de Gryffondor à parler avec Potter?, questionne t-il en retour.

-Je parle avec qui je veux.

-Eh bien, je ne laisserai pas un être comme toi discuter avec une personne aussi importante que ce garçon.

-Un être comme moi?, répété-je avec colère. Tu penses vraiment que je suis dangereuse pour lui?

-Tu es une mage noire et tu le sauras toujours. Les gens comme toi ne changent pas. Alors, la criminelle que tu es devrait aller rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard et ficher la paix à Potter.

-Parce que tu es mieux, toi? Tu prends peut-être tes petits airs d'Auror, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche chez toi. Je peux le sentir. S'il y a bien un personne dans cette école à qui il ne faut pas faire confiance, c'est bien toi.

-Moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui a commis des crimes et ce n'est pas moi qui s'est ramassé à Azkaban. Ce sont des gens comme toi que je mets en prison.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement!, cri la voix du professeur McGonagall.»

Cette dernière s'est approché de nous, sa baguette en main. Derrière elle, Severus est là et s'approche de moi.

-«Viens, partons, me dit-il à voix basse.»

Il ne me laisse pas le choix; il agrippe mon poignet et me tire vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, mon ami me lâche, mais reste près de moi.

-«Je vais lui…, commencé-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu ne vas rien lui faire, me coupe t-il sèchement.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire?

-S'il-te-plait, Séléna, ne t'attaque pas à lui. Il est fort et fera tout pour te mettre en prison.

-Il n'a quand même pas le droit de…

-Je sais, me coupe t-il encore une fois. Laisse-le faire.

-Je ne me laisserai jamais faire.»

Severus ne répond pas, mais je sens qu'il est inquiet. Nous gardons le silence jusqu'à son bureau. Là, je dépose mes livres et discute avec mon ami qui essaye de me changer les idées.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans incident. Je retourne tôt dans le dortoir puisque Severus est occupé avec de la correction. Kelly et Adriana sont aussi présentes et je parle avec elles. Je m'amuse bien.

Au bout d'un moment, Kelly réalise qu'elle a oublié de faire son devoir pour le cours de Sortilèges qui est à remettre le lendemain. Je me rappelle alors que je le l'ai pas terminé. Je le cherche, sans succès. Je fouille dans ma valise. Rien.

Puis, je me souviens d'avoir déposé mes livres dans le bureau de Severus. Je suis sûr que mon devoir est là. Je décide d'y aller.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau sans cogner, comme d'habitude, et entre. Severus tourne calmement la tête vers moi. Je me rends rapidement compte qu'il n'est pas seul. Karkaroff est présent, son bras gauche levé vers mon ami, exposant la marque des ténèbres. Il me regarde paniqué.

-«Charmant, lancé-je simplement.

-Que fais-tu ici?, crache Karkaroff en cachant rapidement son bras. On ne t'a pas appris à cogner?»

Une colère monte en moi et Severus s'en rend compte. Il répond à ma place.

-«Séléna peut entrer et sortir de mon bureau comme elle le désire. Eh puis, je ne crois que voir la marque des ténèbres va la faire paniquer.»

Karkaroff me regarde sans comprendre.

-«J'ai aussi la marque, annoncé-je. Alors, ça m'importe peu tout ça.

-Tu as la marque?, dit-il surpris. Comment?

-Je l'ai eu à un jeune âge, c'est tout.

-Mais qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Séléna.»

Karkaroff veut en savoir plus, mais n'insiste pas. Je remarque qu'il est plus calme.

-«Igor Karkaroff, se présente t-il en me serrant la main. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche tout les deux.

-J'ai rapidement su dans quel camp elle est et je l'ai entraîné pour que le Maître ait une puissante sorcière à ses côtés, lui dit Severus.

-Tu dois être une sorcière remarquable si tu as été choisi à un très jeune âge, me dit Karkaroff.

-Je me débrouille, réponds-je modestement.»

Cela le fait sourire.

-«Je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, dis-je. Je suis venue pour prendre les livres que j'ai laissé ici.»

Je fouille parmi mes bouquins et trouve mon devoir. Je fais un petit soupire de soulagement puisque je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin, salue les deux hommes et quitte la pièce pour aller faire mon travail.

Depuis que j'ai découvert le secret de Karkaroff, celui-ci me parle à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Il se montre très gentil avec moi et semble aimer me connaître. Malgré tout, ses yeux restent froids et je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, je trouve bien étrange qu'il essaye d'être sympathique avec moi, alors qu'il ne l'est pas avec qui que ce soit. Lorsque j'en parle avec Severus, il me conseil de faire bien attention.

J'essaye de passer du temps avec Potter sans que Maugrey soit dans le coin afin d'éviter une confrontation. Je fais mon possible pour être sympathique, mais je sens que Harry ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Il penche un peu plus pour Fol-Œil. Je dois donc le surveiller un peu plus pour être sûre que le professeur ne fasse rien au garçon. Toutefois, les quelques conversations que j'ai avec le Gryffondor me permet de mieux connaître Hermione avec qui il est agréable de discuter malgré qu'elle aussi essaie de garder une distance avec moi.

Quelques jours avant la première tâche du tournois, je m'avance vers la table de Gryffondor, salue Harry et m'assois. Ce dernier regarde autour de lui pour un échappatoire, me dit qu'il a des devoirs à faire et quitte la Grande Salle, Hermione le suivant de près. Je les regarde s'éloigner sans comprendre.

Durant la journée, je remarque que Harry fait tout pour m'éviter. C'est étrange. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Après les cours, je me cache dans un couloir, près de la Grande Salle et attends qu'il passe devant moi pour l'intercepter. Après quinze minutes, je le vois accompagné de son amie Hermione. Dès qu'il me dépasse, je sors de ma cachette, attrape son bras et le tire dans une classe vide, malgré le picotement que je sens dans ma main puisque je le touche. Le garçon, surpris, lance un petit cri. Hermione se retourne et entre dans la classe elle aussi. D'un coup de baguette, je barre la porte, puis lâche le Gryffondor qui porte sa main à son front pour le masser légèrement.

-«Désolé pour ça, m'excusé-je. Je savais que tu allais ressentir une douleur au niveau de ta cicatrice, mais c'est vraiment moins pire avec les vêtements, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, crache t-il.»

Une de ses mains se rapproche de sa baguette. Je jette un coup d'œil vers son amie. Elle aussi est sur ses gardes.

-«Vous pouvez-vous asseoir si vous voulez, suggéré-je calmement en rangeant ma baguette.»

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bouge.

-«Vous pouvez prendre vos baguettes si ça peut vous mettre plus à l'aise, lancé-je.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit Harry.

-Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe. Je pourrais aller voir dans ta tête, mais j'aime mieux entendre ta voix, Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? Est-ce que je t'ai dis quelque chose que je ne devais pas? Severus a-t-il dépassé encore une fois la limite et tu es fâché contre moi parce que je le laisse faire?

-Oh!, fait Hermione mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Oh?, répété-je. Tout ça c'était censé être subtile, c'est ça? Je n'étais pas supposé savoir que vous m'évitez. Il va falloir que vous travaillez vos talents d'acteur.»

Je les observe un après l'autre. Personne ne parle.

-«Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, continué-je. Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Écoute, je dois me préparer pour le tournois, déclare Harry. J'aurais bien aimé discuter, mais je dois y aller.»

Potter se dirige vers la porte. D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape de nouveau son bras. Il essaye de se dégager, mais je ressers ma poigne. Ma main brûle légèrement. Cette fois, ma gentillesse et ma patience sont disparues.

-«Tu vas me parler maintenant, dis-je froidement.

-Laisse-moi partir.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Harry.»

J'entre dans son esprit et cherche. Ça me prends quelques secondes avant de trouver une conversation avec Sirius. Ce dernier lui dit que la personne qui a attaqué Fol-Œil durant l'été essayait probablement de l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Harry pense que c'est peut-être moi vu mon aversion entre cet homme. Aussi, il pense que Karkaroff, qu'il sait être un Mangemort, aurait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Depuis peu, il me voit en compagnie du directeur de Durmstrang. Il croit que je suis de mèche avec lui.

-«Harry, je sais que les récents événements peuvent jouer contre moi, mais je t'assure que…

-Que tu es complètement innocente?, me coupe Harry. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Alors pourquoi tu es amie avec Rogue et Karkaroff, deux mages noirs?, cri t-il comme si ça fait longtemps qu'il se retient de me poser toutes ses questions et évacue enfin ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Pourquoi détestes-tu Maugrey, un Auror? Pourquoi, soudainement que les Mangemorts sont plus actifs, tu viens me parler, toi, qui a sa marque sur le bras? Pourquoi est-ce que ma cicatrice me fait mal et que ta peau brûle si tu me touches, exactement comme avec Voldemort? Et pourquoi tu ressembles autant à lui justement?»

Pendant quelques secondes, je suis sur le choc et je garde le silence. Mon interrogatoire s'est retourné contre moi. Puis, je trouve la parole.

-«Je…, commencé-je.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un sort est jeté dans ma direction. Rapidement, je lève un bouclier de ma main libre et je mets devant Harry pour le protéger.

-«Recule, lui ordonné-je.»

Harry et Hermione vont vers le fond de la pièce pendant que je sors ma baguette. Maugrey entre dans la pièce visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-«Tu oses m'attaquer?, hurlé-je avec colère.

-Penses-tu que je vais te laisser faire du mal à Potter?, cri t-il à son tour. Ce n'est pas un mur qui va m'empêcher de te voir le maintenir sur place, alors qu'il veut clairement partir.

-Tu aurais pu le blesser! Si je n'avais pas réagit…

-C'est toi que je visais, pas lui.

-Laisse-moi en douter.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui fait du mal.

-Du mal? Je le protège de toi!

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi l'Auror et toi la Mangemort!»

Je pourrais l'attaquer, mais, avec Harry près de moi, je préfère éviter la confrontation. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par inadvertance.

-«Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, l'affreux, sifflé-je entre les dents en bousculant le professeur pour sortir de la pièce.»

Dans le couloirs, plusieurs élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle sont présents et essayent tant bien que de mal d'observer la scène. Ceux-ci se tassent pour me laisser passer.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, derrière moi, l'attroupement d'élèves me suit pour rejoindre la table de leur maison. Ne voulant pas être dérangé, je me dirige vers la table des professeurs pour rejoindre Severus. À mi-chemin, j'entends le bruit de pas de Maugrey derrière moi qui s'approche de moi rapidement. Je l'ignore même si la colère est bien présente.

-«Tu es vraiment le portrait de tes parents, Séléna, lance Maugrey d'une voix forte pour que tous entendent.»

La Grande Salle devient silencieuse. Je m'arrête et essaye de garder mon calme. Pourquoi veut-il autant me provoquer?

-«Ta mère, Nadya, était aussi impatiente que toi.»

Cette fois, mes muscles se détendent. Je suis curieuse d'entendre la suite. Après tout, je ne connais rien de ma mère. Je ne savais même pas son nom. Maugrey remarque le changement dans ma posture et je peux le sentir sourire. C'est lui qui a le contrôle sur moi cette fois.

-«Je vois qu'on ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, Nadya a été une élève de Gryffondor. Une femme assez jolie, intelligente, courageuse et très impatiente. Elle n'avait pas peur de défendre son point jusqu'au bout et elle devenait rapidement en colère Quelqu'un lui dit un petit commentaire et elle riposte. Elle avait peu d'amis puisqu'elle était réservée, contrairement à toi. Toutefois, c'était une extrémiste. Pour elle, seuls les sorciers de sang pur devrait aller à Poudlard ou dans toutes écoles de magie. Tu peux te douter que dès qu'elle a terminé ses études, elle a rejoint les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle a eu une «carrière» brillante jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Puis, elle t'a eu et tu étais le centre de son attention. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas aimé qu'elle se détourne de lui pour un enfant. J'ai retrouvé le corps de Nadya dans une forêt alors que je poursuivais des mages noirs.»

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je me répète à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne sais pas comment il sait tout ça et, pour être honnête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je prends une grande inspiration et reprends mes esprits. Je décide de continuer mon chemin vers la table des professeurs.

-«Et ton père, continue Maugrey, tu sais que je connais son identité?

-Ferme-là, réponds-je une voix menaçante.»

J'ai arrêté de marcher et, sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai pris ma baguette magique.

-«Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache qui il est. Mais pour le bien être de tous, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tous soit au courant.

-Alastor, s'il te plait!, lance Dumbledore qui s'est levé de son siège.

-Tout le monde saurait que…, commence Fol-Œil.»

Cette fois, il a dépassé la limite. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me tourne vers lui en lui lançant une multitude de sorts. Toutefois, il est prêt au combat et se défend avant de riposter. Les élèves près de nous quittent rapidement leur table pour se mettre à l'abris, alors que les professeurs s'approchent en essayant de nous arrêter. Mais ni moi, ni Maugrey lâchent prise.

Nous échangeons plusieurs attaques, plus violentes les une que les autres. Ce n'est pas un combat entre un professeur et un élève, mais bien entre deux ennemis.

Je constate que Maugrey est un bon duelliste, excellent même. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver une ouverture.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Severus qui m'observe. D'un coup, ses enseignements me viennent à l'esprit. Je prends des inspirations et me calme. La colère arrête de m'aveugler et je suis capable de penser nettement. Je change ma posture de combat. Maugrey fronce des yeux.

Cette fois, je n'utilise pas que de la force brute. J'esquive les attaques et riposte à des moments où mon adversaire s'y attend le moins. De cette manière, j'économise de l'énergie, alors que Fol-Œil continue de s'épuiser.

Je décide d'utiliser mon environnement. De ma main libre, je fais léviter des coupes et des assiettes que je lance dans sa direction. Un verre l'atteint au visage et ça le surprend. J'en profite pour l'attaquer sans relâche et, bientôt, il perd pied. Il tombe lourdement au sol. Je le désarme rapidement et m'approche de lui. Cette fois, je peux voir une pointe de peur dans ses yeux. Il sait que je l'ai vaincu.

Une voix dans ma tête me cri de l'éliminer pour de bon, que je n'aurais plus de problème ensuite. La tentation est très forte.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Severus. Karkaroff est à ses côtés. Tous les deux me regardent les yeux brillants. Ils veulent que je me débarrasse de Maugrey. Ils me soutiennent, ils sont avec moi. Je retourne mon attention vers mon adversaire et ouvre la bouche pour prononcer le sortilège impardonnable.

-«Séléna, lance la voix calme de Dumbledore, tu n'es pas cette personne.»

Je fige. Il sait que je suis un monstre, alors pourquoi dit-il cela?

-«Si tu fais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, tu sais que tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban. Tous les professeurs sont présents, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.»

Je ne bouge pas. Je réfléchie. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? Je serai pris dans une cellule, mais je serai accueillie en héroïne parmi les prisonniers.

-«Séléna, répète le directeur, si tu continues, tu ne seras pas la seule personne a être arrêté.»

De quoi parle t-il?

-«Severus va te défendre, tu le sais bien. Mais même à deux, vous n'avez aucune chance.»

Je tourne la tête vers mon ami. Il me regarde intensément, mais sa main est dans ses robes puis en ressort avec sa baguette. Il est prêt à se battre, à me défendre.

Son geste et sa loyauté me font chaud au cœur. Il ne peut pas être arrêter, il ne doit pas connaître Azkaban. Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y aille jamais.

En même temps, si j'abaisse ma baguette, Maugrey va savoir qu'elle est ma plus grande faiblesse. Il pourra l'utiliser contre moi.

Mais Severus est trop important pour moi. Je ferme les yeux, puis baisse ma baguette. Je ne me suis pas battu avec Dumbledore et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a vaincu. Sans rien ajouter, je quitte la Grande Salle.

Je sors à l'extérieur, parcours le parc et passe le portail. Là, je transplane.

J'apparais devant la porte de Remus. Je cogne. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle s'ouvre. Mon ami est content de me voir, mais s'aperçoit que je ne vais pas bien. J'entre et lui conte ce qui vient de se passer en marchant de long en large dans le salon.

Lorsque je termine, Remus essaye de me remonter le moral. Il finit par me faire sourire légèrement. C'est donc avec un poids en moins sur les épaules que je retourne à Poudlard.


End file.
